Little Fire
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: When half dragon and half human Enya Pierce finds a replica of the Snake Talisman she gets thrusted into the world of her favorite show. While in the the world of Jackie Chan Adventures she will try to remain neutral between the forces of good and evil, until she learns of something very important to her that will change everything. Valmont and Shendu decide to win her affections.
1. Enter the Chan Clan

**Hello my fellow readers I'm back!  
I'm sorry for being gone for so long but I wanted a break. Anywho I have to thank "Donovan94" author of the "The Ultimate Evil" for the inspiration to write this story. I will try to post a chapter or two each week depending on my schedule. To picture Enya in ya'alls mind is she is 35 years old, she has red bangs and red edges at the end of her hair. Her eyes are a dark red, throughout the series she will wear a red vest over a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots. Her hair will either be loose or tied up. Her love interests are Valmont and Shendu?  
Now enjoy the first chapter of "Little Fire!" **

**Also I do not own Jackie Adventures or its characters!  
They belong to their creator John Rogers!  
I only own my OC's.**

 **Enya's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The running footsteps of my assailants were not far behind. I don't live far from the library where I worked part time. Perhaps I should introduce myself my name is Enya Pierce. I may look like you're average thirty-five year old but that was an understatement. I am a dragon shape shifter, well half dragon. My mother who was course a dragon that happened to fall in love with my father who was a human.

She had just moved to Charlottesville, VA to start a new life and hopefully find a mate. Dragons can live longer than humans and my mother was young by dragon standards. She was only a century old, but she was a smart creature. She met my father while at the Monticello exhibit and bam it was love at first sight. My parents dated for a couple of years before my mother finally revealed her true nature to my father. My old man didn't give a damn that my mother was a creature of legend and therefore asked her to marry him. Of course my mother accepted as well finding out later my father was her true mate. Dragons tended to have one true mate in their lifespan, so before my parents got married, Mom marked my father as hers. And with the marking came a longer lifespan for him, most likely he would die by the age of a hundred years. I was born a couple of years after their marriage.

My childhood was a good one and I was well educated. Dragons and humans these days mostly got along, however that didn't meant that some humans or other dragons liked the peace. To make matters more interesting my father is a mage meaning he can wield magic and that was also passed down to me. I had the ability to use fire, ice, water, wind, lightning, and healing magic. However being half mage and half dragon had its limits. During the new moon every month I reverted to being a human for three days before my dragon half returned. My mother now was a successful author who wrote several books and she was now working on another. My father besides being a mage was an archaeologist, due to his job he traveled quite a bit. As for me I became very interested in music, which was why I was currently earning a degree from the University of Virginia so I would eventually land a job in the music field playing professionally.

I played the violin as well as the piano, but I preferred the stringed instrument. Remember when I said that some humans despised dragons well some of them were hunters. And the humans that attacked me tonight while I was on my way to my motorcycle were. An arrow fired from a crossbow had pierced my left shoulder blade shattering the bone. Hunting dragons even half breeds like myself was illegal, but these hunters didn't give a damn. My parent's house was closest to the library and I would change into my dragon form however doing so would alert the hunters and I couldn't risk that. I cursed as I began to feel light headed and I knew I had to get help soon because if I didn't I would die, already I had lost a good portion of my blood due to my injury. As I got nearer to my parents house something suddenly caught my eye. Dragons had a weakness for shiny objects and whatever it was shined brightly beneath the moonlight and my curiosity got the better of me.

Still clutching my shoulder I walked over to the shiny object and my eyes widened. There on the ground was a very well made replica of the Snake Talisman from Jackie Chan Adventures. I had loved that show when I was a kid, every Saturday morning I looked forward to seeing a new episode. I still had a huge crush on the leader of the Dark Hand Valmont. I had a thing for guys with long hair so sue me. There was a anime convention gathering in Charlottesville this weekend so perhaps some cosplayer dropped their prop. I took the Snake Talisman replica in my hand and as soon as I did a bright light suddenly blinded me and the last thing I knew was falling into darkness.

 **Jade Chan's POV**

I was on my way to Uncle's shop after another boring day of school. I came to America a few months back and my grades since coming to live with Uncle Jackie were improving. Lately things have been quiet at the moment no new talismans chose to reveal themselves. I yelped as bright white light appeared and I had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't get blind. I used my arm to block the light out and when it vanished did I remove my arm. I gasped when I saw a woman no older than Jackie lying on the sidewalk.

I hurried over to her to make sure she was alright. The woman had had light brown hair with red bangs and red tips on the ends of her hair which looked pretty cool. She wore a black shirt with regular jeans and black boots, my eyes widened when I saw her left shoulder was soaked in blood.

"Jade what are you doing?" I jumped when I heard Jackie call me. Both Jackie and Uncle walked towards me. I noticed that I was a few feet away from the shop. It was Uncle who was the first to react when he saw the woman.

"Aiyah! Jackie get the girl up she's injured!" the old man ordered.

"But Uncle she's needs to go to a hospital Ow!" Jackie tried to argue but Uncle had given him the signature two finger slap.

"The girl has magical blood flowing through her veins a hospital will not do!" Uncle snapped. Sighing Jackie walked over to the woman and scooped her into his arms, not caring if her blood began to stain his blue shirt. The sound of something hitting the ground got my attention and I gasped as I saw the Snake Talisman.

"Jackie look" I said taking the Snake Talisman into my grasp. The Snake Talisman had mysteriously disappeared from Section 13 earlier this week.

"Jackie I got a weird feeling about this" I stated to my uncle.

"I couldn't agree more" Jackie agreed.

 **Enya's POV  
In Living Room of Uncle's Shop  
Enya lying on the Couch**

I don't know how long I had been out cold but when I came to I heard three voices arguing. Growling I finally opened up my eyes.

"Guys she's awake!" a young female voice said. When my sight became clear I nearly had a heart attack. Standing in front of me was Uncle Chan, along with his nephew Jackie, and last but not least Jade.

 _Yeah right Enya their probably just cosplayers_ I thought.

"How do you feel?" the Jackie cosplayer asked.

"Like I think I'm dreaming nice costume by the way" I complimented.

"What costume? Jackie isn't wearing one" the Jade cosplayer said. My eyes suddenly widened even more. Oh hell!

These guys really were the Chans from Jackie Chan Adventures and somehow when I touched that talisman replica which had to be real somehow brought me here into the world of my favorite childhood show. I suddenly felt dizzy again and I fainted just as Uncle went "Aiyah!"

 **A Half Hour Later**

When I came to once more Uncle made me drink some tea. I noticed that I was out of my ruined clothes and dressed in what had to be one of Jackie's pajama pants which were light blue, I wore a black short sleeved shirt that was too big for me most likely belonging to Jackie. My shoulder blade of course had been cleaned and was now wrapped in bandages. When I first drank the tea I tasted some kind of healing potion, as I drank the tea I finally explained who I was and where I was from. Uncle of course as I expected didn't buy it, Jackie was unsure, and Jade well she was ecstatic.

"Cool are you really from a reality where this one is fictional that's sweet!" I chuckled at her reaction. I then looked to Uncle and Jackie.

"I can tell the two of you are still skeptical perhaps I should tell you things I know to prove I'm telling the truth" I suggested to the Chi Wizard and Archaeologist.

"Very well then girl" Uncle agreed folding his arms across his chest. I snorted at Uncle.

"Are you laughing at Uncle?!" the old man demanded.

"You're funny that's why I snorted" I explained to the Chi Wizard. Uncle suddenly blushed before Jade said.

"I want to hear what she has to say!"  
"And my name is Enya not girl Chi Wizard" I teased Uncle before continuing. "Firstly Jackie you're an archaeologist who one day discovered a shield, that shield unbeknownst to you caught the interest of two parties the Dark Hand and Captain Black Head of Section 13"

All three Chans eyes went wide as I continued.

"The shield actually had a magical artifact called the Rooster Talisman one out of twelve representing the Chinese Zodiac, each talisman wields a form of magic, for example the Rooster Talisman wields Levitation, The Snake Talisman has Invisibility, and the Rabbit Talisman Super Speed, anyway the Dark Hand led by Valmont wants these magical artifacts" I then looked to Jade.

"You kid tend to ignore your uncle when he says something" Jade blushed and smiled innocently as my eyes went to Jackie.

"You really don't want to be involved with Section 13 and instead prefer to enjoy your archaeological finds"

I then looked to Uncle.

"And you my friend like Mung Bean sandwiches as well as Garlic, you also tend to slap Jackie with two fingers, you also have certain catch phrases like "Aiyah" , "One more thing", and my personal favorite "Magic must defeat magic"

As I finished all three Chans had their mouths open. I suddenly growled as I felt the bones within my shoulder blade moving around. Uncle suddenly began to touch my shoulder assessing with whatever is going on.

"You're shoulder is in the process of repairing the bones" the old man explained before continuing. "And I believe you're story I can tell when someone is lying and you my dear are not"

"Enya?" I looked to Jackie. "Uncle said when we found you outside that you have magical blood flowing through you're veins maybe you can tell us what he means, Ow!" both Jade and I laughed as Uncle finished finger slapping Jackie.

"Don't pressure her she's just now recovering!" the old man snapped. I put a hand on Uncle's shoulder.

"It's alright and to answer your question Jackie I am a dragon shape shifter well half anyway"

Uncle's eyes widened at this new and his eyes held excitement.

"My father is human while my mother is not, when I take my true form I am a Western Dragon, my scales are silver, I also have magic of my own the which I get from my father" I suddenly felt my stomach growl and this time I was the one to blush.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to eat Enya and well will do everything in our power to help you get back home" Uncle said taking my hand into his.

"Enya isn't that Irish?" Jade suddenly asked me.

"Smart kid, yes Enya is an Irish name but I'm not Irish, it means "Little Fire" I explained to Jade.

"One more thing Enya you say we are all part of a fictional show who is your favorite character?" Uncle inquired.

"Uncle!" Jackie scolded.

"I have several but two of them are definitely Uncle and Jade" Jackie only face palmed while Jade leapt into the air with a fist pup saying "Yes!", which was followed by Uncle who said "Hotcha!".

 **Meanwhile Somewhere Else in San Fransico**

 **Shendu's POV**

I had been sleeping when some source of magic woke me up. Valmont heard my hissing and turned to me.

"What is it Shendu?" the leader of the Dark Hand asked.

"I do not know but something or someone with magic I never felt before just awakened me" I answered.

"Perhaps it's another talisman activating?" Valmont suggested standing up.

"Not it isn't I would know if one of my talismans was activated it's something else I cannot identify" I explained. Whatever this magic I felt was I determined to find out.

"I shall be back I'm going to see if I can find the source of this magic" I said to Valmont before I summoned the power of my Sheep Talisman. I felt its power come to life and a moment later my spirit broke free ready to begin this unknown quest.

 **What will happen to Enya now that she is trapped in her favorite show?  
Stay tuned to find out and please review!**


	2. The Enforcers&Unexpected Gift

**Enya meets up with the Enforcers minus Tohru. She also learns she inherits a special gift.**

 **Enya's POV**

Two months passed since I fell into the world of Jackie Chan Adventures. As a way to repay his healing of me and to earn money for a little bit I worked with Uncle in his shop. Since I didn't know how long I was going to be here in this fictional reality I opened up both a checking and savings account. Already I had a good amount of money but I had a ways to go before I could move into an apartment so in the meantime I lived in Uncle's guestroom. Due to the fact I knew what was going to happen throughout the series Jade thought it was a good idea at first to use my knowledge to prevent things from happening like stopping the Dark Hand from getting all twelve talismans. Myself along with Uncle and Jackie thought it was too risky messing with the flow of events or changing them was not a good idea so for now things would continue as they would have if I wasn't in the show. I became very close with Uncle and Jade as time passed. In fact in order to make extra money, Jackie suggested I tutor Jade. And the tutoring was paying off despite her mishaps at school Jade Chan was a very smart pre-teen. Since no new talismans had been activated I still had yet to meet the Enforcers, but it wouldn't be long until I did eventually encounter them.

The Snake Talisman that was found on me was actually the real deal. How it got to my reality I had no idea. It was a typical day at Uncle's Rare Finds when things became interesting. Jackie was kind enough to get me some new clothes before I started working for Uncle. Today I wore a black short sleeved t-shirt underneath a blood red vest, I wore a new set of blue jeans along with my black boots that were cleaned off thanks to Jade my hair was pulled back in a pony tail. The nice thing about Uncle was he didn't care what I wore to work as long as it wasn't anything inappropriate. I was in the middle of reading a new book series on my Kindle Fire. My purse ended up coming with me and in it was my wallet, my Kindle Fire, my phone and the chargers for both Kindle and phone along with the keys to my motorcycle.

Of course I had an I-Phone and Jade practically begged Jackie to get her one but of course it was only the year 2000 in this reality so I told Jade that smart-phones didn't come out until seven years later. I heard the door to the shop open and I put my Kindle away ready to help whoever it was that was here and my heart began to beat fast. Standing in front of me were Finn, Ratso, and Chow or aka Valmont's flunkies. Finn of course was wearing his signature white over-shirt and matching pants, I saw his pink shirt underneath around his neck was his medallion. His hair was actually a lighter shade of red than my bangs were. Chow and Ratso's clothes were the same like they always were in the show.

"What can I help you three with?" I asked them cautiously. Why they were here I had no idea.

"Since when did Chan get a girlfriend?" Chow asked rhetorically. I felt an angry anime vein come onto my head.

"I'm not his girlfriend now what can I help you three with or I have no choice but to ask you to leave" I said. But the three stooges ignored me and Ratso pulled out the dragon thing that eyes glowed red when a talisman was near. My eyes went wide Ratso held the detector and the eyes on one of the dragon heads glowed red and worse the dragons head was glowing at me. Finn and Chow eyed my body expecting to see if I had what they were looking for. I held back a hiss as they did that.

"Enya did you make a sale?" Uncle came out from the kitchen holding a plate that had a Mung Bean sandwich when he saw the Enforcers he went. "Aiyah!" he threw the plate in the air and his sandwich went flying as he got into a fighting stance.

"Get her!" Finn ordered while he went to fight with Uncle. Ratso put the talisman detector into his suit jacket and he and Chow made their way towards me. Ratso was the first to make a grab and I smirked as I grabbed his left wrist squeezing it hard.

"OW!" the not so intelligent enforcer whined. I felt Chow jump onto my back so I brought me knee to stun Ratso in the stomach. Ratso grunted and he fell to the floor before I bit hard into Chow's left wrist. The Asian yelped and I used that chance to spin around and gave the sunglasses lover a round house kick to the face. When I was younger I was taught how to do martial arts by my mother. Any individual who had dragon blood flowing through their veins had to learn how to defend themselves from both hunters and other dragons. Chow was thrown backwards from the impact of my kick and he collided against a wall. His glasses also went flying too when I kicked him.

"Enya!" Uncle yelled and I saw that Finn had managed to overpower the Chi Wizard. Uncle was on the floor and Finn was about to swing a kick at him but I intervened. I simply leapt into the air and did another roundhouse kick this time my foot hitting Finn in the stomach. Finn yelled as he too went flying backwards and he landed up on top of Ratso.

"Who else wants to dance?" I taunted the three enforcers. To prove my point they would be wasting their time I summoned my thunder magic and Chow's eyes went bug eyed when he saw the electricity in my palm crackling. He was the first to get up and snag his sunglasses before he high tailed it out of the shop. Finn and Ratso both stood back and they got into their fighting positions again ready to attack once more however their eyes like with Chow's widened when they saw my thunder magic.

"I'm outta here!" Finn yelled as he turned around and ran out the door with Ratso following suit.

"Are you alright Uncle?" I inquired at my boss.

"Yes I am fine but the wall is not" Uncle pointed to the wall where Chow collided with. I cursed at the good sized dent that looked back. I turned to the Chi Wizard.

"You can dock some of my paycheck for the damages" I offered the old man but Uncle shook his head.

"I'm giving you a raise" I did an anime fall at this comment. "A raise? Not that I'm pleased but what for Uncle if you don't mind me asking?"

"You made those fools leave and by the looks of things I doubt they will return anytime soon" the old man replied to me and he patted my head. Just then both Jackie and Jade entered the shop. Immediately both uncle and niece could tell something was up.

"What happened?" Jackie asked looking to me and Uncle.

"The Enforcers decided to pay a visit" I explained and this got Jade and Jackie's eyes to widen.

"Why would they come here? All of the talismans are at Section 13" Jade asked.

"That is a good question" I then turned to Uncle. "The three stooges had that talisman detector thing and for some reason it glowed when it was in my direction what could that mean?"

"I do not know but we can find out Jade, Jackie, Research! Uncle ordered while he turned around heading towards his library. Both Jade and Jackie groaned while I chuckled following them into Uncle's library.

 **Valmont's POV**

"Are you telling me a mere woman made you run?" I demanded at my enforcers. Chow had a black eye along with a bleeding wrist, Finn kept holding his stomach, and Ratso wouldn't shut up about how much he was in pain.

"Yes Big V" Finn replied.

"She packs a serious punch I'd rather not meet with her again" Chow added.

"Not to mention she has magic" Ratso finished.

"Magic?" Shendu inquired from behind me.

"What kind of magic are you referring to Ratso?"

"Shendude's detector led us to the shop we thought Chan had a talisman hidden away and instead the eyes glowed in the direction of the chick" Finn explained.

"Hmm it would seem this woman was granted one of the powers of my talismans" Shendu said and I turned to face the imprisoned Demon Sorcerer.

"Could you enlighten the details Shendu?"

"After I turned into this wretched form my talismans were cast to the winds, however during my reign in China I had twelve loyal subjects and as a reward for their loyalty I gave each one of them a single power of my talismans, throughout time the talisman powers would move on to descendants of those original twelve and it appears this female has one of them but I will need to see what power she has" the dragon finished explaining. I simply nodded and turned back to the enforcers.

"The three of you will continue to search for Shendu's talismans as well spying on this woman"

"Big V she's not a ordinary chick she has"

"I don't care if she kicks your arse again Finn, you along with Chow, Tohru, and Ratso will watch her am I clear?" I snapped at the red haired man. Finn only nodded and I dismissed them for the day with a wave of my hand. I suddenly smirked to myself I actually wanted to meet this woman from what I heard she must be skilled in the martial arts.

"What are you thinking Valmont?" Shendu asked me suddenly breaking my train of thought.

"I would like to meet this woman face to face" I replied to the dragon simply.

"You mean you want to court her possibly" Shendu stated. I only rolled my eyes at the dragon's intentions; Shendu chuckled darkly before he became silent.

 **Enya's POV**

"No way are you telling me that I wield the power of Invisibility?!" I exclaimed standing up. It had been a few hours since the three stooges left and Jade was the one who found what Uncle needed to read.

"Yes you do, according to these inscriptions the power of the twelve talismans were given to twelve individuals, Enya since you were born in the year of the Snake you wield the power of the Snake Talisman"

"So throughout time descendants of those original twelve were given the power of each talisman that's pretty cool!" Jade added.

"I can see why the Enforcers would come here that detector must have sensed your gift" Jackie finished as he shut the book he was holding up. "Enya it might be a good idea for you to remain here until we find the rest of the talismans"

"I'm fine with that only if Uncle doesn't mind" I said turning to the Chi Wizard; I had just finished making him a new Mung Bean sandwich and I set it on the table in front of him,

"Of course I do not mind Uncle needs his assistant who by the way cleans the shop and after herself way better!" Uncle said looking in the direction of Jackie and Jade.

"HEY!" both uncle and niece protested. I only laughed before I hugged Uncle who blushed.

 **Shendu's POV**

When Valmont took his leave from the office for the night I used that chance to return on my quest to find out what source of magic I had felt two months ago. I spent many nights returning to my stone form empty handed. I once more became a spirit and surged through the building and into the warm San Francisco night. Perhaps I could find the source of the magic I felt at Chan's uncle's shop, which was where I headed now. The good thing about having the Sheep Talisman was that I could come and go as I pleased in spirit form. At last the sight of the old man's shop came into view. And as I approached I felt the magic I had been looking for. I hissed in excitement as I entered through a wall of the shop and followed the magic trail which led me up into a guest room. I stopped dead when I discovered where the magic was coming from or should I say who.

Sound asleep on the bed dressed in purple sleeping shorts and a black tank top was a young woman no older than Chan himself. Her bangs were red as were the ends of her hair, the rest of her hair was brown. I approached closer and I felt my eyes widen. This girl was a dragon shape shifter or half. I felt human blood flowing through her veins as did I feel a dragons. Now eager to learn more about her I tried to go into her mind to examine her dreams but something blocked me.

"Blast it" I growled and I decided to take my leave.

"I'll be back hatchling" I called to the young dragon as my spirit once more became one with the night.

 **Enya's POV**

"What the hell?" I said as I sat up. For some reason I woke up, why I had no idea. I looked around the room and felt nothing. Shaking my head I lay back down and sleep claimed me once more.

 **0.0 uh oh.  
It looks like both Shendu and Valmont have taken an interest in Enya. XD  
However Shendu being the sneaky demon first has to be the first to find out what Enya is.  
**


	3. Bullies

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is another chapter for all to read!  
This episode takes place in "Bullies"  
Enjoy!**

 **Enya's POV**

A week passed since I last seen the Enforcers and today Uncle's landlord had to make Uncle and I leave the shop for three days to spray for bugs. Though I yet to meet him Captain Black offered us to stay at Section 13 until it was safe to return to the shop.

"I hate bugs" Uncle growled as he and I walked towards Jackie, Jade, and a bald headed guy I knew was Captain Black.

"Same here" I agreed with Uncle.

"Enya!" Jade suddenly threw herself into my arms wrapping hers around my neck.

"Hey kid" I greeted Jade before putting her down. I snorted at the way Jackie's outfit was scorched.

"You didn't get burned I hope?" I inquired the archaeologist.

"No I didn't but the Dark Hand got away with the Dragon Talisman" Jackie explained. Jackie then turned to Captain Black.

"Captain Black this is Uncle's assistant Enya"

"So you're the famous Enya I keep hearing about from Jade and Jackie a pleasure to meet you" Captain Black said taking my hand into his shaking it. I blushed before replying.

"It's nice to meet you too Captain Black" one of Black's employees came up to us and said.

"Sir the US Mints is under siege"

"Patch me into their surveillance" Black commanded. The agent nodded and I followed behind Jackie and Black to where the agent sat down in front of screen that was actually nine different other screens to view surveillance. One screen showed Valmont along with Finn and Ratso heading towards the wall of the building before it was blasted to pieces. Black muttered Valmont's name before issuing a command to his fellow agents and they all began to prepare to try and capture Valmont. Jade got excited but Jackie suddenly grabbed her hoodie.

"Jade you are not a secret agent" Jackie said bending down to her level. "And we have a previous engagement remember?"

Hint meaning Uncle and Jackie had that conference with Jade's teacher for hurting the school bully Maynard. Due to the fact Jade, Uncle, and Jackie had to go to the teacher's conference and Captain Black was about to try and capture Valmont I decided to take advantage of my day off and turned to head to my room to spend the afternoon catching up on my reading.

 **Later**

"Enya wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Jade standing over me.

"What time is it?" I asked her slowly sitting up. I was still in my outfit only I wasn't wearing a black t-shirt and my vest. Instead I had on a black tank top which was appropriate enough to be around Jade in; my hair was loose and was a mess since I just woke up from a nap.

"Almost six Jackie is at the hospital checking out Captain Black" Jade explained as she handed me my vest after I stood up from the bed. My blood immediately turned to ice at this news.

"Valmont" was all I answered. I then looked to the preteen and she looked down in the dumps.

"Let me guess the conference with Ms. Hartman didn't go well?" I asked as splashed cold water onto my face.

"No it didn't! I have a whole week of detention!" Jade said before she growled and folded her arms across her chest. I pulled my hair into a pony tail before I walked over to Jade. I bent down to her level and put a hand onto her shoulder.

"Bullies aren't fun kiddo I was picked on when I was your age some of the kids I was with were even cruel" When I said this Jade's eyes gave me a questioning look.

"How so?" she asked a minute later.

"I was teased about my dragon heritage and I was even called half breed" when I said those words I hissed a little.

"That's horrible! Those jerks shouldn't have called you that the fact you're half dragon is cool Enya!" Jade protested and I smiled at her.

"You're sweet Jade, just try to ignore anyone who teases you" I suggested to the preteen. Jade suddenly hugged me which caught me off guard but I chuckled and hugged her back.

 **Shendu's POV**

I was getting irritated by the minute. Valmont had left me not long ago and he hadn't returned with the Dragon Talisman yet. Since night was near I decided to check on my hatchling. Every night I would try and enter the woman's dreams but as always I was blocked. Even though I was an Eastern Dragon I always respected the Western Dragons. In fact I had a sister who was in fact a Western Dragon. Her name was Kumori and she had been the Demon Sorcerer of Darkness. Unlike the rest of my siblings Kumori had been very protective of me and had always shielded me from my sibling's wrath. She was the oldest out of the nine of us; sadly she was slain by the immortal that defeated her. At the time of her death not only did I grieve her departure but so did several of my other demon brethren. So the mere fact another western dragon was near excited me greatly, I yearn to now this woman's name but how I would I had no idea.

 **Enya's POV**

Two days passed quite quickly and by the end of the day tomorrow Uncle and I would be able to return to the shop. Captain Black's condition was still serious but I heard from some of the agents as well as Jackie that he was now in stable condition meaning most likely he would be alright. At the moment I was training with Jackie and Jade. Today instead of wearing my usual outfit I had one black jeans with my usual black boots, I wore a navy blue tank top appropriate enough to be around Jade in with a black vest over it. My hair was loose and my eyes were closed as I listened to Jackie.

"Free your mind of all thoughts" the archaeologist said.

"Aiyah!" Uncle stated getting me to open my eyes. "This place has no privacy!"

I smirked at Uncle's comment before I closed my eyes once more and heard Jackie tell me and Jade to focus on our breathing.

"One more thing how is your friend Captain Black doing?" Uncle asked. At the mention of his name Jackie froze and he growled before sending a round house kick to a nearby bookshelf. The thing broke a second later.

"I need some air" Jackie said before leaving the room.

"I hope you're temper isn't like his Enya" Jade said looking to me.

"You'd be surprised kid" I replied back to her when the alarm suddenly went off. Curious both Jade and I went to see what the ruckus was about, but I already knew what it was. The two of us came to a stop behind the agent second command was looking at coordinates on a digital map.

"A big rig was just blown to bits by a well dressed gentlemen" I frowned it appeared Valmont was heading towards the US Gold Reserve at Fort Knox, Kentucky. The agent ordered for everyone to get ready to travel and Jackie said he would go. Jade suddenly grabbed her uncle's shirt.

"Jackie you're not a secret agent you're just an archaeologist right?" Jackie turned around and bent down to her level.

"I know that Jade but I'm just going along to retrieve a talisman" the archaeologist stood back up. Jade and I then watched Jackie walk away.

"His anger clouds his judgment" Uncle stated as he came beside me and folded his arms.

"We noticed" both Jade and I said together in unison. Then Jade suddenly looked to me as though she had an idea.

"Enya you can fly us to Fort Knox!"

Both Uncle and my eyes widened as looked to her.

"I can't just expose my true form kid their might be hunters here in San Francisco" I told the preteen.

"But if we don't follow Jackie he might do something he might regret!" Jade argued. I turned to Uncle giving him a questioning look.

"As much as I don't want to agree Jade is right we must follow Jackie but I have another idea" the old man said.

 **Later in Fort Knox, Kentucky**

It turned out Uncle's plan was to use my gift of invisibility to sneak the three of us into one of Section 13's other transportations which was the back of a truck. We made sure we packed the necessary travel bags before I used my gift to make invisible. We were able to get on board the truck without much of a problem. In the back of the truck the three of us were currently visible and I was sound asleep when I suddenly was awoken by Uncle.

"We are here we just stopped hurry use your power" he ordered and I nodded. I put hand on Jade and one on Uncle as the doors to the truck slid open and I easily snuck us out. I was glad to be out of the back of the truck because it was uncomfortable having to keep quiet and resting against many supplies. It was nightfall and there were many guards here at Fort Knox tonight.

"There's Jackie" Jade whispered and I turned in the direction where she pointed still invisible. Sure enough Jackie had managed to get past the guards and jumped over the fence. A light bulb lit up above my head and I smirked at my idea. I mentioned for Uncle and Jade to continue to follow me and when we got to the stone wall I made Uncle get onto my back while I held Jade in my arms. Dragons even half breeds like myself could jump well and with one mighty leap I leapt off the ground and over the fence.

"You two alright?" I asked as I finally released my invisibility.

"Yes but we have a bigger problem" Jade said and she pointed up ahead. Both Uncle and I groaned as we saw another wall only it was larger. The three of us quickly looked around and saw that no guards were in our part of the training grounds.

"I have another way to get us inside"

"How?" Uncle inquired looking at me. I smirked at him and I made a nodding motion for the two of them to follow me. When we got to the base of the wall I called to the dragon within me. Both Uncle and Jade gasped as two wings emerged from my back. My wings came to me automatically instead of ripping my clothes apart. I had the power to do that as well but doing so would alert the guards. My scales glowed like diamonds underneath the moonlight.

"You're wings are beautiful" Jade said.

"They certainly are" Uncle agreed. Uncle then got onto my back once more and I grabbed Jade and then I flapped my wings before taking off from the ground. I was quick to land on top of the roof and luckily I wasn't seen. I released my hold on Jade before allowing Uncle to get off of my back. My wings disappeared and the two of them grabbed onto me so we could become invisible again. I suddenly let out an un-lady like word when the platform beneath us shook. Without warning I made Uncle get onto my back again before grabbing Jade and I jumped over the upward platform railing.

I landed on the ground with ease and I released my hold on Uncle and Jade for the last time. Uncle said he had an idea and he needed Jade's help. Trusting them both I removed my skin to skin contact with them making them visible. Still invisible I quietly made my way toward Valmont's voice. My heart began to beat like crazy as I got closer; when Valmont came into sight did I stop.

 _Hot damn he's hotter in person_ I thought. Tohru and Ratso held Jackie between them and I felt my eyes go wide at Tohru's size. He was bigger in person. Valmont was glowing yellow and he was ready to use the Dragon Talisman to kill Jackie. Jackie struggled and growled for a second before he opened his eyes. I looked to where he was looking at and saw another training dummy move. I smirked knowing Jade was behind it. Sure enough the pre-teen poked her head out and caught the attention of the man with the red jacket on. When he saw Jade, Uncle came up from behind him and used some pressure point move and knocked him out cold. Uncle then dragged the man out of sight as Jackie asked.

"You want the other talismans don't you Valmont?"

Valmont's eyes arched in interest.

"Continue" he said with his hot British accent.

"I will make you a deal, show you were Section 13 is" Jackie suggested when something got Ratso's attention. He looked to the training dummy and asked stupidly.

"Was that always there?" everyone turned around to face the wooden dummy when Jackie used that chance to break free from Tohru and Ratso, the two men collided with each other and they fell to the floor. Jackie then got into a fighting position while Chow and Finn turned around. One of Valmont's other men rushed towards Jade and finally the preteen made herself known and leapt into the air and used the training dummy to smack the guy in the forehead. The impact made the goon fall onto his back with a dizzy look onto his face. Valmont began to glow again and this time Jackie leapt at him. The two men begin to fight over the Dragon Talisman. I watched as Jade run away from the man with the red jacket, she no longer held the training dummy in her hands. The man in the red jacket looked around for her before he turned and called at Jade.

"Why you little shrimp!"

Jade froze and she shook with anger. I placed a hand to my mouth so I could hold back my laugh as she turned around and gave the goon who made fun of her a hard kick in the face. The man in the red jacket fell onto his back. Uncle looked at her with his arms folding across his chest in disapproval.

"I'm working on it" Jade said defending herself. Right then Jackie was suddenly kicked away from Valmont. The leader of the Dark Hand growled before she shot out his left hand sending the flames from the dragon talisman after him.

 _I need to make myself known_ I thought to myself before I closed my eyes and I felt my invisibility fade away.

"Enya!" Jackie gasped before his eyes went wide and he jumped in order to dodge the flames. Smirking I called to the fire that Valmont had sent meant to scorch Jackie, the flames themselves all came to me and I held my hand out as the climbed up onto my skin.

"Big V that's her!" Finn shouted as my body glowed from the flames. Then the flames from the dragon talisman formed into medium sized fireball in the palm of my hand before I extinguished the flames. I noticed Valmont eying me in a sexual manner and I felt my face turn blood red. Instead of going after Jackie the leader of the Dark Hand came to me.

"Stay back" I hissed.

"So you are the woman who sent my enforcers running away with their tails between their legs" Valmont greeted as he finally came to a stop in front of me. I was about to make a smart ass comment when Jade shouted.

"Get away from her you creep!" both Valmont and I turned to see Jade rushing towards us driving a forklift. My eyes went wide and at the same time both Valmont and I jumped out of the way to avoid becoming road kill. I managed to land all fours as Valmont jumped into the hole which would lead to a tunnel outside. I heard a growl and I turned to see Tohru rushing towards me. I leapt into the air and gave the sumo a round house kick in the gut and he went flying backwards landing on top of Chow. Uncle finished beating up the last of the Valmont's men before Jackie drove the forklift to get him. Then Jackie drove over to me and I climbed in and took a seat behind Jackie and Jade.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jackie demanded as we entered the tunnel to follow Valmont.

"To make sure you don't lose your temper and do something foolish" Uncle simply replied.

"Tch good job Uncle" Jade added.

I snorted in amusement as Jackie continued to drive through the tunnel. Up ahead a sound of what seemed like rock being exploded was heard. And sure enough there was a way out of the tunnel which Valmont had used with the Dragon Talisman. Jackie pulled the forklift to a stop.

"Enya I could use your help Jade you and Uncle wait here" Jackie said as he got out of the forklift. I obeyed and quickly pulled myself out from behind Jade. Both Jackie and I had to be careful crossing the pier before we both leapt into the air and landed on the barge. Jackie had grabbed Ratso and sent him into the water.

"You two really go for the gold" Valmont began. "Fools gold" He was still glowing from the power of the dragon talisman.

"You know Valmont I was wondering what is one of these worth?" Jackie called holding a bar solid bar of gold. "An all expenses paid to trip to Melvin World?" before tossing the bar into the ocean.

"You'll pay for that" Valmont growled.

"What about these?" I asked next. "A new Ferrari?" I then threw them into the water behind me with ease.

"You!" Valmont yelled.

"A summer home?" Jackie smirked while starting to toss more bars into the sea. "Your own private island to build it on?"

"A robot butler for that home?" I taunted Valmont now throwing just as many gold bars at the same rate of speed Jackie was. Yelling with fury Valmont shot his hand out towards us and fire once more escaped his palm.

"Jackie we need to high tail it!" I shouted at the archaeologist. Jackie nodded before the two of us ran and leapt into the water just as Valmont had accidentally created a hole in the barge. The two of us swam towards the pier and surfaced at the same time.

"You two are alright!" Jade said.

 **Later**

 **Valmont's POV**

After the barge had sank along with the gold my men and I collected the Shadow khan had taken the Dragon Talisman away from me. Now I stood in front of Shendu bowing my head in defeat.

"Shendu I beg you're forgiveness"

"You may earn it Valmont" the dragon hissed. "Rumor tells of a Talisman at the North Pole dress warmly and on another note I have discovered more information about Chan's new companion"

"You mean the woman that defeated my enforcers?" I inquired feeling my anger suddenly fade.

"Indeed she is a dragon shape shifter well half dragon she has human blood flowing through her veins meaning she is half human as well"

"Did you learn her name?"

"Alas I have not" Shendu replied. Then I suddenly remembered Chan had called the woman's name at the Gold Reserve.

"I heard her name being shouted by Chan I believe he said Enya"

"Ahhhh a suiting name for a beautiful creature" Shendu purred. "It means "Little Fire" in Irish"

A smirk suddenly came to my lips as I thought of an idea.

 **Next Day/Night  
Enya's POV**

Uncle and I finally came back to the shop. Uncle was glad to be free out of Section 13 as was I. I missed sleeping in my temporary room. At the moment I was out hunting. Dressed in only a garnet red spaghetti strapped dress and a black jacket over it I snuck out of Uncle's Rare Finds to hunt. I wore my black boots on my feet. There was a park nearby that plenty of wildlife and I often hunted there if I needed to. I used my power of invisibility to ambush a rabbit. I used my fire magic to cook the meat to my satisfaction before I ripped into its hide. I devoured the rest of my meal in several more bites before I licked my lips free of blood.

"Now why is a pretty young thing doing out of her nest so late?" a familiar British voice purred from behind me. I turned around and saw Valmont standing in front of me with a smirk on his face, both hands on his cane.

"Why I am out is none of your concern" I answered the leader of the Dark Hand before I began to walk past him. Valmont caught me off guard by suddenly grabbing my wrist and he gently shoved me against a tree. I felt my face turn red as my back rested against the trunk.

"I wasn't done talking Enya" Valmont said.

"How the hell do you my name!" I demanded

"You know profanity isn't lady like my dear" Valmont purred once more.

"F**k" I was about to say when his lips suddenly crashed onto mine. There had been so many times I dreamed of Valmont kissing me and this time it was real. Hell he was pretty good I had a feeling he was up to something. I swung my fist forward and it collided hard with Valmont's face. The Englishman was caught off guard and he backed away.

"The next time you steal a kiss from me you'll get worse than that" I hissed at Valmont. Valmont only chuckled as he wiped a small smudge of blood away from where I punched him.

"Hmmm I doubt it my dear from the way your body just reacted you liked it"

"What do you want Valmont I'm in not the mood for your games" I demanded.

"You like to get to the point very well my dear I would like to offer you a better position"

"I'm not joining the Dark Hand if that's what you're implying" I stated as I walked past Valmont.

"In time my "Little Fire" you might change your mind" my blood ran cold when he said the meaning of my name.

"I seriously doubt that" I called back to hot crime lord before I left him alone, he was right about one thing though. I did enjoy that kiss and I silently prayed he would give me another one in the future.

 **0.0 Enya!  
Things have only gotten more interesting for our dragon shapeshifter. Till next time and please review!**


	4. The Rat Talisman&Meeting Shendu

**Hello fellow readers!  
I hope all of you had a good weekend!  
In this chapter Enya meets with Shendu and she learns why she was brought into the world of her favorite show!  
Enjoy!**

 **Enya's POV**

A mere week passed since the whole Dragon Talisman incident and my encounter with Valmont. I decided to keep my meeting with him a secret because I didn't want to add anymore unnecessary stress on Jackie and Uncle. Jackie was out on another talisman hunt and this time he was looking for the Rat Talisman which gave the wielder the power of reanimation. Even though bringing anything to life with the Rat Talisman was pretty cool it wasn't my favorite talisman in the show. At the moment I was on my way to Section 13 to give Jade her weekly tutoring session.

I was in my usual outfit minus my hair being pulled back today I had it loose. I was being escorted by one of Captain Black's agents and my eyes were blindfolded, I didn't mind this routine I respected Captain Black's rules to keep Section 13 a secret. I felt the van come to a stop and the agent told me we had arrived. I nodded and allowed him to guide me off of the van since I was still blindfolded. My arm was wrapped in the agents like an individual would help a blind person. I heard something move in front of me and I had a feeling I was now in the makeshift phone booth that was one of the many entrances to Section 13. A second later I heard a ding and the agent guiding me asked me to walk forward a few steps before telling me to stop.

"Afternoon Enya" I heard Captain Black greet me as I felt him untying my blindfold.

"Same to you Captain" I replied to the leader of Section 13 as my sight finally returned to me.

"I take it you're here to tutor Jade she's in her room" Black stated. I gave Black a thank you nod before I excused myself, I knew where Jade's room was when I came to stay here last week. I had little trouble finding it and when I opened the door my eyes went bug eyed.

"Hey Enya!" Jade greeted me. She was sitting on the floor holding a small green Game Boy.

"Hey kid what on earth happened in here?" I asked the preteen arching an eyebrow.

"Hehe" Jade only said. "I was about to clean up before you came but I got distracted by my game"

"Uh huh" I answered not believing her. The door to Jade's room opened and in came a worn out Jackie Chan covered in dust and small patches of black spots were visible on his clothes as were some on his face.

"Hey Jackie" I said to the archaeologist. Jackie nodded hello to me before eying the room in shock.

"Another train wreck Jackie?" Jade asked.

"I was about to ask you something do Baboons live here?" Jackie inquired looking around the room not pleased it was trashed. Jade only chucked nervously before Jackie sighed and bent down.  
"Jade you must learn to clean up after yourself" Jade's uncle said.

"You got it Jackieio!" Jade interrupted. "Tell you what I'll clean the whole place and you can reward me with"

"She wants a Turbo Troll" I finished for Jade. Jade turned to me giving a scolding look.

"Enya!"

"You already have one of those" Jackie said pointing the magazine Jade held of Turbo Troll.

"Uh uh! I have Gnome Cop and Turbo Troll is his arch enemy if I get one they can fight each other everyone's collecting them can I please have one please?" Jade begged. Jackie simply patted her head and answered.

"We'll talk about later after you clean up" Jackie then stood back up and was walking towards his desk when he suddenly tripped on Jade's Gnome Cop and I closed my eyes as he crashed in a pile of junk. I immediately dropped my books for Jade's tutoring session onto the floor and hurried over to Jackie. I put my hand onto his right leg and he whimpered in pain.

"You're leg is broken my friend" I told Jackie before I closed my eyes and held my hand out over his leg. I called to my healing magic but nothing happened. I focused once more on my powers but again nothing happened. Then it hit me.

"Jade what kind of moon is tonight?" I asked the preteen as she put Gnome Cop away.

"The first night of the new moon" she answered.

No wonder my magic wasn't working at the moment. I had to wait twenty-four hours to use my magic to return as my body was reverting to from being a hybrid into a full human, last night the transition began at midnight and my magic wouldn't return until midnight tonight. My dragon half needed the power of my magic to get ready to become dormant.

"You need to go a hospital Jackie" Jade said now feeling guilty.

 **At Hospital**

As I expected Jackie's leg was indeed broken it and now myself along with Jade and Uncle stood in Jackie's hospital room. The archaeologist had his foot in a sling.

"Run down the side of an exploding building no problem" Uncle began with a big fat grin on his face.

"But step on a child's toy break your bones" the old man then laughed before continuing. "Sounds like a Chinese proverb"

"Uncle enough" I growled to the Chi Wizard with a warning growl in my voice. Uncle knew I had a temper when I got annoyed or angered so he chuckled lightly. I usually don't lose my temper often but when I did it wasn't pretty look where it got the Finn, Ratso, and Chow when I first met them.

"This is all my fault" Jade stated full of misery and guilt.

"Jackie is young and strong" Uncle reassured. "He will heal quickly"

"Accidents happen Jade but do you now see the importance of tidiness?" Jackie asked looking to his niece.

"I'll make it up to you Jackie I promise" Jade vowed as she stood up and went over to her bedridden Uncle and took his hand into hers. Both Uncle and I looked to each other and smiled.

 **Valmont's POV**

"We found nothing in the debris Master" Tohru said. He, along with Finn and Ratso had just returned from another failed talisman grab.

"The Rat Talisman is the key to my freedom Valmont" I looked over to shoulder to Shendu. "It will reanimate me into flesh and blood"

"Oh you mean you get you all your dragon powers back and stuff?" Ratso asked.

"No Shendu will still to require the other talismans and our continued assistance" I told Ratso as I looked back over my shoulder to Shendu.

"Judging by experience I will remain in this petrified state forever!" Shendu hissed before continuing. "And you will never lay your eyes on the treasure Chi Xi Hung"

I turned to my enforcers once more.

"Two words Mouse Hunt"

Tohru bowed and turned around with Finn and Ratso following behind.

"Have you initiated contact with Enya yet?" Shendu asked to me. I smirked at the mention of her name and turned to Shendu.

"I did indeed I found her hunting and offered for her to work for the Dark Hand"

"And what did she say?" Shendu demanded with a hiss.

"She refused I'm afraid she's a feisty young dragon Shendu"

"You need to learn other ways to get her to our side you fool!" Shendu snarled.

 _I'm doing what I can you overgrown lawn ornament!_ I thought in my head and wanted to say to Shendu but decided not to anger the Demon Sorcerer.

"Do you have something in mind then Shendu?" I asked.

"Seduce her, persuade her to join the Dark Hand instead of being on Chan's side" Shendu suggested. "In fact I wish to meet her" the Shadow Khan suddenly filled the office.

"She's talented with the martial arts Shendu you saw what she did to my face" I reminded the dragon.

"She will be outnumbered" Shendu hissed. "Bring the shape shifter to me at once" the dragon then ordered his minions. They bowed before disappearing into the floor and into the walls.

 **Later**

 **Enya's POV  
**

I was on my way back to Uncle's shop when I felt the urge to hunt once more.

"Sometimes I hate being half dragon" I growled to myself as I parked the motorcycle I had been riding on into a parking spot in a nearby park. Captain Black had offered the bike to me to use until I had enough money saved up to get one of my own. The motorcycle was jet black and was gorgeous, Captain Black also now trusted me enough to come and go to Section 13 as I pleased. I was dressed in my usual outfit when I entered the park my hair was pulled back as it always was.

My dragon side wasn't dormant yet and I still had the powerful sense of smell when it came to hunt. I caught the scent of some deer nearby and my fangs elongated. I followed the deer scent until it led me a few feet away from a manmade lake; I frowned when I saw that a lifeless doe lay on the ground. I walked over to her and checked for a heartbeat. I didn't feel one and I noticed the doe had been shot. Hunting in San Francisco was illegal and I reminded myself to let Captain Black know about this later. After I made sure the doe didn't have any diseases or anything did I use my claws to cut away a piece of meat. I washed the meat off free of blood in the lake and then I hissed flames from my mouth, using the fire power on my dragon side to cook the meat. The smell of the roasting meat made my mouth water and once it was cooked to my satisfaction I devoured my food greedily.

I licked my lips with my tongue before I stood back up; I suddenly hissed realizing I wasn't alone. I got into a fighting position but saw nothing. Then my eyes went wide as Shadow Khan came out of the ground. I growled when one of the Shadow Khan came right behind me and injected something into my neck. I cursed as felt the effects of an unknown drug take over and soon I was out cold.

 **Valmont's POV**

I looked at the child's toy in front of me as I sat at my desk. Tohru, Ratso, Finn and Chow successfully got the Rat Talisman which was apprantently inside the toy.

"Trolls armies are amassing!" the toy growled trying to break free of its binds.

"What is it going on about?" I asked.

"Turbo Troll is Gnome Cop's arch enemy" the rest of my enforcers turned to Ratso. "See, the emperor of Troll Castle hates gnomes and because gnomes possess magic from the great crystal, and Gnome Cop uses his power to" Ratso suddenly got quiet and he looked up blushing suddenly. "I collect them"

"Enough of Sprites and Faeries!" Shendu suddenly snarled dangerously. "The Talisman Valmont!" the dragon commanded and I did as he asked. I picked up the toy and opened the battery door on its back, and inside was the Rat Talisman.

"Gnome Cop escaped the Bald Headed-Giant's fortress he will escape you as well" I arched an eyebrow.

"Bald headed giant could he mean Captain Black?" I asked looking to Shendu.

"Does it matter?!" Shendu roared impatiently. "Give me the Talisman!"

"Shendu if this gnome escaped from Section 13, then perhaps it could lead us there" I suggested to the Demon Sorcerer.

"Ahh the other Talismans" Shendu added sounding pleased. I looked back to the toy and told it.

"Mighty Warrior we just received word that Turbo Troll has claimed the bald headed giant's fortress as his stronghold" I smirked at the toy's reaction. I put the thing down and turned to my enforcers.

"Follow it"

"Yes Master" Tohru said.

"Holy crap!" Finn suddenly said leaping into Chow's arms his eyes widening as the Shadow Khan appeared.

"Ahhh they found her" Shendu purred.

"Found who hey that's the chick who kicked our butts!" Ratso exclaimed as one of the Shadow Khan held Enya in its arms. She was dressed differently than the first time I saw her and her was down for once.

"Be respectful this woman is half dragon" Shendu growled at Ratso as I walked over to the Shadow Khan warrior and took Enya into my arms. She was a light thing for a shape shifter.

"You mean she's like you Shendude?" Finn inquired as he finally got out of Chow's grasp.

"No she is a Western Dragon the kind that my sister was and the kind that resides in Fairy Tales"

"I don't want to be her lunch when she wakes up bye!" Finn stated before he high tailed it to the elevator, Ratso and Chow followed. Tohru only rolled his eyes before following after his colleagues.

Once they entered the elevator did Shendu speak.

"Bring her here to me Valmont" I walked over to the Demon Sorcerer. The dragon was quiet for a second before saying.

"She will wake up soon once the drug wears off make her comfortable Valmont and do not try seducing her at this time, she will be moody when she wakes up" Shendu suggested.

"As you wish Shendu"

 **Enya's POV**

I groaned as I finally began to wake up. That drug that the Shadow Khan gave me was one that was used in tranquilizers to knock out dragons.

"Damn it" I growled when I remembered that Shendu's lackeys had snagged me. I realized I was in a chair a comfortable one I might add in what appeared to be an office.

"You're awake" Valmont's voice said.

"What do you want this time?" I demanded from him. He was leaning against the wall nearby his hands on his cane as always.

"A friend of mine wishes to meet you my dear Enya" the leader of the Dark Hand then walked up to me. He held out his hand and I hissed at him to not come any closer.

"My dear the sooner you meet with my colleague the sooner you may leave" Valmont's answer got me to arch an eyebrow, I knew he was telling the truth.

"Very well but if you try anything I'll kick your butt" I warned the hot Englishman as I took his hand into mine. I suddenly felt a little dizzy and felt my body fall forward. A clank was heard and I felt my face turn red when I realized I was now lying against Valmont's chest. His cane must have fallen to the floor so he could catch me.

"The drug is wearing off" Valmont stated simply before he wrapped one arm around my waist to guide in case I lost my balance again. He ignored the cane that was on the floor and led me out of the office and into the room where Shendu was.

"Ahhhh you brought her finally" the dragon said sounding pleased.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed and ran to hide behind Valmont.

"You don't need to be afraid of Shendu, Enya he only wishes to talk with you" Valmont reassured me.

"Do not make things for her more confusing Valmont!" Shendu snapped. "Plus you are only making her afraid of me"

I was a little nervous to be in Shendu's presence but I took a breath and walked from around Valmont.

"I'll let you two have some privacy" Valmont said before taking his leave. I winced as the door shut behind him.

"Come closer to me my dear" Shendu encouraged and I found myself obeying. I walked straight up to the imprisoned Demon Sorcerer and came to a stop right in front of him.

"What is it you want?" I asked Shendu careful to not piss him off.

"I only wished to meet with you Enya" Shendu purred and I felt my face turn red.

"So you know what I am then" I replied back to the Demon Sorcerer.

"Indeed I do young one and I also know you are not from this reality" when Shendu said that my heart began to beat like crazy.

"How could you know that?!" I exclaimed. I then looked to the Sheep Talisman, and I mentally did a face palm. Duh! He could astral project to his spirit form and enter my dreams.

"I was finally able to enter your dreams my dear and I couldn't at first something blocked me" this got me to arch an eyebrow.

"When we're you able to finally enter them?" I asked.

"A few days ago if I'm correct you're dragon half is beginning to go dormant is it not?" Shendu questioned gently.

"Indeed you are" I answered. "If you're going to try and persuade me to help you find your other talismans the answer is no"

Shendu's voice suddenly hissed as though he were laughing.

"At the moment my little fire that is not my intention but I am sure in time you will want my help"

"I doubt it why I'm even here in this world I have no idea"

"I know one reason why you were brought here hatchling" Shendu said and this got me to widen my eyes.

"What's the catch you want?"

Shendu chuckled again before answering.

"There will be not catch this time my dear I shall tell you the main reason you were brought here is because I find you interesting Enya Pierce, you were brought to this reality because a certain male in this world is your mate" that got my eyes to widen. "But alas I do not who know it is dear one" Shendu added.

"You're certain?" I gently demanded from Shendu.

"Very certain young one and I speak the truth about not knowing who you're other half is"

"I see I take it this is all you wish to speak about it isn't it?"

"For the time being it is dear one" Shendu then called out Valmont's name.

"Before you leave my dear I wish to ask who is your favorite character here in this realm?" Shendu asked before Valmont could return. I smirked at the Demon Sorcerers question.

"Try and guess" I teased Shendu.

"If I were to guess it would be Valmont I sense you are attracted to him" this got me to do an anime fall.

"Are you alright?" Shendu asked concerned I had hurt myself. I chuckled before getting back up and brushed the dust off of my jeans.

"You are right about me being attracted to the Sephiroth look alike but no he isn't my main favorite character" I looked to Shendu with an evil grin.

"Are you? You mean I am your favorite?" Shendu asked surprised. By the way his voice was I bet he was actually blushing.

"Smart dragon" I replied back to Shendu. The Demon Sorcerer of Fire was silent for a second before finally speaking again.

"I'm flattered my dear" the dragon said before a bunch of Shadow Khan surrounded me. I turned to Shendu giving him a questioning look.

"My minions will return you to where you were last until we meet again Little Fire" Shendu said before one of the Shadow Khan took me into its grasp and then I disappeared from Shendu's sight.

 **Valmont's POV**

 **A few minutes later.**

"You didn't let me say goodbye to her!" I scolded at Shendu.

"Do you fancy her Valmont?" Shendu suddenly asked.

"Why would that matter to you?" I snapped back at the Demon Sorcerer annoyed.

"Because I know when someone is attracted to another Valmont and you are smitten with her it's written all over your face" Shendu answered back with an amused tone in his voice. I only growled before face palming.

 **Enya's POV**

The Shadow Khan brought me back to the park where I had hunted earlier. It was still early afternoon and I didn't need to work today. A light bulb suddenly went off above my head when I thought where I could go next. I hurried over to my motorcycle and turned it on and headed towards the docks. It was a nice day to kick Dark Hand butt and I smirked as I thought of seeing the enforcers again. After a fifteen minute ride I pulled into a parking spot near the docks and quickly turned the bike off and removed my helmet. I ran down the pier keeping my eye out for the enforcers. Sure enough I caught sight of three of them. Tohru, Finn, and Ratso had Jackie all tied up and Tohru just kicked Jackie's wheelchair into the harbor as he held Jade. Hurriedly I jumped into the air and dove headfirst into the semi warm water. Jackie was trying to get free as I swam next to him. I was grateful my dragon half wasn't dormant yet and I summoned my claws out, I sliced the rope freeing Jackie.

The archaeologist gave me a thank you hug before we both swam to the surface. Tohru was dancing around as though he had ants in his pants, then I remembered Jade had stuck her new Turbo Troll doll in Tohru's pants leg.

"Enya you go girl!" Jade praised me relieved to see her uncle was okay. I winked at the preteen before Tohru took out the alive Gnome Cop, the doll bit hard into Tohru's flesh and he yelped throwing the doll into a boat behind us. Jackie, Jade and I looked to each other before we headed into the boat sneaking up on Gnome Cop. Finn whistled trying to encourage the living doll to come to him.

"He can't swim you dorks" I taunted the two enforcers smirking.

"Not you again!" Finn gasped his eyes widening in fear.

"Would love to stay and chat but we got a doll to unwind" I stated as Jackie started the boat. As we pulled away from the pier both Ratso and Finn tried to jump over into the boat but they only fell into the water. A second later Tohru pulled in up another boat and soon he and the two stooges were following us.

"Jade remove the talisman" Jackie said to his niece, Jade nodded and grabbed her toy into her grasp. Gnome Cop started to struggle with her trying to break free, I took the doll from her just as Tohru side swiped our boat. Jackie went flying from the steering wheel and grabbed the rope and held on to it for dear life. I hurriedly turned Gnome Cop around and removed the talisman which caused the doll to become lifeless.

"She has the talisman!" Finn shouted as I went to the steering wheel and took over.

"Hang on you two!" I shouted behind me as I drove towards the shore. I cursed when Tohru rammed into the side of the boat and both Ratso and Chow had two wooden oars. Growling I turned to them and I summoned my dragon power. I felt the heat of the flames coming up my throat and soon I shot them out towards the enforcers.

"Duck!" Finn yelled and he and Ratso ducked in order to avoid getting burned. Tohru swerved away from my flames and I used that to my advantage to pull into a parking spot back at the docks. When I pulled to a stop Jackie yelled and he went flying. He caught a hold of the Gnome Cop day banner.

"Get her!" Finn yelled and I turned around to see him along with Ratso and Tohru rushing towards me. Smirking I pocketed the talisman and got into a fighting position. Ratso was the first to swing at me, I easily grabbed his wrist and sent him flying into the air and he landed face first onto the pier wood. Finn suddenly grabbed me from behind and I bit hard into his wrist and he yelped causing him to release me.

"Enya look out!" Jade shouted as I felt Tohru grabbed me from behind like Finn did a second earlier.

"The talisman shape shifter" the sumo growled.

"Bite me! Jade!" I tossed quickly retrieved the rat talisman from out of my pocket and threw it towards her.

"I got it" the preteen said but Ratso, who managed to get back onto his feet, pushed her out of the way and the talisman landed into his hands. A smack was heard a second later Jackie used his crutch to hit Ratso in the face, Ratso fell to the ground dizzy eyed and I sank my fangs hard into Tohru's skin. The sumo cried out in pain and he released his hold onto me.

"Oh crap" I said as I watched as the Rat Talisman went flying landing into the huge big Gnome Cop's mouth. The thing sparked before it came to life and demanded.

"Where is Turbo Troll?!"

"In his pants" both Jade and I said in unison pointing to Tohru who turned around and his eyes widened.

"Must destroy Turbo Troll!" the big toy said before he walked towards Tohru. Tohru turned around and began to run with Finn and Ratso following behind.

"We need to get the talisman back!" Jackie said as the Gnome Cop King began to fire his belt blaster.

"I have an idea" I said getting both Jade and Jackie's attention. I didn't care if there were hunters around I summoned my wings and second later they appeared behind me.

"Get on Jade!" I said to the preteen.

"Sweet!" Jade exclaimed before she climbed into my back. I flapped my silvery wings and took flight, I felt the on lookers gaze in awe as I flew like the wind towards Gnome Cop King. When I came close enough to him Jade jumped off of my back and onto Gnome Cop King's shoulder. She skillfully managed to get to the mouth of the robot or whatever it was and climbed inside of its mouth. A flash suddenly sparked and a second later Gnome Cop King stopped.

"I got it!" Jade said emerging out of the robots mouth. She suddenly lost balance and she fell.

"Jade!" I yelled before flapping my wings and went after her. I managed to catch her before she landed on Jackie.

"Heh heh thanks Enya" Jade said to me as I landed onto the pier.

"Nice work you two by the way Enya you're wings are quite pretty" Jackie said as he limped over to us. I blushed and let my wings fade away. Jade then went to the wheelchair got it unstuck and Jackie limped back into it. We then went over to the bench where the other injured guy was and Jackie returned his crutches.

 **At Uncle's Shop**

"So Enya used her wings to fly me to the top of Giant Gnome Cop's shoulder, I crawled inside of his mouth and got the talisman" Jade boasted proudly.

"You and Enya did very well Jade" Uncle said to us from behind the counter.

"Jade was meant to land on top of Jackie but I managed to prevent that" I added from beside Jackie. "He was meant to get another injury, I just hope that doesn't mess up the flow of events"

"I don't think that will happen Enya" Jackie said getting my attention. The archeologist smiled at me and I blushed lightly before chuckling.

 **Later  
Still Enya's POV  
Dream**

After today's long events I looked forward towards bed and now I was in a dream. I was only wearing black sweat pants with a gray tank top and I was meditating my dream setting was a beach and I sat in the sand, the sound of the waves relaxed me and the sun was setting. My dragon half was now dormant and my human side was fully awake.

"Meditating I see" a familiar voice said causing me to open my eyes. I nearly screamed as the spirit of Shendu floated in front of me. I fell onto my back and landed in the dream sand with a thud.

"Bloody hell don't scare me like that Shendu" I scolded the Demon Sorcerer of Fire as I stood back up.

"I did not mean to frighten you Little Fire my apologies" I blushed as he said the meaning of my name.

"I take it you're using the power of the Sheep Talisman to project you're astral form to visit me in my dreams I take it" I said to Shendu as I brushed the sand off of my sweats.

"Smart girl" Shendu purred and I noticed he was eying me, checking me out.

"Are you checking me out?" I teased Shendu with a smirk.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Enya" Shendu said in a confused manner. I chuckled before replying.

"Checking me out means you like what you see" Shendu hissed and I saw his eyes bend in a manner as though he were blushing.

"I was merely taking in your figure my dear" Shendu then added a minute later. This time I felt my face turn red.

"You find me attractive?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Indeed I do" Shendu answered and I heard a hint of amusement in his voice. I felt my face turn even redder.

"Do not be embarrassed Enya" Shendu said as he hovered closer to me. I froze when he wrapped his spirit form around my body encircling it like a snake. I felt Shendu hiss in pleasure as I felt him eying me from the side. The contact from his spiritual form was cool against my skin and for some reason I found it out comforting. Both Shendu and I didn't say anything for the new few minutes, the way he was coiled around me made my inner dragon stir with excitement.

"You're inner beast likes me touching you Little Fire" Shendu teased. I didn't say anything as he finally pulled away from me. He hovered in front of me again.

"I must take my leave my dear we will meet again soon" Shendu purred before he flew away from sight and leaving me breathless.

 **I hope you guys liked how Enya meets with Shendu. I thought that adding a little bit of flirting would make the chapter funny!  
The next chapter might be posted in the a day or so depends on my mood!  
Till next time and don't forget to review!**


	5. The Rock

**Hi fellow readers!  
So I decided to write a new chapter tonight as well as post it XD  
In this chapter Shendu and Enya become a little bit closer.  
Enjoy!**

 **Enya's POV**

I was glad the new moon was over with because being stuck in your human state sucked big time. A few days had passed since the Rat Talisman was retrieved and now I followed after Captain Black, Jade, and Jackie towards the talisman vault. Jackie managed to get another talisman away from the enforcers and out of Shendu and Valmont's grasp. Speaking of said which dragon, the demon sorcerer had not visited me and for once I was glad he hadn't. The way he had curled his body around mine was still fresh in my mind and I would never forget the way my inner dragon stirred at his presence. Even though my dragon self was dormant in dreams she could awaken and be active whenever she wished. We all came to a stop at the first door that sealed away the talismans from the rest of Section 13. Captain Black slid a yellow card and the door opened in front of us.

"Level one security card?" Jade asked looking up to Black.

"Check" the leader of Section 13 said before we all continued forward. Jade hurried ahead of us and quickly typed in numbers into the keypad.

"I typed in your birthday Captain Black" the preteen said proudly looking back to Black.

"That's not the password kid" I said to Jade as the keypad made a noise meaning the code she entered wasn't the right one. I chuckled as Jade growled and Jackie stood in front of her while Captain Black punched in the right code.

"It's not polite to hack into security systems that don't belong to you" Jackie said bending down to Jade's level. I chuckled when Jade said she saw Black typing in a seven, in fact I wasn't even looking at when the boss of Section 13 typed in the password. The door to the vault opened and we all walked inside.

"Oh wow" I said as I finally saw the other talismans for the first time since I came to this world. Jade had tried to walk towards them but Black stopped her telling her the whole vault was a sensor field.

"Shall we put Horsey in the stable?" Black asked looking to Jackie as Jade wandered off.

"Uh" Jackie began.

"You didn't bring it?" Black asked not sounding pleased.

"Uncle is studying it right now once he's done we'll bring it back here Captain Black" I covered for Jackie. Captain Black didn't like to hear the word magic and so I decided to spare Jackie the explaining on how Uncle was actually trying to figure out what power the Horse Talisman wielded when I knew very well in had the power of healing. A smirk came to my lips when I remembered that Tohru, Ratso, Chow, and Finn all had colds. Jackie sent me a thank you look before we all turned to see Jade typing in something in the control panel. We all walked up to her and Captain Black arched an eyebrow at the word that the preteen had typed in.

"Namsliat?"

"Talisman spelled back words duh" Jade said to Black.

"You get an A for effort smarty pants" Black began as he took out a pen. "But not only is Section 13 secret it's impenetrable" he then tossed the pen onto the floor and it shortly got vaporized by a laser causing my eyes to widen in awe, while Jade had a "Oh Snap" look on her face, which got me to laugh.

 **Valmont's POV**

I impatiently waited for one of Shendu's Shadow Khan to show up. A shadow then crossed the floor and then the minion emerged in front of the desk. It placed a box in front of me and opened it to reveal some of reliquary filled with a topaz colored liquid, I took the reliquary out as Shendu said.

"This potion should fit to your needs Valmont"

"And then by this time tomorrow Chan will have no choice but work for the Dark Hand and now for the bait"

 **Uncle's Shop**

"I have translated the inscription on the back of the talisman" Uncle said looking to me, Jackie, and Jade, we were all in Uncle's library. Uncle handed me Jackie the translation on a piece of paper and he read.

"If activated the noble horse expels all ailing forces within"

"I bet those alien forces inside of the talisman fly out and latch onto human brains to turn people into mind control zombies to take over the world" Jade said. I burst out laughing while Jackie and Uncle looked to Jade with what- is- she- talking -about look.

"There are no such things as aliens the talismans are magic" Uncle then said a second later standing up. Jackie's cell suddenly rang and the archeologist picked it up, I frowned when Jackie conversed with Black.

"What is it Enya?" Jade asked noticing the look on my face.

"I wish I could say kid" I replied back to the preteen wishing I could explain to her that the talisman in South Dakota, Mount Rushmore was a trap set up by Valmont.  
"I'm on my way" Jackie said to Black before hanging up his phone.

"Let's rock" Jade said looking excited.

"Uh Uncle needs you, your uh this close to solving the riddle of the talisman" Jackie answered her. Jade gave her uncle a look of disappointment before she turned to Uncle and me, and said.

"Let's crack that code"

 **Later**

 **Dream**

I was back at the beach and was meditating again. Jade and Uncle stayed up while I went to bed early trying to crack the riddle of the horse talisman.

"Hello Enya" came Shendu's voice and I smirked.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't stay away for long" I replied back to Shendu as I stood up brushing sand off of my sweat pants. I always wore the same outfit I did in most of my dreams which was the same outfit I had on when Shendu surprised me a few days back.

"I would have visited sooner my dear but alas I had other things on my mind" the demon sorcerer explained.

"I already know that Valmont poisoned Jackie Shendu" I stated the obvious to the dragon hovering in front of me.

"Indeed he has" Shendu agreed before he floated onto the sand and rested there and I sat myself back onto it joining him.

"Why do I always seem to find you here?" Shendu suddenly asked me meaning the beach.

"The sound of the ocean always relaxes me and it was where my mother taught me how to begin to shift into my dragon form as well as her lessons of flight" I answered.

"Your mother I take is the one you inherited you're dragon blood from I take it" Shendu said.

"You guessed right she's only a hundred years old"

"That's a young age for a dragon"Shendu chuckled before continuing. "I always had a fondness for Western Dragons my sister was one" this got me to turn to Shendu with my eyes widened in curiosity.

"I thought you only had seven other siblings"

Shendu shook his ghostly head before replying.

"Now I do but I had another sister her name was Kumori she was the Demon Sorcerer of Darkness she was quite beautiful"

"You speak of her as though you and her were close"

"We were she was the oldest out of the nine of us and she died at the hands of the immortal who tried to banish her"

"I see" was all I could say. I wanted to give Shendu my sympathy but decided not to risk angering him. Shendu suddenly let out his signature hiss and he floated off of the sand.

"I'm afraid I must depart Enya I look forward to meeting you again"

I simply nodded to the demon sorcerer before he turned around and left me. At the time I heard Uncle calling for me.

 **Reality**

"Enya wake up!" Uncle demanded shaking my body hard.

"I'm up you silly Chi Wizard what is it?" I asked Uncle as I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes with my arm.

"Jackie is back and he's not in good condition" Uncle explained. I growled and got out of bed and followed the old man downstairs to where Jade and Jackie were. The archaeologist was sitting in a chair looking defeated. I immediately could smell the magic flowing through Jackie's blood and I growled dangerously.

"Whoa was that you Enya?" Jade asked turning to me.

"Sorry kid" I apologized to Jade before turning to Jackie.

"How long do you have until you meet with Valmont's men?"

"At six a.m. I wish you could so something about this Enya" Jackie replied.

"She can't!" Uncle snapped throwing down the horse talisman onto a desk. "The flow of events must not be unbalanced in the mean time the riddle to the horse talisman can wait I will make an antidote" the old man nodded towards the room behind us where he performed his spells. Jackie groaned before he stood up to follow his uncle with me and Jade following behind. Uncle turned on the light to the backroom.

"But Uncle we don't even know the formula" Jackie said to Uncle who simply waved a hand in a dismissive manner. He walked to his desk and took something out of a glass beaker. I felt my stomach do somersaults as he gave Jackie the beetle larvae.

"That's the antidote?" Jade asked Uncle as Jackie ate the larvae and his eyes widened at the taste.

"No beetle larvae is good protein" Jackie's eyes widened even more as he turned around ready to throw up but he only tripped and he landed onto the floor of the shop with a thud, causing several vases to fall and break.

 **A few minutes later.**

Uncle finished pouring a pinkish liquid into another glass beaker.

"Drink" the Chi Wizard said and Jade gave the beaker to her uncle. Jackie obeyed and drank the contents before coughing. His face then spazzed before his skin turned into a scaly green. My face along with Jade and Uncle's turned to horror.

"What is it?" Jackie questioned.

"Nothing don't look in the mirror" both Uncle and I said together while Uncle waved his hands out in front of him.

Jackie disobeyed and he screamed when he saw his reflection. Both Uncle and I face palmed.

"We told you to not look in the mirror!"

"I am lizard I will become a stone lizard!" Jackie yelled before he pulled onto his reptile skin.

"Oh man that's so wrong" I said closing my eyes as Jackie's reptile skin began to peel off.

"Did the antidote work?" Jade asked looking to Uncle and I. As Jackie finished pulling off his reptile skin the effects of the stone venom made his body spazz and another finger on his right hand turned to stone.

 **Later**

Uncle made me go back to bed and I didn't hesitate to do so. I ended up having a hard time sleeping due to the fact I was worried about Jackie's condition. When I did get to sleep a nightmare of the night those hunters ambushed me filled my dreams. In the dream I actually had collapsed in front of my motorcycle and I was bleeding even worse. I woke up screaming right before the leader of the hunters was about to use a sword to kill me. I looked to the clock and felt my blood run cold, it was 5:00 am and I knew Jade had already snuck into Section 13 and gotten the talismans.

"Screw this" I hissed getting out of bed once more and stripped off my clothes into my signature outfit and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I quietly snuck out of my room. It was going to be cold in the early morning hours so I had pulled on a leather jacket before I called to my gift of invisibility. As I headed towards the front door I heard a thud and an explosion. I quietly chuckled in my mind knowing Uncle had failed to make another antidote for Jackie. Thanks to that distraction I easily opened the door to the shop and shut it. I then became visible again before I hurried over to the motorcycle and started it. The engine roared to life as I put my foot to the pedal and sped off into the early morning hours of San Francisco.

The ride to the tower where the enforcers were took forty five minutes, and when I arrived I quickly pulled my bike into a spot. Hurriedly I pulled off my helmet and pocketed my keys before becoming invisible once again. The sun began to rise as I hurried up the stairs to the top of the tower and Jade was walking towards the enforcers about to hand over the talismans.

"Jade don't!" I shouted to her as I became visible again.

"You!" came the voices of Finn, Ratso, and Chow. I let out an un-lady like word when I felt Jackie slam into me and I landed face first onto the floor.

"Sorry Enya" Jackie apologized as I stood up. His nose and left leg then turned to stone.

"I have to do this Jackie you're running out of time!" Jade said before she gasped when Tohru took the bag of talismans from her. Jackie fell to the floor and I hurried over to help him up. The enforcers laughed before they coughed.

"You shut the hell up!" I snarled at them. My fangs and claws hand come out and I already could see Chow, Ratso, and Finn wince at my fury. Tohru then counted the talismans and frowned before looking to Jade.

"One is missing" the sumo growled.

"No way I cleaned out the vault!" Jade argued before she realized she left the Horse Talisman at Uncle's.

"Um if you give me the antidote I really for sure promise to get the other one Scout's honor?" Jade begged.

"Psssh like she's a Scout" Finn hissed.

"Shut up Ginger" I snapped at Finn as Tohru held out the antidote and he dropped it.

"No!" Jade and I yelled and the preteen hurried forward to try and catch the vial but it simply crashed and broke onto the floor into many shards of glass.

"But why?" Jade demanded as tears came into her eyes. Tohru sneezed again before answering.

"Because Chan makes me sick!" he snapped at her.

"It's okay kid" I reassured coming up behind Jade wrapping an arm around her as did Jackie. Jade looked to me and her uncle before she snapped at the enforcers.

"We don't need you're stinking antidote!" she then ran forward and tried to get the talismans from Tohru. As she climbed onto him Finn, Ratso, and Chow rushed over to me and Jackie.

"This is for calling me Ginger!" Finn snapped as he threw a punch towards me. I ducked and leapt into the air giving him a round house kick to the gut. Finn went flying backwards and crashed against the wall. Chow whined as he punched Jackie only to have hurt his fist, my eyes widened as Jackie lifted up his blue shirt and saw that his torso was now stone. I heard Ratso growling and I turned to see him coming towards me.

"Maybe this will warm you up!" I shouted as I summoned my fire magic and held my hands out. Flames shot out and Ratso went bug eyed and turned around. Smirking I chased Ratso around the room in a circular manner until he didn't look where he was going and he smacked his face into a wall.

"Mess with a dragon and you're gonna get burned" I said before I turned around to see Finn throwing more punches at Jackie, Jade was trying to get the talismans away from Tohru and Chow who tossed the bag between them over her head. I ran over to Finn and grabbed his dress shirt collar and punched him hard in the jaw. He fell to the floor with a whimper.

"Jackie, Enya!" Uncle's voice filled the room. We all turned glad to see him.

"Did you find the antidote?" Jackie asked Uncle.

"No I brought the Horse Talisman to trade for their antidote" Uncle replied and this got me and Jade to do an anime fall.

"One more thing I also brought the antidotes that did not work perhaps if I mix them together Aiyah!" the old man said as Tohru snuck behind Uncle and took the talisman from him. He then sneezed and the Horse Talisman glowed working its magic on Tohru. As it glowed Jade ran towards the sumo and jumped into the air and grabbed the Horse Talisman from his grasp.

"Excuse you" she said to Tohru flashing him a smirk. Tohru tried to make a grab for her but she ran between his legs and he rolled forward, and like a bowling ball he went down the stairs, I winced when I heard him say "Ow" when he reached the bottom.

"Jackie!" Jade said tossing the Horse Talisman towards Jackie who caught it, he winced before saying.

"The Dark Hand will never have all twelve" and the archaeologist finally became stone.

"Jackie!" both Jade and I shouted as we ran towards Jackie. Finn, Ratso, and Chow all grinned evilly and began to walk towards Jade and I.

"You stay the hell away from her and him!" I snarled showing the three stooges my sharp claws.

"Two more things!" Uncle said getting Finn, Ratso, and Chow to turn to Uncle. Uncle threw the reptile potion onto Finn and Ratso. They both grunted before they look to each other and yelled their eyes widened, they then turned around ready to run only to smack their faces into the walls in front of them and they fell to the floor face first. Chow then was about throw a punch at Uncle when the Chi Wizard used the explosive potion on him and sunglasses dude went flying and he landed on the floor with a thud and became out cold. I used that chance to run over to him and snag the bag of talismans from him. As I returned to Jade and Uncle's side they both looked at Jackie. Before we could say anything Tohru suddenly returned and I got in front of Jade and Uncle. He breathed a sigh in relief and I knew his cold was gone.

"Ahh my cold is gone like magic"

"Guys remember the riddle to the Horse Talisman?" I turned to Jade and Uncle.

"The Noble Horse heals all ailing forces within"

"The riddle it doesn't mean the aliens in the talisman it means healing the ailing forces within the sick person who holds it"

"It's the healing talisman" I finished. Jade looked to me and then to Jackie.

"Thinks it only works on colds?" Jade asked looking to me. I smirked before Tohru demanded the talisman. I hurried over the Jackie stone's fist holding the Horse Talisman and did a fake sneeze on it. The talisman glowed making Jackie's stone body glow white before he returned to normal.

"Hey" the archaeologist said surprised he was back to normal. He then looked up to Tohru who was dumbfounded.

"Hey" he said with a smirk before he ran up to Tohru and jumped into the air and slammed a kick into the sumo's stomach. Tohru walked backwards and then he lost his balance and like before he rolled down the stairs like a bowling ball again and an "Ow" was heard later.

"Jackie!" Jade said hugging Jackie glad he was back to normal.

"Welcome back my friend" I said to Jackie and I hugged him. Jackie chuckled before he wrapped one arm around my waist while Uncle joined us.

"I told you I would bring the antidote you should never question Uncle" the old man said. I chuckled and Uncle patted my forehead.

"Thank you guys" Jackie said to us before he turned to Jade.

"Now we have some talismans to return" he said to Jade.

"I guess I have some explaining to duh huh?" she asked. Jackie chuckled before bending down to her.

"We'll just tell Captain Black we were between a rock and a hard place"

"That was a bad joke Jackie" I scolded the archaeologist. Then the four of us burst out in laughter.

 **Later**

 **Dream**

I was running once more from the hunters who were determined to finish me off. My dream setting this time was running down the streets of Charlottesville, blood continuing to flow from my injured shoulder onto the concrete. Like before I collapsed in front of my motorcycle and turned to see the hunters in front of me.

"Time to die you monster" the leader sneered before he swung his sword towards me. I screamed and closed my eyes waiting for the blade to make the killing blow only.

"Enya it's alright!" I heard suddenly heard Shendu's voice say. I opened my eyes and found myself on my beach with Shendu's spirit hovering in front of me. His face full of concern and worry. It was nighttime on the beach and the sky was clear.

"What happened just now?" I asked Shendu worriedly looking around.

"I think my voice made you change the dream setting to this one" Shendu answered. "My dear are you alright?"

"No I keep having that damned nightmare" I replied to the demon sorcerer. I looked to my shoulder and was glad to see it wasn't bleeding like it was a second ago.

"Young one please don't tell me that's what you went through before you came to this world" Shendu said softly. My silence only confirmed what Shendu suspected. I suddenly felt weak and I collapsed onto the sand. I felt Shendu wrap his ghostly form around me and I felt the heat of his element warm me up.

"Rest my dear I shall stay here with you until you wake up" Shendu said. I felt his ghost like snout nuzzle my hair before my body relaxed and soon I fell asleep in the dream with Shendu coiled around me determined to watch over me.

 **Awwww ain't that cute!  
I wanted to finish the chapter with Shendu wanting to protect Enya like he would a child. Don't worry more moments between Shendu and Enya will come along as will more Valmont and Enya moments. Till next chapter!**


	6. The Warrior Incarnate

**Hello my fellow readers!  
The next chapter will be posted this weekend since I shall be busy the next few days!  
All of you have a Happy Thanksgiving  
*Gobble Gobble* XD**

 **Shendu's POV**

"My patience grows thin Valmont" I snarled dangerously at Valmont who stood in front of his desk in and looked back to me. "Every moment spent in this stone encasement is an eternity lost!"

"I assure you Shendu my men are spending every waking moment searching for you talismans" Valmont replied to me. His hands were folded behind his back, I merely growled as the office door opened and in came two of Valmont's fools.

"Aw come on I wanna see the baseball scores!" the human named Ratso whined and he tried to make a grab for some kind of parchment.

"Ah-ah not until I check out Stewie Calboie he's da bomb!" his companion I believe named to be Finn replied. Ratso simply plucked the parchment away from his friend and turned it around. I saw something familiar on the piece of paper and I said.

"You two!" both Ratso and Chow winced in fear. "Come closer"

The two enforcers obeyed and came a little closer to where I could see the parchment.

"Show me the parchment" I ordered.

"You're a Giant's fan Shendu?" Ratso asked me stupidly. I hissed in annoyance and snapped.

"Turn it over!"

He asked something about a device called hair plugs ad but I ignored him.

"The statue of Lo Pei" I growled as I finally saw the picture of the mortal who betrayed me and turned me into this damned form.

"Hey if you want to see Lo Pei, you should check out my salary get it low pay?" Finn joked with Ratso the two of them chuckled before I interrupted again.

"Fools Lo Pei was the Chi Warrior who scattered my talismans to the four corners of the earth and turned me into a statue"

"Well I guess someone did the same thing to him" Ratso began.

"What goes around comes around" Finn finished.

"No that is a simply a statue made of terra cotta" I explained as Valmont took the newspaper from Ratso. He read the article for a few moments before saying.

"Whose leggings bear inscriptions"

"Ahh which may provide precious clues as to the whereabouts of the remaining talismans bring the terracotta warrior to me" I then demanded at Ratso and Finn.

 **Enya's POV**

Uncle decided to give me the day off since he and Jackie were going to be busy examining the statue Lo Pei. At the moment I was out of the shop and was very irritable, one reason was it was my time of the month. Sometimes I hated being half human during this time my dragon half and I were temperamental, as was my appetite. For the past few days I had been hunting a lot catching whatever small game I could find. My nightmares of the night I was attacked also took a turn, as always I was always pinned in front of my bike and this time instead of the leader about to kill me, he would have me pinned against the ground and the next thing that would happen would be a rape.

I always woke up screaming before the actual rape in the dream happened. At the moment I was sitting in a tree dressed in my usual attire and my hair was tied back. It was a beautiful day and the heat from the fun made me feel sleepy and I decided a quick shut eye wouldn't hurt.

 **Dream**

I was back at my beach and instead of meditating I was doing yoga.

"No meditation today?" I heard the amused tone of Shendu. I smirked and opened my eyes to see Shendu's spirit hover in front of me.

"It's been a few days my friend I missed your company" I greeted the demon sorcerer.

"I've been busy my dear" Shendu replied. "Are your nightmares still coming and going?"

I paused before turning to the spirit of the eastern dragon.

"Yes and their getting worse"

"In what way?" Shendu questioned.

"Instead of deciding to kill me I'm about to be raped" I simply stated. Shendu snarled at the mention of this.

"You sound as though you're against rape Shendu" I said looking to the demon sorcerer in surprise.

"I have done many things in my years that would be considered monstrous but rape is something I do not like or tolerate" the way Shendu spoke this I knew there was more to the story. I was curious to find out why a demon sorcerer, Shendu most of all was against rape, maybe something or someone from his past that was dear to him experienced such a horrible event. I decided to change the subject but Shendu beat me to it first.

"I am curious to learn about you're reality Enya tell me more about it" this got me to chuckle and I finally stopped my yoga and sat down in the sand, my legs crossed. Shendu floated to the ground next to me.

"What is it you would like to learn?"

"Whatever you wish to talk about" Shendu replied. I then began to tell him about the many wanders of my world, I explained that I would love to watch JCA every Saturday as well as looking forward to watching other anime's that I liked.

"I have heard of anime its Japanese Cartoons I take it?" Shendu asked.

"Yes there are many kinds"

"Name one"

"There's one called Inuyasha it's about this human girl named Kagome who falls into a well in her family shrine and she's taken back in time to Feudal Japan, there she meets the half dog demon Inuyasha, the two of them have to travel the realm to gather all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel a gem that is desired by many demons"

"Sounds interesting" Shendu said.

"It is interesting one of my favorite characters is a full blooded dog demon named Sesshomaru he's Inuyasha's half brother" at the mention of this Shendu hissed.

"Are you jealous Shendu?" I teased the dragon. Shendu turned to me and his eyes were positioned as though he were blushing.

"I am most certainly not" he replied.

"You're lying dragon" I taunted the demon sorcerer with a smirk. Shendu didn't say anything but simply sighed. I felt my body suddenly starting to wake up.

"I need to go my friend see you soon" I started to say as I stood up.

"Wait" Shendu said. Shendu coiled his body around mind and this time his face was right in front of me. I felt myself blush as we both stared into one another's eyes. For some reason I closed my eyes and I felt Shendu touch his head against my forehead. What happened next I didn't remember because I woke up.

 **Reality**

When I woke up I heard my cell phone ringing. I looked to the caller id and saw it was Jackie.

"What is it Jackie?" I asked the archaeologist.

"Enya I need your help Jade managed to bring the terracotta statue of Lo Pei to life with the Rat Talisman and worse he has the other talisman with him"

"I'll go look for him" I said to Jackie.

"Thanks call me when you find him"

"Will do" I then hung up the phone and summoned my wings and then called to my power of invisibility.

Once I was invisible I flapped my wings and lifted off of the ground and flew towards the infamous prison Alcatraz. As I flew I sent Jackie a text telling him where Lo Pei would be. The flight from the park to the prison ruins took about fifteen minutes. When the infamous prison came into sight I shivered. I heard Alcatraz had many spirits of the inmates who used reside there and I hoped to not encounter one. I immediately recognized Lo Pei and I landed near him, shortly reverting back to flesh and blood. Lo Pei blasted a hole beneath him and took out the Ox Talisman when Jackie and I both shouted for him to stop.

"Don't do that!" Jackie said finally coming to a stop in front of Lo Pei.

"Who are you?" he asked to Jackie.

"I am the one who borrowed you from the museum"

"You were accidentally brought to life you should return from where you came from and the talismans should go back to Section 13 out of the Dark Hand's reach" Lo Pei turned to me. The Chi Warrior suddenly came to me and grabbed my left wrist. Like lightning he took out a knife and cut my flesh, at the smell of my own blood I felt my inner dragon stir.

"It's ah honor to be amongst you" Lo Pei said to me.

"You know what I am?" I asked dumbfounded as I healed my knife wound.

"Indeed I have experienced you're kind before hatchling unlike of the Ultimate Evil I once banished you have good chi flowing within you young one"

"The Ultimate Evil what's that?" Jackie asked. Lo Pei turned to him and frowned.

"You dare ask a sacred warrior to speak its name"

"But you're not a warrior" Jackie began trying to reason with Lo Pei and I sighed shaking my head.

"You're a statue Terracotta, you know" Jackie then used a fist and knocked his head with it. "I'll prove it" Jackie then pulled out a newspaper with Lo Pei's true form on it.

"Scroll Magic" the warrior said alarmed and he gave Jackie a kick to the gut sending the archaeologist to go flying backwards and landing against the wall"

"Actually daily tribune" Jackie said before he stood back up. "Okay new plan how about we work together, you know of the location of the remaining talismans right?"

"Yes and that is knowledge you shall never posses Energy Scroll!" Lo Pei then summoned a scroll and as it glowed it made Jackie go flying. The archaeologist managed to land onto the wall above him and Lo Pei went after him. Jackie continued to avoid being fried by Lo Pei's magic and as I summoned my wings Jackie finally fell into the ruins of Alcatraz and Lo Pei followed. I flapped my silvery wings and quickly took flight and dove down headfirst inside where Lo Pei managed to pin Jackie into a cell and he closed the iron bars.

"Come" Lo Pei said suddenly grasping my wrist.

"What do you need with me?!" I demanded at Lo Pei as my wings vanished and the two of us levitated off of the ground.

"To keep you safe hatchling" Lo Pei answered as we left Jackie in the prison and floated back towards San Francisco.

 **Shendu's POV**

Valmont's enforcers returned empty handed but that didn't mean they came back with some interesting information.

"Rather ironic is not Shendu?" Valmont boasted looking to me. "The statue of the man who turned you a statue is no longer a"

"Silence!" I snapped at him. "So Lo Pei has become a living being"

"Probably used the talisman Oh!" Ratso the grunted in pain as Chow and Finn elbowed him to shut him up.

"Lo Pei posses a talisman?" I then focused my attention to Valmont. "And your men do nothing to retrieve it?!

"Big V you should have seen the guy he's packing paper" Finn began.

"Exploding kind" Ratso added.

"We'd be toast" Chow finished.

"You are expendable" Valmont muttered.

"However the talismans are not you shall employ a weapon more powerful than scrolls, Cunning you three will convince Lo Pei that you are his allies fellow warriors of the Ling Dynasty"

"Err maybe you haven't noticed Shendu but we don't exactly have that ancient warrior look" Finn began to argue. I summoned one of my Shadow Khan minions and one came out of the floor holding old garments back to the time when I ruled China.

 **Enya's POV**

I moaned as Lo Pei finally levitated us to the ground. I suddenly lost my footing and the Chi Warrior caught me.

"Are you alright hatchling?" he asked me like a father would with their child.

"Yes I'm fine but why did you kidnap me Jackie wasn't going to hurt me"

"I do not trust him" Lo Pei said before he grasped my wrist once more and he began to walk forward.

"Hey remember me? Enya what are you doing with him?!" Jade exclaimed when she saw that Lo Pei was holding my wrist.

"Out of my way child" Lo Pei growled. As he began to walk forward I managed to squeeze my wrist out of his grasp.

"I assure you my friend I am in no danger" I said to the warrior.

"Besides I wouldn't hurt her anyway" Jade added with a smile. The three of us climbed the stairs and came to a stop right as a bus pulled up. "So how about we hop the number four bus to Section 13, return the talismans to the vault and no harm no foul what do you say big guy?" Jade then gave Lo Pei the thumbs up and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. Lo Pei looked to Jade at the hand gesture she made.

"What is this strange gesture?" he asked.

"It means everything's fine that we're friends not your enemy" I said to Lo Pei.

"The small one and her friend are no pals" called out a familiar voice. As the bus pulled away I did an anime fall when I saw Ratso, Chow, and Finn all dressed up like ancient warriors. "They are the enemy O great Lo Pei"

"Why don't you three stooges get lost!" I snapped at the enforcers my claws emerging.

"You know my name?" Lo Pei questioned looking to Finn, Ratso and Chow.

"Sure we're fellow warriors from the Ling Dynasty come to help" the three of them approached and came to a stop in front of us and they bowed.

"Bullshit" I snarled.

Jade folded her arms across her chest and growled as Chow continued.

"As the err, dew helps the morning glory to blossom"

"Yes that's us!" Finn added and the three of them grinned like idiots.

"Lo Pei" I said to Chi Warrior. He turned to me.

"They lie" I hissed. But Chow interrupted me.

"The Emperor sent us to help you hide the talisman" he said widening his eyes when he noticed Lo Pei had more than one talisman. "Talismans you got so many he thinks we can do it faster and cheaper"

"They're so lying!" Jade protested coming in between Finn, Ratso, and Chow and Lo Pei. "They're the Dark Hand bad guys enemies of Jackie, me and Enya!"

"Yeah Lo Pei you know Jackie they guy who was trying to bust you up back in Alcatraz he's her uncle" Finn countered.

"By marriage hardly really know him" Jade chuckled nervously.

"As the lily-pads offers respite to the weary bullfrog so too is your service to our cause is greatly appreciated" Lo Pei began when he began to take off the thing that carried the talismans. I suddenly hissed as Chow grabbed me while Finn and Ratso grabbed Jade. Lo Pei frowned and said.

"A sacred warrior would never harm a child and yet alone a woman, you are imposters!" the Chi Warrior growled. Tohru suddenly came out of nowhere and he held a cab above Lo Pei.

"You're cab is here"

"Look out!" I said to Lo Pei and pushed him out of the way, I managed to avoid getting pan caked as well. I lost consciousness for a second before I heard Jade calling out my name. I opened my eyes to see both Lo Pei and Jade standing above me looking concerned.

"Are you alright young one?" Lo Pei asked me.

"I'm fine" I reassured the Chi Warrior.

"No you're not Enya look" Jade said holding my right arm. Above my elbow was a good size wound and worse it was starting to bleed.

"Can't you heal it?" the preteen inquired.

"Allow me" Lo Pei interrupted and he held his right palm out, it glowed green and I watched as my wound healed.

"Thank you" I stated back to Lo Pei who nodded.

"Wait don't hurt them!" Jackie yelled.

"It's okay Jackie he won't hurt us will you my friend?" I asked looking to Lo Pei.

"No I won't you risked you're life to protect me and the child is not a threat either"

"Where are the talismans?" Jackie demanded when he realized Lo Pei no longer held the yellow thing he had carried around.

"The Dark Hand got them" I answered Jackie who face palmed.

"We'll get them back warriors yes!" Jade added with a fist pump in the air.

"Warriors no" Jade corrected her. "You are a child and I am an archaeologist though not for long if I don't get you back to the museum" Jackie said looking to Lo Pei.

"Again you speak nonsense as the crescent moon is duty bound to follow the sunset so shall I smite this Dark Hand. Hoo-Ah!" Lo Pei said he walked ahead of us with a thumbs up. He then came to a stop of a flier showing Lo Pei's statue form on it against a bulletin board. He then turned to us.

"You we're speaking the truth I am a statue but if this is true how can it be?"

I walked up to Lo Pei and pressed a hand where I sensed the Rat Talisman resided within him.

"Motion to the motionless" I answered.

"Hmm the power of the rat" Lo Pei agreed. I suddenly hissed when I heard the sounds of motorcycles. Finn, Ratso, and Chow rode on them holding out laser like swords.

"The Dark Hand!" Jackie said his eyes widening.

"Why are they here they have all of the talismans" Jade added.

"No they do not" both Lo Pei and I said in unison.

"Immobilizer Scroll!" Lo Pei shouted bringing out one of his magic scrolls and it glowed green before the light shot at the three stooges and they froze up. Tohru then appeared in front of his colleagues and began to swing nun-chucks. Lo Pei simply leapt into the air and kicked Tohru hard in the gut and the sumo went falling backwards and he landed on his back. I smirked as Lo Pei went over to the frozen Finn, Ratso, and Chow and took the yellow talisman holder from them before he turned and walked back towards us. Shadow Khan suddenly came out and Lo Pei spoke.

"You must go as the bamboo stands firm against the furious hale so shall I stay them off so long as I am able" Lo Pei looked to me and Jade. "I entrust you guard the talismans and keep your world safe from the Ultimate Evil"

"I understand thank you" Jackie said in a serious tone as Lo Pei tossed the talisman holder and I grabbed it. Jackie grabbed Jade and we hurried towards a jet ski. My wings emerged and I gave Jackie the talisman holder.

"We can't just leave him!" Jade protested as he tossed Jade a helmet.

"You think I want to he's a loan from the museum in my name and we must protect the talismans"  
Jade whined sadly before she got onto the Jet Ski behind her uncle. I flapped my wings and took flight becoming invisible. As I flew away I heard Lo Pei whisper in the wind.

"Goodbye Pal, farewell young dragon" I turned to see Lo Pei remove the Rat Talisman from inside him and he tossed it over the Shadow Khan. It soared in the air for a second later before finally being grabbed by Jade.

 **Later  
Night**

I was tired due to today's events and I decided to leave Jade, Uncle, and Jackie behind at the exhibit. When Lo Pei was returned to stone he had a thumbs up gesture which pleased Jade and I. The museum wasn't far from the Uncle's store so I decided to walk. I was in the middle of listening to something on my I-phone when I felt something sharp pierce into my shoulder blade ripping a hole into my leather jacket. I screamed and fell to the sidewalk, I looked to see what hit me and my eyes widened to see an arrow from a crossbow.

"So you think you could escape from me monster" came a familiar voice. I turned to look behind me and my eyes widened to see the leader of the hunters standing in front of me. He was dressed in his hunting attire, his cruel green eyes narrowed.

"How did you?"

"I managed to follow you through the portal that sucked you in half breed and now it's time for you to die" he came towards me and pulled the arrow out of my shoulder blade before picking me up and slamming me against the wall. I felt the cool metal of a knife blade enter my arm and I screamed.

 **Shendu's POV  
**

"Valmont!"

Valmont had been busy doing some paper work and he jumped at my voice.

"What is it Shendu?"

"Enya is in danger I just felt her scream" without thinking I summoned the Shadow Khan.

"Go and find Enya and kill whoever is hurting her" I ordered.

 **Enya's POV**

I felt blood began to pour down my right arm from where the leader hunter stabbed me.

"Perhaps I should torture you more"

"You go to hell!" I spat at the hunter and he only replied with another stab this time in my side. I held back my scream and closed my eyes waiting for my life to end.

"What the hell?" the hunter growled. I opened my eyes weakly and I saw Shadow Khan. The next thing I knew was darkness claiming me as did I hear the lead hunter scream.

 **Valmont's POV**

I was now worried for Enya's sake. Shendu had been right I was smitten with her and the mere thought of someone hurting her angered me. I gasped a second later when the Shadow Khan returned and one of them held Enya. Shendu snarled and fire emerged out from his stone mouth, I had to duck so I wouldn't get fried.

"Tend to her wounds and stay by her side Valmont I will have my minions do the to messy work"

I walked over to the Shadow Khan who held Enya and took her into my arms.

 **Enya's POV**

I don't know how long I had been out cold and when I woke I did so by screaming.

"Calm down Enya you're safe now" a familiar English voice said. I looked up to see Valmont above me and I looked around to notice I was in some sort of bedroom.

"Shendu sensed you were being attacked and the Shadow Khan saved you're life as you can see they already removed your blood stained clothing"

Sure enough I looked down to see that I wore a familiar outfit, it was the same one I wore in my dreams especially the ones I shared with Shendu. I felt a bandage was wrapped around the area where I was stabbed on my right arm as did I see one wrapped around my shoulder blade and I felt one on my side.

"You didn't?"

"I didn't change you out of your clothes the Shadow Khan did" Valmont reassured me and he came to sit beside me on the bed. I tried to scoot away from him but Valmont put a hand over mine.

"I am not going to hurt you Enya" he was telling the truth. I didn't say anything as Valmont suddenly brought me into his lap. I felt my face turn red when he did this, he suddenly wrapped his arms around my body and he brought me into his chest.

"The next time someone harms you again I will personally make sure they are dealt with" Valmont said suddenly.

"You say that as though you like me" Valmont chuckled.

"My dear I find you very beautiful and I would like to ask you're permission if I can kiss you"

I felt my heart beginning to beat a mile a minute. I simply nodded and Valmont's lips gently came onto mine. This kiss this time was different and I welcomed it.

 **Dream**

Not long after Valmont had kissed me I soon fell asleep, the leader of the Dark Hand reassured me he would not leave my side. I was back at the beach setting and I patiently waited for Shendu.

"Enya!" I heard Shendu's worried voice and I turned to see Shendu's ghost like form rush over to me. I stood up just as he coiled his body around mine once more.

"I was worried about you" the demon sorcerer said as he rested his ghost like head against my forehead.

"I owe you my life Shendu" I stated to him.

"Anyone else who dares harms you again will have to deal with me" Shendu growled. I didn't say anything as both Shendu and I remained in the position we were in and we stayed for who knows how long, one thing was for certain though. I was beginning to fall for the Demon Sorcerer of Fire as was my feelings for Valmont were uncertain.

 **Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review!**


	7. The Jade Monkey

**Hello my fellow readers!  
I hope you guys had a nice thanksgiving. In this chapter Enya transforms into her Dragon Form for the first time. I don't know when I will post the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Enya's POV**

A couple of weeks passed since the incident with Lo Pei and me getting attacked by the hunter. Thanks to Shendu's treatment I well enough to leave Valmont's office the next day. Valmont of course stayed with me that whole night so I wouldn't further injure myself in case I had nightmares. The leader of the Dark Hand did not kiss me again and nor did he try to do anything else in the means of seduction. Like before the Shadow Khan relocated me close to Uncle's shop like the time before and I haven't seen or spoken to Valmont or Shendu since. The Demon Sorcerer of Fire had promised me though that the Shadow Khan would keep an eye on me and I was grateful for that. Uncle thought it would be a good idea to go and retrieve a talisman for once and Jackie managed to pull some strings and now I was in a diving suit off of the coast of Micronesia Island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Underneath my diving suit was a black tank top with waterproof black sweats.

"I beat your glad you finally came on a talisman hunt Enya" Jade said to me as she finished pulling on her flippers.

"You bet I am dragons are actually good swimmers" I replied to Jade.

"How so?" the preteen asked me in curiosity.

"Sometimes dragons like to eat underwater prey and when we swim underwater we use our wings and tails to propel ourselves through the water" I explained.

"That's so cool I hope to one day see you're dragon form" Jade added excitedly. I chuckled at her comment before the two of us pulled our diving helmets on and followed Jackie towards the back of the boat.

"You two ready?" the archaeologist asked looking to us. We both nodded before we all dove into the water. The underwater life that dwelled in this part of the Pacific was beautiful and I looked around at the many beautiful schools of fish. Jackie got my attention by pointing below me and both Jade and I saw an underwater castle ruin beneath us.

"Oh wow" both the preteen and I said. Jade took a quick picture before we dove deeper towards the underwater city. Jackie suggested we split up to find the talisman; Jackie went to his right, while Jade and I went to the left. The two of us swam a few meters before we came to a stop in front of a midnight colored coral. Jade handed me a spare brush and I took it from her, I carefully used the brush to dust away the sand and I smirked as the Monkey Talisman stared back at me.

"Nice work Enya!" Jade praised as I took the talisman into my hands. "What power does this one have?"

"I'll tell you just this once if you promise not to tell Uncle and Jackie" I said winking to her.

"You got it" Jade promised back with a wink of her own.

"It's wields the power of Shape Shifting" I explained to her.

"You mean like with you?" I nodded. Jade smirked and turned to call for Jackie. I heard Jackie "You got to me kidding me" under his breath before he swam over to us.

"Nice work you two" the archeologist praised to us. Then the voices of Ratso, Chow, and Finn were heard and we all turned around to the see the three stooges swimming towards us.

"The Dark Hand go, go, go!" Jackie said to us. I grabbed Jade's hand while my other held the talisman, I was about to swim us to the surface when Ratso came out of nowhere and snagged Jade. Snarling I pocketed the talisman and swam after Ratso. I tapped the enforcers shoulder and he turned around and looked around just in time as I used my leg to hit him where the sun didn't shine. I then got Jade and together we headed towards the surface.

Finn however got in our way; together both Jade and I saw a ruin filled with barnacles. Together both Jade kicked Finn hard in the gut while I managed to quickly throw him against the barnacles. He whimpered in pain like a sissy before Jade and I swam to the surface. I made her get onto the boat first before I followed. Once on board we threw off our helmets and scuba gear. I looked up at the sky noticing it was about to storm. Jade gasped and I looked back down and growled when Tohru stood in front of us.

"The talisman" he demanded holding out a hand. Jade gasped and turned around ready to jump off the boat when Finn climbed onto the boat blocking her path.

"Hand over the rock Flipper" Ginger said as Chow surfaced behind him.

"Get behind me kid" I said to the preteen and she didn't hesitate to obey. As soon as she was behind me my fangs and claws came out. Electricity crackled in my palm as I summoned my thunder magic. Chow and Finn looked uneasy while Tohru only sighed in annoyance at his colleague's fear of me. I chuckled before the boat swayed for a minute before it stopped. Jade and I ran away from Finn and Chow who waddled behind us still in their flippers. I saw Jackie finally get onto the boat and he held out a hand telling Finn and Chow to stop. The two enforcers didn't do anything for a second before Finn threw the first punch at Jackie. Jackie dodged Chow's punches and stepped onto Chow's flipper and punched him in the gut which sent him overboard.

Finn was the next to throw punches at Jackie like with Chow Jackie dodged them, he grabbed a flipper and slapped Finn with it hard, Ratso then snuck out from behind Jackie and grabbed him. Using that chance to our advantage Jade and I made another run for it, our eyes went bug eyed as Tohru came out from around the corner. Both Jade and I ducked and easily slid underneath the sumo thanks to the deck being slippery. I made Jade get behind me again as Tohru turned to me growling. Jackie then came around the corner too and he slid right into Tohru. Tohru turned around and grabbed Jackie into his grasp lifting him off the ground. Finn, Ratso and Chow joined their comrade a second later.

"Enya use the talisman to help Jackie!" Jade shouted from behind me. Nodding I took out the talisman and held out towards Jackie.

"Yak!" I shouted as a blue light shot out from the rock and hit Jackie. After the light vanished a Yak was in Tohru's grasp. Jackie licked Tohru's face before the sumo let him go. Jackie landed on his hooves and looked around confused.

"What just happened?" Finn began.

"Chan's a horse" Ratso added.

"No Chan's a Yak!" Chow finished.

"The talisman shape shifter" Tohru said turning to me.

"Change him back!" I said pointing the talisman at Jackie and once more the blue light shot out at Jackie and a second later Jackie returned to his human form. Tohru made a grab for Jackie but the archaeologist hurried over to us. Before we could say anything Jade and I both went wide eyed as a huge storm wave came upon the boat. The impact made all of us go flying into the water. The ocean waters weren't hard for me to swim due to my dragon half gaining control. When I fell into the water I finally shifted into my dragon form. I was about the size of Saphira from Eragon with silver scales and wings. My eyes were the same garnet red, two fins rested on the sides of my face, grey membranes rested underneath my wings and fins while gray scales covered my underbelly. I had a single sharp spike on the end of my tail. I looked around in the water and didn't see anyone except for Jade. She looked to be struggling and I swam towards her opening my wings and flapping them so I could use them to swim. Jade's eyes went wide when she saw me and as I swam closer she got onto my back and I used my wings once more to throw myself out of the water and into the storm.

I saw one of the islands of Micronesia and headed in its direction. My body was beginning to get tired as I flapped my wings hard. Thankfully I got us to the beach a few minutes later. Jade got off of my back before I collapsed into the sand and fell unconscious. What felt like a few minutes later I woke up to see Jade standing above me along with a monkey.

"You okay Enya?" the preteen demanded gently.

"I'm good kid" I reassured her as I slowly sat up. The storm had subsided and I looked around admiring the beauty of the island.

"Where's the talisman?!" I exclaimed. I thought I had lost it when I phased into my dragon form.

"I got it" Jade said holding out to me. I took it from her and breathed a sigh of relief. I unzipped my diver suit and threw it off; Jade did the same before we decided to look for Jackie.

"Don't call for Jackie or you'll get the Dark Hand's attention" I suggested to Jade as we began to head towards the jungle.

"Good point can you smell him?" she asked. I sniffed the air for a second before shaking my head.

"I'm afraid not kid" I explained to her and she only groaned. We walked around for a good ten minutes in the jungle trying to locate Jackie's location. I suddenly hissed when I saw Tohru, Ratso, Finn, and Chow.

"They're they are!" Ratso said. Both Jade and I turned around and ran for it.

"Now would be a good time to start calling for your uncle!" I shouted at Jade who began to do call the archaeologist's name. We ran for a good five minutes before I had an idea come to my mind. I looked to the talisman in my hand and smirked. I came to a stop and Jade and the monkey did so as well.

"How about we get these rats off of our tail" I said holding the talisman out and the light shot out and hit Ratso. The enforcer became small and a grey rat with the same hair design of Ratso stood on the ground. I burst out laughing as Finn came to a halt. He picked up Ratso by his tail and the rat squeaked not pleased he was being held by his tail. Finn put Ratso in his shirt pocket before Tohru said.

"The talisman!"

"Right!" Finn agreed. Both Jade and I started to run again and I held the talisman behind me shouting.

"Ardvark, Hippo, Giraffe!" Chow leapt over the beams I shot at him. I also heard a thud I mentally did a face palm realizing I accidentally turned a monkey into a Giraffe. Jade and I came to a stop to catch our breath.

"Jade take the talisman and run for it while I'll distract them" I told her giving her the stone.

"But what about you?" she asked. I smirked before my eyes dilated like a reptile's and I transformed into my dragon form once more. Jade's eyes went bug eyed as did the monkeys when I stood in front of them. I then roared and stomped my way towards the enforcers. The ground shook as I walked on it.

"What the hell!" Finn shouted as I finally came to a stop in front of him, Chow, and Tohru.

"Is that?" Chow asked.

"That's the shape shifter" Tohru finished. He tried to walk past me but I snarled and stood in his way to block his path.

"Out of the way dragon" he growled. I gave the sumo a smirk before I used my tail to smack him hard in the gut and he went flying landing against a tree. He groaned as I turned to Chow and Finn. Even in my dragon form I could still use the power of my mage magic, and I summoned the power of thunder. Electricity surged in my throat and a second later I hissed out lightning at Finn and Chow. Both enforcers ran as they got scorched. I smirked before I turned around and returned to my human form. I quickly ran back the spot where I left Jade and couldn't find her.

"Duh she used the talisman" I said face palming. I noticed her camera was gone too, so Jackie most likely found it. I also remembered her monkey friend had stolen the talisman from her, if I found it I could snag it back. I look around for at least fifteen minutes before I nearly jumped out of my skin when the monkey with the talisman came out of nowhere. I looked around and saw a banana on the ground next to me and I grabbed it. I held my hand out offering it to the monkey; the monkey looked up in interest and came over to me. It dropped the talisman as it took the banana from my grasp and I quickly grabbed it. Then someone wrapped their arms around me and I snarled as Finn swiped the talisman out of my hand. Chow was the one holding me while Tohru held Jackie.

"Caught you now dragon girl" Finn then looked to the talisman and pointed it at Ratso who perched onto his shoulder. A crunch was heard later after the talisman was activated and Ratso was sitting on Finn.

"Talisman works just fine" Tohru sneered looking to Jackie.

"You know you're kind of cute up close" Chow said to me. That comment only got me to growl in annoyance.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

I was now tied up against a rock next to Jackie and the monkey.

"I'd say we turn Chan and his girlfriend into dogs I like dogs" Ratso suggested.

"We aren't dating!" both Jackie and I snapped at Ratso both of us blushing.

"By the way the two of you are blushing you are" Finn taunted coming up to us.

"I like someone else" I stated the obvious.

"Oh and who would that be dragon girl?" Finn inquired with a smirk. I was about so make a smart ass answer when a monkey screech got the enforcers attention. I smirked when I saw it was actually Jade, she grabbed the talisman from Finn's grasp and used it to change herself back.

"Hey Enya, Jackie heh, heh" Jade greeted us. Jackie looked to the monkey and it burped while I managed to move my right hand and used my claws to free us. Tohru, Chow, and Ratso came running towards us as I managed to free Jackie, me, and the monkey. I punched Finn hard in the jaw and he grunted and landed on the ground. Jackie then used that chance to leap into the air and kick Chow hard in the gut sending him flying as well, he then spun around kicking Ratso in the stomach and he landed on the ground on top of Chow with a crunch.

"Enya!" Jade shouted and she tossed me the talisman. I turned to Tohru and shouted.

"Elephant!" a blue light flash later an angry elephant stood in front of us and turned to Jackie.

"Enya, bad move, bad move, bad move!" the archaeologist shouted. I only waved him off and turned to Ratso who had an "Uh Oh" look on his face.

"Rat!" the light from the talisman hit Ratso and once again turned him to a rat. Tohru's eyes went wide as he saw Ratso and he hurried over to a rock and stood on top of it. Chow then managed to get up and he swiped the talisman from me.

"Change back!" he shouted pointing the talisman at Ratso and then Tohru. Both turned back to humans as I launched myself onto Chow and the two of us began to flight creating a dust cloud. Somehow the talisman remained in his hand as our mini fight finished. I got up and stood in front of him and he held the talisman at me.

"You're a Flamingo!" I cursed and ducked and the light hit Tohru instead turning him into a Flamingo. I quickly punched Chow hard in the jaw and swiped the talisman. Jade ran beside me and I gave it to her and we both began to run. She turned around and shouted "Kangaroo" at Finn who ducked and the light hit Jackie.

"Crap" I said as Jade and I were pinned against a rock with the three stooges stood in front of us. Just then Jackie hopped in front of us and one by one punched Finn, Ratso, and Chow hard in the face. The three of them landed on the ground dizzy eyed. Jade then gasped and we turned around to see a flash of light and Tohru returned to his human form.

"Rabbit!" he growled pointing the talisman at Jade, a flash of light second later Jade became a white rabbit. He then turned to me and my eyes widened as he said "Snake"

The talisman lit up and the light hit me, the zap didn't hurt and I felt my body shrink. After the transformation was over I looked at myself and hissed. I was a King Cobra which was pretty sweet. Tohru turned around just as Jackie kicked him hard in the gut and the talisman fell from this mouth and into Jackie's pouch. Jade hopped over to Jackie while I slithered over. Jackie put us both into his pouch while the monkey joined us, before he hopped away with us. Jackie continued to hop until we saw a cliff and he halted to a spot. I hissed and Jackie turned around to see Tohru, Ratso, Finn, and Chow running towards us. I grabbed the talisman into my fanged mouth and thought "Change Back"

The talisman glowed before we all returned to our human forms.

"Jade you know what to do kid!" I said looking to the preteen. She nodded before she hollered out like a monkey. The enforcers came to a stop in front of us just as a whole herd of monkeys came out of the trees and threw themselves onto Tohru, Finn, Ratso and Chow. I burst out laughing as the monkeys punched and head butted the enforcers who all turned around and ran for it. The Giraffe also ran after them. When the enforcers were out sight the female monkey that had mistaken Jade for her young came over to us and stood on top of a rock. She hopped up and down before sniffing Jade, as though she recognized her the female monkey jumped onto Jade's shoulder and began to look her over as though she wanted to groom her again.

"Hi Mom" Jade greeted the monkey.

"Mom?" Jackie asked as the Giraffe that I had accidentally changed from a monkey began to lick Jackie's hair.

"Welcome to the family" both Jade and I said in unison before she and I burst out laughing.

 **Valmont's POV**

I stood in front of my enforcers who had just returned from their failed talisman heist again. They all looked beat up.

"What in the hell happened to you four?" I demanded my arms folding across my chest.

"We got beat up by monkeys that's what" Finn replied.

"We also saw that shape shifter in her dragon state for the first time"

"What was she like?" Shendu suddenly asked.

"To be honest Shendude she's was very pretty" Finn began.

"Describe her form you fool!" the Demon Sorcerer of Fire hissed.

"Her scales are silver with gray scales lining her underbelly, she has matching gray membranes on her fins on her face, and under her wings, she has a single spike on her tail" Tohru explained.

"Ahhhhh" Shendu hissed as though he was pleased.

"It's getting late go home we'll rendezvous later" I ordered. Tohru, Finn, Ratso, and Chow didn't hesitate to excuse themselves. I waited for a few minutes before I headed towards the elevator myself.

"Where are you going Valmont?" Shendu demanded from behind me.

"Out for a stroll Shendu" I simply answered the dragon trapped in stone. Shendu's only reply was a growl before he went dormant.

 **Enya's POV**

I had decided to stop by the park before returning to Uncle's. I finally had enough money to move into an apartment not far from both Section 13 and Uncle's store. I just finished signing the lease and I would be moving in the next few days. The sun was beginning to set and I was up in one of the trees admiring the view of the San Francisco Bay. I was now back in my signature outfit, Valmont managed to get it completely clean after my blood spilled onto it. And speaking of said hot British guy.

"What on earth are doing up there Enya?" I looked down and frowned seeing Valmont looking up at me with a smirk on his face.

"I would be asking you the same thing why are you here?" I asked him with caution.

"I'll tell you if you come down" he replied. Sighing I leapt out from the branch I was on and landed in front of Valmont.

"Spill" I demanded from the leader of the Dark Hand.

"I wanted to see if you wanted dinner with me sometime"

I arched an eyebrow at his request.

"You want to have dinner with me, why?"Valmont chuckled before he walked over to me and he caressed my face in an affectionate manner.

"Do I really need a reason to ask a beautiful creature such as yourself on a date Enya?" he purred. I blushed at his compliment.

"Fine" I simply answered.

"I'm glad to hear that I'll let you know when" he purred before he kissed my forehead. I felt my heart beginning to beat like it did the one time he kissed me after I got hurt. I don't know why but I grabbed his tie and seized my lips onto his. Valmont was shocked at this gesture but that didn't stop him from responding. He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and kissed me back. He tried to French-Kiss me but I pulled away when he tried to do that. The kiss lasted another minute before he pulled away.

"I'll wait until you want more from me Enya" Valmont purred before he took my hand and kissed it. Then he and I went our separate ways for the night.

 **Dream  
Setting Beach**

I was in the middle of drawing my picture when Shendu finally materialized.

"Long time no see Shendu" I greeted the demon sorcerer looking up from my drawing.

"Indeed it has been awhile my dear" Shendu purred and he came next to me. "What dragon are you drawing?" he asked eying my picture.

"It's Smaug from the Hobbit series" I explained as I finished Smaug's right wing. "He's quite the handsome beast"

"He doesn't look like it" Shendu growled in jealousy and I snorted.

"Shendu quit being jealous" I teased the demon sorcerer.

"I am not!" Shendu protested, but I only shut him up by sending him a teasing look.

"Woman you will be the death of me" Shendu growled as I stood up deciding to take a break from my drawing.

"Enya?" Shendu asked getting my attention.

"What's up?"

"Would you show me what you look like in dragon form I never seen you in such a form" I noticed he was being shy and I chuckled. I nodded before calling to the inner beast within me. A minute later I stood in front of Shendu in my true form. Shendu hissed in delight as he approached me to get a better look.

"You are beautiful" the demon sorcerer said.

"Thank you" I replied back to him. "Are we about the same height when you're in your true form?"

"Almost I am a bit taller than you by a few mere inches" Shendu answered. I chuckled before returning to my human form.

"I wasn't done admiring you" Shendu growled in displeasure.

"Too bad" I teased Shendu. Shendu only sighed before he coiled his body around me like he always did when he wished.

"If you were my mate I would cherish you" that comment got me to blush. I turned to Shendu and asked.

"What else would you do if I was your mate and yours alone?"

"You would be the one female I never would get tired of, the one I would treasure always and protect, the one I would give my undying love to"

I felt my face turn red even more and I turned away.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable my dear" Shendu apologized.

"No you're fine I just wasn't expecting you to say that" I said looking back to him.

"Enya all demon sorcerers have one thing in common and that is each of one us has a true mate in our lifetime, I have yet to find mine like you are searching for yours" Shendu explained. This news hit me and my eyes widened.

"What happens if a true mate is killed?"

"It depends on how strong the bond is between that of a demon sorcerer and his or her mate, only Tchang Zu and Tso Lan had ones , while the rest of my siblings do not"

"I look forward to meeting them" I said.

"Trust me you wouldn't want to meet some of them" Shendu shivered.

"Some of them I actually like Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa"

"Why Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa?" Shendu asked in curiosity.

"Hsi Wu is both cute and funny while Bai Tsa is beautiful in her own way and she's very intelligent" Shendu hissed at my comment about his brother being cute.

"Rest with me" I said to Shendu as I lay down in the sand. Shendu hissed in delight and I felt him uncoil himself from around me and he came to a rest next to me. His ghost like head fell upon my stomach and soon the two of us closed our eyes and let ourselves relax enjoying the other's company as always.

 **So Enya has a date with Valmont and she continues to get closer to Shendu. I recently stared reading Donovan94's Heart of Fire series as well as Dragon Bound and I had to mention Smaug. I love the way Shendu gets jealous. Check out Donovan94's stories their really good!  
**

 **Also I have a few ideas for Little Fire's theme song. Here are a the choices.**

 **Pyromania**

 **Bad Romance**

 **Give me you're opinion in a review thanks!**


	8. The Dog&Piggy Show

**Hello fellow readers!  
I hope all of you having a good week so far. I'm glad that you guys like Little Fire and I love the reviews. Enya and Shendu have a shipping name thanks to a fellow reader!  
Shenya!  
Now on with the show!**

 **Enya's POV**

"So Enya what did you get Uncle?" Jade asked me as we waited for Jackie to return home from the Netherlands with the Dog Talisman. Uncle's birthday was today and Jade and I planned a small celebration for Uncle, who I knew would be down in the dumps later.

"It's a secret kid" I answered Jade as she turned on the radio. I winced at the Hip Hop music blaring from the speakers. Jade started to dance around when I growled and shut the radio off.

"Hey Enya no fair I was listening to that!" Jade protested as she turned to me with her hands folded across her chest.

"I'll show you good music kid" I smirked at the preteen before I pulled out my I-phone and scrolled through my I-tunes library and found a song I knew she would like. I pressed the play button and the song "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence began to play.

"Whoa what band is that?" Jade asked her eyes widening in interest.

"Evanescence they're a sort of pop and alternative band from my world this song is very popular amongst others" I explained. Jade listened to the song before a grin came upon her face. Uncle walked past us and frowned at my phone.

"What noise is that?" he asked.

"Evanescence" Jade answered.

"Evan what?"

"A band from my world Uncle" I told the Chi Wizard.

"It's odd music" Uncle stated before he went over to a ladder and began to climb up it. "And it's scaring the customers away"

"Tcch, it's metal" Jade added. I only shook my head before I jumped literally a foot in the air as one of the many vases crashed to the floor and Uncle said "Aiyah" tiredly. I watched as he climbed down the ladder and said.

"I am like that antique"

"Valuable?" Jade inquired.

"Old and Brittle" Uncle replied sadly. The old man headed towards the broom closet when I pointed to the kitchen.

"Go and rest your feet I'll take care of the vase" I offered.

"I shall do it Enya don't bother" I frowned and made a come here gesture to Uncle. The Chi Wizard obeyed and I gave him a two finger slap on his forehead of his own.

"Ow" he grunted.

"Go and relax" I told him before I kissed his forehead. Uncle smiled a little before returned the favor and headed towards the kitchen.

 **Later**

Jackie finally returned home from his layover in Bavaria, Germany.

"Happy Birthday Uncle" Jackie, Jade and I said in unison. Uncle smiled and he decided to open Jade's gift first. I chucked as the picture of a possessed Jade frowned in the picture with Captain Black along with a fellow agent, and the moose from her favorite series stood along with her.

"Heh, heh I was all possessed that day but my hair looks good and hey funny moose"

"I will cherish it Jade" Uncle said giving Jade a pat on her shoulder.

"Good Lord Enya what is that you have behind you?" Jackie asked noticing the very large rectangle gift I held.

"Something I've been working hard on I thought I didn't have a talent making this gift but I do now" I said handing the gift to Uncle. Uncle unwrapped the wrapping paper and his eyes widened. In a frame was a drawing of me in my dragon form in flight colored with simple colored pencils. All around my dragon form were the twelve talismans from the show. The background was the night sky.

"This is beautiful Enya thank you" Uncle said to me and I blushed as he stood up and gave me a fatherly hug. I chuckled and hugged him back before Uncle let go and turned to Jackie.

"What did you bring me?" Jackie chuckled before putting down a gift basket full of Bavaria cheese and chocolate. Uncle frowned before saying.

"Chocolate stains my teeth and cheese makes my" he stopped before the subject became distasteful.

"None of your business"

"I also brought you one more thing" Jackie said quoting Uncle's catch phrase holding out the Dog Talisman.

"Oh sweet!" I said as Uncle took the talisman from Jackie.

"It's your sign" Jackie added.

"So how old you are Uncle?" Jade asked.

"Jade" both Jackie and I said looking to her.

"In dog years?"

Uncle sighed before standing up.

"I'll go do research now" Uncle groaned before turning to his study.

"But Uncle we have cake you have to celebrate" Jade stated. Uncle simply looked to her and said.

"I will celebrate when I am another year younger" he then opened the door and headed into his study. I followed the Chi Wizard. I went over to Uncle who sat in a chair in front of his research desk and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are very sweet Enya I am glad you came here to this world" Uncle said as he put one his hands onto mine not looking at me.

"I'm glad I had the chance of meeting you my friend" I replied to him back.

 **Valmont't POV**

"You failed to retrieve the talisman and sat on this" I stated to Tohru who bowed his head shamefully.

He just returned from the Netherlands and once again Chan bested him. Worse he ended up breaking the seeking device that could locate the talismans.

"The seeking device was forged by magic such things are hard to come by" Shendu added from behind me.

"Apologies Master" Tohru said. I smirked and suggested.

"Perhaps it is time for a free lancer to lead future missions" Tohru's eyes widened.

"No need Master I will do better"

"Too late Tohru meet Hak Foo" I nodded behind him and the sumo turned around as Hak Foo entered the room out of the shadows. Hak Foo was very skilled in the martial arts and he was known as the Black Tiger. He had spiky red hair he wore a dark blue vest which was torn revealing his sharp build, red pants, yellow sock like things and black shoes.

"Black Tiger?" Tohru scoffed. "He does not seem so ferocious"

Hak Foo growled before he leapt into the air and shouted. "Angry Crow Takes Flight!"

I watched in amusement as Hak Foo shouted another technique before landing on top of Tohru's shoulders.

"Uh looks can be deceiving"

 **Enya's POV  
Section 13**

"I love this song!" Jade exclaimed as she finished eating one of Uncle's chocolates. She was listening to another Evanescence song on my I-phone which was "My Immortal".

"That's one of my favorites" I said looking back to Jade with smirk. Jade smiled back at me as she threw me a chocolate and I grabbed it.

"Jackie has Uncle always been so you know Uncley?" Jade asked looking to her uncle as he finished throwing punches at his wooden thing a ma bob. Jackie wiped his face on the towel that was around his neck and turned to her saying.

"No Jade when Uncle was young he was just like me"

"Does that mean you'll be grouchy, constipated and smell like garlic when your Uncle's age?" I nearly choked on the chocolate I was eating because Jade's comment got me to almost laugh.

"Jade respect you're elders" Jackie scolded his niece before she suddenly yelped.

"What is it?" Jackie hurried over to her.

"A talisman made out of chocolate" Jade answered holding an exact chocolate replica of the Pig Talisman.

"The Pig Talisman is located in Bavaria, Jackie" I said before the archaeologist was about to get Captain Black.

"Oh great" Jackie sighed.

 **Uncle's Shop**

"The pig is one of the signs of the Chinese Zodiac that we haven't yet located and these chocolates are clearly modeled after the talisman" Jackie said.

"Which means we get to go to Baveria" I teased Jackie with a smirk. Jackie only groaned until Uncle came out of the study with a suitcase.

"I could use a change of scenery" the old man said. "I will go with you"

"Awesome!" Jade exclaimed. "No babysitter means I get to go too!"

"But, but, Uncle you never leave the shop and what about the Dog Talisman?" Jackie asked not believing the way his uncle was acting.

"Psssh" Uncle waved a hand in dismissal. "Research can wait"

I suddenly noticed a vase about to fall and Uncle noticed it too. He hurriedly jumped onto a nearby cushioned couch and jumped off of it into the air and caught the vase in his arms landing back on the ground onto his stomach. He then chuckled lightly before getting back onto his feet.

"So what are we waiting for?" the old man asked.

 **Baveria/Germany**

Baveria was a beautiful place and I wanted to site see. Jackie thought it was a good idea that Jade and Uncle stick together while I would go and see this shrine. From what I read this shrine was actually dedicated to a dragon and what was cooler it was a Western Dragon like me. I rented a one of those scooters that was similar to a motorcycle and I rode it to the shrine. Germany's countryside was breathtaking and I thought if I had the chance I would go to Ireland if I still remained here in this world.

The ride to the shrine didn't take long and I pulled the scooter into a parking spot closest to the shrine entrance. I pulled off my helmet and put it the scooter in park mode before turning it off and headed to the entrance. The shrine was empty except for me, which I was pleased to see.

"Oh wow" I said to myself as I saw a beautiful golden statue of the dragon. Its design was very similar to mine only she had spiral like markings like Shendu did next to his eyes. And it was huge as well about the size of Shendu almost.

"That's odd" I thought to myself. The statue also had three sharp lethal looking spikes on the end of its tail. I went over to read the description of the statue and learned that the dragon this shrine was dedicated to was a female. I didn't see a name and shrugged it off. There wasn't much on this creature's story except according to legend she had been near death and was found on one of Bavaria's beaches. There she was found by another male dragon and he took her back to his lair.

He nursed her back to health before he and the female fell in love and discovered they were mates. The mated pair had four hatchlings, until one day while she was out hunting a group of hunters found the male dragon and killed him along with the hatchlings. When the female returned the hunters waited for her and with fury she burned all of the hunters to the deaths including the leader. Then the an unknown individual came to finish her off, both dragon and human fought until eventually the wizard or whatever he was shot an enchanted arrow and it hit the mourning female dragon in her chest. The arrow then turned the female dragon into a golden statue and there she remained to this day, a mother grieving the loss of her mate and offspring. I actually felt tears go down my face and I wiped them away. Something shiny caught the interest of my eye and I saw an arrow.

It looked almost very real imprisoned in the dragon's chest. I placed my fingers on the arrow handle for a second admiring the way it was carved into the statue. Then my phone rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin. The call was from Jackie and he sounded worried. I hurriedly left the shrine and got onto the scooter and turned it on making the engine purr to life. I drove back to town as fast as I could and parked in a spot near the factory. I hurriedly got off of the scooter and ran like hell into the chocolate factory. My heart almost stopped when I saw Uncle piled underneath a bunch of rubble. A roar escaped from my lips scaring both Jackie and Jade and to my surprise someone else. I recognized the man as Hak Foo and I frowned at his appearance.

"So you're the shape shifter" Hak Foo taunted me. Snarling I summoned the power of my thunder magic and shot the blast towards Hak Foo. His eyes went wide as he was hit with my lightning. He went flying backwards and the electricity from my magic electrocuted him and he fainted with his hair all frizzed out. I then ran towards Uncle and began to try and dig him out of the debris along with Jade and Jackie. A second later the old man woke up.

"Uncle!" I said before throwing my arms around him.

"I'm okay Enya" Uncle reassured me hugging be back. I then helped him back up and Jackie hugged Uncle as well did Jade.

"See lots of Garlic is good for you" Uncle boasted with a smirk as Jackie and Jade let him go.

"We need to retrieve the Pig Talisman before he wakes up" I said nodding towards Hak Foo who was still unconscious.

"But we don't know where it is" Jackie began.  
"It's in the Clock Tower" I stated with a smirk.

 **Clock Tower**

The sun was starting to set as we all managed to sneak into the clock tower.

"See the oinker at Twelve 0' clock?" Jade said pointing towards the plastic pig with the actual talisman on its hat. Tohru then came out of nowhere and grabbed Jackie, Jade and I turned to see Hak Foo standing in front of us.

"Many thanks for leading us to the prize" Hak Foo said, his hair was still fried.

"You are not welcome" Uncle growled coming from around Tohru.

"You how are you but Elephant Fist?!" Hak Foo exclaimed looking to his fist before looking back up at Uncle.

"Why so afraid he's only an old man" Tohru added. Uncle turned to him and growled before using Jackie's hands to elbow Tohru hard in his gut before he leapt on top of Tohru above Jackie and head butted him hard. Tohru moaned and he fell to the floor with a shocked looking Hak Foo gaping with his mouth opened.

"Jade let's grab the talisman kid!" I shouted to her as I summoned my wings. Jade turned to me and got onto my back before I took off from the ground.

"You family size get them!" Hak Foo ordered at Tohru. The sumo got up and growled hurrying after us. Tohru suddenly grabbed my left foot and I turned around shooting flames out of my mouth. The sumo ducked before I flapped my wings once more and flew to the top of the rafters. Jade got off of my back so she could go and retrieve the talisman. I watched in amusement as both Jackie and Uncle both kicked Hak Foo back and forth. The Black Tiger was then thrown against the wall for a second before he opened his eyes and saw Jade trying to get the talisman. As he jumped into the air I did the same, he was about to grab the talisman when I grabbed it first in my grasp. I felt the power of the talisman suddenly come to life and I felt my eyes burning like fire. Hak Foo's eyes went bug eyed.

"This is for hurting Uncle you bastard!" I hissed and shot heat beams at Hak Foo's behind, the zap actually hit his rear and he whimpered.

"I like this talisman" I said before I felt the platform suddenly move and I cursed realizing it was time for the clock to do its normal thing. The platform then spun and soon Hak Foo and I were outside in front of the huge clock. Jade thankfully got off of the platform before it went outside. Hak Foo's face got smacked by one of the tambourines and I leapt into the air and kicked him hard in the face. A smack later Hak Foo went flying and he managed to grab onto one of the hands of the clock to prevent his fall.

"Good move Enya" Uncle praised me, the three of them came out after I sent Hak Foo flying.

We all looked down to see Hak Foo trying to hold on for dear life.

"It appears time is not on his side"

I turned around to see Tohru behind Uncle and I growled which got Uncle to turn around as well. Tohru's eyes went wide at the Dog Talisman Uncle had on a cord around his neck and he tried to make a grab for Uncle but Uncle got of the way just as the sumo fell over the edge and he went falling. He caught the other hand of the clock before his weight made it go down towards Hak Foo. A smack later both men went flying down towards the ground and they both landed in a truck.

"Here" I handed over the Pig Talisman to Jackie.

"Eleven down and one to go" Jade added. I turned to Uncle and smirked at him. My wings came out once more.

"It's still your birthday how about I fly you down to the ground?" I asked him. Uncle nodded before he got onto my back, his legs folded across my waist while his arms were around my neck. I flapped my wings before taking off. I flew around the city for a few minutes so Jade and Jackie could meet with us on the ground. Uncle literally whooped out in glee as I flew us around the clock tower before landing back on the ground with Jackie and Jade. Uncle then removed the Dog Talisman cord from around his neck and held out the talisman to Jackie.

"Thank you three for allowing me to re-experience my youth" Jackie took the talisman from him. "But being young is too dangerous and exhausting, Uncle needs a nap"

"You definitely deserve it Uncle" Jade said before hugging him. I did the same thing and Uncle chuckled and blushed as he hugged us back.

"Happy birthday Uncle" Jackie added.

 **Back in San Francisco  
Two Days Later.**

 **Still Enya's POV**

I was a nervous wreck as I rode in the elevator on my way to meet with Valmont. When I returned from Germany a couple days ago Valmont had sent me a vase full of flowers asking me to meet him at his office and that was tonight. My hair was loose and I wore a blood red sleeveless dress with my new black leather jacket over it. I wore a pair of new black boots as well.  
"Good evening Enya" Valmont purred as the elevator doors opened revealing that the leader of the Dark Hand was indeed waiting for me. I simply nodded as he offered me his arm and I took it shyly. Shendu was silent as we walked past him.

"Does he know I'm here?" I asked Valmont as he led me in some kind of dining room and already there was food on the table. By the looks of it he either made it himself or he ordered from somewhere.

"He does I think he's not happy at the moment" Valmont replied. It turned out this building was actually Valmont's home as well was it his work space. As I expected he did order from somewhere and the food to my surprise was excellent. I had roasted duck which was delicious along with crab ran-goon, when it came to dinner Valmont out done himself. I mean the whole dining room had candles lit up sort of giving it a semi romantic glow. Valmont was sitting near me as finished devouring the last of the duck meat.

"How was it?" Valmont purred as he stood up.

"It was excellent who knew you had good taste in what I would want to eat"

Valmont didn't say anything except for him chuckling before he made a follow him gesture with his head towards the couch. Blushing I stood up and followed and sat beside him on the black leathered sofa. Valmont suddenly surprised me by gently bringing me into his lap and I felt my face turn red.

"You're adorable when you blush Enya" Valmont teased before his lips traveled to my throat and he began to kiss my bare skin. I felt my body jump slightly when he did this but soon it shivered with delight and I allowed him to continue. His skilled lips when from the left side of my throat up to my lips and soon they were on mine. The way he kissed me this time was full of hunger eager to explore more, and this time I wanted him to do such a thing. My tongue licked at his and he complied and soon our tongues danced fighting for dominance. I felt my inner dragon get excited at the way Valmont was giving me affection. And to top it off he was a really good kisser. We kissed for several more minutes before he pulled back.

"It's getting late my dear and I have a feeling your tired"

"You guessed right" I answered back to Valmont. He helped me up from the couch and he walked me towards the elevator.

"Until we meet again Enya" Valmont said before kissing my hand once more. I blushed and entered the elevator. Even though I enjoyed my evening with Valmont I felt hurt a little. And that hurt was relating to Shendu, I bet he hated me now.

 **Dream**

I wasn't surprised to not see Shendu when I came to my beach. I bet the demon sorcerer couldn't even look at me now.

"Why the long face my dear?" Shendu's voice asked and I jumped in the air.

"Damn it Shendu you scared the hell out of me!" I scolded the demon sorcerer.

"You were deep in thought Little Fire" Shendu explained as he coiled himself onto the sand and I sat beside him once more.

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me"

"And why would you say such a thing?" Shendu asked concerned.

"You didn't see me with Valmont?"

"Enya you are free to date or court whomever you wish until your mate is revealed though I have to admit, I wish it had been me with you tonight" I felt my face burn at that comment.

"You're such a smooth talker Shen" I said back to Shendu looking into his glowing red eyes.

"Shen?" he asked arching one of his eyes in a questioning manner.

"A nickname if you wouldn't mind me calling you" I suggested.

"I do not mind at all as long as I may call you Little Fire" the dragon replied back. I flashed him a smirk revealing my teeth.

"You have a beautiful smile Enya" Shendu complimented.

"And you're a con artist" I teased Shendu back. This got the dragon to laugh.

"Indeed I am" he then lifted his ghost like body off of the sand and he lay in my lap. The two of us didn't say anything else as we watched the sun set in the dream making the sky look beautiful.

 **Elsewhere  
Bavaria/Germany  
Night**

The golden statue of the dragon in the shrine glowed a bright blue light. Then a second later a roar was heard and the shrine broke apart as a huge black dragon took flight into the night sky. The dragon's scales were black as midnight, with matching scales on her underbelly and underneath her tail. She had two fins on the side of her face; underneath the fins were dark red membranes which matched those on her wings. Between her eyes were spirals and her eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"I am free at last!" the dragoness roared as she soared above the forest surrounding her shrine which now had been destroyed. The female dragon found a cliff and she flew to it and then landed on its peak a second later. It had been a thousand years since she had been imprisoned in that damned state she loathed. The dragon sniffed the air and hissed in delight. Prey was nearby and she was hungry. The dragon was Kumori Demon Sorceress of Darkness, thought to be dead. Kumori scented the air again and a familiar smell came to her nostrils which flared.

"I see your time is coming brother" she said pleased. How she missed her brother Shendu soon his time would come again for him to live again, for now she would remain hidden in the shadows until the time was right for her to reunite with her brother.

 **XD  
I bet you guys didn't expect Kumori to actutally be alive. She will reappear in Season 2.  
Thanks for reading and review!**


	9. The Tiger Talisman&Shendu's Rebirth

**XD  
I enjoyed writing this chapter.  
Both Shendu and Valmont will be fighting over Enya!**

 **Enya's POV**

I watched in amusement as Jackie used a fork to try and find the Tiger Talisman in one of the pies standing in front of us. I was kind of dreading this episode because not only would Shendu be restored by the end of it, but Jackie himself would be split into his Ying and Yang sides which was pretty annoying. The talisman ended up being revealed to be outside of San Francisco at a local country fair and I went along for the ride with Jade and Jackie.

"The Tiger Talisman is inside one of these pies" Jackie explained as he continued to poke around the pies.

"Pssh, piece of cake oops pie we can just join the contest until we find it and the beauty is we're the only ones amongst Mr. Green Jeans is our only competition" Jade added while she handed me a number four sign while she gave Jackie his number. I watched as the old man who would find the Talisman put his dentures in.

"Uh guys" I said nudging Jackie in the ribs. He and Jade turned to see Tohru walking up the table he had a number five sign on him, he chuckled evilly before taken two chairs and placed them under him so he could sit down.

"Maybe Tohru didn't leave room for dessert?" Jade joked with a nervous laugh. The whistle then blew signaling the contest to start. At once we all started to eat away at the pies except for Jackie. The pies were many flavors and they tasted delicious. Both Jade and Tohru were eating like crazy while I ate at my own pace. I winced when I heard a crack followed by the old man saying.

"Something crunchy in my pie" he then put his hand into his mouth and pulled out his dentures. In them was the Tiger Talisman. Since I was next to the old man I hurried over to him and quickly snagged the talisman from him, and returned his dentures.

"Thanks!" I called to him as Jackie and Jade stood up. I was about to jump off of the table when I felt it bend underneath me, and I knew it had been Tohru doing so trying to knock me off balance.

"Give me that!" he began but Jade tossed a pie into his face and I laughed as I got off the table.

"He was going to say pie right?" Jade teased as Jackie hurried over to her and grabbed her under his arm.

"Come on Enya" Jackie said and I nodded following him running into the field full of corn.

 **Shendu's POV**

"After nine centuries all twelve talismans have been recovered yet I only possess two while Jackie Chan has ten you have failed me Valmont!" I snapped.  
"Now Shendu just because Chan's locked them up in Section 13 doesn't mean we won't find" Valmont began but I interrupted him.

"The New Year approaches! It is essential I have all twelve talismans before then if you ever wish to lay eyes upon the treasure of Chi Xi Hung!" Valmont then turned around and called for the mortal Tohru.

"Bring me Jackie Chan" the Englishman ordered. Tohru simply nodded and turned around but I suddenly spoke.

"Also bring the shape shifter" Tohru tensed up at the mention of Enya but he simply replied.

"As you wish Shendu" the sumo then took his leave.

"Why do you want Enya here Shendu?" Valmont asked turning to look at me.

"Why I wish to have her here in my presence when I make my come back is none of your concern Valmont" I simply answered him back.

"Very well Shendu, if Chan doesn't surrender the location of the talismans we can convince him to do so with some prodding" he then removed the top of his cane which revealed a laser like sword underneath.

"Enya will not be harmed you fool! Even you would be an idiot to do such a thing!"

"I wouldn't dare hurt her" Valmont stated back. "I very much like her Shendu"

"You better keep your word Valmont if she is harmed you will regret it" I threatened the leader of the Dark Hand.

 **Enya's POV**

 **Uncle's Shop**

"Here you are Enya" Uncle placed a neatly wrapped gift in front of me.

"What is this for Uncle?" I asked arching an eyebrow at the Chi Wizard.

"Chinese New Year gift" Uncle explained and I only chuckled before I picked up the box and unwrapped it. Once I removed the wrapping paper I opened the box and pulled out a beautiful figurine of an eastern dragon. The scales of the dragon were a beautiful shade of dark red; its eyes seemed to be made out of Cubic Zirconium the color of gold. A small reattach able orange and gold flame piece shot out of the dragons mouth. I stood up and gave Uncle a hug and he chuckled and returned it.

"You earned it Enya you are a wonderful assistant" Uncle said to me pulling away from our embrace.  
"And you are a hilarious character"

"Hey I heard that!" Jade protested from the other room. Her parents had sent her a gift basket full of candy and Jackie just now told her Chinese New Year was two days away. I put the figurine back into its box while Uncle shouted. "Hotcha"

"The Tiger Talisman possess the power of balance" just as Uncle said this Jade passed by in an orange blur and hurriedly jumped onto a pile of books.

"Cool so whoever has it can't lose their whoa!" Jade suddenly lost her balance and since I was nearest I caught her in my arms.

"The kind of balance your parents in Hong Kong sent you here to learn" Jackie added as he stood front of me and Jade growled.

"Within each and every one of us lies conflicting forces Ying and Yang, light and dark, good and evil"

"Pft like Jackie has a dark side" Jade said as I put her down.

"I do her name is Jade" Jackie teased his niece.

"Balance that's not even a real power" Jade countered.

"Good then I will enjoy taking this powerless talisman to Section 13 so we can put this quest to rest" Jackie plucked the talisman from Jade.

"While Jade and Enya will enjoy making tea for her boss and dear old Uncle" Jade growled again before I said to her.

"Come on kid"

"Alright" Jade replied and we headed into the kitchen. I decided to make the tea while Jade cut up some orange slices.

"Say Enya?" Jade asked and I looked to her.

"What's up?"

"Do you like Uncle Jackie?" that comment almost got me to lose my footing.

"As a friend not like boyfriend material why do you ask?"

"You and Jackie would make a good pair in my opinion" Jade answered me with a teasing look.

"I happen to do have boyfriend his name is Smaug" I teased the preteen back as I poured tea into several cups.

"Who's Smaug?" Jade asked putting the orange slices onto the tray.

"Oh he's a dragon from "The Hobbit" series written J.R.R. Tolkien" I explained to her. Jade burst out laughing as we left the kitchen. I held onto the tray while Jade walked ahead of me.

"Tea is ready dear Uncle" Jade began but she gasped as the two of us saw Jackie eating her candy. I quickly put the tray down so I wouldn't break anything.

"Mmm good" Dark Jackie said while rubbing his stomach.

"Jackie! That's my candy!" Jade whined at her uncle. Dark Jackie came to her and patted her head.

"Not anymore got milk?" he joked before heading into the kitchen.

"What happened to Jackie he is such a cry baby" Uncle said coming out of his study.

"He's such a jerk" Jade added.

"He's in the library weeping all over my research" Uncle argued with his hands on his hips.

"No, he's in the kitchen raiding the fridge" Jade countered back pointed to the kitchen.

"Guys the Tiger Talisman" I reminded them both. Both Jade and Uncle looked to me before all three us of called. "Jackie"

Immediately both Dark and Light Jackie came out of the kitchen. Both Jade and Uncle gasped as I added.

"Holy crap"

Dark Jackie burped holding a milk carton before he turned to his left and saw his good half.

"Whoa!" both Jackie's said and the milk carton fell to the floor.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

We all stood in Uncle's study while Uncle once more looked over the talisman book.

"When the talisman Jackie's Ying was separated his Yang"  
"Jackie light and Jackie Dark" I added turning to both Jackie's.

"I am the dark side" Light Jackie began to start crying. "I murdered a bug"

Jade frowned and approached Dark Jackie.

"You're the side who ate my candy?" Dark Jackie had his arms folded across his chest and he sneered back at Jade.

"You're evil, Evil!" Jade yelled pointing at Dark Jackie.

"Not evil just lacking sound judgment without his good side to guide him"

"It's like a mating bond between dragons" this got Jade, Uncle, and both Jackie's to look at me.

"Each dragon has a true mate, a true mate is the light to the dragon's darkness, and is repeated into the mate bounded to that dragon"

"Speaking of mates Enya" Dark Jackie began and I flashed him a death look. His smirk faded and he growled, I bet he wanted to make a rude comment and I'm glad I stopped him.

"You both have the two halves of the Tiger Talisman I take it?" I asked both Jackie's. Both Dark and Light Jackie took out the halves of the Tiger Talisman.

"The two of them must be joined together and reform a one whole Jackie" I explained to both Jackie's.

"Me and Whimpy?" Dark Jackie asked disgusted at the thought.

"Ooh, Enya please no he burps out loud without saying excuse me!" Light Jackie added.

"You must restore balance!" Uncle shouted in annoyance and he two fingered slap both Jackie's.

"Ow!" they both whined. Then Dark Jackie finger slapped Uncle back.

"You'll pay for that!" Uncle growled before he returned the favor to Dark Jackie. Both Uncle and Dark Jackie then continued to finger slap each other until I saw cars pulling up. Jade gasped and she hurried to the window to get a better look.

"Enough!" I snapped now tired of Uncle and Dark Jackie acting like children. I felt smoke escape my nostrils.

"The Dark Hand" both Light and Dark Jackie whispered.  
"Hide the Talisman!" Uncle said as the men of the Dark Hand came closer to the door. Both Jackie's complied.

"What are we going to do?" Jade demanded coming back to my side.

"Laugh like circus clowns while they scream for mercy" Dark Jackie answered getting into a fighting pose his fists raised.

"Run!" Light Jackie added before he ran past me and Jade.

"Guess we'll never know if two Jackie's are better whoa!" Light Jackie came back to me and Jade. He grabbed my hand while the other held Jade's wrist gently.

"This is no place for children and women!" and Light Jackie hurried us out of the backdoor leading into an alley. Once outside Light Jackie yelled and quickly tossed Jade back inside and shut the door. The two of us looked to see Ratso along with the same two men from the "Bullies" episode.

"Fighting is not nice!" Light Jackie said waving a finger. This got me to do an anime fall while Ratso shouted.

"You two get Chan, I got the girl" Ratso said to his colleagues.

"Enya go!" Light Jackie said before he leapt into the air and jumped over the Dark Hand thugs. The two men ran after him while Ratso approached me.

"Enya huh? That's a pretty name" Ratso said before he suddenly grabbed my wrist and sprayed some kind of powder in my face. The next thing I knew I was knocked out cold. When I came to I realized I was in a low dim lit room similar the room Dark Jackie was held in.

"She's up" I heard Finn say. Finally when my eyes refocused I saw Finn and Chow next to me, I hissed as I was tied to a chair.

"About time you woke up" I heard a rude voice say. In another chair tied up dressed in Chow's leather jacket and glasses was Dark Jackie.

"Shut up" I growled to Dark Jackie. My comment got snorts of laughter coming from Finn and Chow.

"You got fire Enya I like that" I turned my head to look at Finn.

"How did you learn my name?"

"The kid" Chow answered me.  
"Her name means Little Fire in Irish I say it fits after all she is a dragon" Finn chuckled. I simply rolled my eyes and smoke once more emitted from my nose.

"You're angering her Finn" Valmont said coming out of the shadows and into the light. The Englishman then came over to me and used a small knife to cut away my bonds and helped me up. He then guided me out of the room leaving Finn and Chow to laugh it up with Dark Jackie until Valmont returned.

"Are you hurt?" Valmont asked me taking my hands into his muscular ones to make sure my wrists weren't bruised by the ropes.

"No I'm fine" I reassured Valmont.

"Good Shendu will have my hide if you were harmed" Valmont stated before escorting me towards the office.

"Good you have her" Shendu purred as Valmont and I entered the room. "Bring her to me Valmont"

"As you wish Shendu" Valmont replied and he escorted me to Shendu. As I came to a stop in front of the Demon Sorcerer Valmont kissed my hands before he left the room.

"The nerve of that man" Shendu hissed in jealousy.

"You really do have a jealousy problem Shen" I teased looking to the imprisoned eastern dragon.

"I guess I do when it comes to another male touching one I happen to be attracted to" Shendu said but as he soon as he said this I did an anime fall.

"Sorry if that comment made you uncomfortable Enya" Shendu apologized.

"No you're fine" I reassured the Demon Sorcerer of Fire as I stood back up. "I just wasn't expecting you to finally admit you like me in that manner"

"I just now came to terms with it" Shendu said as though he were blushing. I chuckled just Valmont returned and his eyes narrowed at Shendu. I mentally did a face palm in my head. Out of all the males in this reality why did Shendu and Valmont have to be the ones I liked and now the two of them didn't like the other being near me. They both were acting like male dragons fighting over a single female, good grief. The elevator made a ding and in came Tohru with the tool box that held the other talismans and Jade clung to it.

"Valmont" Shendu called to the Englishman. The leader of the Dark Hand turned to him.

"Tie her up near me" I turned to Shendu with a WTF look on my face.  
"The child must not know we know each other Enya play the part" Shendu whispered into my ear and I nodded. Valmont came to his desk and opened a drawer and took out another rope. He came over to me and I complied as he gently bound my wrists and he tied the other end onto the chair in front of us, so I was now right next to Shendu.

"You have the talismans?" Valmont asked turning to Tohru. Tohru nodded and he placed the tool box on the desk in front of Valmont.

"What should I do with her?" Tohru asked holding Jade by the scruff of her hoodie.

"Enya they got you too?!" Jade asked horrified to see me tied up.

"Tie her up over there" Valmont simply stated throwing some rope Tohru, the sumo caught it before he walked away with Jade. Jade tried to fight but Tohru merely ignored her struggling and managed to bind her wrists and tied the other end to some kind of gold antique thing. Valmont managed to open the tool box and one by one he took out the talismans. I watched as he placed each talisman into its proper hole in Shendu's stone form.

"Eight, nine, ten and eleven" Valmont counted.

"Yes I can feel my power returning" Shendu hissed gleefully.

"The statue talked you guys are working for a statue?" Jade asked.

"QUIET!" Tohru snapped at Jade. She shot the sumo a look which got me to chuckle.

"Eleven and a half" Valmont said before turning to Tohru holding his hand out.

"What?" the sumo asked.

"Where is the other half?!" both Shendu and Valmont demanded. Before Tohru could say anything Finn, Ratso and Chow came into the office.

"About time you three came back go with Tohru and find the missing half of the tiger" Valmont snapped and the four enforcers turned and headed to the elevator. I saw Jade whistling and placed one shoe over the other. Valmont looked to me and I shook my head telling him I didn't have the talisman.

"Do your wrists hurt?" Shendu whispered to me quietly enough so Valmont and Jade couldn't hear him.

"I'm fine" I reassured the demon before Shendu suddenly hissed.

"The Chans are in the building they do not possess the missing half" Shendu explained to Valmont who turned to him.

"Well it must be" he began before he frowned and turned to Jade. She smiled innocently confirming his suspicions. He then headed over to Jade and I snarled dangerously.

"Do not harm the child Valmont as you can see Enya values her" Shendu warned Valmont. Valmont simply nodded before he approached Jade finally and made a grab for her left ankle.

"Jackie!" Jade suddenly yelled as Valmont tried to pry away her left shoe off of her foot. The door to the office suddenly burst open and both Jackie's came inside. Dark Jackie leapt into the air and kicked Valmont away from Jade and he went flying backwards with Jade's left shoe in his hand. The missing half of the Tiger Talisman came out of the shoe and Valmont smirked.

"Enya hurry get away" Shendu warned and I quickly used my fire magic to burn my ropes off and I hurriedly ran away from Shendu's statue form just as Valmont got up with the last piece of the tiger.

"Stop him he has all twelve!" Jade as Valmont hurried over to Shendu.

"Stop!" both Jackie's said just as Valmont finally placed the other half into Shendu. A white light then emerged from Shendu's statue form. Both Jackie's had leapt into the air and they became one. When Jackie looked himself over Valmont turned and sneered at him.

"Game over Chan way over" Valmont then turned to look at Shendu as a fierce wind began to blow into the office. I felt my hair become loose as I watched in awe as Shendu's head moved and the talismans were absorbed into his flesh. His talons were the first to come out before his sharp clawed feet followed.

"Holy S**t" was all I could say as Shendu finally became flesh and blood. His foot smashed into Valmont's desk destroying it.

"I live!" Shendu roared and he sounded exactly like T-Rex from Jurassic Park. My eyes went wide as I eyed Shendu's muscular form and I felt a blush come to my face. He was well built for a Demon Sorcerer, he wore the green pair of shorts with his tail poking out from behind them, I had no idea what else to call them to be honest.

"At long last my powers restored" Shendu began to boast. "Speed, Invisibility, Astral Project and my personal favorite Combustion" Shendu then shot out a fireball at Jackie who pushed Jade out of the way. The fireball made a huge hole in the wall and I heard Jackie yelling as he was falling.

"Jackie!" Jade yelled after her uncle.

"Jade!" I shouted as I noticed the structure beneath her fall apart and soon she was gone.  
"She will be fine Enya" Shendu said turning to me. The Demon Sorcerer then gestured with a finger to come closer to him and I did so. I came to a stop near his huge right foot. He bent down and his huge snout sniffed me and I felt my face turn red even more.

"I hope I don't smell unsatisfactory" I stated to Shendu feeling like an idiot.

"Your scent is fine my dear" Shendu reassured me as he stood back up. His tail coiled itself around my feet just as the door to the room opened and Tohru, Finn, Ratso, and Chow came into the room.

"Whoa Shendude" Finn began.

"Uh welcome to earth" Ratso added.

"Good to see you up and around" Chow finished.

"Well the office is in shambles but the lost treasure Chi Xi Hung should more than cover the cleaning deposit" Valmont stated.

"Regrettably Valmont you did not provide me with the talismans Jackie Chan did" Shendu said pointing a sharp claw like finger to him.

"A technicality" Valmont began to argue but Shendu pressed his huge face in front of Valmont's.

"Read my lips no treasure for you" he growled.

"Tohru make this dead beat pony up" Valmont commanded Tohru.

"You go bro" Finn said first.

"Yeah we're right behind ya" Ratso added.

"In spirit" Chow finished as they walked away from Tohru. Tohru looked uncertain and asked.

"But Master?"

"Do it!" Valmont hissed. Tohru didn't say anything but then he growled and approached Shendu. I closed my eyes as heard Tohru about to attack Shendu before the dragon said.

"Need I remind you I have the possess the power of levitation and super strength" I winced when I heard Tohru being thrown backwards and thrown out of the building.

"Fine treasure's yours but she isn't" Valmont walked towards me but Shendu snarled dangerously.  
"Whoa" Finn said.

"Enya stays with me" Shendu hissed. "You are not suitable to be hers"

"I'm not going to let you harm her!" Valmont argued now losing his temper.

"I would never do such a thing!" Shendu snapped back and I sweat dropped as the two males argue over my well being and I was also flattered that they cared about me. Shendu then hissed before pushing me forward and I landed on the floor a few feet away as Jackie sent a cable full of electricity at Shendu and he roared in pain as the electricity hit him his body glowing. A second later the dragon turned to Jackie pissed off.

"You" he hissed in annoyance.

"He ain't even singed" Finn, Ratso and Chow said in unison.

"That gentlemen would be our cue" Valmont said nodding towards the elevator. The three enforcers didn't hesitate to high tail it but Valmont came over to me and gently grabbed my wrist into his hands. His lips came upon mine stealing a quick kiss without Shendu looking.

"We'll meet again Enya and I'll prove I am worthy to be yours" he then pulled away and he ran for it.

"Who, what are you?" Jackie asked to Shendu.

"I am the Keeper of the talismans, I am the apocalypse of which legend speaks, and I am once and for all your executioner" Shendu then glowed before he hissed out flames towards Jackie. The archeologist high tailed it out of the room while he said "Bad Day, Bad Day, Bad Day!"

"Holy S**t" I said again. Shendu then suddenly gently picked me up into his right hand. I shot the Demon Sorcerer a WTF look.

"Remember when I suggested you pretend to play the part of my enemy?" Shendu asked me.

"Yes" I replied then figuring it out. "You want to me to continue to play the charade I take it?"

"That intelligence is another thing I like about you my Little Fire" Shendu purred.

"You're going to embarrass me if you keep calling me that Shen" I teased Shendu back. Shendu chuckled before saying.

"You might want to hold on I think what I'm about do is won't agree with your stomach" he warned. I cursed at he what said knowing full well what he was about to do. So I closed my eyes as I felt him leap out of the building, I felt the air of pass through my hair making it blow and then like lightning Shendu and I were off towards China.

 **So Shendu takes Enya with him and the Chan Clan gotta go and get her!  
Next chapter or chapters will be out next week!  
Till next time and review if you wish!**


	10. Day of the Dragon

**Hello fellow readers!  
0.0 wow I can't believe this is the last chapter of Season 1. Which means Season 2 is coming and Kumori and Shendu will be making their come back!  
I hope you guys like the moments between Shendu and Enya!**

 **Uncle's POV**  
 **Uncle's Shop**

"Did the demon have any specific markings?" I asked Captain Black, Jade and Jackie. According to my niece and nephew the twelve talismans had returned to their owner. A dragon according to Jade that used to be statue and worse it had taken Enya. Now it was urgent to find out who the demon was and where he would go after being brought back to life.

"Red eyes, great big claws, and razor sharp teeth isn't SPECIFIC ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Captain Black exclaimed his eyes widened in disbelief. I growled and turned to Jackie's friend.

"Thousands of Demon Sorcerers have existed throughout history; I need more information a symbol a name, Anything!" I snapped back the agent.

"Chan!" my eyes went wide as I saw the sumo that worked for the Dark Hand stand behind Jade, Jackie, and Captain Black. The man had bandages wrapped around his head as his arm was in a sling by the looks of things something hurt him badly and recently.

"Go away" Jackie began as he stood in a fighting stance. "We have no more talismans"

"The demon's name Shendu" this got all of us to gasp surprised he just gave such an important piece to help us find Enya.

 **A Few Minutes Later  
Uncle's Study**

I sat at my desk and opened the book that I needed. I scanned the pages and began to read on the section about Shendu.

"Shendu was an evil warlord of a vast kingdom" I turned the page before continuing. "He was imprisoned by his subjects one of those being Lo Pei and the twelve talismans from which he drew his powers were scattered to the winds, he vowed to return one day, not only to resurrect his palace, but to conjure his dragon minions to wreak havoc upon the descendants of those who rebelled against him by destroying all of Asia"

At the mention of this Jade gasped and I turned to her.

"Mom, Dad" the young girl said and I saw tears in her eyes.

"It will be alright Jade we won't let anything happen to your parents" Jackie reassured her but Jade didn't seem to hear him. I looked back to my book and continued reading.

"Shendu's former palace is located near what is now Hong Kong his vengeance is to begin at the toll of midnight ushering in the Chinese New Year" I finished looking back to the others.

"Chinese New Year?" Captain Black said. "That gives us only a couple of days"

"Less" Jackie corrected his friend turning to him. "Hong Kong is sixteen hours ahead of San Francisco"

"We'll take Section 13's fastest transport" Black said as he began to turn around I said.

"Finding the demon is not enough one must have the means of defeating it" I turned and tried to reach a book but I was too damned short. Tohru then grabbed the book and then gave it to me.

"Thank you, I will come with you perhaps I can find out why Shendu wants Enya"

"I will come" Tohru walked forward and he grunted while coming to a stop. He still seemed to be in a lot of pain when it came to walking. "Too"

I turned to Tohru and eyed him.

"Um, that's okay" Jackie stated unsure of what to think of this situation.

"Tohru why help us?" Captain Black demanded arching an eyebrow.

"I am told Section 13 serves donuts on Thursdays" Tohru replied smiling shyly. Captain Black glared at Jackie who only blushed and chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry but you must stay" I said to Tohru firmly.

"No" Tohru replied back stubbornly. I made a gesture for Tohru to come closer and he bent his head down and I used my signature move according to Enya which was the two finger slap.

"You stay here someone must watch the shop" I told Tohru who simply looked back at me confused why I just hit him. "Good, now let me gather some things"

 **Enya's POV**

A short time after Shendu left San Francisco I decided it would be a good idea to rest my eyes to pass the time. Shendu still held me in his grasp we flew at a fast rate of speed over the Pacific Ocean. By the time I woke I felt a headache come along.

"Bloody hell" I growled and this got Shendu to turn to me looking concerned.

"What is it Enya?" he asked as we stopped in the middle of the air.

"Just a headache" then my stomach growled. "And I need to hunt"

"Very well there is an island nearby and we have a few more hours until I must get to Hong Kong I am hungry myself and I could use a little rest" Shendu agreed before he flew closer to the ocean waters. Sure enough true to his word an island came into a view and he landed onto the beach with a loud thud.

"I could hunt for us" Shendu suggested but I turned my head to him and shook it no. I then called to within my inner dragon and I felt my limbs beginning to shift. A few seconds later I stood before Shendu in my dragon form. He was right about me being a little shorter than him, Shendu's eyes widened as he eyed my true form once more. I flashed him a smirk before I opened my leathery wings and took flight from the sand. I shot straight into the air before turning into a nose dive straight into the water. I scented a Great White Shark nearby and my mouth opened at the thought of its delicious meat.

I flapped my wings underneath the water and began to use them to swim forward as well as using my tail to propel myself. A short swim later led me to a group of several Great Whites feeding on the remains of what seemed to be a whale or something else. I scanned to see what shark would be wise to take down and my eyes spotted a weakened male and I began to swim towards him very fast. The shark didn't have time to defend himself because I used my sharp talons and fangs to pierce the shark's flesh. As my fangs pierced the top of its head the shark began to bleed, and I then curled my body upon the top of the shark's body and then used my wings to propel myself towards the surface. I struggled a little bit as I broke the surface due to the shark's weight.

But I was bigger and stronger than it so I was able to break free of the surface and into the air once more clutching the shark sharply using my talons. Shendu's eyes widened as I came back towards the beach and I threw the dead carnivore at his feet. The shark landed on the sand with a thud before I landed as well. Shendu sniffed the shark meat and he looked to me.

"You haven't eaten in nine centuries go first Shen" I told the Demon Sorcerer and he nodded. His serpentine tongue came out of his mouth and licked his lips before his fangs pierced in the middle section of the shark. The shark's blood stained the sand as Shendu ate like a food deprived animal, and I found it amusing. I waited patiently while Shendu ate before a burp escaped his throat and I saw him blush.

"Excuse you" I teased before I made my way towards the shark. Like with Shendu I licked my fangs with my own tongue and my teeth ripped into the shark's flesh. I heard Shendu gasp at the way I ate, to be honest when feeding some female dragons are aggressive. The delicious taste of the shark meat satisfied me as it traveled down my throat, Shendu then returned to eat as well. The two of us basically stripped the shark until only its bones remained. I let out a burp of my own along with a small stream of flame following. Shendu then yawned and he lay against the sand onto his back, smoke of his own coming out of his nose. I walked over to him and laid my huge body next to his. My tail coiled around his and my wings folding to my sides. I growled in surprise when I heard Shendu growl.

"What is it?" I asked him wondering why he was annoyed.

"Rest on my chest Little Fire" Shendu encouraged.

"Wouldn't I crush you?" I asked standing back up to my feet.

"You weigh less than me Enya and I am immortal at the moment" trusting his word I shyly climbed onto his muscular scaled chest and tucked my feet underneath my stomach. Once more I folded my wings, my tail returned to coiling itself back around with Shendu's. I placed my head underneath Shen's and I felt Shendu sigh in pleasure. His arms wrapped themselves around my dragon body and I felt safe in his grasp. Soon both of us felt the weight of our meal make us sleepy and then we both rested our heads and soon slept.

 **Uncle's POV**

True to his word Captain Black managed to get us the fastest jet, I was hard at work trying to find a way to defeat Shendu. I growled when someone began to knock like crazy on the door.

"Go away I am busy!" I snapped.

"Um you have been in the lavatory since take off" the agent on the other side of the door say. Sighing I opened the door and snapped back at the agent.

"That is right!" I pointed to the bubbling vials behind me. "Laboratory! Do you want Jackie to defeat the evil demon? Yes? Then Go Away!" I then slammed the door in the agent's face. "Let Uncle work!"

I heard another agent say to the one who had been knocking on the door tell him that the other laboratory was available and I heard the agent say "Thank God". A few hours later we finally got to Hong Kong right before midnight. After leaving the airport we all checked into a hotel in the city before heading out to the spot where the inscriptions to where the palace would be. We walked through the forest near the outskirts of Hong Kong and came to a stop at the top of a hill.

"The palace!" I said holding my arms out. But in front of us was nothing, but looks can be deceiving.

"Where?" Captain Black asked in skepticism.

"Here!" I replied back to him. "Where the inscriptions indicated!"

"Look it's almost midnight" Captain Black began while looking at his watch before the ground shook underneath us. Out of the earth came a blur of gold mixed with red. The palace took the form of a medieval castle then used be around back in ancient times. The ground stopped shaking when the all of the palace came up to surface.

"Never question the inscriptions" I said back to Jackie and Uncle. Then above us came a golden like blur that passed over us and towards the palace. Shendu then landed on the ground with a thud making the ground beneath him shake. My eyes widened as Shendu placed Enya on the ground next to him, she looked unharmed but tired, her hair was out of its pony tail. Shendu nuzzled her body for a second with his face which got me to arch an eyebrow before he turned around to look in front of him and he used a single talon like finger to create a ripple it glowed before becoming a red and gold like portal.

"What is Shendu doing Uncle?" Jackie asked me.

"Releasing his dragon's minions" I answered gravely.

 **Enya's POV**

I watched as Shendu open the portal that would release his dragon servants. The Demon Sorcerer then roared out what seemed to be excitement as he held his arms out.

"You sound like T-Rex from the Jurassic Park films" I said to Shendu as I stood up onto my feet.

"I know I watched the first film with Valmont once I don't like the fact my roar is the same as that damned lizards" Shendu growled before turning to back to the portal. Curiously I eyed the portal and I jumped out of my skin when one of the dragons poked its huge head out.

"She is mine" Shendu growled at the dragon that had poked its head out before it returned to the depths of the portal. I blushed at the way Shen referred to me as his. I suddenly felt something grab me from behind and I caught Jackie's scent. His hand covered my mouth and he began to drag me away from Shendu.

"You're safe now Enya" Jackie said as he let me go. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine" I looked down to his glowing hands. "You're going to try and remove the talismans aren't you?"

"I have to stop Shendu Enya stay back" Jackie then placed a kiss against my forehead and I only growled. He then headed back towards Shendu quietly and I could only watch.

"Soon my warriors midnight draws near" Shendu said still oblivious to Jackie. Shendu had told me to play the part of his enemy and I would continue to do so. I watched as Jackie leapt into the air and land on Shendu's back slamming his hands into Shendu's skin.

"What?!" the dragon snarled feeling Jackie was on him. Shendu then snarled and used his muscular arm to throw Jackie off of his back. Jackie went flying before doing an upside down move and landing back onto his feet. He looked to his hand and I saw he had the Sheep Talisman.

"How many lives do you possess?!" Shendu demanded turning to Jackie. Jackie looked to the talisman held before Shendu used the power of the pig to shoot heat beams at Jackie. The archaeologist was thrown backwards again and he crashed onto the floor. The talisman glowed and I did an anime fall when I saw Jackie's ghost like form hover in the air and out of his body.

 **Uncle's POV**

"He's out cold, men!" I heard Black to say his fellow agents. I heard the click of the machine guns.

"Aiyah!" I said getting in front of the view finder so I could block Black from Shendu. "No magic must defeat magic and you would hurt Enya!" I snapped. Black only growled before removing the machine gun from his shoulder.

 **Enya's POV**

"Jackie get your ass back into your body!" I snapped at Jackie's ghost form as Shendu sniffed Jackie and then said.

"Fresh meat" Jackie suddenly yelled before he dove back into his body and he woke right before Shendu could kill him.

"Enya!" Jackie tossed me the vial full of the liquid that would get the talismans out. I frowned not wanting to fight Shendu. But I had to play the part of the enemy and I quickly poured the potion onto my hands. They glowed green and I stood up and ran towards Shendu. I leapt onto his back and drove my hand into his flesh and I felt a talisman in my hand, before quickly pulling it out.

"What?" Shendu asked surprised while Jackie did back flips away from Shendu to avoid being scorched. Shendu looked to me confused and before I could say anything a flash of fire shot out of my hand and hit Shendu into his chest. The dragon roared before he was sent flying backwards crashing into the walls of his own palace. I opened my hand to see the Dragon Talisman in it. I looked back to Shendu and I nearly had a heart attack at the injury I caused him. He looked to me for a second as his chest wound healed thanks to the horse. He stood back up and shouted to me.

"You cannot harm me shape-shifter the Horse is the Healer" he then used the power of the rabbit to slam into Jackie which sent the him flying into the air and landing back onto the ground onto his rear a second later. He landed right in front of the portal.

"And the Rabbit is Speed" he stated. Shendu then suddenly grabbed me and this got me to drop the Dragon Talisman.

 **Uncle's POV**

"That tears it!" Captain Black said fed up with waiting. "Men!"

I simply placed a hand onto Captain Black's shoulder and used a nerve pinching move on him. A crunch was heard and Black groaned before he fell to the floor ground out cold.

"Who else wants a piece of Uncle?" I asked the other agents getting into a fighting pose. They all put down their weapons.

 **Enya's POV**

"I'm sorry Shen" I said to Shendu. Jackie was still occupied by getting away from the portal to notice me with Shendu.

"You play the part of my enemy well Enya continue to do so Chan must not know about us" he said to me. He then put me down just as Jackie got back to his feet. He ran away from Shendu and the dragon followed after him. Jackie scaled a wall just as Shendu slammed his claws into it; he snagged another talisman which I knew was the monkey. When Shendu turned around Jackie held the talisman out and shouted "Rabbit". The beam hit Shendu and I held a hand over my mouth as Shendu became a bunny rabbit. I had to admit he did look cute but not when he used the power of the pig to shoot heat beams at Jackie who dodged. Shendu then disappeared using the power of the snake.

"Jackie be careful the power of the Snake" I said to him as I hurried over and grabbed the Dragon Talisman. Jackie suddenly yelped as the Monkey Talisman left his hand and Shendu returned from being unseen. He then returned to his dragon form and used the power of the shape shifting on Jackie. Jackie jumped into the air and avoided to get turned into monkey the statue behind him wasn't so lucky.

He then got back onto the ground and snagged another talisman from Shendu and the demon turned around to shoot heat beams at him. Jackie jumped into the air avoiding the heat blasts and gave Shendu a good kick in his scaly gut. A smack later Shendu fell backwards and landed on the ground. I hurried over to Jackie and saw the Ox Talisman.

"The strength talisman good one" Jade said and I nearly leapt out of my skin at her voice.

"I know Jade" Jackie then flipped out when he saw his niece next to him.

"Enya your okay!" Jade then rushed over to me and leapt into my arms. I caught her and hugged her back just as Shendu grabbed Jackie. I quickly put Jade back down and I was glad to see the potion didn't hurt her. Jackie managed to slip out of Shendu's grasp and now he was using the strength talisman and Shendu and him were locked in hand to hand combat.

"The playing field is almost even Shendu" Jackie groaned getting tired.

"You may have the Ox but relatively to me all that makes you is a very strong mouse" Shendu hissed back before he grabbed Jackie and held him upside shaking him. The talismans Jackie had retrieved came out of Jackie's pockets. The vial that contained the potion rolled over to me and I snagged it.

"Jade here!" I shouted to the preteen. She saw me with the vial and hurried over. I bent down and quickly poured the potion onto her hands, they glowed as Shendu took Jackie over to the portal. Dragon heads came out snapping their jaws at Jackie being held by Shendu.

"Pity you will not live to witness my reign over your world but you will be the first to visit there's" Shendu taunted Jackie.

"Go Jade now!" I shouted to Jade who nodded and she ran like the wind. She roared out a "Hiyah" and jumped into the air and landed on Shendu's back. Shendu was caught off guard and he dropped Jackie. Jackie then leapt onto Shendu's chest. Jade quickly pulled put the Dog Talisman as did Jackie pull out the Rat. They both got off of Shendu just as the dragon roared out in defeat. Shendu then returned to his stone form and he landed on the ground with a thud, a dragon poked its head out once more before it disappeared along with the portal.

 **Uncle's POV**

I turned to the agents and said.

"See what did we learn?" as Captain Black came to.

"Magic must defeat magic" they said back to me.

 **Enya's POV**

I felt tears go down my eyes as I knew Shendu was about to be destroyed. I wouldn't see him until he would possess Valmont. I crawled over to his imprisoned form. Jade and Jackie were still busy doing a victory dance.

"Do not cry for me Enya you and I shall see each other again sooner than you think" Shendu said to me.

"It doesn't make things easier for me though Shen" I told him back.

"You okay Enya?" Jade asked as she and Jackie finally joined me. I nodded and stood up giving Jade the Dragon Talisman.

"I will have my revenge even if it takes another nine hundred years" Shendu hissed at us.

"Pfft, no rat means you're just a statue and no dogs means you're not immortal" Jade then held the Dragon Talisman up and flames came out of it and they hit Shendu. Jackie grabbed Jade and we ran before we could get caught into the explosion of Shendu's stone form. I heard the Demon Sorcerer yell as his statue form was blown to pieces. Fire surrounded us and soon the ground beneath to shake. I transformed to my dragon form and roared at Jade and Uncle.

"Get on we must leave before the palace buries us" both of then didn't hesitate and Jade didn't ask about the talismans as they got onto my back. I took flight and flew towards the cliff where Uncle and the other agents were. Captain Black and the agents gaped at me in awe as I landed onto the ground and bent down so Jade and Jackie could off. I then returned to my human form and Uncle hurried over to me.

"You're alright" he said hugging me hard.

"I'm okay Uncle" I said back to the old man hugging him back just as fireworks began to light the sky up.

"Happy New Year Jade, Happy New Year Uncle and Enya" Jackie said as Uncle and I broke apart. I laughed as Uncle finger slapped him.

"You destroyed the demon Ying and Yang now the world is out of balance no one told you to destroy the demon!" Uncle snapped.

"Jade did it" Jackie said. Jade growled not pleased at her uncle putting her under the bus.

"Now there is a void for a new stronger evil to fill" Uncle said gravely. Jade looked to the fireworks and I knew she was thinking of her parents.

"You should visit your parents" Jackie suggested to her.

"They might want me to stay with them" she said sadly.

"Would that be so awful?" Jackie asked.

"Tch for you" Jade said before tears slid down her face.

 **A Few Days Later.**

Jade did indeed visit her parents and we all hung around Hong Kong for a few days. Jade's parents were nice people and they were glad to meet me. Jade obviously had bragged to them how well I tutored her since her grades were now solid straight A's. When it was time to say goodbye it was sad to leave Jade behind. Hell I was so used to being with her. Now we were all back in the San Francisco, Tohru turned out to be a good guy finally. Captain Black put in a lot of effort so the sumo wouldn't be sent to prison for his involvement with the Dark Hand.

He welcomed us back in a different mood and he apologized to me for being so rude and mean. I assured him that he was forgiven and thus our friendship started. At the moment I was working on another picture this time of Shendu in his imprisoned form, Uncle wasn't impressed I was drawing him, but I only told him I wanted to improve my new skill. I was just adding the scales to Shendu when Jackie returned from another trip carrying a golden vase with him found from his most recent trip.

"Uncle!" Jackie called out.

"Come Jackie give Tohru and Enya a hug!" Uncle said beaming at me and Tohru. Tohru turned to Jackie and said.

"Don't"

I burst out laughing as Jackie gave Tohru the vase so he could brush the dust off of it with the duster he was using. Jackie hugged me and I returned the favor.

"This will take some getting used to this not having Jade around" Jackie stated sadly. Tohru finished dusting the vase and placed it on top of cabinet with other vases, he sighed and said.

"I know"

Tohru had admitted he liked Jade and he hated trying to harm her when he worked for Valmont. And speaking of said Valmont I hadn't heard from him in a few days I knew he had the talismans and would be making a comeback soon.

"That reminds me a letter from Jade's parents arrived yesterday" he held the letter out. Jackie smiled at this news as did I. "They are very pleased at how much she has learned in America"

"One more thing!" came a familiar voice. We all looked to the door to see the preteen with her suitcases next to her. "They're so pleased they want me to hang here for another year"

"Jade!" both Jackie and I said. Jade hurried over to her uncle first and glomped him saying. "Jackie!"

She then came jumped off of him and jumped into my arms.

"I missed you kid" I said to her hugging her tightly. Her legs were wrapped around my waist while her arms were around my neck.

"I missed you too Enya all of you" she said looking to everyone.

 **Later**

 **Dream**

I was now at my beach and this time I knew Shendu wouldn't be there. Without the Sheep Talisman he couldn't visit.

"Enya" I jumped out of my skin and I turned to see none other than Shendu hovering in front of me. Tears of joy came down my face but also confusion.

"How are you here?" I asked as he hovered to me and rested his great head against mine so our foreheads could touch.

"Even banished to where I am now I still possess magic and that magic can allow me to visit you whenever I wish" Shendu said to me and his body coiled more tightly around my body.

"Are your siblings already tormenting you?" I asked.

"Sadly yes but I have talked with Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu about you" Shendu added and he removed his body away from mine. I sat down in the sand and he came into my lap.

"What did they have to say?" I was curious to see what Shen's siblings thought of me.

"Both wish to meet you, you should have seen the look on Bai Tsa's face when I told her you thought her beautiful, Hsi Wu seems to like the fire you wield within you"

I smirked at the comment, at least I had two other Demon Sorcerers that seemed to like me.

"I shall be reunited with you soon Enya I miss touching you" this comment got me to blush.

"Indeed we will be reunited Shen" I agreed.

 **And there you have it Season 1 has ended. I will post the first chapter of Season 02 this week if I can. Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	11. Shendu's Return&New Plot

**Hi guys!  
So I decided I really wanted to start Season 2 and here you have it. Shendu makes his great come back, as do things get a little heated up with him and Enya. Also a familiar face returns!  
Enjoy!**

 **Valmont's POV**

"It would seem that we have lost the lost treasure of Ching Xi Hung" I began looking out the window from our new hideout. After leaving Enya behind with Shendu I ended up getting arrested along with the enforcers. Thanks to a hidden device I had in my teeth I managed to summon my cane which was actually a laser sword that I used so we could escape Section 13, we all took a jet to China. We got there right as Chan was fighting Shendu and found the lost treasure Ching Xi Hung; we were all filling up on gold and what not when the treasure suddenly became dust.

We were lucky to have gotten out alive before the palace crashed on top of us. However we didn't leave empty handed we grabbed the talismans and now we all were holding up in the Helms Fish Cannery by the docks. To honest I rather have another hideout but here no one could find us, the only thing that sucked was the constant fish smell. I turned away from the storming night and turned to the others.

"On the bright side however Jackie Chan has done me a tremendous favor by eliminating my albatross"

"Albatross thought Shendu was a dragon" Ratso stated which earned him a roll of eyes from Finn and Chow. Ignoring his comment I removed the sheet and the boys got excited when the talismans looked back at them.

"We now have exclusive access to some very potent magic" I smirked before picking up the Dragon Talisman as it glowed.

 **Enya's POV**

Two weeks passed since Shendu was taken down. The demon sorcerer would try and visit me in my dreams if he could, but due to the fact he was in the Netherworld with his siblings made it hard for him to leave. I now was officially in my new apartment, it was nice place. It had two guestrooms, one bathroom, the usual living room and kitchen. The walls were a pretty shade of dark blue with rosewood flooring. Captain Black ended up giving me the motorcycle I had been using and I was thrilled. I named it "Shruikan" after the black dragon from the Eragon books.

Even though Tohru now worked with Uncle, the Chi Wizard wanted me to work there full time and I accepted the position gladly. I still tutored Jade once a week at Section 13. Today was my day off but I spent it hanging around the shop with Uncle and to help Tohru for awhile before I would head home. The door to the shop opened and in came Jade and Jackie. Uncle's head perked up and he walked from around the desk and greeted his nephew.

"Jackie!"

"Uncle we are moving back in!" Jackie began to say but Uncle used his finger slap on him.

"Ow" the archeologist said.

"You cannot move back!" Uncle snapped holding up a finger.

"Why not?" Jackie asked.

"Where will Tohru sleep?!" Uncle shouted. I snorted in amusement as I saw Tohru come into sight from the other room, at the mention of his name he turned around and smiled innocently.

"You've been jacked" Jade said to her uncle with a smirk. Jackie only shook his head before he and Jade said they would come back later. I returned to helping Uncle with re-shelving books while the two of us listened to "The Hobbit, the Desolation of Smaug" on my Kindle Fire.

"Good lord that dragon is huge!" Uncle exclaimed as he saw Smaug for the first time he bent down to the Kindle to get a better look.

"He's smaller than Shendu is" I explained as I put away a book about Ancient Egypt.

 **Shendu's POV**

"Once I made Jackie Chan pay I shall tear that buffoon Valmont to pieces!" I growled.

"Silence!" came the angry voice of my brother Dai Gui; he punched a floating rock that had been next to me into many pieces. He stood on another and growled.

"The only future you have is here with us, Brother!"

I floated away from Dai Gui and heard Xiao Fung the Demon of the Wind add in; I turned to look at him.

"Indeed let the eternal torment begin!" he said with a big fat smirk onto his face.

"Torment?! Eternal?! I demanded floating backwards away from Xiao Fung.

"To punish you're betrayal Shendu" came the calm voice of Tso Lan his hair wrapped itself around my spiritual form. "You chose to spend your time ruling China" his hair pulled me towards him but I managed to escape from its grasp.

"While we withered in this bone dry pit" Bai Tsa hissed coiling her body around mine.

"Bored out of our wits" Hsi Wu continued flying past us and landing on top of Po King's left shoulder.

"All those centuries each exactly like the one before it" Hsi Wu then took flight once more as Po Kong spoke.

"You never even attempted to free us"

Damn it I hated being cornered like this, Kumori wouldn't have allowed it. Since her death Tchang Zu took over her role as leader.

"I, your rescue was in the planning stages but I became imprisoned in a statue" lightning crackled and I fled so I could avoid being fried by Tchang Zu's lightning.

"EXCUSES! You desire the earthly realm for you alone" Tchang Zu growled before shooting his lightning at me. I yelled in pain as it hit me.

"A shame you never learned to share brother" Hsi Wu said before taking off once more.

"Wait! I can free you!" I said as I shook my ghost like form glad the lightning was off of me.

"Do not toy with us! Bai Tsa warned. "The doors can only be opened from the other side"

"The human side" Dai Gui agreed.

"Precisely as the humble spirit you now see before you I am free to cross over and possess any human I wish allowing me to undo the sacred spells that keep you here if you so deem it"

 **Valmont's POV**

"Twelve Talismans, four enforcers three each" I explained to Finn, Ratso, and Chow using my cane to give them each a set of three talismans.

"Err, boss? There's only three of us since Tohru cashed in his frequent flier miles" Ratso grunted.

"So" Finn added smirking. "I'll just hang on to these" he was about to grab the last three remaining talismans when.

"HUNGRY CRANE SPEARS FISH Hak Foo shouted smacking Finn's hand away and retrieved the three talismans meant to be his to use.

"Everybody remembers Hak Foo?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hi ya Hak!" Ratso greeted.

"Or do you prefer Foo?" Chow asked.

"Master Foo" I corrected them. "The Black Tiger shall be your new lieutenant"

 **Enya's POV**

"Gah all of this sorting of books makes me dizzy sometimes" I said to Uncle as we finished putting away the books finally.

"Sometimes it does" Uncle chuckled before I heard my I-phone ringing. I had a good hunch it was Jackie or either Captain Black.

"Hello?"

"Enya it's Captain Black" came Black's voice over the phone.

"Let me guess the Dark Hand is acting up again finally?" at the mention of Dark Hand, Tohru growled.

"Yes and Jackie is now chasing them he suggested you might be able to help being that you're a dragon and all with magic"

I smirked at his answer.

"Send me the coordinates to my phone and I'll follow after Jackie" I told Black before hanging up.

"Jackie needs my help you can watch more stuff on my Kindle till I come back" I said to looking to Uncle.

"Be careful Enya" Uncle told me and I walked over and pressed a kiss onto his forehead before I grabbed my helmet.

"See ya T" I called at Tohru as I hurried out of the shop and hopped onto Shruikan. I hurriedly turned the key in the ignition and the motorcycle roared to life. I put my helmet on and then stomped on the gas following the coordinates Captain Black had sent me a few minutes ago.

 **Shendu's POV**

"So I trust you would agree my martyrdom has left a void for a new stronger evil to fill mainly you my brothers and sisters, Shall I proceed then?"

Then as one my siblings used their magic and the green light from their spell hit me. As soon as the magic hit me I recognized it as a binding spell.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded.

"You have proven crafty brother so we require a safety measure" Hsi Wu began to explain while waving one of his claws at me.

"Our spell will keep you bound with the human of your choosing until you release us" Bai Tsa continued. I turned to Xiao Fung who had spoken up.

"A precaution so that we know exactly where to find you"

"In the event we deem it necessary to resume your eternal torment" Tso Lan finished.

"I accept your terms I will choose my vessel well to best serve you and the human most capable of this task is my nemesis Jackie Chan"

 **Enya's POV**

As I sped down the coastal highway my phone told me I was getting close to where Jackie and Jade were. When I looked up from my phone I had to slam my foot on the brakes to avoid wrecking Shruikan. The highway in front of me had skid marks and I turned to my left to see Captain Black being kicked in the gut thanks to Hak Foo and he collapsed onto the ground. Snarling I put the bike in park mode and removed my helmet and put it on my bike seat before I leapt over the railing and ran like hell towards Hak Foo.

"Hak look out its Enya" I heard Chow shout. Hak Foo turned around just in time to receive a round house kick in the face. He went flying backwards and he slammed into the sand. Smoke came out of my nose angry he had hurt Captain Black.

"You again?!" Hak Foo snapped at me. He hurriedly got up and roared. "Angry Crow Takes Flight"

Hissing I opened my mouth and shot flames towards Hak Foo. The red head's eyes went wide as the flames scorched him and he landed back on the ground with a thud. Heat beam rays suddenly were shot at me and I turned around to see Finn flying towards me using the Rooster Talisman.

"Leave her alone you creep!" Jade snapped and she used the jet pack and went flying towards Finn. Finn dodged out of the way and he growled before chasing after her. I cursed when I felt Chow grab me from behind and Ratso got in front of me. Jade managed to break loose from Finn's chase and she grabbed Jackie and took him to the top of the cliff that looked over the beach.

"Nice to see you again Enya" Ratso greeted.

"What do you guys want with me when you have the money spilled all over the beach?!" I demanded.

"Valmont has been wanting to see you again" Chow explained. I blushed at that comment.

"I knew it she likes Valmont!" Ratso exclaimed.

"No I like Smaug" I told him which was a lie.

"Who's Smaug?" Chow and Ratso asked in unison. Their only answer was that I quickly grabbed Ratso's face and used it to head butt into Chow's forehead. They both grunted and fell to the ground; I smirked before summoning my wings. I flapped them before taking flight, and I flew after Finn.

"Hey Ginger!" I shouted at Finn. He suddenly turned around and I hissed flames once more at him. Like with Hak Foo, Finn got scorched and he yelled as he went flying towards the sand and he landed into it face first. The jetpack that Jade had was beeping letting her know it was empty on gas and I hurriedly flew over to her. Using my claws I freed her from the straps before grabbing her into my arms just as I heard Jackie yelling. Both Jade and I watched as Jackie went flying over the cliff thanks to Valmont. I then saw something gold shoot into Valmont making the Englishman glow gold for a second and I knew Shendu was back.

 **Shendu's POV**

Chan somehow managed to avoid getting possessed because something pushed him out of the way as I slammed into the human I now was within. Immediately I felt the effects of my siblings magic seal myself within my host. I growled for a second before I had sight and I looked to see whose body I was in. A familiar money green suit caught my attention and I cursed realizing I was inside Valmont.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed in fury. "Noooo! Trapped in this proven failure of an ally" I hissed again. "All the more reason to hasten my quest"

Pissed off I stormed back to the truck that Valmont had been riding in and demanded that the driver get a move on it. He obeyed and he sped down the hill from where the cliff joined with it and then came to a stop at the ruined guard railing. Valmont's buffoons were coming upon Chan and I shouted from the window.

"We have more important matters to attend to get in!" I shouted to them.

"We'll just get the loot" Ratso began but I interrupted him with the little patience I had.

"No loot get in now!"

The Enforcers were quiet before Ratso asked.

"Really?"

"Sore throat boss you don't sound so good"

I felt Valmont suddenly regain control and he barked an order for his lackeys to gather the money. They all stood looking at each other confused before they headed towards the truck beside them. Hissing I regained control and shouted once more.

"Where are you going come here or I'll shall you destroy all!" I threatened. The enforcers this time didn't hesitate to listen and they got into the back of the truck. Finn shouted for us to wait up and I stood and ran over to the truck. Once he was on the driver sped off. These fools were in for a surprise when I revealed to them it was actually me. The thought of them shaking in fear delighted me. The driver took us back to the docks of San Francisco that was unfamiliar to me. This I take it had to be Valmont's new hide out. I paid the driver and told him to go home as the others got out from the truck rig. I silently opened the door and as soon as I did, Finn spoke.

"We must have left millions on that beach what is the deal Big V?" he tried to grab my shoulder to turn me around but I brushed him off. He was caught by Chow and Ratso.

"Valmont cannot hear you" I hissed at them. All of their eyes went wide in fear as I expected and they gasped.

"Shendu?" Finn asked first.

"He's back" Ratso added.

"Your talismans Mr. Shendu" Chow said before hurrying over and placed three of my talismans at my feet.

"We was taking care of them for ya" Ratso added before doing the same thing with the talismans he had used, Finn finished with putting the last of the talismans in front of me, before the four of them turned to the door and I leapt into the air and shut the door behind me.

"Keep your talismans they no longer matter to me" I growled when I felt Valmont suddenly taking control once more.

 **Valmont's POV**

I had a god awful headache and when my vision came to I saw Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo look at me in confusion. I looked around and didn't see the money I sent them to retrieve.

"How did I?" I began looking around realizing we were back at the fish cannery. "Where is the money?"

"Uh Big V Shendu's back" Finn stated and I looked to him in horror.

"What? Where?!"" I felt my eyes go wide.

"Inside you" Ratso answered. I shook my head and walked forward waving my hands out in disbelief.

"That's preposterous" I then walked past a machine and I saw Shendu's head in the reflection. I yelped before demanding.

"Get out!"

"Trust me Valmont the feeling is mutual but for now you and you thugs shall assist me or perish!" then I felt Shendu gain control over my body and fire escaped from my mouth.

 **Enya's POV**

After today's crazy events I headed back to Uncle's shop to gather my things so I could head home for the night. I didn't want to be there when Shendu now in Valmont's body came for the book that held information about the Pan'ku box. Uncle as I expected he would flipped out when I returned to get my stuff fussing over the way I had scuff marks and minor cuts all over my face. I merely reassured him I was fine and that I would heal fast. By the time I returned to my apartment my cuts on my face were indeed healed. I took a quick shower before ordering pizza from a nearby pizza joint recommended by Tohru.

I spent the rest of the evening watching the remains of the Desolation of Smaug eating pizza like a starved animal. I was now out of my regular clothes and dressed in a pair of black pajama pants with a blood red tank top over it. When the movie was over I felt sleepy and decided to rest my eyes real quick. As soon as I did I was back I regretted it. I was having the same dream of me being hunted on the night before I came into this world. However the only difference was when I got to my motorcycle I screamed and the bodies of my mother and father lay lifeless in pools of their own blood. Then the leader whom the Shadow Khan had killed slapped me across my face and I fell onto the ground onto my back. He got on top of me and knowing what would come next I screamed. I ended up throwing a punch and I felt my fist collide with his face. Only this time my name was shouted out.

"Enya wake up!" that voice belonged to Shendu. I woke up and sat upright in my bed.

"You were having another nightmare Little Fire" next to the bed was Shendu well him in Valmont's body.

"Shen?" I asked cautiously. Shendu smirked and nodded.

"It's me my dear and you punched me quite hard I might add" I saw where he pointed and his lips were bleeding a little. I stood up and stood in front of Shendu and used my magic to heal the punch wound by waving my hand over his mouth. My hand glowed white for a few seconds before returning to its normal color of my flesh. I then threw myself against Shendu's and punched his chest like crazy.

"OW! Enya that hurts!" he protested as I continued to punch him.

"It's because I missed you idiot!" I snapped back at him. Shendu suddenly used Valmont's hands and placed them onto mine ceasing my fist assault.

"And I have missed you Little Fire" he purred before seizing my lips with his. My eyes went wide because this was the first time Shendu was actually kissing me. I felt my body shiver in delight as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Shendu purred in delight and I felt him suddenly pick me up and I wrapped my legs across his waist. Shendu gently pushed us back down so my back met with the bed so he could be on top of me.

"You have no idea how I longed to do this Enya" Shendu said before his lips took mine once more. For a Demon Sorcerer he was very skilled in kissing. His tongue met with mine and I felt my body jump when they met. Our tongues danced for a few minutes before Shendu pulled away and his lips then went to the left side of my exposed throat. He kissed his way from my throat and stopped right above where the tops of my boobs were. He then traced the same pattern back up with his tongue and I tried hard not to moan in pleasure. Gods this dragon really knew how to pleasure the member of the opposite sex.

"I think that is all for I should do for now" Shendu said finally pulling away.

"I agree if we continued we might end up doing something we both might regret later" I agreed as Shen got off me and I sat up.

"I must go anyway I have something to retrieve from that old man's shop" Shendu said.

"I thought you went there already" I added.

"I had to see you first" Shendu stated and I saw that he was now blushing. I smirked before I stood up and placed my forehead against his.

"I wish my mate would reveal himself already"

"Soon he will goodnight my Little Fire" Shendu then kissed my forehead before he used his magic to disappear in front of me.

 **Half Hour Later.**

 **Shendu's POV**

I succeeded in retrieving the book I needed from the old man's shop. I however left later than I wanted to because Chan and his friend Captain Black had chased me. The chase had ended up on the roof top of the shop and when Chan and Black finally cornered me did I reveal myself to them. I loved the look on Chan's face when he saw I was back, I left my Shadow Khan to finish them off. I returned to the cannery and found Valmont's enforcers tied up around a pillar.

"What are you four doing?!" I demanded.

"Some chick barged in here and demanded where you were Shendude" Finn explained.

"What female do you speak of you fool?"

"The human means me" a woman came out from behind the enforcers. She seemed to be in her late thirties, her hair was black as night, her eyes were icy blue. She wore a black leather jacket with a green tank top and black jeans and boots, her hair was tied in a braid. Suddenly the female's eyes glowed red and I nearly dropped the book I held.

"Kumori is that you sister?" I asked not believing my eyes.

"Indeed it is Shendu" Kumori replied and she strode over to me. She came to a stop and eyed me in Valmont's body for a second.

"I take it our siblings did this to you binding you to this pathetic human"

"How are you alive I thought you were killed"

Kumori put a hand onto my left shoulder.

"I was able to escape the fool who tried to seal me away, I flew across the Atlantic and landed on the beaches of Bavaria, Germany, there a male dragon found me and nursed me back to health, he ended up being my true mate and together we had children" he face then turned sad as though the memory pained her.

"Something else is amiss what happened Kumori you can tell me sister" I encouraged.

"The immortal warrior eventually caught up with me and killed my family while I was out hunting, when I returned he was waiting for me and he used the last of his magic to seal me away as a statue kind of like you were for nine centuries, an arrow kept me trapped until recently I was able to get free, and now I shall assist you with whatever task our siblings have sent you here for" Kumori then hugged me and I returned the favor.

"I am sorry you endured such a fate dear sister, what matters is your are alive and together we can have our revenge, by the way Tchang Zu took over your position as leader"

"That bastard" Kumori hissed and smoke came out of her nose. Then the two of us chuckled before Kumori turned to free the enforcers.

 **So not only is Shendu back but so is Kumori. Kumori's role is pretty much a comedy relief, she and Valmont will have some spats. The two of them will not be a couple, as Kumori despises humans with a passion. Please review!**


	12. The J-Team

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
Here is another adventurous chapter for ya'all to enjoy. At the end of the chapter is a heated moment between Enya and Shen.**

 **Enya's POV**

After Shendu left me I ended up going to bed and I didn't have any more nightmares thankfully. In the early morning hours did my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone still groggy.

"Enya it's Uncle can you come over?" the Chi Wizard asked.

"Yeah I'll be there shortly just let me grab something to eat" I told the old man before hanging up. I then quickly shot out of bed and took a quick shower before scarffing down a muffin and a cup of coffee.

Today I wasn't wearing my usual outfit since it was filthy from yesterday; my apartment was equipped with a washer and dryer so I tossed my clothes into the washer and turned it on before I left. I wore a black tank top under a denim vest I bought from a thrift store the other day along with blue jeans and my usual boots; I wore my black leather jacket since it was chilly. My hair was pulled back into its usual pony tail before I grabbed my wallet, motorcycle keys and helmet, and my phone before leaving the apartment. My street was pretty much deserted since it was only six in the morning. In fact I don't think many other people woke when I turned my Shruikan on and left for Uncle's shop. Tohru was outside waiting for me as I pulled up the poor guy looked exhausted, and I noticed he had some bruising on his face.

"Good morning Enya" Tohru greeted me as I turned Shruikan off.

"Same to you T let me guess you got beat up by Shendu?"

Since Tohru joined us he was told where I was from and what I knew, even he agreed that the plot of events must travel its course.

"Yes at first I thought it was Valmont" Tohru answered as he opened the door for me. My eyes went bug eyed as I saw the hole that led from behind the register into the library.

"Holy S**t" was all I could say. Uncle heard my voice and walked through the hole and up to me.

"Uncle did you get any sleep at all?" I asked taking notice that he looked tired.

"How can I sleep when I must figure out what Shendu stole?!" Uncle demanded at me. I quickly used the two finger slap on him before pointing to his bedroom upstairs.

"You go and rest for awhile" I ordered him. Uncle was about to argue when Tohru shut the door to the shop and walked over next to me.

"Enya is right Sensei you have been up almost all night Enya and I will continue to take inventory" Tohru added.

"Very well perhaps a few hours of rest would help" Uncle agreed finally. He patted my shoulder before excusing himself to go upstairs. I sniffed the air and the smell of coffee made my mouth water.

"Would you like some coffee Enya? I made some figuring you might need it" Tohru offered.

"You're a mind reader my friend" I replied to the sumo with a smirk. Not only did Tohru bring us coffee but he also managed to fix some food for us to eat as well. The two of us then went to work putting the books back into their proper places. By the time Uncle got up half of the room was now bookless from the floor. Uncle still looked tired but he seemed to be in better spirits, before he joined us to continue working. By ten I even felt tired myself and Uncle made me get some rest and I didn't argue with him.

The old guest room I used to stay in was not being used by Tohru because he slept in the attic as did Uncle did sometimes. I fell asleep as soon as my head fell onto the pillow. I slept for maybe a good four hours before I felt my body wake up again. I had to redo my hair due to it looking like hell when I woke back up. After pulling it back again did I head back downstairs and through the hole into the library.

"Hey Jackie" I greeted the archaeologist who turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello Enya I see Uncle managed to get you here to help with the re-shelving" I looked around the room and breathed a sigh of relief. The whole floor was now free of books, Tohru and Jackie must have finished putting the last of the books up.

"Enya you look well rested" Uncle interrupted Jackie.

"You were right about that nap how long was I out for?"

"About six hours" Tohru answered.

"AIYAH! UNCLE!" I then finger slapped Uncle again. "You should have woken me up!" I scolded the old man.

"I didn't want to wake you" Uncle countered and I face palmed. I loved Uncle a lot like he was my own grandfather but for the love of god he should have woken me up after a few hours of sleep. Uncle only blushed and I growled before gathering a pile of books off from the desk before joining Jackie and Tohru to finish up the inventory. Jackie then filled me in that Valmont had left the country and this got Uncle to snap.

"We cannot leave until we know what Shendu is planning and we cannot know that until we know which book he took" the bell to the shop rang and Uncle growled.  
"Aiyah! Go away we are closed for inventory" Uncle walked through the hole in the wall. A second later Uncle screamed.

"JACKIE! ENYA! A BURGLAR!" Jackie was the first to drop the book he held and he ran out of the room to assist Uncle. I snorted in amusement and followed the archeologist into the shop. My eyes finally met with none other than El Toro Fuerte, the wrestler from Mexico that had the Ox Talisman when it was revealed. He wore a dark blue business suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a matching tie to go with his suit. He wore his red and gold mask with the symbol of an Ox on it in gold. Next to him was his Protégé, Paco. Uncle grabbed a broom as Jackie said.

"Uncle he is no thief"

But Uncle finger slapped him and interrupted.

"Of course he is a thief he is wearing a mask!"

"Uncle" I called to my boss with a warning growl. Immediately both Jackie and Uncle turned to me.

"Jackie speaks the truth this gentlemen here is a professional wrestler and he doesn't like taking his mask off"

"Are you sure Enya he looks like one to me" Uncle asked still holding the broom.

"The lovely lady is correct El Toro Fuerte never removes his mask" Paco added. I blushed at Paco's compliment as I sensed Tohru come up behind me. El Toro's eyes widened and I hurriedly waved my hands.

"Tohru's on our side now you don't want to fight and mess up the shop!" I yelled.

"Enya speaks the truth I no longer work for the Dark Hand" Tohru added to back me up. El Toro's eyes narrowed and looked at Tohru for a second before saying.

"Very Well"

"Enya where they really supposed to fight?" Jackie questioned looking to me.

"Yes and it wouldn't have been pretty"

"Well this is a nice place" a female voice said and I nearly jumped out of my skin as a woman with tanned skin came out of the shadows. She wore a pink sundress with a tan hat with a pink brim around the center. She had black hair and matching eyes.

"Viper?!" Jackie exclaimed his eyes going wide a blush came across his face and I snorted in amusement. Jackie then walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"No thieves aloud in Uncle's shop"

"Ex-Thief" both Viper and I said in unison. Viper then looked to me before asking.

"I take it your Jackie's girlfriend?" I felt my face turn red and both Jackie and I waved our hands in front of us.

"We're not dating!" we said together.

El Toro walked up to me and took my hand and kissed it. I blushed at his manners as he asked.

"Who might you be Senorita?"

"I'm Enya Pierce Uncle's assistant" I answered.

"Are you the dragon shape shifter?" Viper asked me suddenly. I turned to her and with my eyes widening.

"Now that I remember Jade has mentioned you" Paco added. I merely blushed and was about to answer when Jade's voice called out.

"Alright! Viper, El Toro you made it!" she high fived the former thief and wrestler before noticing Paco was looking at her with his arms folding across his chest. "Who invited you?"

"Jade be nice" I scolded the preteen as Paco answered her question.

"I am El Toro's protégé wherever he goes I go"

"Okay Paco, but try not to get in the way while Jackie's kicking butt" Jade warned. I face palmed knowing where this was going.

"But it is El Toro Fuerte who will be kicking the butt, Yade" Paco said back replacing the J in the preteen's name with a Y.

"Jackie" Jade began.

"El Toro" Paco argued back.

"Jackie"

"El Toro"

"Jackie"

"El Toro"

"Will you two just admit you like each other?" I interrupted the two preteens.

"What?!" they both turned to me with their faces blushing red.

"Jade" Jackie said. "Explain"

"It's your team, duh!" Jade answered looking to her uncle. "The J-Team, the Chan Clan, the Chantastic six!"

"Chantastic?" Jackie inquired looking confused.

"Six you see" Jade began. "You and me make two, then there's Enya and Viper, El Toro makes five"

"And I Paco am the sixth member of the Yay-Team" Paco interrupted excitedly.

"I actually had someone less puny in mind" Jade corrected Paco before turning to Tohru who was sweeping the floor. He looked up and blushed before saying.

"I am honored" he then bowed his head.

"I'm sorry you all came for nothing" Jackie said while coming up to everyone. "But I didn't realize my niece read so many comic books" Jackie then looked to Jade with a scolding look. Jade growled while Jackie continued. "I cannot accept your help"

"Never pegged you as the macho-type Jackie" Viper teased the archaeologist pinching his cheek.

"I especially cannot accept help from a super-thief" Jackie said looking to her.

"She's no longer a thief Jackie didn't I not say that earlier?" I said to Jackie folding my arms across my chest. Jackie chuckled nervously while Viper said to me.

"I like you, name's Viper Jade has said a lot of good things about you in emails"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well nice dress by the way" I complimented her attire and she nodded a thanks.

"Hotcha!" Uncle yelled out getting everyone's attention. We all hurried into the library where Uncle was standing in front of his books.

"The missing book is a guide to Ancient artifacts located in Tibet" Uncle explained.

"Ancient Magic Artifacts I bet" Jade said.

 **Shendu's POV**

After reuniting with Kumori, Valmont managed to get us transportation to fly to Tibet. The others stayed away from my sister since she tied them up. Valmont didn't seem to like Kumori either; she made that clear when the British fool made a rude comment about having another dragon around. At the moment Kumori sat next to me while I held the book I had taken from that old man's shop. The page in front of me held information about the Pan'ku box, which was a magical box that could open the other doors to free our siblings out.

"I'm glad that damned thing doesn't have a portal for me on it" Kumori growled. I looked to see my beloved sister's eyes glowing their signature red and they glared at the picture of the Pan'ku box.

"Frowning does not suit you sister" I said to her. Kumori looked to me and her lips turned into a smirk similar to mine.

"At least some of my brothers aren't afraid to compliment me"

Out of all of my siblings only Xiao Fung and Tchang Zu were afraid of Kumori's deadly wrath while the others were not. Like I was close with her, Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu, Tso Lan, Dai Gui, and Po Kong all cared for Kumori deeply and also respected her. The plane landed and Kumori growled.

"About time" she then stood up as did I following her. As the door to the plan opened the four enforcers hurriedly got off the plan so they wouldn't have to deal with Kumori or me. I let Kumori step out first before I followed.

"Soon our demon brethren shall be free" I said. Kumori smirked and added with me.  
"And their new reign of terror will begin"

 **Enya's POV**

So after the meeting with the supposed J-Team, Captain Black called and explained he had a jet waiting for Jackie and Uncle. Uncle wanted me to come along since my magic ability would be of use. On our way to the airport, Jackie and Uncle stopped by my apartment so I could pack up. I packed a small suitcase full of the necessary things before we hurried to the airport. I slept most of the time on the flight, I didn't tell Jackie and Uncle we would eventually meet back up with the others. Finally I woke up to the plane landing and as I opened my eyes I thought about Shen and what he was up to.

 **Shendu's POV**

"Will you two quit acting like hatchlings!" Kumori snapped at me and Valmont. We were on our way to check into a local inn, when Valmont decided now was a good time to fight me. He had his arms wrapped around a tree.

"It's my body and I say we're going home!"

"You dare defy me!" I snapped back at the stubborn mortal taking control. I then grabbed the back of his hair and Valmont protested.

"My hair!"

 **Kumori's POV**

I watched un-amused as my brother's host fought against Shendu's control. Both males were fighting for control and I snarled. The four men who served the human Valmont who had rudely called me name I rather not repeat all backed away from me. I stormed forward and grabbed Valmont's wrist and grasped it hard.

 **Shendu's POV**

I turned to look into the annoyed glowing eyes of Kumori.

"The two of you knock it off right now the flight has made me tired and I wish to sleep" at her tone I bowed my head.

"My apologies sister, I think all of us could use some rest"

"Good and tell Valmont to hold his tongue I have little patience for his rudeness"

"You're one to talk" Valmont suddenly had regained control and hissed that comment at Kumori. Kumori snarled and grabbed Valmont's tie.

"You do not want to toy with me human or else" Kumori threatened before she released Valmont and stormed off.

"Trust me Valmont you don't want to further piss her off" I warned Valmont taking control of his body once more.

 **Enya's POV**

After our long flight Uncle barked about wanting some sleep and the three of us checked into a nearby inn. After dinner I fell asleep on the small cot in the room I would share with Uncle and Jackie. I was still in usual clothes , my hair was loose. I woke when I heard Jackie shake me awake.

"This better be good Jackie" I growled to him sitting up.

"The Dark Hand is in the other room and they have the talismans" Jackie said and I understood why he wanted my help. Sighing I stood up and I grabbed his hand and summoned my gift of invisibility. For giggles I grabbed my phone. The two of us became invisible and followed Ratso and Finn into the room where Hak Foo and Chow already asleep.

"Good night Finn!" Ratso called to Finn.

"Night Ratso" Finn replied climbing onto his cot. Ratso then kissed his talisman and I had to hold back a laugh as I saw he had a teddy bear.

"Goodnight talismans" Ratso said after he kissed one of the talismans. Shortly he fell asleep and all four of them were snoring. Jackie and I used that chance to become visible.

"Use his pants" I suggested to Jackie nodding towards Chow's pants on the nightstand.

"I'll keep watch"

Jackie nodded before he grabbed Chow's pants and went to the nightstand that was next to Chow and swiped the two talismans that sat there. He then grabbed the Dragon Talisman from Chow's hand and he tossed it to me. I caught it and smirked besides the Snake Talisman the Dragon one was another favorite of mine. Jackie then hurriedly grabbed the Pig Talisman from Finn's medallion before trying to sneak over to where another lay next to Hak Foo. I cursed when Viper's hand touched with Jackie's.

I watched the two of them fight over the talismans for a second before Chow's pants went flying and they landed on top of Hak Foo's face. Immediately the red head woke up and shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

"Slumbering Bear Creeps the Dog!" Hak Foo jumped out of bed and towards Viper and Jackie.

"Hungry Wolf Slaughters Lamb!" he then punched the nightstand in front of Jackie and Viper. Viper dodged the blow while Jackie began his fight with Hak Foo. I hurried over to Viper just as Finn, Ratso and Chow approached her.

"Hey Enya" Finn greeted.

"Hey yourself Ginger" I then quickly snapped a picture at the sight of Chow's boxers which were pink and had red hearts on them, while Viper whistled. The wall behind Finn, Ratso and Chow fell apart as Tohru came through. He used his signature growl as he approached his former friends.

"Tohru, buddy!" Finn greeted Tohru.

"You're alive!" Ratso added.

"Good to see you" Tohru greeted them back before grabbing them into a sort of bone crushing hug and then threw them to his right. I burst out laughing as the three of them slammed into a wall.

"Tohru's a traitor" Chow pointed out the obvious as he and his friends got back to their feet.

"Then give him a taste of talisman" Finn suggested. The three of them suddenly realized the talismans weren't on them. "Our powers!"

"My pants!" Chow exclaimed.

"Looking for these boys?" I taunted the three stooges holding Chow's pants and shook them. The sound of the other talismans rang inside of them. "Nice underwear Chow"

"Get her!" Finn said as they headed towards me.

"Jackie here!" I tossed Chow's pants at Jackie, but Hak Foo caught them.

"She has the Dragon Talisman" the red head said.

"Oh S**t" I cursed and I hightailed it out of the room. I quickly hurried into another one and sighed.

When I turned around I saw a pair of blue eyes meet with mine. Valmont somehow woken up and Shendu wasn't at the moment, my back rested against the door.

"I told you we would meet again Enya" Valmont purred. I felt my face turn red and I said back to Valmont.

"I never doubted we would" I said nervously. Valmont's lips crashed into mine and this surprised me. Like when Shendu kissed me for the first time my body shivered in pleasure at Valmont's sudden affection. Valmont's arms snaked around my waist and I moaned in pleasure not helping the excitement I felt at the moment. Immediately I sensed Shendu wake up and using Valmont's body he pulled away.

"Hello my Little Fire" Shendu said to me. His put his hands on both sides of the door my back leaned against, and I felt my face turn red even more.

"Hey Shen"

"Valmont needs to learn not to touch things that are mine"

"Shendu what is the meaning of this?" I heard a female voice demand. Shendu pulled away from me and I saw the woman who spoke. She was beautiful, she seemed to be in her late thirties, her hair was black as night, she wore a leather jacket over a green tank top over a pair of black jeans and boots. Her eyes glowed the same red as did Shendu's.

"My apologies sister, Enya allow me to introduce the Demon Sorcerer of Darkness my sister Kumori" my eyes went wide at this revelation. How she was alive?

Then I remembered the shrine in Bavaria that had to be her trapped in that golden state.  
Kumori's lips turned from a frown into a smile. She walked over to me and took my hands into hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet another dragon and it's honor to finally meet you Enya, my brother has told me a lot about you"

"Good things I hope" I stated blushing.

"You're making her blush Kumori" Shendu said to his sibling.

"I don't mean to embarrass you my dear" Kumori apologized. But before we could say anything the wall near us fell apart and Tohru, Jackie, Viper, and El Toro were all out cold.

"I take it that human with the short black hair is Chan?" Kumori asked turning to Shendu.

"Indeed it is but we must leave" Shendu then took my hand into his. I looked to him and he said to me.

"Just trust me my love" Shendu purred and I felt my face turn red at that comment. Valmont led us through the room with Kumori following.

"I trust all of you had plenty of rest" Shendu said to Hak Foo, Ratso, Finn and Chow. Chow was putting back on his pants. "Follow me and Kumori"

"She's coming with us?!" Finn demanded pointing at me.

"Do you have a problem with that human?" Kumori hissed at Finn.

"No ma'am" Finn answered backing away in fear.

"Good then behave yourself the four of you" Kumori warned. Kumori definitely had the abilities to lead and I liked that.

 **Later.**

Shendu didn't once let go of my hand as we entered the temple that held the Pan"ku box.

"This place has a lot of magic in it" I said feeling the power of unknown magic flowing throughout the building.

"Indeed and I sense you have the Dragon Talisman but we don't need it not when Kumori and I have the power of fire" Shendu said.

"How much did you tell her of me?" I inquired looking to Shendu.

"A small bit I had to explain why I had a female dragon's scent on me Little Fire" Shendu teased as he came to a stop in front of a wall. He pressed a kiss against my forehead and I chuckled lightly. Kumori then came to a stop with the rest of the enforcers behind her. She hissed out flames and the wall in front of her fell apart. We all then walked into a chamber that held many inscriptions as well as many old artifacts.

"Ahh the Pan'ku box" Shendu said pleased.

"Can't they see you holding my hand?" I whispered.

"Kumori is using a spell to hide that from mortal eyes" Shendu said with a smirk. Kumori then turned to the enforcers.

"Take it" she ordered. The men walked over to the beautiful blue box covered with the trigrams and stopped in front of it.

"Why can't you take it?" Finn asked.

"It is forged of good magic" Shendu began.

"Which we most certainly are not" Kumori finished. I shivered a little eying both demon sorcerers in awe.

"Well if no one wants it thank you very much!" Jade said coming out of nowhere swinging from a rope and snatched the box. She then kicked Shendu in the face and the blow made him let go of my hand.

"Enya let's get out of here!" Jade shouted but before she and Paco could even move. The two of them left the ground and were floating in mid air. Finn using the Rooster Talisman sent them backwards and Hak Foo retrieved the Pan"ku box from Jade.

"Exterminate the pest's permanently" Shendu ordered.

"Shendu they are children" Kumori growled.

"Are you kidding their the enemy?!" Finn snapped looking to Kumori his eyes gleaming with the power of the Pig Talisman. Kumori hissed and stormed over to Finn and slapped him across the face. The impact made Finn fall to the ground.

"You dare argue with a Demon Sorcerer mortal?!" Kumori hissed. But before anything else was said both Jade and Paco shouted together.

"The J-Team!" I turned around to see Jackie, Tohru, El Toro, and Viper.

"Let them go" Jackie said. Both Jade and Paco fell to the ground with a grunt. I used this chance to hurry over back to my fellow team members.

"So we meet at last Chan" Kumori greeted Jackie.

"Who are you?" the archaeologist asked.

"Shendu's sister and you're end!" Kumori then ran towards Jackie at a fast rate of speed and tried to send a round house kick to Jackie in the face, but Jackie punched Kumori hard in the jaw and she went flying into the wall and was knocked out cold.

"Get him for hurting my sister!" Shendu snapped. I narrowed my eyes at Finn while Jackie came to my side. Hak Foo threw the Pan'ku box and it landed in Shendu's grasp. Shendu hissed as the box burned him from it touching him. Finn shot heat rays at us and thus the fight started. I hurried towards Finn first and leapt into the air shooting flames out of my mouth. The flames scorched Ginger and I quickly punched him hard in the gut. He fell to the ground with a moan and I snagged the Pig and Rooster Talisman from him. All around the room was chaos.

Each member of the J-Team fought with an enforcer well for except for Finn who was still out cold. I used my invisibility to become invisible and snuck over to where Hak Foo was punching Tohru hard in the gut. I grabbed a hold of one of his hair strands and swung my fist hard into his jaw. The Black Tiger went flying and crashed onto the ground as I became visible next to Tohru.

"Thanks Enya" Tohru said. I smirked and turned to Hak Foo as he got back up. He leapt at me and Tohru and we both got out of the way of his attack. Hak Foo then began to call out moves as he threw punches and kicks at me and Tohru.

"I'm sorry what was the last part?" Tohru asked to Hak Foo putting a hand to his ear.

"I said Minnow" I interrupted by body slamming myself into Hak Foo and he fell to the ground asking.

"What was that last part?"

Both Tohru and I chuckled evilly. Hak Foo took out the Sheep Talisman.

"I wasn't going to use these but now" the talisman glowed and Hak Foo fell to the ground out cold. Tohru then body slammed Hak Foo's body before he woke back up.

"Ow!" He growled before standing back up. I took a quick look behind me and saw that Shendu was struggling to get the Pan'ku box into a container. When he used the cane belonging to Valmont the green magic flowed from the Pan'ku box and scorched Shendu. Then he grabbed a nearby rug and I turned around just as Hak Foo made a grab for me. I leapt out of the way and shot a blast of fire at him using the Dragon Talisman. Hak Foo's eyes went wide and he ducked. The fire managed to only scorch his hair and both Tohru and I laughed at the way I fried the Black Tiger's hair.

"You'll pay for ruining my hair" Hak Foo then took out the Tiger Talisman. "Ying, Yang the power of Balance" he boasted. "You will be unable to knock me" but Tohru body slammed Hak Foo and he fell backwards landing against the wall with a crash.

"Spiritual Balance Hak Fool" both Tohru and I said together as the two of us grabbed the Tiger and Sheep Talisman. Hak had landed next to Uncle who was busy reading the inscriptions. He then kicked Hak Foo hard and the Black Tiger went flying once more.

"You are blocking my light!"

Hak Foo landed next to the rest to the three stooges. I looked around and saw that Shendu was gone as was Kumori. They must have escaped during the brawl and I hoped Kumori wasn't hurt too badly. The enforcers looked up as myself along with Jackie, Viper, Tohru and El Toro hold the talismans.

"Looking for these?" Jackie taunted.

"Run!" Finn shouted and the four of them all got up and high tailed out of the room.

"We have all twelve talismans" Jackie cheered.

"TALISMANS ARE NOT IMPORTANT!" Uncle shrieked.

"Uncle lower your voice damn it" I snapped at the old man my ears still ringing from his yelling.

"Sorry Enya" Uncle apologized before turning to the inscriptions. " Inscriptions are, Shendu was one of nine Demon Sorcerers who terrorized the ancient world, each with his or her own magic derived from fire, sky, moon, thunder, earth, mountain, wind, water and darkness one by one the demons were defeated by the Nine Immortals, the legendary heroes of Ancient China. The Immortals used powerful Chi spells to banish the demons to another realm then used the Pan'ku box to seal them in, each demon behinds its own portal. The only thing that could locate and unlock those portals is the Pan'ku box itself so it is a very good thing that Shendy did not get it"

"Shendu's gone and he took the Pan'ku box!" Jade began.

"And Kumori was the black haired woman with Shendu, Uncle apparently she was never sealed away"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIYYYYYYYYAHHHHHHHH!" Uncle screamed alarmed at this news. He then hurried down the stairs. "We get it back before Shendu and Kumori finds the doors and releases the seven other demons"

"Looks like another quest has begun" I added and this got Jackie to face palm.

 **Later Back in San Francisco**

 **Shendu's POV**

"I am fine now Shendu enough" Kumori reassured me as I finished using my magic to heal her wounds. It was now night back in San Francisco and the enforcers all retired to their homes for the night leaving me with my sister. The Pan'ku box was stored away for the time being.

"I sense your beloved is back from Tibet go and see her I shall get some rest and guard the Pan'ku box"

"She is most likely asleep I wish not to her disturb her" I began to argue but Kumori interrupted me.

"You didn't say goodbye to her you silly dragon perhaps you should spend the evening with her"

"I am not going to engage her in sexual activities Kumori!" I exclaimed horrified at her suggestion.

"Besides she isn't my mate as of now"

"I meant sleep beside her Shendu not make love to her" Kumori teased. She then tossed me a bag and I looked inside it. Inside was a robe and some men's sleep clothing.

"Valmont won't like that you snooped through his clothes sister" I scolded Kumori.

"I don't give a damn about that host of yours now go and see Enya brother"

 **Enya's POV**

I was glad to be back in San Francisco finally. I had said my goodbyes to Viper, Paco, and El Toro before I was given a ride home. I now was watching "The Hobbit the Battle of the Five Armies" on my Kindle Fire laying in bed dressed in a white summer nightgown. My hair was still damp from my shower, I thought about Shendu and I felt my face turn red.

"Good evening Little Fire" Shendu's voice purred out to me.

"I was just thinking about you" I admitted to demon sorcerer looking up to him with a smirk.

"Kumori insisted I visit you and she also suggested I uh stay with you tonight" Shendu then blushed.

"She wasn't implying about what I think she means does she?" I felt my face burn even more.

"No she felt bad I didn't say goodbye to you and do not worry about the other thing" Shendu reassured me meaning us possibly making love.

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed here with you tonight would you Little Fire?" Shendu asked. I smirked and stood up and walked over to him. I grabbed the tie and brought Shendu's lips onto my own. I felt Shendu get excited as I kissed him. I made the kiss quick and pulled away nodding in the direction on my bathroom.

"You can use my bathroom to change" Shendu smirked before heading into the direction of the bathroom. When the door closed my perverted thoughts came into my mind.

 _I wonder if Valmon'ts well built_ my face definitely turned redder at that comment. I always imagined what Valmont was like shirtless and I was about to find out, well it would Shendu. I was so deep in thought I felt muscular arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Were you thinking about me Little Fire?" Shendu teased. He turned me around and I finally got a good look at Valmont's shirtless form. As I expected the Englishman was well built and I couldn't help but eye his muscles hungrily. Shendu wore only a pair of black pajama pants and he undid Valmont's hair which was just as breathtaking down as was it when it was pulled back.

"I take you like what you see" Shendu teased again. I didn't say anything which pleased Shendu and using Valmont's body he picked me up. Once more my arms wrapped themselves around his neck while my legs were wrapped around his waist. My back met with the bed as Shendu put me down beneath him gently.

"Gods you're beautiful Enya" Shendu then bent forward and his lips went to the left side of my throat first. I growled out in pleasure as his tongue touched my flesh and made its way towards the top of where my boobs were. Like before he stopped there before tracing the same pattern back, then I felt him pull the skirt of my nightgown up.

"Relax Enya" Shendu said to me before he began to kiss his way from my bare thigh down my right leg towards my ankle. He then did the same thing to my left only he started from my ankle and stopped at my thigh. He then came back up to me and his lips met mine finally. I nearly lost control of my inner dragon as Shendu pushed his tongue into my mouth so our tongues could dance. She craved more and I wasn't ready for that just yet. However I did have a plan, I suddenly rolled Shendu and myself over so I now was above him.

"It's my turn to play the dominate part" I teased before placing my lips back onto Shendu's. I felt Shendu shiver in pleasure beneath me. My lips then left his and I used my tongue to tease Shendu's weak spot on his throat.

"Like that do we?" I asked the demon when he growled in pleasure.

"Gods yes" Shendu said. Smirking I gently nipped into Shendu's weak spot and Shendu hissed before rolling us so I lay beneath him.

"We should stop" he suggested. "But I look forward to more what you have to offer me Enya" Shendu purred.

"If you are my mate Shen that I will do more" at that comment Shendu blushed before pulling himself off of me. I pulled back the blanket so he could get comfortable underneath the sheets. I lay myself on top of him like a possessive female dragon. Shendu wrapped his arms around me and he kissed my lips before saying.

"Sleep my love" he purred.

"Same to you Shen" I then rested my head against the muscular chest of Valmont with Shendu in control. The two of us then fell asleep shortly afterwards in each other's arms.

 **0;;;;;;0  
Heck I was even blushing when I wrote this. Hope you guys like and please review!**


	13. The First Portal

**Hello fellow readers!  
I hope you guys enjoyed your weekend!  
Hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **Enya's POV**

A few days passed since Shendu spent the night with me. When I had woken the next morning he was gone as I expected he would. He did however leave behind a single red rose and a note saying he and I would see one another again soon. At the moment I was at work cleaning off various antiques before they would put out in the shop to be sold. Uncle at the moment was pacing back and forth stressed out his mind still on the fact the Pan'ku box was in Shendu's grasp and that Kumori was freed.

"Uncle please slow down" Jackie pleaded with his uncle.

"You so need to chill" Jade added. Jackie put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet but Uncle had heard her.

"If I chill, demons will be dancing upon all of our graves!" Uncle snapped while walking past Jackie and Jade with a pile of books.

"Uncle what did I tell you about walking with that many books?" Uncle heard the warning tone in my voice and he hurriedly went to his desk and put them down. "I must research the proper Chi Spells to seal the nine portals, all needed ingredients must be on hand and ready, even with Kumori not having a portal she can still be banished if she is near one of the others"

Jackie walked forward to approach his uncle, the old man had a sack of flower over his shoulder.

"Uncle at least let me help" Jackie offered. I turned to see Uncle turn to him and grab his nephew's ear to pull him down to his level, Jackie's eyes widened at how Uncle was holding his ear no doubt being painful as well.

"Do you know about magic?! I was apprentice to Chi Master Fung for FIFTEEN YEARS!" Uncle then released Jackie and turned around. Jackie was cleaning his ear out while I suddenly heard the cracking of wood. The stepladder that Tohru had been using to clean a bookshelf gave way from beneath his feet and he fell on top of Uncle. The bag of flour went flying and it broke apart before it hit the floor causing a thick white cloud of flour to fill the room, making everybody cough. Flour covered Uncle for a second before he shook it off.

"Perhaps it is time for me to train an apprentice of my own" Uncle said with a sigh. Jade's face lit up at the mention of this. Uncle got up and walked past her. "Someone with sound judgment whom I can trust with my Chi knowledge"

"Me, Me!, Me!" Jade begged hurrying over to Uncle. "I'll put some focus in your hocus!"

"Tohru" Uncle simply stated and this got both Jade and Tohru to gasp their eyes widened.

 **Shendu's POV**

It took awhile to find out how the Pan'ku box worked and when it did it had shown a map of where Po Kong's location which was Tokyo, Japan. The location also came with a riddle lucky for myself and Kumori us dragons loved riddles and solving them was easy. The box with Po Kong's trigram had stuck out amongst the others.

"It won't budge" Ratso said with a sigh. We were all in Valmont's office, figuring out our next move.

"Clearly the box's way of telling us we must find the first portal before proceeding to the next" I said walking back and forth behind Valmont's desk. The door to the office opened and Hak Foo came in with a globe. He approached Kumori and she looked to him with her eyes glowing red before placing her hand onto the earth model and spun it around.

"If our recollection of the directions are accurate then the portal which imprisons our sister Po Kong the mountain demon will be found what is now Tokyo, Japan" she then stopped the globe and the country of Japan looked back at her.

 **Enya's POV**

Soon after my shift ended Captain Black had called Jackie informing him that Shendu was heading to Tokyo. Captain Black had also said that he wanted me to go with Jackie and I was ecstatic. Since I sort of was a fan of anime I looked forward to going to Japan. Jackie and I hurriedly packed our things and then went to the airport to catch the jet that Black had ready for us. I spent most of the flight sleeping; my dreams of the hunters thankfully were gone, for now.

I either dreamed of my parents or other things, some of my mysterious mate in this world. Jackie woke me up when we finally landed in Tokyo. At the sight of the huge city I almost lost my excitement.

"You look like Jade when she gets something she likes" Jackie said after we got off of our plane and headed towards the baggage claim.

"I happen to like anime you know like Sailor Moon, Pokemon, etc and Japan is where anime come from"

"Oh not you too, Jade has started to get into that stuff" Jackie groaned. I only flashed Jackie a smirk before we came to baggage claim. We had to wait a few minutes before we retrieved our bags and then we took a cab to the hotel. Captain Black mostly paid for everything when it came to these trips and I was enjoying every moment of it. Jackie and I had separate hotel rooms, mine like his looked over the Sumida River in front of the city. I was about to pull off my boots when Jackie banged on my door, sighing I got up and opened it.

"Shendu is outside we must hurry"  
I only shook my head at his eagerness to find Shendu and stop the portal from being opened. Po Kong wasn't one of my favorite demon sorcerers but I didn't hate her, it was Tchang Zu I couldn't stand. I was going to give the Thunder Demon hell when I met up with him.

 **Shendu's POV**

The enforcers along with Kumori looked over the map that held Po Kong's location.

"The map indicated that we proceed three hundred paces south-east from the cherry blossom grove, where we will follow that which runs but never walks, to the mouth which never talks" I then looked up from the map. We all were standing at the corner of a cross walk in the middle of Tokyo.

"I don't see any cherry blossoms" Chow stated the obvious.

"Sister?" I asked looking to Kumori. Kumori turned to me her human blue eyes arching in a questioning look. "Do you know what the riddle means?"

"I am afraid not it's been years since I last came across one brother" Kumori answered. I felt Valmont suddenly take over and I cursed as he did.

"That wretched box is now thousands of years old, there have clearly been some developments in the landscape since then" the Englishman complained.

"Silence Valmont you are acting like a child" Kumori reprimanded. I sensed Valmont was about to tell my sister something rude but I took over.

"Oh! Lookie, Lookie, Lookie!" Ratso pointed and we all looked up to see some kind of robot thing advertising a new toy that most likely was to be released. The huge arm waved back up and down.

"No Ratso, you can't have one" Finn said to his friend annoyed.

"Don't you see it runs on batteries but doesn't walk and it's got a mouth no way it talks" Kumori turned to Ratso her eyes turning red once again.

"Indeed you are right perhaps we could look Shendu" my sister suggested looking to me.

"It might be worth a look" I replied to her regaining control of Valmont.

 **Uncle's POV**

"AIYAH!" I yelled discovering someone had used a duplicator spell on my most valued vase. Tohru grunted as he woke up.

"Uncle? OW!"

I used my finger slap on him and said.

"You cast a lousy spell!"

"I did?" Tohru asked confused.

"My one kind of a vase is no longer one of a kind" I said turning behind me where my vase was sitting on the desk, its replica next to it. Then the second vase glowed white and a familiar shape came out of the second vase. Now three vases stared back at us. I gasped and said.

"One more thing!"

 **Enya's POV**

While Jackie followed the Dark Hand from the bottom I followed from the roofs of the buildings. I was invisible and I used my wings to fly from roof to roof. My inner dragon got excited as I finally came upon the roof where Shendu was along with the enforcers and Kumori. I saw Jackie quietly sneaking behind roof fixtures and stopping behind one with a rope tied to a bucket. I remained invisible until Jackie threw the bucket and I forgot the rope had a hook on the other end of it. He grabbed the rope and threw it forward; the hook was successful in getting the Pan'ku box away from Chow.

"Hey!" Chow whined getting everyone's attention.

"Chan!" Finn added as Jackie hurried over to the Pan'ku box but failed to retrieve it because Hak Foo made a kicking move at him. Jackie then grabbed the rope again and pulled it forward yanking Chow forward, the other end of the rope was around his wrist. Hak Foo was knocked over when Chow was pulled forward. Ratso then approached Jackie and then I chose that moment to reveal myself.

"Hey Dumb, Dumb!" I called out to Ratso and he looked up. His eyes went wide as my foot kicked him hard in the gut and he went flying backwards landing on top of Hak Foo and Chow. I grabbed the Pan'ku box just as Finn did, and I heard Shendu snarl in jealousy. I gave Finn a smirk and his eyes went wide at what I was about to do. He removed his hand off of the Pan'ku box right as I hissed fire out of my mouth scorching him. Both Kumori and Shendu ducked from the flames and I threw the box at Jackie. Jackie caught it and ran for it. Chow used that chance to try and grab me but I only used my leg to knee him in the groin.

He yelled in pain and fell to the roof flooring and I used that chance to go after Jackie. The archaeologist hung upside down from a pole just as Ratso came at him. As he passed Jackie used that chance to swing from upside down and kick him in the back making Ratso go forward.  
"Enya!" Jackie then tossed the Pan'ku box at me. I grabbed it once more and was about to high tail it when I landed against Valmont's chest.

"Hello Enya"

"Quit flirting with her you idiot!" Kumori scolded before she smacked Valmont hard on the head.

"Enya I'm open!" my eyes went wide when I saw Jade.

"Jade? What are you doing?" Jackie began to ask but then finished with. "Why do I bother to ask" the other enforcers surrounded us and I threw the Pan'ku box into the air and Jade caught it.

"Get her!"Valmont hissed. Jade high tailed it from where she stood and I knew her duplicates were nearby to help. The enforcers went after her with Kumori following behind. Valmont then turned back to me and the Englishman gently grabbed my wrist and brought me into his chest.

"Do not even think about kissing her Valmont she is mine!" Shendu's snarled his red eyes appearing on Valmont's face. Shendu released his grasp on me and I watched both Shendu and Valmont arguing over me which was funny.

"She should be with me not a huge dragon" Valmont began.

"You do not deserve her you fool!"

"I must certainly think I do!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Oh for the love of god" I grabbed Valmont's tie and Shendu's eyes widened in surprise as I pulled him forward and shut him up with a kiss. I sensed the others were too busy to notice what I was doing. I made the kiss quick and I felt my dragon growl in displeasure as I pulled away from Shendu.

"Sorry Shen but I was getting tired of you and Valmont bickering"

Shendu was about say something when Jackie ran past us too busy to pay any attention. Both Shendu and I watched as Finn, Ratso, Chow and Kumori follow after him. Jackie came to the ledge of the roof and almost fell. He turned around to see his pursuers coming after him and he jumped into the air and landed on the robot waving its hand back and forth. The archaeologist taunted them with a wave but his face turned pale as the hand came back downwards. Then as one Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Kumori scrambled onto the hand. As the mechanical arm was about to go back up the end of the arm groaned and I saw electrical sparks. Everyone on the hand had an "Oh Sh*t" look, realizing what was going on.

"Oh sh*t" I said as I saw Hak Foo.

"Angry Crow Takes Flight!" the Black Tiger yelled before jumping into the air. I closed my eyes and heard him land on the hand, then the ripping sound of medal confirmed the metal arm broke apart. The roof shook as the metal arm fell into it and landing into the toy store. I was about to take my leave when Shendu hissed suddenly and used a powerful arm to wrap itself around my waist.

"I don't think so Little Fire you shall come with me" Shendu purred.

"What about the?"

"Kumori will take care of the other fools so they will not to disturb us" Shendu then waved his hand and smoke filled the roof like it did when Hsi Wu was released. I coughed for a second as the smoke vanished and I noticed I was in what looked like another hotel room.

"Next time warn me when you're about to use that stunt again Shen" I growled to Shendu who looked back at me with a smirk. Shendu then walked over and seized my lips into his. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist possessively and I felt myself out of breath by the sudden kiss. I yelped as Shendu picked me bridal style and he walked us over to the bed. My claws actually came out as our kiss became more and more heated. By the time I was beneath Shendu on the bed the two of us heard a ripping sound and thus the kiss stopped. My eyes went wide as tear marks from my claws literally ripped Valmont's suit at the arms.

"Naughty girl" Shendu teased as he removed himself from me and stood up.

"Sorry but you got me excited to the point where my claws came out on their own accord" I said to Shendu as he pulled off the green jacket.

"That's alright my love I think Valmont" Shendu suddenly growled and I felt my face turn red as Valmont was fighting for control. A second later Shendu's red eyes vanished. Valmont turned to me and I felt my face turn red as he eyed me in a hungry manner.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Shendu hissed regaining control. Valmont tried once more to fight against Shen but to no avail. Finally Shendu's glowing eyes looked to me.

"Valmont's attraction to you has apparently grown in my absence" Shen growled displeased. It was my turn to smirk this time and I walked over to him. I grabbed the tie once more and pulled the demon sorcerer's lips upon my own once more. The kiss was a brief one because I wanted to know why Shendu decided to kidnap me again.

"Why did you kidnap me Shen? This is the second time you did this" I asked with teasing arch of my eye brow.

"Because I do not like being apart from you Enya that is why I will try and take you whenever I feel I must" Shendu answered and wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me into an embrace. On instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck. I placed my forehead against his and Shendu purred as our flesh touched. I suddenly yelped when I felt something hot burn against my skin above my left breast.

"What the bloody hell?!" I cursed growling in pain. I had pulled away from Shen when the pain began to burn into my skin. It was like being branded with a hot iron like they did with cattle. As quickly as the pain came it faded. I pulled off my vest and looked to where I felt the burn. My eyes went wide as I saw a tattoo or basically a black tribal mark representing two dragons on the right was a western its tail was intertwined with that of an eastern dragon's, both dragons were in flight.

"At last" Shendu said. He then grabbed me and he kissed me hard catching me off guard. The kiss was gentle and I felt love in it. Shendu then pulled away and I was confused.

"Shen what the hell just happen?"

"This mark claims you as mine" he said placing a hand over the black tattoo. As he said this my eyes went wide figuring it out.

"You mean I am?"

"I am your mate Enya and I am very honored to have that privilege I only ask if you will later honor me the same thing" Shendu said. To my surprise he actually got down on one knee like he was about to propose to me. He took my left hand and kissed it not doubt leaving his scent on me so other males wouldn't touch me.

"You already know the answer to that Shen" Shendu looked back at me and his eyes held love in them. He then stood back up and brought me into a hug.

"You don't know how long I waited to find you Enya"

"You have no idea how long I have waited to find you mate" I said to Shen. A knock at the door interrupted our romantic moment and Shendu tensed. I then felt him relax and he called out for the person to come in.

"My apologies Shendu I knew you were busy with her" Kumori said as she walked into the room shutting the door behind her.  
"Hello Enya it's good to see" she began and her red eyes went wide at the sight of Shendu's mark on me. She then smirked and strode over. "Well it's about time you found you're true mate brother"

"Don't embarrass me sister" Shendu growled his face turning red. Kumori looked to me and she smiled.

"You are the right female for Shendu Enya all I ask is that you don't hurt him"

"I won't he is mine and mine alone" I replied back to her and Kumori laughed at my possessive side coming out. Kumori then informed us she had managed to get the Pan'ku box back and that the enforcers were asleep.

"Tomorrow we will free Po Kong goodnight you two" Kumori then took her leave. I suddenly felt tired and yawned myself.

"Before we go to sleep let me cast this spell" Shendu then placed a hand over my mark. He spoke a language I did not know and his hand glowed white for a second before the glow faded.

"What the hell?"

"I casted a spell so no one except me or Kumori will acknowledge your mark my love" Shendu explained.

"I shall explain more of how the spell works later for now I am tired as well let us sleep" Shen then held his hand out to me and I took it. After a light dinner the two of us fell asleep against each other's touch.

 **The Next Day  
Night **

**Still Enya's POV**

I spent most of the day with my mate enjoying his company. Since we didn't have to leave to find the portal till tonight I didn't want to leave Shen's side. We mostly hung around the hotel room while the enforcers had the day off until tonight. I had no idea what Kumori did most likely she either explored Tokyo, or rested in her hotel room. However once night fell things became more serious and I felt both Kumori and Shendu were restless.

"It's time" Shendu said to me before he led me out of the room. Kumori met us outside and she had rope with her.

"Let me guess still play the part of the enemy?" I asked Shendu sending a not so pleased look his way.

"I am afraid so Enya no one can now that we are mates now the risk is too dangerous" I only nodded and let Kumori tie my hands up. We then headed used the elevator to take us to the lobby.

"What is she doing here?!" Finn demanded as Kumori escorted me.

"None of your concern human" Kumori hissed a warning growl at Finn and he shut up. Kumori then eyed the others and they didn't say a word, Kumori chuckled at the way they shook in fear. Shendu then allowed Valmont to regain control and the leader of the Dark Hand managed to rent two boats. Kumori got into one while the men got into the other.

"Can you see Chan?" Kumori asked as Valmont looked through the binoculars, we were on the water now. Kumori was busy using the oars.

"Indeed" Valmont replied. I had a feeling Valmont wasn't pleased that I was Shendu's mate but until I was claimed by Shendu himself I was still vulnerable to his advances along with other males. A short boat ride later we pulled up to the banks of an old Japanese palace. It was small compared to Shendu's when it emerged in Hong, Kong. Kumori used her magic to transport us on the other side of the wall.

"I don't think Chan's even warm" Finn growled from one of the bushes.

"I don't see any portals" Chow added.

"Yeah just a souvenir stand" Ratso was about to finish when the Pan'ku box suddenly glowed green. The lot shot out and lit up an entrance to an underground lair. The light glowed for a second above the entrance before it disappeared.

"Oh bloody hell" I said as the trigram of Po Kong appeared. Shendu turned to Kumori and she nodded. While the men walked forward Kumori turned to me and used her claws to cut my bindings.

"When Po Kong comes out of her portal run" she warned me and I nodded. Kumori then made a follow her gesture and she and I walked forward to meet up with the boys. Hak Foo held Jackie in his grasp.

"If you hurt her Shendu"

"Your companion was not harmed in anyway Chan that is reassured" Shendu snapped as the Pan'ku box glowed once more and it levitated from Ratso's hands and it went flying forward. It met with Po Kong's trigram and the box attached itself against the concrete before it opened. I immediately backed away as the familiar portal door I remembered so well opened and hell it was big. I flinched as a green clawed like hand came out and my eyes widened even more as the rest of Po Kong's huge form entered the world of humans. The ground shook as she landed onto the ground. Po Kong chuckled evilly and she eyed Jackie hungrily. I forgot the mountain demon liked to eat and that was a lot.

"Behold the triumphant return of my sister Po Kong the mountain demon!" Shendu boasted. Po Kong frowned her red eyes at her brother un amused.

"Must be his big sister" Ratso whispered to Finn who nodded in agreement.

"Enough fan fare what's for"

"Surely you don't have time to say hello to me Po" Kumori called out to her sibling.

"Kumori is that truly you?" I turned to Kumori and I backed away as a black wind surrounded the demon sorceress of darkness. A second later Kumori stood in her true form and she was beautiful. Her scales were black as night, red scales lining underneath, she had red membrane in her wings and fins. She was a little bigger than me.

"I thought you died Kumori" Po Kong said walking over to Kumori making the ground shake.

"I am alive and well" Kumori then turned to Jackie.

"You can start with Chan I'll fill you in on my come back later" Kumori then returned to her human form.

"No!" Jackie said and he used his elbow to smack Hak Foo in the face before high tailing it. Po Kong licked her lips before stomping after Jackie.

"Come back here you!" she demanded.

"Hey Big-Mac!" I shouted at Po Kong. Po Kong stopped and turned her head trying to find out who called to her.

"Down here!" I shouted at her. Po Kong then saw me finally and she licked her lips once more. I smirked before I called to the beast within me. I felt my limbs beginning to change; my claws came out followed by my wings. A second later I stood in front of Po Kong in my dragon form.

"A shape-shifter well this is a surprise" Po Kong sneered at me before she lunged forward. I gave Jackie a look to run for it as I opened my mouth and hissed out flames at the mountain demon. Po Kong's eyes went wide as my flames hit her and she screeched in pain. I cursed when I noticed my flames didn't cause much damage to Po Kong's flesh; however she did have a few burn wounds.

"You'll pay for that female" Po Kong said before suddenly used her huge form to slam into my scaly chest and I was knocked backwards. I landed on the ground with a loud shake and my tail knocked over a tree. Po Kong's foot stomped onto tail and I fought back a scream.

"You have fire within you shape shifter I like that" Po Kong said from above me.

"Hey Big Bertha get off of her!" Jade shouted. Both Po Kong and I turned to see Jade who looked pissed.

"Jade!" both Jackie and I shouted.

"Another tiny portion?" Po Kong asked delighted.

"In your dreams" I said to the mountain demon as two of Jade's clones opened the gates to reveal many more Jade's. All looked to Po Kong with a determined look. I heard Shendu and the others gasp. Po Kong laughed before she removed her foot from my tail and stomped over to the Jade's. She licked her lips and said.

"Finger food"

"You mean Knuckle Sandwich!" the Jade's said before they all leapt into the air and punched Po Kong hard in the face. Po Kong grunted before she began to fall backwards. I hurriedly got onto my feet and got out of the way right as Po Kong fell to the ground.

"Enya get on top of her!" the Jade's shouted. I nodded and I hurriedly stomped over to where Po Kong lay on the ground. I maybe lighter than the mountain demon but I was a dragon and we could be heavy. I slammed my dragon form on top of Po Kong as did the many Jade's hurry to her feet, arms, legs and her hair pinging her down to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Po Kong snapped at me. My claws ripped into her flesh holding her down. I only roared baring my many sharp fangs at her and I threatened to use my fire.

"No not that!" she screeched in fear. I closed my mouth and sneered at her. My claws pinned into her flesh continuing to hold the mountain demon down. The other Jade's had Shendu, Kumori, and the enforcers pinned down. Po Kong struggled for a second to get up but due to the fact I had her pinned and more of the Jade's multiplying she fell back onto the ground with a thud. I turned my head and saw Uncle with Tohru preparing the Chi Spell; the old man was encircled in a white ring of some kind of powder.

 **Uncle's POV**

I was now ready to cast the Chi spell I held a piece of parchment in my hand and turned to look at Tohru.

"Now the drum" I told him. Tohru's face suddenly paled.

"Drum?" he asked in confusion.

"The symbol of the immortal who originally imprisoned Po Kong!" I yelled. Tohru gulped before replying back to me.

"I thought you had that"  
Horrified I screamed.

"Aiyaaa! What kind of apprentice are you?!" I asked rhetorically.

"A lousy one?" Tohru suggested nervously rubbing his hair. Jackie then looked around and I saw that he located a small drum. He hurried over to it and picked it up.

"Uncle!" my nephew shouted.

I nodded and began to chant. "Yu Mo Gui Fai De Zao"

The parchment I held lit up into with green flames and I dropped it into the whit chalk like substance beneath me. The power then became green flames and they shot out above me a blue orb that was the spell to seal Po Kong hovered above me.

 **Enya's POV**

"Look like your departure is near" I sneered back at Po Kong.

"What are you talking about shape-shifter?" the mountain demon demanded. I smirked and used my claws to make a pointing gesture behind me. Po Kong saw this and her red eyes widened in fear as Uncle shot the blue chi orb at the drum that Jackie held. The blue light then hit the instrument and it hovered in the air.

"Jackie drum must be struck three times!" Uncle shouted at Jackie. Jackie nodded and he banged the drum two times before Shendu was able to break free from the Jade clones that had held him down. Shendu threw himself on top of Jackie and hissed at him. Both males rolled around in the dirt until Jackie used his feet to kick Shendu away from him. Shendu was thrown backwards and his body collided with the drum. At the impact of the third hitting of the drum I felt the magic of the Chi spell taking effect, Po Kong realized this too and she gasped as her portal appeared behind her. The winds of the portal were strong and I hurriedly pulled my body away from Po Kong as she was being pulled into her portal.

I dug my claws and wings into the earth holding so the portal wouldn't suck me into its grasp. Some of the Jade's hid behind my legs and wings so they wouldn't get sucked into the portal as well. I watched as Po Kong screamed in defeat as she was sucked back into the portal and then once her body was gone, the door closed ceasing the fierce windstorm.

"You okay Enya?" the Jade clones asked me. I looked to them and nodded.

"I am" I then reverted to my human form. I looked around and noticed that Shendu along with Kumori had already vanished once more with the enforcers. I walked over to Jackie,Tohru and Uncle.  
"We need to fix this" I stated to them pointing behind me at the Jade's. All of the clones chuckled nervously.

"I must do research" Uncle said with a sigh.

"Err, no need Sensei" Tohru suddenly said. We all looked to him. "I believe no finishing charm was applied to the original duplication spell that is why it continues to repeat"

Uncle gasped in surprise.

"He did some reading on the flight" I finished for Tohru who smiled at me.

"Tohru will make a good apprentice!" Uncle boasted in delight.

"Did you bring the finishing charm?" Jackie then questioned at Tohru. The sumo nodded before explaining.

"But it will only work on the original Jade"

"JADE!" called to the crowd of the clones. All of them raised their hands eager to be picked for whatever Jackie had in mind. I whispered an idea into Jackie's ear and he smirked at me before turning to the Jade's.

"Whoever cast the spell in the first place is grounded! With no TV for a year!"

Immediately all of the Jade's gasped and turned around pointing to a specific Jade. The original Jade was pointing to her clones before she realized she was caught. Jade huffed before folding her arms across her chest.

"Tccch Tattle-tales"

 **Bai Tsa's POV  
Demon Netherworld**

"It cannot be!" I said after Po Kong's return. My sister was pissed off she had been sealed back in with us but she did bring interesting news. She sat on a rock nearest Dai Gui.

"Sister Kumori is alive?" Hsi Wu asked. The eyes of my other siblings were widened in shock, except for Tchang's. His eyes held fear and the look on his face was priceless.

"Indeed she is, how we will find out later but you know what this means Tchang" Po Kong sneered looking to the Thunder Demon. Tchang Zu didn't say anything as he turned his rock away and high tailed it.

"It appears our brother still fears Kumori" Tso Lan said simply putting his top claws together.

"Indeed it does I look forward to seeing her again" I added.

"I don't she still scares me" Xiao Fung blurted out his voice shakily. This comment got the rest of us to burst out laughing.

 **Enya's POV**

 **Back in San Francisco**

A few days passed since we turned to California and things had been quiet. No doubt due to seeing Kumori, Po Kong had broken the news to the other demons. I was now back in my apartment getting ready to go to bed. I had a long day of work and wanted nothing but to read and lay in my bed. I was dressed in a pair of black pajama pants with a dark blue tank top. I began to start on "The Lunar Chronicles" when I sensed Shendu.

"You feel restless mate" I greeted Shendu putting my book down.

"I am tired Little Fire" Shendu said as he set a bag down my bed. Inside no doubt were a change of clothes. He then headed to the bathroom to get out of Valmont's suit and I patiently waited for him to come out. I shut the book closed and stood up placing it on my nightstand as the bathroom door opened and Shendu emerged from it shirtless. I eyed Valmont's well built form hungrily he was perfect and the fact Valmont's hair was down pleased me. Then my dragon spoke.

 _I wish we could mate with him already_

We cannot doing so could result in a pregnancy

I thought back at her.

"You look distracted Enya what is it?" Shendu purred wrapping his muscular arms around me.

"My dragon wants to mate but I told her now is to dangerous"

"She must be patient eventually you and I shall make love when it is right for now though we are both tired and I only wish to hold you in my arms" I blushed as Shendu lifted me into his arms bridal style carrying me to my bed. He sent me down gently and I pulled back the covers and sheets so my mate could join me. Once settled in I climbed on top of my mate's chest and rested my head against it.

"Good night Enya I love you my beloved mate" Shendu purred.

"As I love you Shen" I replied back to him before sleep claimed us both.

 **Okay I couldn't hold the fact who Enya's mate was anymore. I originally wanted to reveal Shendu later but I couldn't help it XD. So now that Kumori's news that she's alive Tchang Zu is afraid and hell I wouldn't blame him for being so, she's a dragon you don't want to anger. Till next time and please review!**


	14. Rumble in the Big House

**Hellow my fellow readers!  
I hope all of you are having a good weekend so far!  
So Enya gets to meet some of the demons in this chapter via mirror chat XD. Enjoy!**

 **Shendu's POV**

"The portal of Xiao Fung the Wind Demon lies upon the seventh land mass, four million and one cubits above the southern hemisphere, beyond the placid forest, nestled between the rolling hills" I explained to Kumori, Ratso, and Finn as we stood over a cliff.

"Uh the only thing I see nestling" Ratso began.

"Is Hollowland's penitentiary" Finn finished.

"So you mean to tell me brother Xiao's portal is within those prison walls?" Kumori asked approaching next to me, her hands folded behind her back.

"It would appear so" I replied to her.

"I heard of busting out of jail, but breaking in?" Ratso murmured looking to Finn.

"No problem" Finn began. "I did a stretch here, rumor has it there's tunnels under the joint"

"The Pan'ku box mentioned no tunnels and I will not waste time chasing windmills! When we can simply allow ourselves to be taken prisoner" I smirked at my comment.

"Oh no" Ratso said waving his hands out. Finn hid behind his back and whined.

"I don't want to go back!"

Kumori broke into a smirk similar to mine and she looked to me.

"Very smart of you brother to come up with such a plan that befits a demon sorcerer"

 **Enya's POV**

Things had been quiet after returning to San Francisco. Shendu despite being my mate has been busy and the last time I saw him was last week. He came over to sleep next to me at night whenever he could, now that he was my mate being away from one another wasn't easy.

"Good god" I muttered as I entered my apartment after a long day of work. Uncle today had me assist Tohru with a few Chi spells, the sumo still had a long ways to go before he reached the level of full Chi Wizard, but he was doing well with learning things fast. I was just pulling off my boots when Shendu's voice filled the darkened living room.

"Hello my love" I jumped out of skin and turned a lamp on next to my sofa.

"Shen what did I tell you about scaring me!" I scolded my mate folding my arms across my chest in a disapproving manner.

"Aww but I like to surprise you Little Fire" Shen purred before he came over to me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and dipped me down before kissing me. I instantly forgave him and happily responded to his kiss. The kiss lasted for another minute before he pulled me back up. I got a little dizzy and briefly lost footing and Shendu wrapped his arms around my waist to prevent me from falling.

"Thanks love" I said to my mate before I buried my head underneath his chin. Shendu chuckled before he began to plant kisses from my forehead down to my lips and I giggled at this.

"I've come to tell you I may not see you in awhile" Shendu explained his tone turning serious.

"You're about to pull that bank stunt aren't you I bet Valmont's not happy about that" Shendu was about to reply when he suddenly growled and I knew Valmont was fighting to try and take control of his body.

"I am horrified about Shendu's idea" Valmont stated finally having control for once.

"What is it you want Valmont?" I asked the Englishman.

"To do this" Valmont's lips then crashed onto mine which caught me off guard. Even though I was Shendu's true mate, I didn't bear his mark and that made me available in the eyes of other males. My inner dragon was also enjoying what was going in and I growled in pleasure as Valmont's tongue entered my mouth. Growling himself Valmont picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he gently slammed by back into the wall. I then sensed Shendu take over and he lowered me back to the floor carefully.

"I need to try and find a way to prevent Valmont from taking over his attraction to you is very clear he desires you as much as I do" Shendu explained. He then placed his forehead against mine.

"Once my demon brethren are all released I will be out of this body and have one of my own and then I shall claim you as mine so no other male touches you" I brought Shendu's lips to mine for a reassuring kiss. My kiss calmed my mate and when I pulled away he sighed as a sign he was relaxed.

"Be careful mate"

"I will my love" Shen placed one last kiss against my forehead before he used his magic to leave.

 **A Half Hour Later**

 **Shendu's POV**

"The nerve of you Valmont kissing her like that if I hadn't taken over you might have had intercourse!" I snapped at my host as the car came to a stop in front of the bank. Finn and Ratso could hear our conversation but I didn't care. Valmont had to know Enya was mine and mine alone.

"I happen to be attracted to her as well Shendu and I'll continue to pursue her" Valmont snapped. I hissed and took control of Valmont's body once again. I opened the door and was about to step out when Valmont regained control and quickly placed his hands on the side of the doors and his feet firmly on the edge of the car trying to fight me.

"As the head of an international crime syndicate, I refuse to expose myself by robbing a common bank!"  
Hissing I regained control once more over Valmont impatiently. I wasn't in the mood for Valmont's tantrums.

"You seem to forget Valmont than in event of a stalement I always win" I then got out of the car and approached the passenger side. I banged on the window and it rolled down revealing Ratso and Finn.

"Must I remind you that the portal cannot be opened without the Pan'ku box?! Which I cannot touch! I snapped.

 **Valmont's POV**

The nerve of that damned dragon. The mere thought of Enya being Shendu's mate angered me, I hated to admit it. But I was falling in love with the dragon shape shifter and hard. It had been a long time since I was involved with any woman and when I first met Enya her heart made mine beat. My thoughts were interrupted when Shendu took over my body and used his fire breath to break into the bank. He then receded into the back of my mind until we came up to a safe. Once more he used his fire making my mouth hot. I ignored the pain as the door to the safe fell and the alarm bell rang most certainly alerting the authorities.

"Let's get this over with" I grunted as Ratso and Finn walked into the safe grabbing cash.

"Freeze Valmont!" came the voice of Captain Black his voice making Finn and Ratso stop drop cash. I turned around and thought.

 _Shendu I am going to kick your ass for this  
_  
I held my hands up and said along with Finn and Ratso.

"We surrender"

"You do?" both Chan and Black asked in surprise.

 **Next Day**

 **Enya's POV**

I had the day off and today was a Saturday. Jackie had texted me saying that Valmont along with Finn and Ratso were apprehended and that they had been sentenced and were now at Hollowlands. I smirked when I thought of how Finn broke down crying in this episode. I was still dressed in my black pajama pants and my red tank top when I received an unexpected guest.

"Hello Enya" I jumped out of my skin and turned around looking into the eyes of Kumori. I had been sitting at my sofa watching a show eating breakfast when she snuck behind me.

"Jesus! Kumori first Shendu now you!" I scolded her and she chuckled.

"My apologies next time I visit I won't scare you"

"What is you need?" I asked her wondering why on earth she was here.

"How would you feel about meeting with some of my siblings?" Kumori offered bending her elbows so they rested on the sofa. My heart began to beat at the mention of this.

"Can you do that?"

"I can cast a spell through a mirror I already have done such a spell earlier this week" Kumori explained.

"Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa, Dai Gui, and Tso Lan were happy to see me alive, brother Tchang has yet to make his self known"

"Is he afraid of you?" I inquired. Kumori smirked and nodded.

"He has always been afraid of me" this got me to laugh. Kumori laughed as well.

"I never liked him anyway since he always picked on Shen"

"Sister Po and Xiao Fung were asleep when I talked with the others, I offered for them to meet you and they eagerly await"

She then offered her hand out to me and I took it.

"I'm a little nervous about this" I admitted grabbing my black robe. My hair was in a braid as she guided me to one of my mirrors. It was a mirror that could be bent down and up.

"You have no need to be Bai Tsa,Hsi Wu, and Tso Lan all know now that you are Shendu's mate and we demon sorcerers do not harm one's true mate"  
That comment got me to widen my eyes. Kumori gave me one last reassuring look before her eyes glowed red and she began to chant in demon casting a spell. I watched in awe as my mirror began to shimmer and ripple. Then the orange background of the Demon Netherworld appeared.

"Where are they?" I asked not seeing the other demons except for floating rocks.

"They will appear once they sense my spell" Kumori explained. I didn't have to wait long because I heard Hsi Wu's voice say.

"Sister Kumori is summoning us!" I squawked and hid behind Kumori as Bai Tsa's face was the first to appear followed by Dai Gui, Tso Lan, and Hsi Wui himself.

"Hello brothers and sister" Kumori greeted her siblings.

"Where is Shendu's mate I saw her hide behind you" Hsi Wu asked.

"I am right here Lord Hsi Wu" I answered and I came out from behind Kumori. I stopped in front of the mirror and bowed my head.

"It is an honor to be in your presence all of you"

"You have nice manners" Bai Tsa was the first to speak. I blushed and raised my head.

"Indeed" Tso Lan agreed in his calm voice. Dai Gui was silent while Hsi Wu wolf whistled.

"You didn't tell us she was pretty Kumori!" the sky demon stated. I blushed at his comment.

"She is Shendu's mate brother" Dai Gui warned the sky demon.

"Indeed she is and Shendu won't like that you're flirting with her" Kumori agreed.

"I am flattered you find me pretty" I said back to Hsi Wu.

"It is the truth" Bai Tsa added. "Shendu has chosen you well you are called Enya are you not?"

"Yes" I answered the water demon back. "And might I add Lady Bai Tsa you are beautiful just like your sister Kumori"

"Thank you young one" Bai Tsa said back to me kindly. "You and I shall get along well"

"Same here I am eager to meet you face to face" Hsi Wu boasted and he winked at me.

"Enough flirting Hsi Wu" Kumori hissed her eyes flashing red dangerously. Hsi Wu's eyes widened in fear and his ears lowered in a submissive manner. Kumori then turned to Dai Gui and Tso Lan.

"You two are quiet"

"I was merely allowing Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu to speak without interrupting" Tso Lan explained. "Come closer child" the moon said to me and I did as he asked. The humanoid demon was quiet before saying.

"I can sense that you are a strong dragon I admire that I too look forward to meeting you when the time is right"

"The honor would be mine Tso Lan" I bowed my head.

"Dai Gui likes you have manners" the earth demon finally spoke. "I shall say this once I agree with Hsi Wu you are pretty"

"That's not a common thing for Dai Gui to admit" Tso Lan added.

"I am aware of that and I am honored at his comment" I then raised my head. "If you don't mind me asking where are Tchang Zu, Po Kong, and Xiao Fung?"

"Brother Tchang is hiding like the coward he is, he's been doing so since sister Po has said Kumori was alive" Bai Tsa answered.

"Good riddance" I agreed with her. I felt smoke come out of my nose.

"Po Kong is asleep as usual while Xiao Fung is" Hsi Wu began but another male voice interrupted.

"Are you conversing with Kumori again?!" demanded the tone of Xiao Fung. The wind demon's face appeared. His red eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Who is this mortal?" the wind demon asked.

"Shendu's mate brother" Kumori answered.

"Mate since when?!" Kumori hissed and Xiao Fung widened his eyes and his face left.

"It would seem not all of us are that accepting to Shendu's mate" Bai Tsa said.

"It appears so Kumori it would be wise if you stay near Enya when Xiao Fung is released" Tso Lan suggested.

"Oh I plan on being there when he is freed that I promise you brother" Kumori agreed. "The spell is weakening I am afraid our chat must end here"

"Until we meet" I bid the other demons farewell.

"Until then" Bai Tsa and Tso Lan said in unison.

Dai Gui only nodded at me and I did the same to him.

"See you soon sister!: Hsi Wu said to me and I blushed at his enthusiasm before the mirror shivered and only the reflection of myself and Kumori looked back at us.

"They like you Enya however about Xiao Fung, Po Kong, and Tchang Zu remains unseen" Kumori said. I only nodded. The fact that four other of Shendu's siblings liked me made me feel pleased.

 **Next Day.  
Shendu's POV**

My plan to get into the fortress that had Xiao Fung's portal was successful, now the waiting game until the Pan'ku box arrived had began. Kumori I knew wanted to come when our brother was released but she was denied entry and that angered her. I just hoped she didn't trash the fish cannery. I mostly kept quiet as I watched through Valmont's eyes how he interacted with his fellow inmates. Some odd male named Chance Jackson had strode over to us one day eager to make conversation. Both Valmont and Finn weren't keen to engage conversation while Ratso didn't seem to mind. After playing a game of baseball the two mortals seemed to become friends. It was until kitchen duty when the things became both interesting and annoying.

I was actually asleep within Valmont's mind when an alarm rang out. Growling I woke up and watched through Valmont's eyes as Chow and Hak Foo placed two items on the table. Valmont then picked up a cake container and pulled the lid off before rummaging through the cake destroying it. One of the security guards took notice of this he grabbed Valmont while his colleague did the same.

"That was the warden's birthday cake"

"You just won a free trip to solitary" the other guard added.

"Valmont you are an imbecile!" I snapped at my host at his idiotic move.

 **Enya's POV**

 **At Uncle's shop**

"So Tohru have you heard from your Mom recently?" I teased the sumo as we dusted various antiques off free of dust. I had met his mother before the whole demon portal nonsense and I liked her. The way she and Uncle argued was hilarious. Tohru blushed and shook his head. I only flashed him a smirk before I finished cleaning off a vase and took it out to the sales floor. As I put the vase in its proper spot the phone rang and Uncle picked it up.

"What it doesn't sound like you" Uncle replied back into the phone and I nearly did an anime fall. "What do you mean you're in prison, you're a baaaad influence on Jade! Good thing it's not really you!" he then hung up the phone.

"Uncle that was Jackie!" I hurriedly walked over to him waving my hands out.

"It was a crank call" Uncle replied back to me simply.

"Who was that Uncle?" Jade asked coming to my side.

"Some prank call" Uncle answered his niece.

"Prince Albert in a can?" Jade asked.

"No some crazy talk about demons in prisons"

I face palmed as Jade gasped. Uncle then froze realizing I was right and he yelled.

"Aiyyyah!"

 **Later Outside Hollowlands Pent.**

"You ready Tohru?" I asked the sumo. We both stood on a hill looking above the prison, after finding out he screwed up Uncle demanded we hurry to get Jackie out of prison and to banish Xiao Fung. On the way we stopped by Section 13 to grab several talismans. I didn't need a talisman since I would be using my invisibility. Tohru nodded before pulling out the snake talisman and the two of us became invisible at the same time. While Tohru would find Jackie I would search for Finn, Xiao Fung, and Ratso. The halls of the prison were quiet and I could feel the evil from the inmates who were sentenced here.

Most of them were simple criminals while some of them were here for life involving murder, rape, and what else. As I came into the solitary hallway I felt a huge wind push its way and I turned to see Xiao Fung using his power of the wind. The prison guard that was on duty in solitary was caught went flying backwards unable to withstand the force of Xiao Fung's wind. The guard went flying until slamming into a door and was knocked out cold. Ratso walked over to the guard and snagged the keys, he then tossed them to Finn. Xiao Fung nodded in the direction of a door a few feet down. Finn came to it and unlocked it with the keys saying.

"The Valmont Suite" before opening the door.

Inside of the cell I noticed the flooring was gone and I bet Shen used his fire to melt the floor. The rumors behind the tunnels were right.

"Ahh greetings brother Xiao" Shendu said poking his head out of the hole. Xiao Fung merely greeted his brother with a nod while Finn said.

"See I knew there were tunnels"

"Enough follow me!" Shen hissed and he ducked his head back into the hole. Xiao Fung jumped into the hole behind his brother, and Finn and Ratso followed behind. I waited for a few minutes before carefully climbing into the hole after them. No doubt Shendu sensed my presence since it was revealed I was his mate. The tunnels were definitely confusing and I even felt myself getting a headache. I stopped when I heard Xiao Fung snapped.

"Shendu I have had enough of your lost expedition!"

Xiao Fung then suddenly turned around to look behind him and I felt my heart freeze.

"What is it brother?" Shendu asked. Xiao Fung didn't say anything except for walking over to where I was and his strong grip grabbed a hold of my wrist and it broke my invisibility spell.

"You're little pet has been following us" the wind demon answered. He then eyed me like I looked like a meal and Shendu snarled. The way Xiao Fung eyed me annoyed me and I quickly slapped my hand across his human face. A red hand print lay on Xiao Fung's skin.

"Whoa" both Finn and Ratso said in unison.

"Do not eye me like I am one up for slaughter" I hissed at Xiao Fung. Xiao Fung growled looking back to me and his red eyes glowed. The two of us stared into each other's eyes for another second before the wind demon spoke.

"Perhaps I misjudged you shape shifter"

I arched my eyebrow in a WTF manner. "What are you implying?"

"It means Xiao Fung seems to accept you Enya" Shendu explained and I looked to him. My mate was smirking.

"She will make a fine" Xiao Fung was about to say when Shendu suddenly hissed and both demons turned around.

"Uh Jackie!" Jade said. Jackie turned around and he bumped into Xiao Fung.

"Enya they didn't hurt you did they?" Jade asked me. I shook my head as Xiao Fung said.

"So good to see you again" he walked forward while Jackie backed away, a blue whirlwind then engulfed Xiao Fung and he returned to his true form. "In fact I'm all bluster"

My eyes went bug eyed seeing Xiao Fung's form for the first time. Xiao Fung blew in some air before Jade said.

"Back off Froggy!" she then used the Dragon Talisman to send a beam of fire at the wind demon. Xiao Fung eyes widened and he moved aside to avoid getting scorched. The shot of fire hit the cave wall instead and both Jackie and Jade went bug eyed as the ceiling gave way. Jackie grabbed Jade to avoid getting squashed and the ground beneath them fell apart. Xiao Fung growled before he hopped like a frog into the hole and he landed on the ground causing the floor to shake. The wind demon then opened his mouth to breathe in air. Shendu then grabbed me into his arms and he leapt into the air. He landed on the ground next to his brother with ease, Finn and Ratso following.

"Put a cork in it!" I heard Jade shout holding up the Monkey Talisman. Xiao Fung then finished inhaling before he exhaled creating a mighty force of wind. My hair became loose from its pony tail and Shendu continued to hold onto me. Both Jade and Jackie went flying backwards until Jackie grabbed a nearby spike. The Dragon and Monkey Talismans flew out of Jade's grasp at the same time did Xiao Fung finished his wind attack. Suddenly both Tohru and Uncle arrived and Tohru landed onto the floor on top of his back.

"Aiyah" Uncle growled.

"Uncle quickly!" Jackei shouted.

"Ahh Jackie there you are where is the?" Jade and Jackie interrupted him by pointing behind. Both Tohru and Uncle turned around, the Chi Wizard growled.

"You're going to be sorry!" Finn and Ratso made a grab for Uncle, but Tohru grabbed Uncle into his arms and used the Speed talisman to high tail it to a safe distance. Uncle then began the preparations of the Chi spell.

"Xiao Fung the Chi Spell will seal your doom!" Shendu said turning to his brother pointing towards Uncle.

"One cannot cast with one cannot catch" Xiao Fung replied before beginning to inhale more air.

"Wait let us get out of the way" Valmont said and he grabbed my wrist just as Xiao Fung exhaled his attack. The Pan'ku box flew out of Finn's pocket when we grabbed onto spikes to prevent being swept away. Valmont grasped one arm around the spike while the other remained around my waist. I blushed at this.

"See I'm just as worthy as that damned dragons to win your heart Enya" Valmont purred before bringing me closer to his chest to protect me. I heard Tohru toss the Rabbit Talisman towards Uncle and I watched as Uncle grabbed it and then he made a U-Turn at the end of the tunnel retrieving his ingredients. But the wind now was preventing him to run forward.

"Rabbit Talisman is very good but demon breathe is better"

"Tohru human wind shield!" Jade shouted at and Tohru nodded. The wind made his hair become loose and he walked over to a pair of spikes and turned around so Uncle could concentrate. His hands gripped onto the spikes and I saw Uncle managing to get back to Tohru. Xiao Fung pointed towards Uncle and Shendu shouted to Finn and Ratso.

"The old man stop him!" he still hung on to me for dear life. Ratso and Chow let go of their spikes and went forward to stop Uncle. When they got near Jackie the archaeologist got in the way and Ratso threw the first punch. Jackie got kicked in the gut and went flying backwards before latching himself onto another spike. Finn came up from behind Jackie and tried to punch at him, but Jackie leapt onto the spike behind him dodging the blow. Finn then went flying and Ratso caught him. The two held on for dear life holding onto another spike before Jade leapt into the air and kicked them again They went flying behind Uncle and they landed onto another spike. I then heard Uncle beginning to chant and I felt Shendu growl.

"Enya this is where we must depart I love you Little Fire" he then let go of me before heading towards Tohru.

"Sensei!" Tohru shouted as Valmont managed to get around Tohru and he grabbed the fan before punching Uncle who fell to the ground. Jackie then dove underneath Tohru and kicked Valmont in the stomach which made him release the fan. Valmont went flying backwards and he collided with Finn and Ratso and the three of them continued to be blown away by the wind. I continued to hold on tight so I myself wouldn't get blown away. I looked to see Jade landing on Tohru's stomach and Uncle made a waving gesture to Jackie. I watched as Jackie open the fan and the magic of the Chi Spell began to work. Jackie waved the fan hard and the wind from Xiao Fung was now being blocked as Jackie walked forward.

"It's working!" Jade shouted.

Jackie came to a stop a few feet away from Xiao Fung and waved the fan a few more times before the fan glowed green and a green orb shot out of the fan and hit Xiao Fung. The wind demon roared and he screamed as he was became a whirlwind. Then the spell of his portal made him fly out of the tunnel, a second later I no longer felt his presence meaning he was sealed away.

"Looks like it's off to the wind in the willows for Mr. Toad" said.

"That was some ride" I said finally removing myself from the spike and came to stand next to Jackie.

"Before we head home we must retrieve the talismans" the archaeologist said turning to his niece. Jade blushed and turned around heading in the direction where talismans went. I chuckled and I began to follow after Jade, Uncle, and Tohru. Jackie was about to follow after us when two prison guards came to both sides of Jackie.

"Well what do you know his prisoner number checks out" the guard on Jackie's left said. "Your getting your wish Jackson it's solitary for you"

"What?!" Jackie asked horrified. "No I'm not Chance Jackson look at my face! My face! Chinchilla! Chinchilla!" he yelled as he was being dragged away.

 **Much Later.**

Jackie ended up being released later after Captain Black had been contacted finally. The leader of Section 13 had been ordered to go under psychological evaluation and he nearly had a heart attack when he heard Jackie had tried to call. I was glad to be back home today's events made me tired, not to mention hungry. After a quick shower and a delicious order of take out, I now lay in my bed in my black pajama pants and a different colored tank top this one gold.

"You can come out Shen" I called to my mate not removing my eyes away from my book.

"I'm glad to see you're not harmed" Shendu greeted pulling my book out of my grasp.

"Hey give!" I growled as I reached for my book. Shendu smirked he was out of the prison jumpsuits and back into Valmont's suit. He held the book high above me and when I tried to reach it I lost my footing and the two of us fell to the floor with a thud. I felt my face turn red since I was on top of Shendu in Valmont's body. I tried to get up but Shendu's quickly used Valmont's arms to wrap themselves around my waist.

"Ah, Ah, I like having you on top of me like this Little Fire" Shendu purred and I merely rolled my eyes as I got off of him. Shendu suddenly hissed and he was quick to get back onto his feet. He pushed me beneath him so my back could meet with the bed, and now I was the one underneath him.

"I should punish you for not listening to me" Shendu teased. His lips then went to the weak spot on my throat and he bit into my flesh hard. A snarl of pleasure escaped my lips as my mate did this, my body shivered as his tongue then traveled from my neck to where the tops of my breasts were. And he then nipped them gently with his teeth. I actually jumped when his teeth bit into my flesh. Shendu's lips then claimed mine and he used his tongue to open my mouth a little wider so my tongue would meet with his. Like before my claws came out and grasped themselves against Valmont's suit luckily I didn't rip anything this time. An idea came into my mind and I smirked as I used my claws on my right hand to destroy Valmont's hair tie. This surprised Shendu for a second as Valmont's hair pooled behind his back. Our tongue dance then resumed and I felt my inner dragon begging for more. When Shendu finally pulled away I growled.

"As much as I wish to spend the night with you again my love I cannot since Valmont is currently on the run"

I merely rolled my eyes and placed another kiss against Shendu's weak spot, this made the demon sorcerer purr in pleasure. Then he pulled away and took my left hand and kissed it, before he used his magic to disappear from my sight.

 **I don't know how much I will be able to update since I am going to be busy throughout the week with work, petsitting, and Christmas. But I will try to post new chapters if I can.  
Till next time and please review!**


	15. And He Does His Own Stunts

**Hello my fellow readers!  
I'm sorry for the late update on Little Fire!  
I wanted to really write Of Earth and Sky for a bit. But now I'm back I shall be writing both stories depending on my mood. Enjoy!**

 **Shendu's POV**

"Ah, Ah gingerly watch your step" I said to Chow, Finn, and Hak Foo as they carried an old chest which was an heirloom from the Ling Dynasty. I managed to retrieve it from Tibet, after Kumori and I got the Pan'ku box. Speaking of my sister she was in the middle of reading a book on a nearby couch as we all entered the room.

"Place it to over to the left" I ordered the enforcers. I growled when I felt Valmont regain control.

"And into the incinerator we could use some firewood" my host snapped and he folded his arms across his chest. I hissed and took control once more.

"Silence! With some sprucing this fish heap will be worthy of housing a demon sorcerer!"

"Ex-Demon Sorcerer" Valmont argued back taking a brief moment of control. I growled in annoyance, lately Valmont had been getting on my damn nerves with which one of us took control of his body. Worse his thoughts about my beloved Enya were getting more and more intimate. I finally regained control of Valmont's pathetic human form and headed towards the mirror.

"I maybe vanquished but I still am in charge Valmont as you can well see" I said to him stopping in front of the mirror, my face showing my face looking back.

"This is my hideout and my body Shendu" Valmont added. I smirked having an idea how to annoy him.

"Which reminds me I have a change in wardrobe in mind for us" I picked up the golden tie he wore into my hand before letting go in a mocking manner.

"You wouldn't dare!" Valmont shouted in horror at my suggestion. Hak Foo, Ratso and Chow all grunted and a thud of wood made both me and Kumori look up.

"That is a thousand year old heirloom from the Ling Dynasty you fools!" Kumori snapped placing her book down onto the couch she was on, her red eyes glowing in irritation as she stood up.

"Well maybe if Ratso over there would have helped!" Finn said back to Kumori making a thumb pointing gesture behind him.

Ratso had been in the midst of working out the Pan'ku box, he seemed to know how to activate the box to find the portals. I turned to see Ratso finished putting the box back together and it suddenly lifted up from his grasp.

"I wonder which portal we open next" Kumori said as she came to my side. I turned to my older sister and pressed a kiss against her human forehead.  
"Perhaps it will be Tchang Zu's sister" I suggested and Kumori turned to me with an evil smirk on her face. I then allowed Valmont to regain control and he told Chow to get the video camera so the directions to the next portal could be recorded. Chow got the blasted device just as the Pan'ku box moved around and then opened revealing the directions to none other than Tchang Zu's portal. Kumori's smirk grew even more as I said.

"Ah yes directions to the door which contains Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon"

Tchang Zu's trigram looked back at us and so did the portal location.

"Hey it's in California!" Finn said as Hak Foo and Ratso headed over the map.

"Where are here" he explained as he pointed to the area of San Francisco.

"And we are to go south to" Hak Foo cut in his index finger moving downwards to the spot where the portal was on the map. The map then disappeared and the Pan'ku box closed and it fell to the floor with a clang, brother Tchang's trigram sticking out.

"You got that didn't you?" Valmont inquired turning to Chow.

"Pretty much all of it until we ran out of tape" Chow replied. Both Kumori and I hissed in annoyance.

"Dude run" Finn warned Chow. The black haired male turned around and high tailed it out of the room as Kumori and I hissed out flames after him. Valmont gasped and I decided to let him feel the pain of flames.

"Water!" he gasped before grasping his throat and he ran out of the room determined to get water. Kumori muttered a spell and she used her magic to extinguish the flames.

"That's right Big-V swimming pools and moving stars we're heading for"

"Hollywood" Kumori finished and she smirked even more.

 **Enya's POV**

 **Uncle's Shop**

It had been awhile since I last seen Shen, and thankfully no more demon portals. But I knew eventually another one was going to activate soon. My shift at the shop was about to end for the day when Jackie received a call from Captain Black. I frowned knowing where the conversation was going.

"Hollywood? I'm on my way Captain Black!" Jackie said before hanging up the phone. Jade overheard the conversation and began to beg at Jackie from her spot on the stars.

"Jackie can I come with please?" she put her hands together in a begging manner.

"Jade the Dark Hand is there no doubt looking for a Demon Portal" the archaeologist said to his niece. I tuned out the conversation about how Jade's idol Rafael who knows what was getting his foot prints in the cement at the Chinese theater this weekend.

"Ha! I guess you have never heard of John Wayne!" Uncle added from the register.

"Ah the duke" Tohru agreed stopping for a moment from dusting a picture. "Saddle up Pilgrim"

"John Wayne sucks" I stated wanting to annoy Uncle and Tohru.

"Aiyah! Enya! You dare mock John Wayne!" the Chi Wizard yelled out in horror while Tohru merely rolled his eyes.

"The Alien series is better especially with Sigourney Weaver" I stated.

"She is quite bad-ass as Ellen Ripley" Tohru confessed.

"Tohru watch your mouth kid in the house!" I scolded the sumo. Jade didn't seem to hear thankfully and Jackie turned to her.

"I suppose this is one time you could come along and not get in the way"

"Yes! Hey what is that supposed to mean?!" the preteen demanded at her uncle.

 **Later in Hollywood**

"Tohru and Enya will be your chaperones while I'll search for the Dark Hand" Jackie explained as the cab came to a stop in front of the Wax Museum. I was surprised how I was able to fit into the cab with the three of them due to Tohru filling up the whole back seat.

"Well the festivities aren't till tonight so why don't we take a minute and help you find the demon door?" Jade offered hopefully. I chuckled as Jackie opened the cab door and he gently pushed Jade out I got out afterwards, while Tohru came out of the cab the other way. Jackie then rolled down the window and handed Jade a pamphlet.

"Happy sigh seeing!" he teased her before the car pulled away with Jade huffing in disappointment.

"Come on kid I bet there's some pretty cool looking wax figures in there maybe they have one already for Legolas!" I did a fan-girl squeal at the mention of said hot elf.

"Who is Legolas?" Jade asked as the three of us headed into the museum.

"He's an elf from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings the first movie should be coming out soon since it's almost 2001"

"You got a picture of him on your phone?" Jade questioned now her face looking interested. I nodded and pulled my phone out and scrolled through a picture gallery. I found a picture of Orlando Bloom as Legolas and showed it to her.

"Oh wow he is hot!" Jade said.

"He's mine you can have that actor you like so much" I teased her pulling my phone back. Jade chuckled and we began our tour of the wax museum. Sure enough there was a wax section for the first Lord of The Rings film and Jade and I posed on either side of the Legolas statue. We then went through the horror and science fiction section. I got excited when I saw a huge statue of the Queen Alien from the second film, Tohru screamed when he came face to face with the Frankenstein statue and I got it on video for giggles. After another half hour the three of us came outside the museum.

"I am so sorry that I screamed you two" Tohru apologized his face red in embarrassment.

"That's okay T Frankenstein looked pretty life like must be all that wax" Jade replied and she winked at me with a smirk and I smirked back at her. I saw the souvenir stand and saw a figurine of the Alien Queen and I did a fan girl squeal and hurried over to get it. The figurine was made of glass and it was a good price, as it was wrapped up I noticed Jade was missing. I cursed knowing where she was going. I followed after her scent thanks to my dragon side.

Her scent led to where Ratso, Finn, and Chow stood outside of the photo booth. A white flash came from inside of the photo booth and Finn was the first to notice it. He pulled the curtain back and he snatched the map leading to Tchang Zu's portal away from Jade. Then Ratso grabbed her by the scruff of her hoodie.

"Say cheese princess"

"Cheese princess!" I shouted and the three enforcer's eyes went wide as I leapt into the air and gave Ratso a good kick in the face, causing Jade to be released and I caught her in my arms. Tohru's large form appeared behind Finn and Chow. My kick had made Ratso bump into the photo booth.

"Maybe Enya and Tohru will like to see some real stars" Chow said pulling out a pair of non-chucks and swung them around in a threatening manner. I put Jade down and she hurried to hide behind my legs. I growled and I felt my fangs elongate and my claws coming out as the three stooges surrounded us. A second later a cab slammed its brakes down and out came Jackie a second later.

"Chan!" Finn shouted in annoyance.

"Uh does this qualify of being out numbered?" Chow asked nervously.

"Works for me" Ratso said.

"Hold on let's take her" Finn then suddenly came upon me and punched me hard in the gut. I cursed and I felt myself go out cold.

 **Shendu's POV**

"Where are those fools?!" I roared pacing back and forth in my hotel room. Kumori sat on one of the beds looking at me in amusement.

"Calm yourself brother they will back soon no doubt you want to return to San Francisco to see your mate I take it"

I felt my face turn red at the mention of Enya.

"You are right I have not seen my Little Fire in a few weeks"

Kumori merely chuckled before the door to the room opened and in came Ratso, Finn, and Chow. Ratso carried an unconscious Enya over his shoulder.

"What did you do to her?!" I demanded horrified seeing the condition of my mate. I stormed over to Ratso and carefully took my beloved into my arms.

"We brought her to see Big V" Finn answered.

I felt Valmont get excited and I snarled.

"You may take your leave we shall be heading towards Mega Galactic Studios soon" I then waved a hand in dismissal and the three enforcers hurried out. Kumori stood up from the bed and came over to me.

"She is not hurt brother" my sister reassured me before she took her leave as well. I sighed in relief and walked over to the bed and placed Enya on top of it. I pressed a kiss against her forehead and at contact she growled and her eyes began to open.

"It has been awhile my love" I greeted Enya as her eyes saw I sat above her.

"Indeed it has I guess the three stooges brought me here I take it?" Enya inquired sitting up. She placed a hand to her head.  
"Yes they meant for you to see Valmont" I growled in annoyance. Enya removed her hand away from her head and she flashed me a smirk. She surprised me by straddling herself into my lap and she grabbed the golden tie and her lips crashed upon mine in desire.

 **Enya's POV**

I pushed Shendu beneath me and I gripped my claws tightly into the suit jackets green sleeves. My tongue licked the entrance of Shendu's lips and he happily obliged. Our tongues met in a fiery dance and I felt my mate submit to my dominance. I felt Shendu's hand come upon my pony tail and I felt my hair become undone. I shivered in delight as Shendu's fingers stroked through my hair. I gave my mate one last dance with our tongues before I pulled away.

"That was for not visiting me" I scolded him.

"I apologize Little Fire perhaps I could make it up to you hmm?" Shen purred out.

"Are you referring to what I think you mean?" I asked my eyes widening.

"If you mean sexual intercourse yes however it would make me feel better if we mated during a time frame where pregnancy would be low" I blushed and I pulled myself off from his lap.

"My dragon half will be dormant tonight since it's the new moon and my chances of becoming pregnant are low during that time frame, I am taking a medicine that prevents that as well and I did get myself checked out recently"

This was in fact true, I found a human doctor who specialized in both human and shape shifter medicine and she gave me the all clear.

"I am healthy in case you were concerned"

"I am glad to hear that the mere thought of something ailing you would devastate me" Shendu confessed before placing a kiss against my forehead. He then stood up and straightened himself up as I did the same. I pulled my hair back into its usual pony tail as the door opened and Kumori came in.

"Hello Enya it's been awhile" Kumori greeted me.

"Good to see you again Kumori" I said back to her. Kumori smirked before turning her red eyes towards Shendu.

"Are you ready brother?"

"Indeed I look forward to seeing the look on Tchang Zu's face when he sees you" Shendu boasted with an evil grin. Then the two demon siblings looked to me.

"Kumori tells me you don't like brother Tchang would you like?"

"With pleasure" I interrupted.

"It would be wise to use your invisibility love" Shendu suggested and I turned to him. I gave him one last kiss against his cheek before summoning my power of invisibility. I then followed Shendu and Kumori out of the hotel and towards the lobby. Downstairs Finn and Ratso waited next to a white car. Kumori opened the back door first; I followed and sat myself next to her. Shendu followed and he pulled on a pair of sunglasses and I sensed Valmont was back in control. I held in a laugh the Englishman looked pretty badass with the shades on. Finn shut the door and he and Ratso got into the front.

Then the car pulled out of the hotel front and headed towards Mega Galactic Studios. Ratso pulled the car up to a stop at the guard booth. The guard asked for a pass and Ratso cursed. Finn smacked his forehead before saying.

"Hey you're talking to the stars of Beach Babe Watch here!" the red head said. Valmont used the button to roll down the window and both he and Kumori looked back at the guard. The guard looked to the photo of the actual star behind and turned around smiling telling us to go right ahead in. Once the car pulled into a parking spot, Shendu pulled the sunglasses off and threw them onto the floor. He opened the door and I quickly got out before he could shut it. Kumori emerged next and turned her head towards Hak Foo and Chow. Chow then brought the Pan'ku box from out of his black jacket and joined Finn, and Ratso. They walked away trying to find the portal's location. Hak Foo also headed off to do the same thing.

"This is the first time I've been in a movie studio" I confessed to Kumori and Shendu pulling off my invisibility power.

"Are you enjoying the sights I heard many human actors and actresses in Hollywood" Kumori asked looking to me with her human eyes.

"I was at the Wax Museum earlier they had a statue of Legolas from Lord of the Rings"

"Who in the Netherworld is Legolas?" Shendu demanded in a jealous tone.

"He's a character from a book brother no need to get jealous" Kumori teased her sibling and Shendu only rolled his eyes. A commotion then made the three of us look ahead and I saw Jackie pop out from a curtain of costumes high tailing it with the Pan'ku box. I hurriedly became invisible again as Kumori and Shendu snarled and ran after Jackie along with Ratso, Finn, and Chow. As Jackie saw Kumori, Hak Foo, and Shendu coming towards him I felt a strong pull of magic coming from a nearby building. I recognized the set was the location of Tchang Zu's portal and I hurriedly ran into it so I could avoid being crushed by the structure Hak Foo was now trying to bring down, with Jackie on top of it. I heard Kumori suddenly curse and I turned to see the Pan'ku flying in my direction through the sky light, and I called off my invisibility and caught the box into my grasp. The box didn't glow and burn against my flesh.

"Enya give it here!" Jackie shouted as he fell on top of the set sofa. I tossed the box into his grasp just as the doors to the set both opened and in came Kumori, Shendu, and the other enforcers.

"Enya!" Jackie tossed me the Pan'ku box and I grabbed it.

"Get her!" I heard Finn shout. Growling I high tailed it out of the set and into another room.

"Angry Crow Takes Flight!" I heard Hak Foo yell. I turned around and shot out a stream of fire from my mouth at Hak Foo while he was in the air. His eyes went wide as my flames scorched him; he landed on the floor with a thud covered in black soot. I heard Shendu suddenly hiss and I saw him leap into the air. In the presence of the others we both had to play the part of enemies, so I used one arm to hold onto the Pan'ku box as Shendu leapt into the air and began to kick at my other arm at a fast manner.

He then did a round house kick into my side and I went flying backwards landing onto the floor in front of a set door.

"I am sorry Little Fire" I heard Shendu apologize and I merely looked to him and gave him a wink letting him know I was okay before the Pan'ku box glowed green.

"Oh S**t" I said and I threw the box down onto the ground. I felt Shendu put his arms around my waist and he pulled me backwards just as the Pan'ku box floated off from the ground. It levitated in the air and shot out a green blast at the set door in front of it, the blast revealed the trigram of Tchang Zu and the box latched itself against the door. Hak Foo and Ratso held Jackie as the portal opened revealing the door and red swirling vortex behind it.

"I will not let my brother harm you my love" Shendu reassured me in my ear as my eyes widened. The door stretched and out came Tchang Zu looking annoyed. I felt Shendu release me and he walked over to his brother.

"Greetings Tchang Zu"

"What took you so long?!" the thunder demon snapped electricity crackling around him.

"Just the usual interference from Jackie Chan" Shendu replied simply. Tchang Zu's eyes looked to Jackie and he smirked.

"Then he will interfere no longer" he then held his claw like hands up and a ball of lightning sparked. The other enforcers hurried away so they wouldn't get fried. Tchang Zu then shot out various lightning blasts and Jackie ran for it. I felt Kumori wrap a protective arm around my waist.

"The enforcers and Chan have a spell on them so they will not hear you when Shendu refers to you as his mate and I also will protect you from Tchang Zu" I only gave her a thank you nod as Tchang Zu growled in annoyance.

"As the thunder claps I applaud your skill brother" Shendu complimented Tchang Zu. Tchang Zu turned to Shendu.

"Shendu you may call me"

"He will call you brother not master Tchang Zu" Kumori hissed. Tchang's Zu's eyes widened in fear and he slowly turned to where Kumori stood with me her arm still wrapped around my waist.

"So it is true then you live" the thunder demon greeted his older sibling coldly. His red eyes then went to me. They narrowed in disapproval. He then turned to Shendu.

"You choose a weak mortal for a mate?" he asked Shendu. Kumori suddenly hissed and she released her grasp from me. Tchang Zu watched as Kumori leapt into the air and landed on his shoulder and she slapped him across the face hard. The thunder demon fell to the ground with a thud.

"You will show respect for Shendu's mate and that slap was for taking my place as leader as of right now you no longer wield that position you pathetic coward" Kumori growled dangerously before she removed herself from his shoulder landing back onto the ground with ease. Tchang Zu grunted and he got back to his feet. He then bent down on one knee his head bowing in submission.

"Very good now I believe you owe my mate an apology" Shendu growled.

"He may do that later perhaps it is time we celebrate your return Tchang Zu properly hmm?" Kumori asked her brother.

"If that is what pleases you sister" Tchang Zu answered and I smirked at the way his tone was fearful. He then stood up and used his lightning to create a hole in the wall next to him.

"Come" Shendu said holding his hand out to me and I took it. Tchang Zu tore off the roof of a tour van and got into it. I joined Shendu in the back while Kumori took the spot next to Ratso.

"Take me to my palace" Tchang Zu demanded. Ratso turned the van on and drove away. The sun was beginning to set as we made our way throughout the streets of Los Angeles. Tchang Zu looked back to me and his eyes examined my body for a moment.

"Hmmm perhaps I shouldn't have misjudged your mate Shendu I didn't realize she was half dragon"

"Beautiful isn't she?" Shendu asked wrapping a protective arm around my waist.

"I will admit she has a nice appearance for a human form" the thunder demon then turned around.

"It appears Tchang Zu approves of you for now Little Fire" Shendu purred to me before placing a kiss against my cheek. Kumori turned to her brother.

"The surroundings may not seem familiar but I assure you" Kumori began but Tchang Zu snarled.

"My palace!" he exclaimed as Ratso came to a stop in front of parking garage.

"It looks like his palace is gone" I whispered into Shendu's ear and he chuckled behind his hand as Tchang Zu roared out. The sun had finally set and as we drove forward Tchang Zu said.

"I will rebuild my palace for the time we shall find a dwelling that befits me"

"You forget brother I am the one who now holds the leadership of our family and you don't give orders anymore am I clear?" Kumori asked looking to her sibling.

"My apologies sister" Tchang Zu bowed his head in submission.

"Good perhaps that dwelling would suffice" Ratso pressed on the brake and the van came to a stop. I noticed we were in front of the Chinese Theater and Tchang Zu said.

"That will do"

"Enya use your invisibility" Shendu told me and I nodded before turning invisible once again. I was the first to leave the van while rest of the Dark Hand followed. Tchang Zu helped Kumori out of her seat before he went stomping towards the crowds of the theater. I followed behind Shendu just as Tchang Zu unleashed his lightning creating a cool looking light show. He noticed the people were watching in awe and he turned to Kumori and Shendu.

"Why they do not flee?"

"They think you are entertainment" Shendu simply replied. Tchang Zu's eyes narrowed in annoyance before he stormed his way towards inside the theater, ripping apart the awning in order to get inside. The rest of the Dark Hand followed as did I. Once inside I removed myself from my invisibility spell.

"Hey Enya why are you here?" Finn asked.

"Leverage" Kumori answered with a smirk and she took my hand and we sat in a row of seats a few feet away from the stage where Tchang Zu now stood with Shendu.  
"I will scorch this city to the ground while the sound of thunder resonates!" Tchang Zu boasted.

"I can see where you and Shen get your dramatics" I whispered into Kumori's ear and she smirked. But her face suddenly turned into annoyance and she turned around and Jackie was in the back of the theater Hak Foo standing behind him.

"You!" Tchang Zu snapped. "I shall prove to you that lightning can indeed strike twice" he then summoned his lightning power and shot it out towards Jackie. Kumori pulled me downwards as the lightning shot over us, I heard a sound of something breaking and I knew the upward balcony was now broken thanks to the lightning blast.

"Wow he packs some serious thunder" I said as both Kumori and I pulled our heads up over the seats. Tchang Zu then shot another round of thunder and it Jackie making him go flying through the roof. Tchang Zu snarled and leapt from the stage and came upon the part of the building that led to the roof. Then he went flying out of the hole caused by his lightning, Kumori grabbed my wrist and she led me outside to safety.

"Get out of harm's way sister until we meet again" she then let me go just as a cab pulled up and Uncle and Tohru came out with Chi Spell ingredients.

"Uncle you're here, Enya you're safe!" Jade greeted me as I hurried over to her, Uncle, and Tohru.

"Must prepare Chi Spell hold these" Uncle said giving Jade a pair of castanets.

"Who's the babe and old guy?" I forgot about the movie producer Larry.

"Cranky co-star occasional comedy relief and Enya is a friend" Jade answered him. Shendu came out of the theater while Ratso and Finn helped an injured Hak Foo so he could walk. Jackie hid behind a map thing and Tchang Zu blast it to pieces while Uncle began the preparations for the Chi Spell.

"Forget Chan!" I heard Shendu snap pointing towards Uncle. "If that accursed old man completes his Chi Spell you will be cast back into Limbo!"

"That would be our cue" Finn said and he and the others ran towards us. Tohru hurried and pulled the rug from underneath him and he used it to wrap it around the enforcers. He swung the rug around and the enforcers in it were thrown against the wall. Tchang Zu snarled before shooting out a thunder beam towards Uncle and Jackie pushed himself and Uncle out of the way just as the beam hit Larry's car. Larry looked horrified.

"Uh bam?" Jade asked nervously. Shendu then leapt into the air and Uncle got out of the way as he and Jackie began to throw kicks and punches.

"Jade play castanets now" Uncle ordered Jade while Larry held a piece of his car.

"He's also our musical director" Jade explained as she began to play the castanets while Uncle began to chant. I watched as the instruments glow green and Tchang Zu turned around, he snarled and stormed his way towards Uncle.

"Sorry" I sneered at Tchang Zu. The thunder demon growled and he shot a thunder beam at me, I ducked to the ground just as the castanets glowed more and a beam shot of out of them hitting Tchang Zu. Tchang screamed out in defeat before the effects of his portal pulled him away from in front of us. Like before I felt the portal being shut and I turned my head towards my mate. Shendu hissed and he and Kumori used their magic to disappear.

 **A Day Later.  
Night  
Enya's Aparment.**

When I came out of the shower I found Shendu sitting on my bed.

"Hello Little Fire I have been waiting for you" my mate was shirtless with only a pair of black pants hugging his waist.

"Next time warn me when you intend to come love" I scolded my mate. Only a towel covered my body and I felt my face flush red.

"Allow me to take care of your hair Little Fire" Shendu held my hairbrush and he patted a spot on my bed. I nodded and came to the spot where he gestured and sat in front of him. The fire demon then began to brush the tangles out of my hair with ease.

"You're hair is just as beautiful as you are my love"Shendu said once he finished brushing the knots out, he stood up and placed the hairbrush on my nightstand next to my Alien Queen figurine, Tohru held onto her for me so she wouldn't be broken. Shendu suddenly uttered some kind of spell and a vial conjured itself into his grasp. Inside the flask a clear liquid looked back at me.

"This is a contraceptive it will aid in preventing a pregnancy" feeling my face turn red I took the vial and drank the contents. I growled at the flavor of the potion and I handed it back to Shendu. Shendu chuckled before placing the vial next to my hairbrush. He then returned to where he was sitting and he drew me backwards so my back met with his chest.

"We do not have to do this if you do not want to Enya" Shendu said as he began to plant kissed on my left bare shoulder. I turned around so I could face him and I pulled his lips onto mine. I made the kiss brief and I blushed.

"I want to but please be gentle I haven't experienced what we're about to do in a long time"

"I assure you I will" he then pressed his lips against mine and I quickly pulled his hair loose from its pony tail. Valmont's hair pooled down at his back as Shendu grasped me tightly. He picked me up my legs wrapped around my waist while my arms were around his neck. He placed me beneath the pillows and he began to attack my throat with kisses. I moaned at the way he did this my claws coming out and latching themselves onto his arms. Then with one quick move he tore the towel away off of me and I was completely exposed to him. I yelped and covered my boobs with an arm.

"Don't you dare hide yourself from me Little Fire" Shendu purred to me and his lips came upon mine. As his tongue collided with mine we readied ourselves. A few minutes later I became one with Shendu for the first time and it did hurt. I whimpered and felt a few tears fall down my face.

"I am sorry if I hurt you Enya" Shendu apologized before he kissed my tears away. He waited to see if I wanted to continue and I looked into his red eyes.

"I'm fine" I reassured him and Shendu smiled lovingly at me before he continued making love to me. I soon found myself lost in the thrill of pleasure. It was a good thing my neighbors were a few feet down because no doubt they would hear the noise that both Shendu and I made as we continued our intimate act. We made love for another hour and a half before we both were sore and tired.

"Did I satisfy you?" Shendu asked me with a smirk. I pressed my lips against his before answering.

"Yes you did mate now I am tired"

"Then let us sleep my love" Shendu purred to me and he pulled me so I lay on top of his bare chest. He pulled the sheets and blankets so they covered us. I planted several kisses against my mate's chest before he wrapped his arms around me. Then the two of us fell into a blissful sleep the two of us finally one at last.

 **0;;;;;0  
I had to write this ending XD.  
Next episode is the hilarious Queen of the Shadowkhan!  
Thanks for reading and please review**


	16. Queens of the Shadowkhan

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is another chapter for all of you. That's right you read right Queens of the Shadowkhan. I had to make the chapter a little more interesting XD  
Hope you like!**

 **All charcters in the Alien series belong to their creator.**

 **Enya's POV**

"The archive of demon-magic it's an encyclopedia of spells written by the Demon-Sorcerers themselves but it may hold clues which will help defeat the demons who created it" Uncle said closing the demon archive book. A week had passed since the trip to Hollywood and I hadn't seen or heard from Shendu from the night after we had sex for the first time. For a demon sorcerer he was very good and the mere thought of the two of us making love still made me blush red. Jackie had gone out of the country for the weekend and it was now Monday. He returned home last night and brought the damn archive in this morning. Uncle turned to us and ordered.

"You three clear room for my new research project"

"Yes Uncle" Tohru, Jackie and I said in unison before we all turned in opposite directions and began to gather books. Once I got my hands full of a good size stack of books I heard Jade humming. I knew she was about to ask Jackie for a tattoo and I decided to pretend to look for more books to add to the pile I already carried. Jade set her book bag at the bottom of the ladder and got onto it with a determined look on her face.

"Hey Jackie! How was your trip? Have you lost weight? Can I get a tattoo?" she asked while her uncle walked past her.

"Huh, my trip was" then Jackie froze and the books went flying out of his arms horrified at the question Jade just asked him. "A tattoo?!"

"Pllllleeease Jackie?" Jade began to plead putting her hands out in a begging manner. "All the kids at school are"

"No" Jackie interrupted her as he bent down picking the books he dropped.

"But"

"No"

"But"

"No tattoos for Jade period" Jackie replied back to his niece in a determined manner. He then closed the door behind him while Jade whined. Jade then saw me trying to hide a laugh behind my hand.

"Enya you saw that?!" she scolded me.

"Sorry kid but the conversation in this episode was one I had to see in person besides knowing you, you're gonna find a tattoo aren't you?" I inquired finally standing back to my feet my pile of books a little higher.

Jade only frowned before she looked around the room and she saw the Tarakudo design on the front of the demon archive. I chose that moment to high tail it because that mark always was creepy.

"My tattoo doesn't have to be real it just has to be knarly" I heard Jade say as I closed the door in the room where Uncle, Jackie, and Tohru were.

"And it begins" I whispered to myself.

 **Shendu's POV**

"I will put up with a lot Shendu" Valmont said to me looking in the mirror my dragon face staring back at him. "But I draw the line of wearing a dress!" the platform he stood on had several torches lit around it.

"This is a sorcerers robe!" I corrected him.

"Indeed it is and it befits you brother" Kumori added as she came out of her bedroom. After many heated arguments Valmont finally gave in to allowing Kumori to stay here with in the Cannery. My eyes widened as she wore a black strapped dress with a small red train flowing behind it. Her hair was in its usual braid, she still wore her black boots, and her leather jacket.

"I had to change out of that outfit" she began referring to the green tank and black jeans she always wore. "I truly feel like a powerful sorceress in this"

"You look beautiful sister as always" I complimented Kumori giving her a brief bow. A laugh suddenly got the two of us to turn and Finn, Ratso, and Chow stood in front of us.

"Shendu-dette" Finn smirked before he did a mocking bow. "Nice dress Kumori" he added at my sister who rolled her eyes.

"Pretty dresses" Ratso agreed.

"Very becoming" Chow finished. I hissed before demanding.

"Where is our archive?!" the demon archive they were sent to get belonged to all of us demon sorcerers.

"Uh, Chan's got it" Ratso answered.

"But it wasn't our fault" Chow added holding his hands up.

"That's right! The Shadowkhan were there too" Finn said finishing up their pathetic excuses. I put my hands together so the sleeves of my robe touched.

"The Shadowkhan are my puppets" I began walking down the stairs. "They do only what I command. Are you suggesting this is my fault?! I demanded at Finn.

"Uh-uh" Finn responded quickly with a shake of his head.

"Then redeem yourselves" Kumori ordered as I turned around heading back up to my platform. "No doubt Chan has brought our book back to his Uncle's shop"

"Awww" Ratso began to whine. "But every time we go there we get our butts kicked"

"You have never been there with me" Hak Foo said emerging from the shadows with a smirk on his face.

 **The Next Day**

 **Enya's POV**

I didn't have to be at work until eleven so I slept in a little the next morning. When I opened my eyes I nearly had a damn heart attack. Before stood a single Shadowkhan and he had a note and a rose for me.

"Uh thanks" I said to the servant of Shendu and took the objects from it. It gave me a quick bow before it disappeared into the floor. I placed the rose which was red on the nightstand next to my Queen Alien figurine and opened the note.

 _Little Fire_

I am sorry I have not been able to visit you. Things have been busy and right now I am trying to get my archive back from Chan. I will try and visit when I can; I always know where you are my love. Until we meet next.

Your beloved mate.

 _Shendu_

 _P.S. I look forward to sharing another intimate moment with you soon and I intend to make you scream in pleasure the next time we make love._

That comment got my face to turn blood red and I quickly put the note away before getting a vase to fill with water for my rose. Afterwards I hurriedly took a shower and got ready for work. By the time I arrived at the shop Uncle was focusing on the demon archive while Tohru and Jackie were still working on clearing out the study.

"Hey Uncle" I greeted the old man pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"Good morning to you my dear" Uncle replied back. He then gave me a list of things to do for work and I grinned when I saw I would be managing the front of the store for most of the day. A good flow of customers came throughout the day keeping me busy. Before I knew it my shift was close to ending and I decided to spend the last hour and a half helping the others in the back. A half hour before my shift was to end I brought a tray of tea for Uncle along with Pita chips and Hummus.

"So Enya?" Uncle began as I set the tray down on the table he was at.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have watched the first and second movie of that Alien franchise and I happen to like it"

A big fat smirk came upon my face.

"HA! I knew you would it beats John Wayne!"

"Nothing beats John Wayne! Well maybe for the Queen Alien I was surprised at how big she was" then the two of us burst out laughing until we heard Jackie yelling.

"WHAT IT'S A REAL TATTOO?!"

Both Uncle and I looked to each other before he grabbed the archive and the two of us headed into the next room.

"By accident!" I heard Jade say.

"How can you get a tattoo by acci?" Uncle began but he gasped when he saw the Tarakudo tattoo on Jade's left ankle, he gave me the archive to hold.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

I still held the demon archive as Uncle explained.

"This is a symbol of great evil we must find a spell to remove it immediately who knows what catastrophe such a tattoo will bring?!"

Before Jackie or I could say anything the door to the shop opened and there stood the three stooges.

"Hand over the" Ratso began but Hak Foo interrupted by leaping over him and landing on the ground. Jackie immediately got in front of Uncle and into a fighting pose.

"Angry Crow Takes Flight!" Hak Foo then yelled leaping into the air once more. Jackie then leapt into the air and gave Hak Foo a round house kick to the gut and the red haired spike male went flying backwards and landed against an antique chest, breaking it on impact.

"Aiyah!" Uncle yelled as Tohru came out of the other room.

Tohru picked me up by my vest collar and placed me behind him just as Finn and Chow leapt into the air one landing on Tohru's head while the other was in the sumo's left arm. I was about to help Tohru when I noticed Ratso had snuck behind Tohru and he made a grab for me. I felt my fangs lengthen and I sank them hard into his outstretched wrist just as Uncle grabbed a mop and he leapt into the air and landed onto Tohru's shoulders.

He used the wooden end of the mop to poke Finn hard in the gut before swinging the mop around several times at the red head and he went flying onto the floor. He then turned to Chow and used the actual mop to smack Chow to the floor off of Tohru finally. Uncle spun the mop around a few times before smirking.

"She has the archive!" Ratso yelled pointing his index finger at me. He then tried to kiss away the pain from the bite I gave him. Hak Foo got up and leapt into the air and I turned to Jade.

"Jade!" I then threw the book towards her.

"Got it!" Jade shouted leaping into the air and grabbed the archive. I then rushed forward and gave Hak Foo a good clocking in his jaw before Jade and I high tailed out of the shop. I grabbed Jade and held her underneath my arm as I ran like hell throughout streets of San Francisco. It was a good thing my dragon half was back because I could see well in the dark.

"Hurry he's behind us!" Jade yelled at me and I heard Hak Foo crush a car yelling out.

"Leap Like Gazelle!"

Cursing I summoned my wings and flapped them taking flight. I looked around and found the same spot where Hak Foo actually cornered Jade in this episode. When I landed Hak Foo smashed the wall in front of us. I made Jade get behind me while my claws came out and I snarled.

"Black Tiger corners Little Lambs" Hak Foo then came forward and tried to punch me but I grabbed his muscled wrist and dug my claws in.

"A dragon came overpower a tiger" I hissed just as Jade shouted.

"Help! Anybody!" I turned around and saw her tattoo glow orange.

 _Oh this is going to be good_ I thought a smirk coming to my lips and I released my claws away from Hak Foo's already scratched up wrist.

A bunch of Shadowkhan emerged from all around and Jade whimpered putting her frightened face into the book.

"What's with the smirk dragon?" Hak Foo taunted me.

"You'll see in a minute" I replied just as Hak Foo got into a fighting pose but the Shadowkhan made blocking gestures with their hands. Hak Foo made a WTF sound and I watched as the servants of Shendu turned around and I literally began to laugh my ass off. Hak Foo first got punched in the mouth, then he was kicked in the groin, another punch to the face following before it ended with a kick to the stomach. Hak Foo went flying out of the alley and he landed on his butt in the middle of the street.

"Bunny Flees from Vicious Jackals!" the Black Tiger shouted before he screamed like a sissy high tailing it down the street.

"Thanks" I said to a nearby Shadowkhan and it nodded before it and along with its comrades disappeared into the shadows.

"We're still alive?" Jade asked and I turned to her.

"We are kid" I reassured her bending down to her level and I pressed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Weird" was all Jade could say while the orange glow of her tattoo faded.

 **Next Day**

 **Kumori's POV**

When Hak Foo, Finn, Ratso, and Chow all returned to the cannery both Shendu and I were shocked at how beat up they were. What surprised us even more was that according to Hak Foo the Shadowkhan was the reason for their injuries.

"I am telling you it was the Shadowkhan who did this to me" Hak Foo began I had just finished bandaging up his face. His eyes were both swollen and he held an ice pack to cause his swelling to go down.

"Chan kicked our butts too" Finn added. He only had a bandage on his nose, while Chow had bandages around his head as well both of their eyes were swollen too, only Chow covered his with his glasses.

"Yeah you don't hear us lying about it"

Shendu growled and he was turned around his back facing us.

"Need I remind you the Shadowkhan only do what I command!" then my brother turned around and shouted. "Come minions!"

The power of my brother's voice was amusing and I swore I heard lightning crackle as he outstretched his arms. A few moments passed and I said.

"Shendu look"

"Minions?" Shendu opened his eyes and looked around for his servants.

"It would seem you have lost your touch Shendu" Valmont boasted. Shendu hissed and snarled back.

"I have not lost my touch! Chan is obviously using the power of our archive against me!"  
I stood up and my red eyes glowed.

"I don't care how you do it but get our book!" I commanded making Hak Foo, Finn, Ratso, and Chow back away in fright.

 **Enya's Apartment.**

Today was my day off and so was tomorrow and I planned on doing nothing. When I woke I was greeted my Shendu's voice.

"Hello my love it's been awhile"

"Hey yourself mate" I replied to the fire demon groggily. I shook my head before opening my eyes again and they widened. Shendu was in his sorcerer's robe and I burst out laughing.

"What is so funny Little Fire?" Shendu asked confused why I was laughing my ass off.

"Nice dress love" I teased my mate. Shendu growled before beginning to say.

"This is a Sorcerer's Hmmph!" I had shut him up by walking over to him and pressed my lips against his. Shendu's arms snaked around my waist and I felt him lift me off of the floor and he pushed me back onto my bed my back on the sheets. I was glad I was wearing my black pajama shorts and a navy blue tank top; however I already felt the need to mate with him again. The way he was on top of me wasn't helping either.

"Sneaky little dragon"Shenduy teased before pulled me up into his lap and he began to plant kisses on my weak spot at my throat. My claws came out and gripped the sides of his robe as he did this.

"Shen you better stop I don't want to ruin your robes" I said to him.

"I have more of these my Little Fire" he purred and he placed his forehead against mine. "Tomorrow night I wish to come here with you for the night if you don't mind"

"That's fine with me perhaps we" I felt my face turn red again.

"If you wish for us to make love again you must take my potion" Shendu said to me firmly and I nodded.

"But one day I wish for my child to grown within your womb" he suddenly added. As though I was already pregnant he laid his head against my stomach.

"What would I die giving birth to your child Shen?" I asked him suddenly feeling afraid.

"No you maybe half human but you are also half dragon and I sense you are strong enough to carry my, our child when the time is right and you would make an excellent mother my love" Shendu then caressed my face with a hand and I placed one of mine against it. The two of us remained like that before he removed himself off of me.

"I must go I shall you see tomorrow night my love" he then kissed my forehead before disappearing in front of me with his magic.

 **Later  
Still Enya's POV**

The day seemed to go by in a flash I spent most of it at the bookstore outside of China Town. I decided for the hell of it I would walk Jade back to the shop. When she came out of the school her eyes lit up, I wasn't surprised she was dressed in all black.

"Hey Enya" the preteen greeted me hugging my legs.

"Hey kid hope it was okay to stop by I thought I would walk you to Uncle's shop"

"Tcch of course it's okay" Jade reassured me and I chuckled ruffling her hair before the two of us left the school grounds. On the way she filled me in that it was the Shadowkhan who saved us last night.

"Yeah I kind of already figured that out"

"I keep forgetting you know how things happen" Jade joked as we entered China Town. A thought came into my mind.

"Hey Jade do you like Paco?" Jade stopped dead and said.

"Ewwww Enya come on!"

"I'm just teasing you kid, besides isn't having ninja tutors going to make homework a lot more fun?"

"Totally" Jade answered and the two of us burst out laughing passing an alley. I suddenly cursed when I saw we passed Finn, Ratso, and Chow. Jade saw them too and she came next to me. The three stooges were gloating how the plan to grab the archive was so easy. I saw the archive in Chow's hands and my head snapped to see Jade's tattoo suddenly glow. Her eyes became red and I saw the Shadowkhan emerge from behind us. Hak Foo gulped and said.

"They're here"

Finn, Chow, and Ratso all winced and cowered as Jade said. "Give them a spanking!"

The Shadowkhan then separated from us and went to each Enforcer and pulled down their pants. The Shadowkhan that approached Finn tore off his disguise and picked him up and began to spank him with a single hand against his blue boxers with yellow smiley faces on it. Chow was held by one Shadowkhan while the other was spanking him against his pink boxers with red hearts on it. I turned to see two other Shadowkhan put Hak Foo and Ratso's faces in the backdoor open windows and their pants were pulled down to reveal their pink and blue boxers before they too got spanked.

I literally laughed my ass off and didn't notice Jackie shouting Jade's name. He rushed over to Jade and touched her and she came back to normal she had been hovering in the air. The Shadowkhan that held Chow and Finn released them and the two hurriedly went to the car and got into it. The car came on and pulled away with Ratso and Hak Foo still hanging out the windows in their underwear. The Shadowkhan then came to Jade and I surrounded her ready to attack Jackie. But Jade held her hands out.

"It's okay he's one of us and so is she" Jade reassured the ninjas.

 **At Uncle's Shop**

"How the hell did this get on me?!" I protested. Jade and I were now at the shop and Jackie told me I now had the same tattoo design as Jade's only it was on my right arm.

"Consider it as a gift Enya after being such a great friend" Jade answered me.

 _How did she manage to get this damned thing on me?!_ I thought in my mind as Jade talked to Jackie.

"See Jackie total control they do what Enya and I tell them and we tell them to do good so can we keep them?" Jade asked hopefully turning to Jackie.

"No Jade" Jackie answered.

"I really don't want them either Jade" I added.

"Aww come on Enya, why not Jackie?" Jade began to whine.

"Because both of you and Enya are turning blue"

Horrified I looked down at my arm and sure enough blue flesh looked back at me.

"Blue's my favorite color" Jade argued. "Besides we gave Tohru a chance"

"Tohru is human" Jackie countered. "Now I want you or Enya to make them go away until Uncle can find a"

"Hotcha!" Uncle began entering the room with Tohru holding a flask full of purple liquid. "I have found a potion that will make Jade's and Enya's tattoos vanish"

"But I like my tattoo you can do this to me or Enya!" Jade barked.

"It's for your own safety Jade and Enya's" Jackie stated.

"He's right kid" I agreed with Jackie.

 **Uncle's POV**

"Now hold still why I'll apply the potion" I said and was about to first splash the potion on Jade when a fierce wind stopped me. My eyes widened as Jade and Enya's eyes turned red.

"Do not touch her" Enya began.

"We are and and shall remain Queens of the Shadowkhan" Jade finished levitating in the air. The Shadowkhan then turned around ready to defend their queens.

"Jade you're grounded!" Jackie threatened.

"You don't give orders to her anymore" Enya hissed. The Shadowkhan the surrounded her and Jade disappearing into floor. I turned around to see another Shadowkhan take the archive.

"I must find them I'll take the potion" Jackie offered.

 **Shendu's POV**

 **Fish Cannery**

"So are you telling me we still don't have our book back and a child controls my minions!" I snapped pissed off that the enforcers failed me again.

"Brother" Kumori said and I felt Valmont suddenly regain control as several Shadowkhan began to pull him backwards.

"What? Argggh Help!"

But I quickly took control just as the enforcers came forward.

"No" I said holding a hand out. "This could work to our advantage come sister" I called to Kumori. Kumori nodded and joined our side and the two of us turned around and followed the Shadowkhan into darkness.

 **Section 13**

 **Still Shendu's POV**

Both Kumori and I walked in darkness for a few seconds before light came into our sights. I recognized the surroundings as Section 13 and I felt Valmont say.

"We're in Section 13 the talismans!" he said hopefully.

"Quiet you fool" I ordered my host and took control over his body once more. As I got closer to what seemed to be a throne both Kumori and I gasped. Sitting on the throne or huge gold chair was Enya herself. She wore a beautiful black strapless dress with a purple train flowing behind it; her skin was blue all over. Her eyes were red and her ears were pointed. Next to her in a similar throne like chair was Chan's niece Jade she wore a similar dress only it had purple spiked edges on the front covering her chest.

"Take the talismans if you desire them" Enya began the archive sat in front of her on a stool.

"We are interested in far greater powers" Jade finished.

"Smashing I'll just" Valmont said before I hissed and took over.

"I require no talismans you're majesties I only wish to pay my respects"

"As do I" Kumori added.

My eyes then traveled to Enya. It seemed somehow Jade managed to put an enchantment spell on my mate and perhaps that why she had the same tattoo design on her arm which had to be the cause why my minions weren't obeying me, I saw the same design on Jade's ankle as we approached her and Enya.

"Now read us a story demon" Jade ordered.

"Forgive me you're highness I could easily translate this entire volume for you but true power does not reside in textbooks I could teach you dark queens" I began to hold my hand towards the archive but Enya got up like a flash of lightning and grabbed my wrist in her strong grasp.

"And why should we take your word?" she hissed. I frowned and noticed a Shadowkhan holding a potion behind them.

"Beware" I pointed behind them. Enya turned her head as did Chan's niece and Enya released her hold on me. One of the Shadowkhan grabbed the imposter by his foot and pulled him up. One Shadowkhan pulled his mask off revealing Chan.

"You!" both Jade and Enya hissed.

"Do you trust us now?" Kumori asked. Jade's red eyes narrowed at the potion Chan held.

"Take the potion from him!" Enya ordered. Chan frowned and he threw the potion in the air before kicking one of my minions in the chest before the flask landed in his hands again and he did a forward roll and threw the two Shadowkhan who held him forward. He then a back flip landing on his feet and two more Shadowkhan surrounded him. He leapt into the air and gave the two Shadowkhan a kick in the gut and the other a kick in the back making the two of my minions to go flying. When he landed back onto the ground he looked above to see more Shadowkhan, one held sharp metal shurikens.

Chan's eyes went wide and he began to run as my minions began to throw the shurikens at him. He came to stop behind a statue before continuing to run and he leapt from the ground to climb a pillar and jumped off several structures to land on the balcony above us. Several more of my minions ambushed him.

"Your skills far exceed your year's majesties" I said to the two annoyed looking queens. Enya looked dangerous but yet beautiful as her face turned to anger. My focus then went back to Chan who managed to somehow get past the Shadowkhan fighting and he was flying down towards Enya and myself, Kumori and Jade on a tapestry. He uncorked the vial with his teeth and was about to use it when another Shadowkhan came out of nowhere and kicked him hard in the gut sending him flying backwards.

The vial went flying from his grasp and it broke onto the floor thus making the potion useless. Chan got up and yelled "No!" but he was grabbed by two more Shadowkhan. Enya snarled while Jade suddenly began to levitate from her chair. Kumori then used that chance to say.

"Hear this my queens your first and most valuable lesson always destroy your enemies" she hurriedly grabbed the archive and gave it to me.

"We must leave" she said to me and she took my wrist into her hand while my other arm held our book.

"I cannot just leave Enya"

"She will be fine brother" she reassured me just as Chan said.

"Don't listen to them you two, they're demons, I'm your friend!"

"You were once" Enya began.

"But things are different now we have new friends" Jade added.

 **Jackie's POV**

As I saw Shendu and Kumori trying to hurry away with the archive I had an idea.

"Oh if Shendu and Kumor are your friends why are they stealing your book?"

Both Jade and Enya gasped and turned towards Kumori and Shendu.

"Traitors!" Enya yelled.

"After them!" Jade ordered. Shendu and Kumori hissed and began to run for it. The Shadowkhan then began to leap after the two demon siblings while I noticed Tohru disguised as a Shadowkhan sneak behind Jade. He uncorked his vial and he quickly poured the potion he had onto Jade first, then stepping sideways to Enya next. He did the same thing with her and both Jade and Enya gasped realizing their tattoos were gone.

"Noooo!" both girls screamed. At their yells the Shadowkhan that held me released their grasp. The Shadowkhan were fast approaching Shendu and Kumori and both demons eyes went wide.

"No!" Shendu growled holding a hand out. The Shadowkhan stopped and Shendu then smirked realizing he once more held control of his servants. "Destroy Chan!"

The Shadowkhan then all turned around and headed back towards me and the others.

"No destroy the book" both Enya and Jade said in unison. Once more the Shadowkhan turned around and ran after Kumori and Shendu. Shendu turned around just as a Shadowkhan leapt into the air and threw an explosive at the archive destroying it in Shendu's grasp. He cursed and I used that chance to leap into the air and gave both demon siblings a kick into the gut. They both went flying backwards landing into the hidden elevator and it closed behind them taking the two demons out of Section 13.

 **Enya's POV**

The next I remembered was that I felt both cold and a god awful headache.

"What the hell happened?" I asked rhetorically.

"You were under the same spell as Jade Enya" Jackie explained as he helped me up. Jade gasped and I turned to see Tohru taking off his mask from his Shadowkhan costume.

"Very important rule of magic" Uncle said coming out from the chair I guess I sat in. "Always make extra just in case" he brought the vial of the purple potion and shook it. Jade groaned before getting up.

"I have a weird feeling I did something bad" she then looked up to Jackie.

"If you mean getting a tattoo when I told you not to yes you did" Jackie began before he smiled. "But if you mean to destroy the demon archive" he then looked to Uncle who nodded before he looked back to Jade. "We can live with that"

"What the hell am I wearing?!" I screeched suddenly realizing what the heck I had on. It was a black strapless dress with a purple train behind it.

"You look cute Enya" Jackie complimented and I shot him a shut up look before we all burst out laughing.

 **Next Night**

 **Enya's POV**

I couldn't believe Jade had put that tattoo on me, how she did I had no clue still. At the moment I was waiting for Shendu in my apartment. I decided I was going to introduce him to the Alien series. He might get a kick out of the movies. I was in the same sleeping attire from the night before when Shendu finally came.

"I'm sorry I'm late love" my mate greeted as I set up my kindle. Shendu was out of his sorcerers robe and was in dark blue sleeping t-shirt with black pajama pants.

"I already put my things in your room" Shendu explained as he came up to me and gave me a kiss against my forehead.

"Good I was thinking I would introduce you to a movie series you might like humans get killed by monsters in it"

Shendu's red eyes widened in interest.

"Really? Well I wouldn't mind seeing it"

"You'll like it love" I said to my mate and made him sit down on the sofa before I could get us something to eat. I simply made us hummus and pita chips and Shendu actually liked the meal. The two of us playfully fought with whoever got the hummus the most before the movie started. I curled up against Shendu as I the movie began and as it started Shendu began to ask questions. I gave him a shut up look and he complied. As the movie went on my mate grew more and more interested in the plot line.

He actually cheered when the one of the colonist had an alien coming out in the way I despised and I always covered my eyes at those parts. The two of us watched one by one as each human get killed, and towards the end of the movie did the Queen Alien make herself known.

"She's damn big" Shendu said and I nodded in agreement when the Queen Alien finally took notice of Ripley and she hissed at her. Shendu actually jumped out of his skin when the Queen Alien impaled her tale through Bishop and tore in half. During the fight between Ripley verses the Alien Queen Shendu cheered for the badass female alien of course. When she ended up getting tossed out of the ship into space he was cursing up a storm.

"That was a good movie I will admit to that" Shendu said as the credits scrolled.

"I knew you would like it" I teased my mate before gathering the dishes to put away. As I finished rinsing off the plates, I heard Shendu ask.

"So how does the Alien life cycle go?" I turned to him after turning the water off. I would leave the dishes in the sink for now.

"First The Alien Queen lays the egg, then the egg hatches and out comes the Facehugger, the Facehugger finds a host and impregnates an embryo inside the host, the host dies when the alien embryo come out of ya know"

"You don't have to explain that part love" Shendu reassured me. I chuckled before continuing.

"The young alien then sheds and becomes an adult"

"Ahhh" Shendu said before he strode over to me. My back was against the sink as he began to plant kisses along my jaw line. I wrapped my arms around his neck and undid Valmont's hair. As it pooled against his back Shendu said.

"You were beautiful as a Shadowkhan Queen"

"Gah don't remind me I had a horrible headache afterwards" Shendu only chuckled before I felt him pick me up. My legs crossed around his waist as he made our way towards my bedroom. As he put me against med bed, my claws came out and they tore his shirt off.

"My aren't we eager" Shendu teased before he quickly removed my tank top off. After taking another contraceptive potion the two of us then made love again. I allowed Shendu to be the dominate one and I literally screamed out in pleasure the whole time he mated with me. A little while later the two of us were exhausted, both of our bodies were sweating.

"Did I hurt you?" Shendu asked me worriedly. I turned my body over to him and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"No you didn't I will let you know if you do such a thing mate"

"I hope it won't come to that Little Fire" Shendu added before the two of us fell asleep.

 **^^  
Have a good day and please review!**


	17. Shanghai Moon

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
Enya meets Tso Lan in this chapter!  
I hope the last chapter made ya'll laugh ^^  
Enjoy!**

 **Fish Cannery**  
 **Nighttime**  
 **Shendu's POV**

I watched as Ratso was trying to put the Pan'ku box back together and when he finally did he said in triumph.

"Yes!"

"Yes" both Kumori and I agreed as the Pan'ku box levitated from Ratso's hand and began to spin around its form around before finally coming to a whole. Then a flap on the box opened and a map of Tso Lan's portal location looked back at us. Hak Foo approached the map and came to stop in front of it.

"To find this portal we must travel north very north" placing an index finger from the picture of earth.

"Brr, chilly" Ratso added before Hak Foo continued.

"Very, very, very north" his index finger came to a rest at Tso Lan's portal location which was between earth and the moon.

"Okay check the warranty on the box we're like halfway to the moon" Chow said before I turned upon him.

"Where did you think Tso Lan the Moon Demon would be found?"

"He he no way to get up there" Finn began.

"Yeah right it's not like Valmont owns a flying saucer" Chow added.

"Yeah I mean we would have to go all the way to Cape Whatcha Call it in Florida and catch a rocket to space" both Finn and Chow used their elbows to silence Ratso but I smirked already making up mind.

"Ahh very well then"

"I don't look forward to the blasted cold but I shall do it so I can see our brother" Kumori said. I turned to my sister and said to her.

"I am sure Tso Lan looks forward to seeing you again sister"

"Why couldn't it have been the Earth Demon?" Chow complained before the map of Outer Space disappeared and the Pan'ku box landed back onto the floor with Tso Lan's trigram sticking out.

 **Enya's POV**

 **Section 13**

I was helping Jade with her science project for school and at the moment her volcano model made a boom filling the room with smoke. She and I coughed as Jackie came in waving his hand to clear the smoke away in front of his face.

"Jade?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe a working volcano exhibit is too advanced for me" Jade said in defeat.

"You'll think of something kid" I reassured her just as Captain Black came to the doorway.

"Jackie?" Black's eyes then went to Jade's volcano.

"Science project" Jade stated simply and I chuckled before following Jackie outside of the room.

"Valmont and his cronies have been spotted in Florida near Cape Canaveral" Black explained.

"We're on our way" Jackie said turning towards his room to pack. Jade suddenly hurried out the room in front of us and asked.

"Hey!" she stopped in front of Jackie. "Going on a mission you two?"

"No not a mission it's a conference on Feng Shui"

"In Minnesota" Captain Black interrupted.

"Want to come?" Jackie offered with a smirk. Jade hesitated before replying.

"Um I would Jackie but you know I have that new science project to cook up" she then hurried back into her room with a "Tcch". Jackie did a fist pump and I gave him a two finger slap on his forehead.

"Ow! Enya that hurt" the archaeologist turned to me.

"Shame on you lying to her she'll figure out you pulled a fast one on her later" I scolded him waving an index finger in front of his face. Jackie only chuckled nervously and his face was blushing.

 **Cape Canaveral/Florida**

 **Shendu's POV**

Both Kumori and I stood behind a building as we watched the scene in front of us. The rocket would be taking off soon. My sister and I still wore our robes.

"My goose bumps are getting goose bumps" Finn began to whine.

"I'd say we vote anyone who doesn't want to go orbital raise your hand" I turned around to see all four of the enforcers raise their hands and I frowned at them.

"Uh we didn't count Valmont's vote"

"Never mind Valmont!" Kumori snapped.

"You will board that spacecraft or you will perish" I threatened and the two of us began to walk forward. Everybody groaned before I felt the walk after us.

 **Enya's POV**

Jackie and I watched as the Dark Hand hid on top of a cargo thing.

"No sign of a portal" Jackie said looking through the binoculars.

"It's because it's in Outer Space my friend" I told Jackie taking the binoculars from him. "The portal belongs to the Moon Demon we can use my invisibility to get on board"

"Smart thinking" Jackie praised me patting my head and I chuckled before the two of us jumped off of the cargo container. The two of us kept our distance from the Dark Hand and we came upon a news crew documenting the launch. Jackie laughed nervously and said "Hello" into the camera before I grabbed the collar of his shirt. The Dark Hand disappeared behind the elevator that would lead up to the shuttle and I used that chance to turn Jackie and myself invisible.

I held his wrist as we came upon the elevator and I pressed the button. A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and we hurried inside. The doors quickly shut and I cursed when the elevator shuddered and began to make its ascent. Shendu and the others were all dressed in their space suits and Ratso asked a question about training when Shendu pointed forward and told everyone to climb aboard. They didn't hesitate to do so, and Jackie and I ran like hell before the door to the shuttle closed. Once we came inside I saw Kumori looking in our direction as though she sensed us. I wouldn't be surprised if she did, she was a smart dragon after all. She merely shook her head and took a seat next to Shendu while Jackie and I found a storage area to hide until lift off. Once I closed the door in the storage compartment I undid my invisibility.

"You never made it inside the shuttle until after takeoff in this episode" I teased Jackie.

"I'm glad we got in the way we did" Jackie said before pulling out his cell phone and made a quick call to Captain Black. I cursed when we felt the rocket suddenly shake and I felt my ears pop as the spacecraft began to head into the sky. I lost my footing and accidentally crashed into Jackie just as he hung up his phone. The two of us fell to the ground together me on top of him. Both our faces turned red and we hurriedly pulled apart.

"You know Enya you really are cute when you blush" Jackie teased me and I shot him the bird.

 **Valmont's POV**

I don't know how long I was unable to use my body but when Shendu finally allowed me to regain control was I in for a surprise. I looked around and noticed that Kumori and my enforcers were wearing red spacesuits.

"Where are we? What are you wearing?!" I demanded. Finn pointed to a window and turned to look out of it. I felt my face pale as Outer Space looked back at me.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh noooooooo!" I yelled in horror moving away from the window.

"Uh we're cruising for the Luna Big V" Finn said to me. I turned to him and shouted.

"But that's impossible! Who's piloting this craft?!"

Everyone gave me a shrug and I growled turning towards the piloting chamber. The door to the cockpit opened and I saw someone at the controls.

"Ahoy! There has been a grave error I demand you turn this ship around post haste!" the pilot turned around and looking back at me was a monkey.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out in horror. The others joined me in the cockpit and their screams of shock filled the air.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Awwww" Ratso said.

"What the f**k?" asked Kumori.

 **Enya's POV**

By now I knew Valmont and his colleagues had found the monkey. A shadow suddenly caught my eye and both Jackie and I turned around both of us giving a shout as Jade looked back at us in her own suit.

"Hey Jackie, hey Enya!" Jade greeted us removing her visor from the helmet.

"How did you get up here?" Jackie asked. Jade smirked and held up the Speed Talisman.

"Speed Talisman fastest way to get to Minnesota?" she asked with a smirk. Jackie smiled innocently while I hid a laugh behind my hand. The rocket shook for a second and most likely the huge thing that held the shuttle was released. A half hour passed and the three of us looked outside the window as the Space Station came into view.

"The spinning of the station creates gravitational pull see I am so going to get an A on my science project" Jade said. It was kind of cool how I was now floating in mid air since there was no gravity in space. The space shuttle flew towards the station and as it did both Jackie and I got into spacesuits of our own. The three of us poked our heads around the corner as we watched Shendu along with his sister and the enforcers head into the main control room.

I held my hand to my mouth when I saw Cosmo the monkey. We all then hurriedly and quietly went to a corner outside the control room and peered around the corner as Shendu said.

"Now we wait for this station to intercept with the portal belonging to Tso Lan"

"And open her up with this key" Chow added.

"I hope Uncle is on his way with that Chi Spell" Jackie said quietly. Jade nodded while I remained quiet. I felt my face turn red as I watched Shendu. I haven't seen my mate in about week, but the events of our last meeting still got my face to turn red.

"You okay Enya you're face is red" Jade asked me. I turned to her and reassured her.

"I'm good kid"

"We are mere minutes from the portal's location ready the Pan'ku box" Kumori ordered as she turned her face away from the screen on the station's dashboard. I watched trying to hold back a laugh as Cosmo made a grab at the Pan'ku box but Chow only held it out of the monkey's way. Jackie then used that chance to sneak behind Chow and quickly grabbed him making the enforcer to grunt. I quickly punched him in the gut and he fell out cold.

Both Jackie and I pulled his unconscious form and placed it in front of a wall and I snatched the Pan'ku box from his grasp. I then joined Jade and Jackie outside of a recycle thing. Jade pressed the button and the doors opened.  
"See ya" I said to the Pan'ku box tossing it into the darkened thingy. Jade then pressed the button just as Shendu and the others found us.

"Whoa" Ratso stated surprised to see us.

"Chan!" both Kumori and Shendu hissed.

"Everybody's an astronaut" Finn growled.

"Where is the Pan'ku box?!" Shendu demanded to no one in particular. Jade pressed a button and gave the Dark Hand an innocent smile. The enforcers then all looked out the window to see the Pan'ku box now floating in space.

"Hak Foo retrieve it!" Kumori commanded at the Black Tiger who nodded and he turned around to leave.

"You go Hak!" Ratso shouted at his colleague.

"And you simpletons get Chan and his comrades!" Shendu ordered. Both Finn and Ratso pulled their visors down and headed towards us.

"Jackie" Jade said holding up the Speed Talisman.

"You use it" Jackie shouted at her before he turned around with Finn and Ratso, and Kumori running after him. Shendu hissed and ran towards us but Jade held the talisman tightly and lit up activating it. She ran like the wind knocking over Shendu and Chow. I chuckled before coming over to my mate and helped him up.

"Hey Shen" I greeted my mate helping him onto his feet. Shendu hissed before his red eyes opened to look into mine.

"Hello my Little Fire I have missed you as always" then he pulled off his helmet and quickly did the same with mine. His lips crashed onto mine and he hurriedly pulled us out of sight from Chow. My back met with the wall as Shendu used Valmont's arms to snake around my waist. Shendu's tongue was about to enter my mouth when my mate hissed and a second later I felt Valmont regain control.

"It's been awhile Enya" the Englishman greeted me.

"Don't even try it Valmont you know I am Shendu's mate and his alone" I warned the leader of the Dark Hand to not push it.

"I don't care until his mating mark lies on your flesh I will continue to win your heart" and with that his lips came upon mine and he lifted me up.

"Don't" I began to plead but his lips went to the weak spot on my throat and he bit into it hard and I growled out in pleasure as he did this. Shendu then took over once more and he was furious.

"How dare he!" he snarled and I shut my mate up with a passionate kiss. Shendu seemed to forget about Valmont and he happily responded by pushing his tongue into my mouth meeting with mine. My body seemed to light like a flame when our tongues danced.

"We must stop I sense Kumori is coming back with the Enforcers love" Shendu said after pulling away from our make out. I nodded and he helped me back to my feet just as Kumori came around the corner.

"Hey sis" I greeted Kumori.

"Hello to you as well I hope I didn't interrupt anything" Kumori's red eyes held an amusing look in them and Shendu whined.

"Do not tease me sister you know I cannot control myself sometimes around Enya whenever I see her"

Kumori only rolled her eyes before she grabbed my wrist gently in her grasp and she pulled me towards the control room, Shendu following. She sat me down next to Jade who had had the arms of her suit tied behind her.

"You jerks better not have hurt her!" Jade snapped as Cosmo came into the control room with the Pan'ku box.

"I'm fine kid" I reassured the preteen just as Hak Foo grabbed the Pan'ku box from Cosmo and the monkey began to screech out in anger.

"Give it up, give it up!" the Black Tiger said to the monkey just as the box glowed green and a beam shot out of it past Hak Foo and Cosmo. The beam hit the end of the tunnel that led into the control room and a second later the trigram of Tso Lan appeared.

"Yes" both Kumori and Shendu said in delight. They headed towards the trigram as the Pan'ku box glowed once more and levitated from Cosmo and Hak Foo's grasp. The Pan'ku box floated its way to the trigram before it latched itself onto it. Shendu suddenly grabbed me and Jade snapped at him to let me go. Kumori uttered a spell most likely the same one she used around others so no one else could hear  
Shendu or his siblings refer to me as his mate.

Jade managed to get up from her seat just as the Pan'ku box opened and a beam shot out of it to reveal Tso Lan's portal. The familiar swirling red vortex looked back before Tso Lan finally emerged out from his portal and I felt my face turn red.

"Houston we have a problem" I heard Jade say as the portal behind Tso Lan closed and he levitated towards us.

"Get it!" Shendu pointing towards the Pan'ku box.

"Good to see you again brother" Kumori first greeted. Tso Lon came closer to Kumori and he came to a stop in front of her. He then used a set of his arms to grasp her shoulders and he used them to pull her so she was in front of us his face. Then he used his main arms to wrap themselves around her body. He was hugging her which I thought was sweet. Kumori wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and the two of them stayed like that for a few seconds before he placed her back to her feet. Shendu was about to speak but Tso Lan interrupted.

"Skip the pleasantries Shendu I'm only interested in seizing control of the moon's gravity so I may pull the ball from its orbit"

"But that will wreck all of earth's ecosystems" Jade said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Ratso asked her.

"I watch the science network" she replied to him coolly and he responded by holding his hands up and sticking his tongue out.

"The child is correct and only then will earth's landscape be to my liking"

"Whoa he wants to ruin the planet!" Ratso began.

"And you made us let him out!" Finn added as Chow rejoined them holding the Pan'ku box.

"Just be glad you are up here" Shendu growled before Kumori snapped her fingers. Suddenly everyone froze around us except for me, Shendu, Tso Lan, and Kumori.

"Before things continue allow me to introduce my mate brother" Shendu purred and he placed two hands onto my shoulders. Tso Lan then levitated over to me and his red eyes examined my form. He suddenly gently grabbed me by his hair and pulled me so he could get a better look at me in front of his face.

"Do not hurt her" Shendu warned with a growl.

"I have no means to Shendu I know how important a true mate is" Tso Lan reassured the fire demon without looking away from me. The two of us were quiet before Tso Lan said finally.

"You are a pretty thing I'm glad to finally meet you Enya" he took one of my hands into his larger ones. He brought my hand up to where his tongue was and I chuckled as his tongue gave a brief lick before he set me back down onto my feet. I had a feeling that was the way Tso Lan could properly kiss my hand.

"As it is to finally meet you" I replied to the moon demon giving him a brief bow.

"Dai Gui, Hsi Wu, and Bai Tsa are looking forward to meeting you as well" Tso Lan added before everything around us began to move once more. A smack was heard and I knew Jackie had landed against the shuttle. Tso Lan then levitated past us and came to a stop a few feet away from Cosmo. Shendu smirked before walking over to join his brother.

"You have joined us in time for the nemesis of all Demon Sorcerer's destroyed" Tso Lan looked down at Cosmo as though his face read WTF.

"This is Jackie Chan?" he inquired pointing a talon like finger at Cosmo.

"No that is" Shendu answered coming beside the wall where Jackie's face looked back. I saw Jade sneak to a button, she then used her body to press it and Jackie came flying into the room with the jet pack. His eyes held the usual bug eyed look and he collided with Shendu, Tso Lan, Jade and I watched as Jackie and Shendu go tumbling at the end of the hall and they smashed into the enforcers and Kumori. Kumori cursed as she went flying backwards into the trash compartment and as did everyone else.

Jackie then came back out of it and he landed on the floor with a thud, while Jade hurried over to the trash panel. Once more she used her body to press a button and a buzz later the trash compartment attached itself away from the station.

 **Inside the Trash Capsule**

 **Valmont's POV**

"Shendu I despise you" I growled to the demon.

"I heard that!" the dragon snapped back.

 **Enya's POV  
Back on Station. **

Jade rushed over to her Uncle's side just as Tso Lan hovered over in front of them. I remained at his side.

"It appears the pleasure of destroying you shall be mine alone" the moon demon said calmly while he put one of his hands in a fist before he threw his other sharp hand forward.

"Enya run for it!" Jackie shouted as he grabbed Jade and they high tailed it.

"I think I understand what is going on here" Tso Lan said looking to me. I looked back at him and gave him a questioning look. "It would appear when in the presence of others Shendu and Kumori treat you as an enemy but when you are alone with no one around they do not"

"Indeed you were always the intelligent one" I complimented Tso Lan and he chuckled. He placed one of his claw like hands on top of my head and patted it.

"I can see why Shendu has you as his mate I can promise you this Enya no harm shall become of you in my presence"

"I thank you" I said back a faint blush in my face. Then Tso Lan suddenly grabbed me with his larger arm and tucked held me over his left shoulder.

"Pretend I plan to destroy you" the moon demon said to me and I grunted to let him know I would play along.

Then Tso Lan began to move forward and I had almost fell off of his shoulder but one of his smaller arms wrapped itself around my waist prevent me from falling.

"Hiding only delays the inevitable" Tso Lan called out to Jade and Jackie and I knew the two of them would hear him. The moon demon levitated over a venting system where I knew Jade and Jackie were. I heard Jade gasp when she saw Tso Lan had me in his grasp. Tso Lan was about to move forward but the sounds of Cosmo made him turn around.

"Hmm it would seem your friends are inside that venting shaft" Tso Lan said to me and I only gave him thumbs up letting him know he was right. He levitated forward some more becoming to a stop over the vents. He put me down to my feet before holding all of his hands out.

"Behold my mastery of gravity" I then cursed as I felt my body began to float off of the floor as various things began to float off the floor. The vent frame in front of us broke off and out came Jade and Jackie, Cosmo also floated amongst them. Tso Lan then grabbed me once more pretending to hold me hostage.

"And for you things look very grave, I shall keep the shape shifter to be my bride" I felt my face turn blood red at Tso Lan's comment. Tso Lan's eyes suddenly widened when a torpedo appeared next to Jade and Jackie. Immediately Tso Lan snatched me and placed me behind him as I heard Jade say.

"Jackie man the torpedo"

I quickly pulled my helmet back on and made sure my air supply was secure before Jade put the Rabbit Talisman inside the torpedo. Then Jackie kicked the device straight towards Tso Lan, and like lightning Tso Lan pushed me out of the way before the device could hit him.

"Enya are you okay?!" Jade demanded as she came over me. I was next to the now trashed torpedo and Tso Lan no doubt was on his way towards the moon.

"Yes I'm fine" I reassured the preteen with a thumbs up.

"I can't believe tall, dark and creepy wanted to marry you there for a second" Jade added and I felt my face turn red once more. Then Jade looked out the window and said.

"Uh Oh"

Cosmo, Jackie, and I looked out to see Tso Lan heading towards the moon at a fast rate of speed.

"This is very bad we need Uncle's Chi Spell" Jackie began.

"Earth to Jackie we're in space" Jade added.

"Where are we going to find a Chi Spell?" I finished knowing well that Tohru was already onboard. A pink lotus pod suddenly floated in front of us and I snatched it.

"A lotus pod?" Jackie asked.

"Isn't that?" Jade began but Tohru interrupted.

"The symbol of the immortal who originally defeated Tso Lan the Moon Demon" Tohru stated as he floated towards us.

"Hey T about time you got here" I greeted the sumo who blushed underneath his visor.

"But where's Uncle?" Jackie asked. Before Tohru could answer Uncle's voice yelled from Tohru's suit.

"TOHRU! DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT HAVE NOSE HAIR OF OPOSSUM!" Tohru winced at Uncle's voice. I turned my head and saw that Tso Lan had finally landed on the moon and black magic began to cover the ball.

"Tall, Dark, and Creepy is doing is moon maker over thing" Jade warned us pointing out the window with her thumb.

"Tohru the Chi Spell" Jackie said looking to the sumo who nodded. But Uncle once more snapped.

"The spell cannot work if the demon is out of range of the immortal symbol!"

"How can we move the immortal into range fast?" Jackie asked to us. Both Jade and I looked to the torpedo and said in unison.

"Duh!"

 **A Few Minutes later.**

After putting the Speed Talisman near the rocket's jet pack we all hurried into the cockpit of the shuttle that brought us here to the station. The rocket was already removed from the station and we all hurriedly strapped ourselves in before the Speed Talisman began to activate. We all yelled as the rocket began to fly it ways towards the moon at a fast rate of speed. Tso Lan I knew saw the rocket coming towards the moon. As the rocket landed onto the moon's surface Jackie shouted out.

"Bad Day! Bad Day! Bad Day!"

I held onto Tohru as the rocket continued to move forward at a fast rate of speed before it made a thud and it came to a stop finally.

"Enya come with me" Jackie said and I nodded removing my seatbelt off. The two of us stood up and Jackie opened the door to outside with a push of a button. Once outside the two of us were about to leave the rocket when Jackie turned to Jade.

"Jade it's not safe"

"So?" she was about to follow us when Tohru suddenly grabbed her. I snickered at Jade's remark about Cosmo, before Jackie and I left to find Tso Lan. When we climbed out of the crater we crashed in Jackie asked looking to me.

"Where on earth do we find a Moon Demon on the moon?" I was about to shrug when one of Tso Lan's hands grabbed Jackie by the scruff of his spacesuit.

"Behind you" the demon replied to Jackie coldly.

"Heh, Hello" I face palmed at Jackie's comment.

"You dare interrupt me in my moment of triumph?!" Tso Lan snapped now angry.

"It's what I do" Jackie replied before Tso Lan simply tossed him away from him. Jackie first landed on the moon's ground on his butt before he fell on top of his chest. Tso Lan turned to me suddenly.

"I'm sorry about my comment about taking you as my bride Kumori and Shendu would have my hide if they heard that"

"You were only playing the part of my enemy" I reassured the moon demon with a wave. Tso chuckled before saying.

"You are however are very beautiful for a half dragon and half human shape shifter Enya"

I felt my face turn red once more before Tso Lan patted my helmet, he then hovered into the air and shot out a dark mass of his power towards Jackie. The black orb hit Jackie and Tso Lan rushed towards my friend at a fast rate of speed. I hurried over to where Tso Lan then landed but kept my distance so I wouldn't get sucked into the portal. I held onto a moon rock just as Tso Lan grabbed Jackie into his claws. I snorted when I heard Jackie call out to Tohru for the incantation but Uncle yelled.

"AIYAH THAT IS MY JOB!"

"UNCLE HURRY!" as Jackie looked back into Tso Lan's face. A second later Uncle's voice began to chant.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao"

Tso Lan eyes widened when he heard the incantation.

"An incantation? The lotus pod" he saw the lotus pod inside of Jackie's helmet. "In order for it to hex me you must remove your helmet which you cannot do" the demon said calmly. Jackie grunted before he pushed himself away from Tso Lan and when he was at a safe distance he said.

"Then let me air this out" Jackie then held his breath and pulled off the tube that supplied air to his helmet. The pink lotus pod shot out of it and broke, its petals came off and they began to glow white. The Chi Spell was working and Tso Lan yelled as the spell hit him. I watched in sadness as one my favorite demon sorcerers was about to be banished. As Jackie put his breathing tube back into place Tso Lan arched his back as though he were in pain. His magic then disappeared from the moon's surface and the moon demon I would one day call brother was pulled off of the moon's surface and his portal opened. I actually felt a tear go down my face as he was pulled into it and then it shut.

"Until we meet again brother" I whispered.

 **A Few Days Later.**

 **Shendu's POV**

"You did what?!" I snapped Tso Lan through my mirror. Kumori managed to use a transport spell to get us all out of the trash capsule we were put in by Chan. Only my brother looked back at me through the demon netherworld.

"I had no choice Shendu if I recall you pretend Enya is your enemy when Chan or your servants are in your presence am I correct?"

Tso Lan had contacted me and Kumori after he was re banished into the void. What angered me was that he pretended to call Enya his bride.

"He has a point Shendu don't fret you know Tso Lan wouldn't take what doesn't belong to him" Kumori reassured me from my side.

"Sister Kumori is correct and I felt Enya's sadness when I was sucked back into my portal" Tso Lan added.

"It is because she likes you brother you happen to be one of her favorite demon sorcerers" I stated to Tso Lan.

"She is a good female I look forward to having her in our family which reminds me Bai Tsa and I have found something"

At the mention of her name Bai Tsa's face appeared on the mirror.

"Sister good to see you what is brother Tso Lan referring to?"

"Kumori has mentioned that your host will not leave your mate alone" Bai Tsa began.

"Even though you are a spirit you can still claim her as yours" Tso Lan added.

This got my eyes to widen definitely interested.

"How?" I asked them.

 **Enya's POV**

When we returned to earth I got a god awful headache and Uncle made me take a few days off to recover from our adventure in space. At the moment my headache was fading and I was only in my black pajama shorts with a red tank top. My hair was still wet from a shower. I was resting on my bed when I felt Kumori's presence.

"Hey Kumori" I greeted Shendu's sister tiredly. Several Shadowkhan were behind her.

"Hello to as well sister Shendu has sent me to retrieve you for the night he wishes for you to spend the night with him"

"Uh okay" I stated before standing up to gather personal things to pack. Once I felt I had enough for an overnight stay, I noticed one of the ShadowKhan holding something.

"What is that?" I asked nodding towards the bag.

"Oh that is a surprise" Kumori replied with an evil smirk before she pushed me towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later I emerged out of it with a blood strapless dress with an orange train flowing behind it. I wore matching blood red flats on my feet. My hair was in a braid hanging off of my left shoulder.

"Now you are perfect get her things" Kumori said to the ShadowKhan before she took one arm around my waist and began to lead me through a moment of darkness. A second later the two of us were inside the fish cannery and Shendu stood on his platform in front of his mirror with several torches lighting around it. In fact only the firelight kept the room lit.

"Ahhhhhh you have her" Shendu purred as he finally took notice of us. His eyes traveled down my body wearing the dress and I felt my face turn red.

"Take her things to Shendu's quarters" Kumori ordered the Shadowkhan once more. They bowed and disappeared.

"Have a good time you two" Kumori teased me with a wink before she took her leave.

"What's going on Shen?" I asked my mate as he came down the stairs of his platform. He was dressed in the same black and blue sorcerers robe.

"I wanted to see you and I have news of how we can finally be bounded as mates Little Fire" Shendu purred as he came up to me. He looked sexy as hell in his robes as was the same with Valmont's hair tied up with the way it was.

"How?" I asked as Shendu wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Tso Lan and Bai Tsa told me of a spell they found recently for now let me dance with you" he snapped his fingers and I heard music. The song I recognized was Evanescence's "You".

"I knew you liked this band in your world so I managed to pull some strings to get it for you" Shendu said to me before he placed his forehead against mine.

Tears went down my eyes and Shendu kissed them away before he pulled his forehead away from mine. He then placed my arms around his neck and the two of us began to dance as a couple. Shendu was also skilled with dancing and I put my head against his chest. Another song by Evanescence began to play and my mate continued to lead me into another slow dance. Then another slow dance followed after that. I became lost with time as Shendu held me in his arms. Finally after what seemed like a long time Shendu snapped his fingers once more and the music stopped.

He then took my hand and led in the direction where no doubt he slept. The bedroom was simple enough and I saw my belongings on the bed. I felt my face turn red as hell when I saw a blood red lingerie night gown. Shendu chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Kumori managed to find that make yourself comfortable while I get out of these robes Little Fire" Shendu then kissed my forehead and he headed in the direction of the bathroom. Once the door shut behind him, I walked over to the bed and began to change out of the dress. I undid my braid and I let the dress lay on the floor as I pulled on the nightgown. It felt silky and soft against my flesh and it made my face turn red even more.

"You look stunning in that my love" Shendu's voice said and I looked behind me to see my mate in the same black pants he always wore. He smirked as he came towards me his eyes traveling my body.

"I'm not really in the mood for mating tonight Shen" I explained as he came to a stop in front of me.

"That is fine my love" Shendu reassured before he simply used a hand to push me backwards. I landed on the bed on my back and Shendu was upon me like lightning. Immediately he pinned my hands over his the two of them were intertwined with his. His lips came upon mine and I felt my inner dragon roar out in delight. Shendu's tongue pushed itself into my mouth so our tongues could dance. My body shivered in delight as they touched and my body seemed to alight with flame. As we kissed Shendu snuck one hand, gently putting it underneath the nightgown and I jumped.

I felt him smirk into our kiss and he teased my thigh by moving his hand up and down. Then he pulled his lips away much to my displeasure and began to kiss his way down from where his hand was and I nearly lost it.

"Like that do we Little Fire then perhaps this will excite you more" Shendu teased and his tongue then went back to the top of my thigh and began to lick a trail downwards to my ankle. He then repeated the same thing with his tongue upwards up to my other thigh, then kissed his way downwards and he finished with moving a skilled hand back up my leg and it stopped at my right thigh.

"Blood hell Shen" I said shuddering. Shen then suddenly pulled me up so I was in his lap.

"What I'm about to do will hurt Enya" Shendu warned before he bent my head backwards. He hissed and his lips traveled to the left side of my throat. He licked my weak spot before I felt something sharp pierce into my skin. I smelled blood and I knew what Shendu was doing. He was marking me as his mate finally. A few tears slid down my face as he continued to work on his magic. The bite didn't last long and soon he pulled away. He wiped my tears away before kissing the spot where he bit me and I felt the bite wound heal.

"Look down" I did as Shendu said and saw that his mating mark that was over my left breast had gone from black to blood red. The Chinese symbol for fire covered the mark on all four corners around it.

"You are now mine and I have cast a glamour spell so no one will see the mark" Shendu reassured me before he exposed the left side of his throat. I felt my fangs elongate and I quickly sank them into his flesh. Blood entered my mouth but I merely swallowed it. As quickly as I bit Shendu I removed my fangs. His skin looked irritated but I wouldn't be surprised if it healed quickly later. I watched as the same mating mark I wore now looked back at me. It was the same color and unknown Chinese symbols hovered around the dragons right and left sides.

"What does the wording mean?" I asked Shendu.

"It says Little Fire my love in honor of you" Shendu said to me. I blushed and I pressed my lips upon his. Shendu purred in delight and I felt one hand lower itself towards my butt. I playfully smacked my mate's hand away and Shendu chuckled. It was then I felt a telepathic link open between Shendu and I.

"The link has opened now we can communicate within our minds" Shendu said. I placed my forehead against Shendu's and he held his arms around my waist in a possessive manner.

"I love you Shen"

"And I love you more my Little Fire, my mate, my queen, the mother of my future children" Shendu replied.

 **Gawwww.  
Now Valmont won't touch Enya anymore since she is officially bounded to Shendu. Next episode is Dai Gui's episode, then Hsi Wu's and Bai Tsa's. Hsi Wu's episode is going to funny. I bet all of are looking forward to reading it!  
Thanks for all those who follow, favorited, and reviewed this story you guys rock!  
Until next time!**


	18. Armor of the Gods

**0.0  
Wow I am on a roll this week. Next episode is Hsi Wu's. Will most likely post it this weekend.  
Enjoy this newest chapter of Little Fire!**

 **Enya's POV**

"Enya I'm sorry I had to drag you out of bed at 3 am but Captain Black needs us to follow Valmont in Spain" Jackie began to apologize.

"Whatever" I told before turning my back towards him.

 **An Hour and a Half ago**

 **Enya's POV Still**

I had been sound asleep in my warm bed when my phone suddenly began to vibrate telling me that I had an incoming call. I growled when I turned on the light to see who the hell was calling at such an early time in the morning. It was Captain Black and I swore.

"You got to be f**king kidding me" before I answered the phone.

"What's up Captain?"

"Enya I'm sorry for waking you up but I need you to pack, Valmont and his men are in Spain, Jackie's on your way to your place now"

"SAY WHAT?!" I yelled. I could imagine Captain Black wincing away from the phone.

"I'm sorry Enya just be ready for Jackie when he comes to get you" he then hung up. I snarled before slamming my phone back down on my nightstand and hurriedly got up to pack.

 **Present**

"Jackie I'm not mad at you I just wish Captain Black would have let me stayed home for once this time" I called to my friend without looking at him.

"If you stayed home you would have to deal with Uncle's crankiness according to Jade he hasn't slept properly in days" Jackie explained and I winced at that comment. I almost forgot Uncle was very crabby in this episode and earlier he was a little moody with me, but I simply ignored it.

"Captain Black owes me a Starbucks gift card when we get back to San Francisco" I blurted out before I felt my eyes get tired and soon I was sound asleep.

 **Spain**

 **Shendu's POV**

Kumori, Hak Foo, Ratso, and I landed in Spain in the early hours of the morning. We quickly went to our hotel to drop our things off, before we took our leave to find Dai Gui's portal.  
"I am glad you finally bound yourself to Enya brother" Kumori said as we walked side by side. I looked to my sister and smirked. Ratso and Hak Foo were under the spell so they wouldn't hear me or Kumori refer to Enya as my mate.

"I am as well now Valmont cannot touch her" after I left my mating mark on Enya, Valmont was furious.

He began to start calling me all sorts of rude names and still did so even now, tired of hearing his bickering I let him gain control of his body.

 **Kumori's POV**

"Festive" Valmont said being sarcastic. The human was still angry that Shendu marked Enya as his and he no longer could make anymore advances on her. I merely rolled my eyes and listened to Ratso talk.

"I'm telling ya, Pamplona's famous for something"

"It must be the paella" Hak Foo said.

"Oh!" Ratso said looking excited. "The thing they whack with the sticks till candy come out?"

"That would be a Pinata, Ratso, this is Spain not Mexico"

As Valmont continued to be a sour puss I suddenly caught Chan's scent and I turned around to look behind us as did Hak Foo. I let Ratso and Valmont walk ahead and I came to the Black Tiger's side.

"I swore I just smelled Chan" I informed.

"I had a feeling someone was following us I shall keep an eye out Lady Kumori" Hak Foo said and I turned to him. Out of all the enforcers Hak Foo was the one human I liked. He was always polite with me despite my sometimes being rude with him.

"I thank you" I then turned around and hurried back to Valmont's side.

"I know this place is famous for something" Ratso stated.

Shendu took control once more of Valmont and said.

"Soon it will be famous for the return of Dai Gui, the Earth Demon" my brother wore his usual smirk and my own came to my lips.

 **San Francisco**

 **Jade's POV**

I wished I was back at Section 13 right now instead of being at Uncle's. Jackie had left last night to go to Spain, and Uncle's mood had not improved. At the moment I was in the kitchen watching television and Tohru was sound asleep.

"JADE T.V. IS TOO LOUD!" Uncle snapped from the other room. I frowned before turning the volume down.

"STILL TOO LOUD!" I gasped before slamming my face on the table and I used the remote to turn the television off.

"I CAN HEAR THE ELECTRICITY IN THE WIRES UNPLUG!"

I had enough of this, not only was Uncle's mood irritating me I was beginning to get moody myself. Sighing I lifted my head up and said to myself.

"I wish there was a way to unplug Uncle"

An idea came into my head and I knew just the plan. I left the kitchen and went into the study and stood on a chair looking in one of Uncle's spell books.

"There's got to be a chill pill potion in here" I said again to myself as I skimmed through book, when I found a proper potion I smirked. I quickly gathered the ingredients and started to work on the potion. It took an hour to make but by the time it was ready I felt confident Uncle would be sound asleep.

"Call Uncle a lumberjack because he's going to be sawing logs" I poured the potion into a teacup and set it on a tray and left the kitchen. I found Uncle in his study he turned to look at me as I came into the room.

"Jade the book's are laughing at me!"

"Not for long tea dear Uncle?" I asked the cranky old man.

"Yes, Hotcha" Uncle replied tiredly and he took the teacup sitting in a chair. He took one sip before gasping in horror at its taste.

"Jade! This tea tastes like it was brewed of beard of goat" he took another sip.

"One more thing it is bitter, one more thing it is cold, one more thing!" I winced ready for Uncle to yell again but he suddenly yawned and soon he lay his head back against the chair fast asleep. I gasped and waved my hand against his eyes and I smirked.

"Hotcha!"

 **Spain**

 **Enya's POV**

Both Jackie and I kept our distance so no one would see us. But I knew it would only be a matter of time before Hak Foo found Jackie. I watched Ratso, Kumori, and Valmont walking in the streets and I cursed when Hak Foo finally found Jackie. Jackie turned around and got into a fighting pose and Valmont, Kumori, and Ratso turned around.

"CHAN!" both Kumori and Valmont hissed. Jackie saw the Pan'ku box being held by Ratso and he ran towards the enforcer with Hak Foo hot on his heels. He yelled out a technique and Jackie managed to avoid getting squashed while Hak Foo was not so lucky. He smashed a vendor stand and I used that chance to summon my wings and I flew down towards Ratso and Jackie who were fighting over who held the Pan'ku box. My wings suddenly lost balance with the wind flowing underneath them and I landed on top of Valmont. Shendu hissed from underneath me.

"Stop it you flop!"

"Something landed on me you old dragon!" Valmont snapped back.

"Sorry Shen" I greeted my mate and I hurriedly got off of him.

"I had a feeling we would be seeing you here sister" Kumori greeted as she came up to me and the two of us helped Shendu to his feet.

"Hello my mate" Shendu said to me and he quickly pressed a kiss against my cheek and I giggled.

"Watch her" Shen then said to Kumori and she nodded before my mate hurried over to Ratso and Jackie still fighting over the Pan'ku box. Valmont took control once more and he grabbed the Pan'ku box which lit up at his touch. Ratso was the first to let go off of the box while Jackie fell backwards, he clutched the box in his grasp as he fell to the ground.

"Without touching the good magic" Shendu snapped at his host. Both Kumori and I folded our arms across our chests and watched as all four males fought over the Pan'ku box. At one point Ratso got the box from Jackie and then Hak Foo snatched back from him. Jackie watched as the two enforcers took the box from each other various times before Jackie kicked it out of their grasps and it went flying in the air.

"I got it!" Valmont shouted and both Kumori and I face palmed as Shendu snapped.

"No you fool its good magic" Valmont called Shendu a rude name before he tried once more to stop Jackie from getting the box. The box landed in the middle of the street and Hak Foo quickly grabbed Jackie and held him down by his hands behind his back. Ratso was about to retrieve the box only the ground began to shake.

"You hear that Chan the Earth Demon has been released" Hak Foo taunted Jackie.

"How can it be the Earth Demon you baboon the portal remains to be opened!" Shendu snapped shaking Hak Foo by his shoulders. A crowd of men came running in our direction and I swore when I realized what came next. Shendu hissed and he quickly turned and ran over to me and Kumori. My mate scooped me into his arms and both he and Kumori leapt into the air and landed on a nearby roof.

"Damn it the box!" Kumori snapped.

"Hak Foo will get it back" I reassured her as Shendu put me back on my feet. The three of us then watched in amusement as Ratso and Hak Foo turned around running for it, while Jackie was running on the backs of the bulls. I held back a laugh as Ratso got smacked in his rear and he now hung on a balcony.

"You aren't hurt you my love?" Shendu asked turning to me. He used a single hand to caress my face.

"No I'm fine is Valmont pissed off?" Shendu was about to answer when Valmont suddenly took over.

"Of course I'm pissed off Enya!" Valmont snapped at me.

"Watch what you say to Shendu's mate!" Kumori snarled and she slapped Valmont hard across the face, a red hand print lay against his cheek.

"Screw you Kumori" Valmont growled at Kumori and she bitch slapped him again this time on the other cheek.

"Stop Kumori Shen won't like you're hurting his host" I suggested to the female dragon and she looked to me before sighing and nodded. Valmont rubbed his face where Kumori slapped him and his blue eyes looked into mine.

"Enya you should know I always had feelings for you" I felt my face turn red and I looked away.

"I'm sorry Valmont I am flattered you always liked me but my heart is with Shendu's and it always will" Valmont gave me a sad look before saying.

"If you do anything to break her heart you damn dragon I personally make you pay" Shendu then took over. His signature smirk appeared and he wrapped one arm around my waist drawing me into him. He placed his forehead against mine.

"I intend to never do such a thing to you Little Fire" Shendu said to me and the two of us remained like that until Kumori said.

"Hak Foo has the box"

Both Shendu and then separated and sure enough when we look down beneath us, Hak Foo held the box in his hand.

"Come my love it's time for you to meet another member of our family" Shendu said taking my hand into his.

 **San Francisco  
Jade's POV**

Uncle was now not waking up and Tohru finally took notice of this as well. I had gone to get a small gong when Tohru asked standing over Uncle.

"So how deep is this sleep?" he inquired as I came up to Uncle's side and he put his hands to ears before I banged the gong. Uncle still remained asleep and I replied to Tohru.

"Deep" the phone then rang and I put the gong down next to the chair and I hurried over to the desk to pick it up.

"Uncle's Rare Finds may I help you?"  
 **  
Split Screen  
Still Jade's POV**

"Jade?"

"Jackie how's Spain get a chance to wear that smelly old armor yet?"

"No but I did manage to get my butt sore let me speak with Uncle"

I turned to Uncle who was still snoring in his sleep.

"Uncle's taking a nap"

"Aww that's wonderful" Jackie began but his tone turned serious. "Gah no wake him up I need Uncle here in Spain immediately"

"Uh, errr, he just went into the bathroom you know how he gets when you interrupt his private time I'll give him the message

 **Split Screen End.**

I listened as Jackie informed me about the Earth Demon and I hung up the phone a second later.

"And how long does the Deep Sleep Spell last?" Tohru questioned me again. I ignored him and hurried into the other room and brought a much larger Gong into the room. I put it next to the chair and began to bang it like crazy.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

But Uncle still slept.

"We should have forced Uncle to count sheep" Tohru said.

"Sheep! Tohru you are da bomb!" I told my friend who gave me what Enya would call a WTF look.

A half hour later I held the Sheep Talisman in my hands.

"I'll use the Sheep Talisman to astral project myself into Uncle's dreams"

"Where you will tell him about the Earth Demon and he will offer you"

"A Chi Spell"

The Talisman then lit up and I felt my astral form come out of my physical body which Tohru now held.

"Incoming!" I shouted going inside of Uncle's mind. It didn't take me long to enter Uncle's dreams and by the time I found Uncle himself he was lounging on a beach chair. He was on a beach and there was an endless white fence with sheep jumping over it.

"Whoa sheep again"

"Jade how happy am I to see you" Uncle greeted me as I came over to him in mid air.

"You are?" I inquired at him. Uncle took a quick sip of his drink before he pulled me in for a hug.

"You are my favorite person in the whole wide world" I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Your not Uncle what have you done with him?!" I demanded at this old man who may looked like Uncle but didn't act like it.

Uncle laughed before saying.

"Jade you are such a card" he then got up and walked over to the fence and jump over it. I felt myself sigh and watch him act all weird. I levitated over to him again and said.

"Just give me the ingredients to cast a spell against the Earth Demon and you can go back to being all weird" Uncle who had been holding a sheep put it down as a pair of sunglasses came up in front of him and he took them into his grasp and put them on.

"Must I think about demons" Uncle began heading back to chair. "Happy thoughts! Only happy thoughts"

I growled now tired of this charade, I grabbed Uncle's vest and demanded.

"Uncle I need the Chi Spell now!"

"Okay little Ms. Cranky first you need the symbol of the immortal who originally defeated the Earth Demon"

"And that would be?"

"A flower" Uncle replied and flowers literally came out of his hands and I felt myself sweat drop.

"Second you need the key ingredient found in every Chi Spell, hair of ewe"

"Didn't know that my hair was so potent" I said touching my hair for a second. "And third?"

"That I must do research after a nap" a sheep came behind Uncle and he grabbed it and he began to float away me calling after him. Realizing it was no use I left the dream world and out of Uncle's mind back into my physical body. I growled in annoyance as I woke up.

"Well?" Tohru asked seeing I was awake.

"Grab Mr. Happy Pant's we're flying to Spain" I told Tohru firmly.

"Mr. Happy Pants?" he started. "But what if he doesn't wake up in time to cast the Chi Spell?"

"We have a long flight to catch up on our research!" I answered Tohru looking back at him from the ladder holding a book.

 **Enya's POV**

I now stood along with Ratso, Hak Foo, Kumori and Shendu in front of some ruins where Dai Gui's portal was. Ratso held the box before it glowed green and left his grasp hovering in the air. Dai's Gui's trigram lit up and shot the beam at the building and his trigram mark appeared in the building. The box then did the same thing like it always did with the other doors and latched itself onto the trigram. The box opened and the portal for the fifth Demon Sorcerer opened in front of us. I actually felt myself shake a little and Shendu reassured me.

"Dai Gui won't harm you my Little Fire"

Dai's Gui's huge form then came out of the portal and my eyes went bug eyed at how tall he was.

"So good to see you out and about Dai Gui" Shendu greeted his brother as the portal closed behind him. Dai Gui greeted him with a nod before turning to see the many flowers to his left.

"Too many flowers, Dai Gui does not like pretty" I hid a laugh behind my hand and this got the earth demon's attention. Dai Gui stomped forward and he came to a stop in front of me.

"You are Shendu's mate" the earth demon said to me.

"I am" I greeted Dai Gui nervously. Dai Gui poked his huge head down and he sniffed me while Shendu growled.

"She is mine brother" my mate warned his older sibling.

"I am merely taking in her scent" Dai Gui reassured Shendu. "You are the only pretty thing here"

I did a quick bow and Dai Gui chuckled before turning his face towards Kumori.

"Sister" he walked over to her and picked her up in a single hand.

"Gah brother your grasp is hurting me" Kumori said with a wince and Dai Gui said.

"My apologies Kumori" the earth demon then licked his sister in affection before placing her back down onto her feet.

"My kingdom must be submerged into the depths of the earth" Dai Gui then stated looking back to Shendu and Hak Foo and Ratso who gave him a questioning look.

"Do not just stand there start digging!" Dai Gui ordered.

"D-d-digging?" Ratso asked unsurely. Both he and Shendu looked to their hands before Shendu looked back to his sibling.

"We would be most happy to assist, burliest of brothers" Shendu began before pointing to the Pan'ku box that Hak Foo now held. "But we have other portals to seek, family to release"

"Very well then" Dai Gui growled. "The dirty work shall be mine alone" then the earth demon began to dig his way underneath him and then he was gone.

"Shen you might want to run for it" I warned my mate.

"I would take her word brother" Kumori added.

"Very well then I will see you later my love" Shendu said to me just as Dai Gui's horns came out of the soil. I got out of the way just as Kumori and the others turned around and high tailed it yelling. I snorted in amusement as Dai Gui's horns followed after them. Once they were out of sight I summoned my inner beast and my limbs began to change. I was then in my dragon form and I took flight into the air just as I saw Jackie hanging on to Dai Gui's horns.

I stayed in the air for a few moments before Jackie lay in the dirt a few feet away and I landed on the ground right next to where Dai Gui came out. Dai Gui turned to me as I folded up my wings from landing.

"I like your dragon form" Dai Gui complimented me and I felt my face turn red. Dai Gui turned his head and saw where Jackie was trying to get his foot out of the mud. Dai Gui then turned to me once more.

"Brother Tso Lan informs me that I am to act as your enemy when others are near though I wish not do so"

"You must, don't feel guilty if you have to be a little rough with me I tend to heal from injuries quickly"

"Very well" Dai Gui agreed before he stomped his way towards Jackie and I used that chance to return to my human form.

"You are either a very large grub or this Jackie Chan that whom all demons speak" Dai Gui said to Jackie. I heard Jackie quickly say grub twice and I did an anime fall just as Dai Gui added.

"Consider yourself buried Jackie Chan" Dai Gui then lifted his huge foot up and Jackie managed to get his foot free and he ran for it while Dai Gui missed and he roared out in annoyance. Jackie managed to grab my hand and he ran us up to the bridge and I saw Dai Gui head back into the earth.

"Jackie the armor use it!" I said to Jackie and he shot me an are-you-kidding-look. I gave him a two finger slap and snapped. "Just trust me!"

"What do I have to lose?" he asked rhetorically. He then hurried to the armor and pulled it on just as Dai Gui came out from underneath the ground behind me. Dai Gui flashed me a look as though to say sorry and he snatched me into his grasp. He then used his other hand to pick up a rock and threw it towards Jackie just as the armor lit up and Jackie now wore a purple suit. I closed my eyes and winced when the rock was tossed and it landed on top of Jackie.

"Grub or flat worm?" Dai Gui joked before laughing. I used that chance to use my ice magic to freeze part of Dai Gui's hand and he dropped me and I landed on my feet.

"Sorry!" I yelled to the earth demon. I then hurried to his side and made him lower his arm and he obeyed. I then summoned my fire magic and the ice melted. "Just playing the part"

Dai Gui chuckled at me and he gave me a wink before the rock that Jackie had on him was picked up and Jackie threw it behind him.

"Didn't feel a thing" brushing dirt off of his arm.

 **Jade's POV**

After a long flight and research Tohru and I managed to get the rest of the Chi Spell ingredients ready and now the three of us were in a cab. Uncle sadly was still sound asleep between Tohru and I.

"We got all of the Chi ingredients we're golden"

"Good" Tohru muttered looking to Uncle. "Because it doesn't seem the sleep spell will wear off anytime soon"

"About that little screw up T maybe Jackie doesn't need to know about Sleeping Beauty here?" I asked looking towards the sumo.

"But how can Jackie not notice?" Tohru asked. The taxi suddenly came to a stop and Tohru noticed the cracked up ground in front.

"Earthquake?"

"Earth Demon" I corrected him looking out the window to see the earth demon.

 **Enya's POV**

Dai Gui growled before he stormed his way towards Jackie who got in a confident fighting pose. As Dai Gui came upon him, Jackie leapt into the air and managed to avoid getting stomped by Dai Gui. He then landed on top of Dai Gui's head and pulled at his horns and Dai Gui shook his head hard trying to throw Jackie off. But Jackie overpowered him and simply pulled Dai Gui until he fell onto his back.

"Jackie! Enya!" came Jade's voice and the two of us turned to see Jade along with Tohru and Uncle between them. I did an anime fall when I remembered that Jade put Uncle under a sleeping spell. I shook my head and heard Jackie call out his uncle's name before he leapt into the air once more to avoid getting crushed by Dai Gui; the earth demon had gotten back up and tried to punch him with a rocky fist. I hurriedly joined the others as Jackie said.

"Uncle you look rested did you bring the Chi Spell?" I face palmed as Jade pretended to sound like Uncle.

"Yes!"

"Where is it?" Jackie began to ask but he said "Ow" a second later.

"Uh Uncle needs preparation time" Jade added.

"I will keep Dai Gui busy" Jackie said pointing behind him as the earth demon came stomping his way towards us. Jackie then jumped into the air again and Dai Gui turned to face him, throwing more earth shaking punches while Tohru, Jade and I pulled Uncle to the side. For an old man he was heavy, I heard several smacks and turned to see Dai Gui getting punched in the back and he fell to the ground onto his face. Jackie held an arm up from its punching position looking confident but Dai Gui growled and got back to his feet and snatched the archaeologist in one hand.

"I shall shell you out of that armor" the demon taunted Jackie and I turned to Jade.

"Jade hurry kid" I told her. Jade nodded and pulled out a yellow flower and briefly sniffed it, a spell book lay open beneath her.

"I bet you are soft inside like a leachy nut" Dai Gui mocked Jackie as his hand was being kicked at by Jackie.

"Uncle hurry!" Jackie shouted turning to his uncle just as Dai Gui began to pull at the skin of the armor. I face palmed as a bird landed on Uncle and Jackie had a WTF look on his face. I opened my eyes as the bird flew off and Uncle fell to the ground with a soft thud still snoring away. Jackie managed to get away from Dai Gui and he hurried to Uncle and he bent down to Uncle's level and shook his body lightly.

"Uncle this is no time for a nap!"

"No sweat Jackie we're just about ready to Chi" Jackie turned face his niece.

"You made the Chi Spell?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Talk later!" both Jade and I said in unison as we pointed behind Jackie and he turned to see Dai Gui about to smash him with his right foot. Jackie grabbed it and threw the demon backwards and Dai Gui fell and landed onto his back while Jackie rushed past him.

"And now for the hair of me" Jade said and I watched as she plucked a single hair out of her head and tied it around the stem of the flower.

"Jade the spell!" Jackie shouted he was now on top of Dai Gui's head.

"Hit it T" Jade looked to Tohru who nodded before he began to chant placing his hands together.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao"

The yellow flower lit up and a beam shot out. I winced as I heard it hit Jackie and then the sound of him landing onto the ground entered my ears.

"That's gotta hurt" I stated the obvious.

"Heh, heh, aim still needs work" Jade said nervously.

"No portal has opened the Chi Spell did not work" Tohru added looking to us.

"But I followed the instructions" Jade protested while Dai Gui picked up Jackie by his left leg and he turned to Jade and saw she held the flower.

"Dai Gui does not like flowers" he growled pointing at her.

"This ain't good" I blurted out while Jade added.

"Oh no"

A yawn got both me and Jade to turn and Uncle walked towards us finally awake.

"Uncle you're awake!" Jade and I yelled at Uncle.

"Good morning Jade and Enya!" Uncle greeted us and a growl made the old man turn around. As Dai Gui stomped his ways towards us Uncle yelled.

"AIYAH!"

Jade quickly blasted Dai Gui and he fell onto his back while we used that chance to hurry away.

"Uncle we have the ingredients what are we doing wrong?" Jade demanded holding the flower out to Uncle for him to look at.

"I see no hair of ewe" Uncle replied pointing to the flower.

"I keep plucking I'm going to get a bald spot" Jade argued while holding her hair. Uncle shook his head and answered her.

"No Jade, Ewe a female sheep"

"There's plenty of those in your dreams" I told Uncle who blushed red.

"Wool?" Tohru questioned looking to Uncle's vest. Dai Gui got back to his feet and Jackie yelled. Uncle hurriedly pulled a single hair of wool out of his vest and placed it on the flower before he and Tohru began to chant in a hurried manner.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!"

Jade and I turned to look at Dai Gui and the flower once more glowed as Dai Gui came upon us once more. The flower then shot the same yellow beam as before only it was the real spell and Dai Gui yelled as he was surrounded by yellow and he dropped Jackie.

"Here comes my favorite part" Jade then mocked Dai Gui shouting out "No"

I watched as the earth demon was lifted into the air and his portal opened and sucked him into its grasp.

 _We'll met again_ I thought in my mind to Dai Gui before I joined the others with Jackie.

"How are you feeling Uncle?" Jackie asked.

"Very well thank you" Jackie began. "Except for the Demon screaming in my face!" I hid back a chuckle behind my hand as Jackie rolled his eyes. "One more thing! I told you the armor was good armor! One more thing! You should never question Uncle!"

Jackie shook his head and walked away just as Jade and I came to Uncle and the two of us hugged him.

"We can take Mr. Sour Puss over Mr. Happy Pants any old day"

Uncle chuckled and he returned the hug to the both of us.

 **Demon Netherworld**

 **Dai Gui's POV**

"So what is she like?!" Hsi Wu demanded at me. I returned to the Demon Netherworld a mere few minutes ago and already I was ambushed by Tso Lan, Bai Tsa, and Hsi Wu.

"She is very pretty you will like her brother" I answered Hsi Wu who grinned.

"Did she have Shendu's mark?" Bai Tsa inquired looking at me.

"Yes she wears it as we speak Shendu has used a glamour spell so no one except for us can see it"

"Good Shendu has had enough crap with his host trying to win over Enya's heart" Tso Lan added. "She also appears to be strong and will make a powerful sorceress when the time is right"

"My portal is to open next I look forward to meeting our future sister" Hsi Wu boasted with a smirk.

"You will not steal her brother unless you wish to invoke Kumori and Shendu's wrath" Bai Tsa warned him.

"I have no intention of doing that for crying out loud give me a break!" Hsi Wu snapped and he took off leaving me, Tso Lan, and Bai Tsa shaking our heads.

 **Enya's POV**

 **Back in San Francisco**

The flight from Spain back to San Francisco was long and I was tired by the time I entered my apartment.

 _Have you made it home Little Fire?_ Shendu asked through our mating bond.

 _I just got home and I'm beat mate_ I replied to him.

 _I wouldn't doubt it I shall be with you shortly_ came Shendu's reply and I felt him go silent. I then unpacked my things and took a quick shower. I changed into a pair of red pajama pants and a black tank top and brushed my hair before leaving the bathroom. I wasn't hungry much and was only in the mood for a good movie. So I went to my bed and turned on my Kindle Fire and pulled up my movies. I scrolled through the movies and chose the first Lord of the Rings movie and was about to start it when I sensed my mate was here.

"What are you up to?" Shendu asked. He was shirtless and in his usual black pants.

"Don't tell me you left the cannery like that mate" I scolded Shendu frowning at the way he was dressed.

"I left my room like this love" Shendu reassured me and I heard him set a bag down beside the bed. He then climbed next to and took me into his arms.

"What movie is this?" he asked looking at my Kindle.

"The first Lord of the Rings movie" I answered and he growled.

"Does it have that Legolas in it?" I rolled my eyes at his jealous tone and suggested. "Perhaps we should watch another Alien film"

Shendu's frown disappeared and it was replaced by his usual smirk. Taking that as yes I pulled Alien Resurrection up and the two of us cuddled against one another in each other's grasp watching the movie. Shendu seemed to like the film, in my opinion it was okay. By the time it was over I almost fell asleep. I shook my head and got up to put my Kindle up for the night and to charge it. I then rejoined my mate on the bed.

"Gah my back is bloody sore" I said feeling the tightness in my back.

"Turn over onto your stomach and I will ease your pain" Shendu said and I did as he asked. He pulled the straps of my tank top down my shoulders and began to use his skilled hands to massage my stress away.

"Bloody hell that feels good" I crooned enjoying the way he was doing this.

"I am pleased to hear you say that Little Fire" Shendu purred before he continued to massage my pain away. Once finished I got off from my stomach and Shendu brought me into his lap. The straps of my tank top still rested on my arms and my mark claiming me as Shendu's was in plain sight over my left breast. Shendu then did something that surprised me his tongue licked at my mark and I growled in pleasure as he did this.

His tongue was about to venture lower when I suddenly rolled us and he was now beneath me. I then placed my tongue where my mark was at his throat and gently licked it. Shendu shivered beneath me and I smirked before gently nipping at the mark as well.

"Don't tempt me Little Fire I already wish to tear off your"

"Let's keep the subject rated PG-13 Shen not R" I warned him with a growl and he chuckled before rolling our bodies once more. I now lay beneath him and he intertwined my hands with his and held them over my head.

"You will experience much more pleasure on our wedding night Little Fire" Shendu purred.

"Shendu!" I teased my mate and I playfully smacked his shoulder. Shendu hissed before he seized my lips with his and I was soon lost in pleasurable kisses in the presence of my true mate, my love, and the other half of my heart.

 **I want to thank all of those who have been reading this story!  
Ya'all rock!  
And your reviews make me very happy!  
Till next time. **


	19. Tale of the Demon Tail

**Hello my fellow readers!  
You guys are in for a treat!  
Two new chapters!  
First up is Hsi Wu's episode.  
Enjoy!**

 **Enya's POV**

 **Fenway Park/Boston MA**

I couldn't contain my excitement as I stood with Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle inside the stadium. Soon the portal of my second favorite demon sorcerer would open and Hsi Wu would come out. When Shen notified me that the sky demon's portal next I literally squealed and Shen had winced because of my high pitched yelling. He then merely chuckled at the way I was looking forward to finally meeting Hsi Wu. Jade had snuck out of the dugout and was with us and Jackie was not impressed.

"Jade Captain Black pulled strings to get you a seat in the dug out why aren't you watching the game?" the archaeologist demanded at his niece.

"Tch" Jade said. "And miss the real excitement?"

"You mean danger" Jackie corrected her while holding the flute which was the symbol of the immortal who banished Hsi Wu. "The Dark Hand is here somewhere looking for a demon portal"

"So" Jade said while taking the flute from her uncle. "If they open it, you toot the flute and high fly the demon outta the park back right where belongs" she then used the flute as a bat and swung it gently and I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Jade then gave the flute back to Jackie who then turned to Uncle.

"Do you have everything you need for the Sky-Demon Chi spell Uncle?"

Uncle turned to Tohru who held a tray of various soda cups and the old man began to check them one by one.

"Bat wing dust, lotus oil, hummingbird saliva, root beer" Uncle then widened his eyes and he grabbed the actual soda. "Root Beer?!"

"Sorry mine" Jade stated and she hurriedly grabbed her soda and began to suck it down.

"That's your fifth soda!" Jackie said.

"One for every Fenway Frank" Jade replied grinning. "Had to wash them down with something"

"I do not know where she puts it all" Tohru muttered. As Jade finished drinking her soda put her hand to stomach obvious having to use the bathroom and badly.

"Oh! Pit Stop" the preteen said.

"You have to do this now?" Jackie asked not believing his ears.  
"Hell—ooo five sodas!" Jade stated the obvious before she turned around and high tailed it towards the bathroom. I merely laughed and the men all had confused looks on their faces.

 **Shendu's POV**

Chow was holding the Pan'ku box with me, Kumori, and Ratso behind him. The box began to glow and I uttered a curse when I discovered the actual portal location was the door to a female bathroom. The sign on the door turned into Hsi Wu's trigram.

"Whoa boss!" Ratso began placing his hands on my arms. "You can go in where no man has gone before"

"We aren't going in fool" I began. The Pan'ku box then levitated from Chow's hands and hovered in front of the bathroom door.

"Hsi Wu the Sky Demon is coming out" Kumori finished for me and the two of smirked. A fierce wind then blew throughout the stadium and all of turned away to avoid getting whip lashed. The wind then faded and the Pan'ku box glowed green at the door.

 **Enya's POV  
**  
Jackie had suddenly ran around the corner after the wind died down and I followed after him. The two of us came to a stop as Shendu, Kumori, Ratso and Chow stood outside of the ladies room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Uncle and Tohru hurry over to prepare the Chi Spell. The Pan'ku box then latched itself onto Hsi Wu's trigram and the portal opened just as Jackie shouted.

"Jade?!"

At his voice Kumori, Shendu, Ratso, and Chow turned. Chow drew out a pair of non-chucks as did Ratso and they swung them before coming over towards Jackie.

"Chan!" both Kumori and Shendu hissed. Shendu then saw me and he smirked and made a come here gesture with his finger. I gave a questioning look and he said in my mind.

 _No one will see how you interact with Hsi Wu remember_ ? My mate teased in my mind and I rolled my eyes remembering the glamour spell also would portray me near Uncle and Tohru in the eyes of others when I was really somewhere else. Blushing I walked over to Shendu and he took my hand.

"I know you've been looking forward to meeting Hsi Wu" Kumori said coming next to me. A second later a bat like screech filled the air and my eyes went bug eyed as Hsi Wu's form finally came out of the portal. I did a fan girl squeal in my mind he was so freking adorable.

"Welcome back Hsi Wu" Shendu greeted his brother who turned to him with his usual smirk. The sound of a bat was heard and the crowd roared.

"The crowd roars for me?" Hsi Wu asked and I chuckled at his comment. Like with Dai Gui this got Hsi's Wu's attention and he turned his red eyes to look at me.

"Is this her?" Hsi Wu asked looking me over.

"Indeed she's been eager to meet you brother" Kumori added and gave Hsi Wu a pat on top of his head and he growled. But before I could say anything we all heard Jackie yell and Shendu pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt by Jackie's kick. Kumori managed to duck out of the way just as Jackie got in front of Hsi Wu and tried to push him back in the portal. Hsi Wu hissed and he dug his claws and talons on the ground outside of his portal trying to not get sucked back in. Ratso and Chow hurriedly grabbed Jackie and pulled him away from Hsi Wu who had a look of relief on his face. As I got to my feet I heard Uncle beginning to chant and a green cloud hovered over him.

"The old man!" I heard Shendu hiss. Ratso and Chow then let go of Jackie and the archaeologist went back to trying to push Hsi Wu back into his portal and I heard the demon sear now pissed off. Tohru grabbed a box of baseballs from a vendor and told the seller to add them to the bill before he threw the box forward and baseballs came rolling out onto the floor. Ratso and Chow both lost their balance as the balls hit their feet and they fell onto their backs. I then saw Hsi Wu mangaged to pull his whole body out of his portal and he kicked Jackie backwards away from him.

"I am never going back mortal" the sky demon snapped. Both Kumori and Shendu hissed and fire came out of their mouths. Jackie yelped and did a backward jump in order to not get scorched. As he did the portal finally closed and Hsi Wu saw this and boasted.

"It appears I am here to stay" I loved the way he smirked.

The bathroom door opened and I heard Jade scream and Hsi turned around just as Jade closed the door on his tail. Hsi Wu began to flap his wings trying to get his tail loose as I heard Jackie shout to Jade to not open the door.

"DUH!" I heard Jade reply.

"Now?" Jackie then asked holding the flute out to Uncle.

"Please" Uncle replied and Jackie turned to face Hsi Wu and he began to play the flute. As soon as he heard the sound of the flute Hsi Wu hissed and he hurriedly turned his head away and with one flap of his wings his tail snatched off. I also heard Jade say "Ewwwwww".

"Retrieve my tail!" Hsi Wu told his two siblings and Shendu and Kumori nodded before the sky demon took off. I growled in disappointment I really wanted to say hi to the sky demon properly. I then sighed just as I saw Uncle slap Jackie with his two fingers.

"Of course it did not work demon is out of range!"

"The tail" Shendu said approaching the bathroom.

"I don't care if you are wearing a dress Valmont" I looked to see Captain Black with a bunch of agents behind his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face. "You are not going in the little girl's room"

Kumori then hissed and she waved her hand out using her magic to create smoke and it filled the air. I then felt Shendu disappear along with his sister and Ratso and Chow. Everybody coughed before the smoke cleared.

"Gone" Black sighed.

"Captain Black aren't you out of your jurisdiction?" I questioned the bald headed man. Black turned to me and replied.

"Let's just say we love the Red Socks" I rolled my eyes before Jade get our attention.

"Guys check it out" she stood in front of us holding Hsi Wu's tail.

 **San Francisco  
Uncle's Shop**

It was about six in the evening and we returned back to San Francisco at the moment we were all in the front of the shop and Hsi Wu's tail was causing utter chaos. I winced as the tail and Jackie were wrestling around causing Jackie to break things.

"AIYAH! Jackie control the tail!" Uncle called to us nephew who replied.

"I am trying Uncle" the archaeologist called back while he rolled off of a desk and broke another vase. I burst out laughing as the tail managed to get free from Jackie, then he was back upon it. He stood up holding it and the tail smacked him in the face.

"I don't think he likes you Jackie" Jade pointed out the obvious as the tail slid out of Jackie's grasp after he fell. The tail then slithered over to Tohru and the sumo began to whine wanting the thing off. I got up and walked over to the tail and removed it from around the sumo's ankle without much trouble. The tail seemed to purr as I held it and I chuckled as Uncle approached.

"The tail seeks its owner Hsi Wu the sky demon would you hold onto the tail for me Enya?" Uncle asked coming up to me. I nodded before the old man nodded in the direction of his study and I followed after him the others behind me. Uncle took the tail and the poor thing began to whine that I was no longer holding it. Uncle used a pinching nerve and the tail became still and silent as he put the tail inside a silver chest and closed it. He then locked it before sprinkling a Chi Spell over the chest, green powder came into sight.

"This box is now protected by a Chi Spell bad magic cannot touch it" Uncle explained. "Until we devise a way to use the tail to our advantage"

We all then followed Uncle towards the front of the shop and he began to sprinkle the chi powder outside the door.

"We must be very cautious this chi powder will also keep any demon from entering unless they are invited"

I looked up before we all went back inside and I saw Hsi Wu's shadow, I smirked. He may be the smallest out all of the demon sorcerers but he was smart as hell like Shendu and Kumori. I hung around for another hour before I bid my farewells and went outside to Shruikan. I looked around in the night and didn't see Hsi Wu, most likely he was either bored out of his skull or he decided to call it a night. I turned the key and Shruikan roared to life and I pulled away from the shop. By the time I pulled into my parking spot at my apartment my stomach growled and I swore.

The full moon was fast approaching and that meant my human side would go dormant soon, while my dragon half would be in full control. And with that came the desire to hunt for fresh meat. I wasn't wearing my signature outfit so I wouldn't mind getting some blood on it. I summoned my own wings and took flight into the sky towards the park near my home. I landed onto the park grounds with ease and sniffed the air. I catch the scent of a rabbit and quickly followed the scent trail. I found the rabbit and the poor thing was dying already, I ended its misery with a quick stab into the side with my claws and it died. I then washed the skin in the manmade lake nearby and then used my fire magic to cook the meat.

Once it smelled to my satisfaction I tore into the rabbits flesh and ate. I felt like I was being watched as I ate and I eyed my surroundings. I remained aware as I continued to eat my meal and by the time I was finished I licked my lips free of the rabbit's blood.

"Hello Enya" came Hsi Wu's voice and I swore and turn around like lightning and I accidentally punched Hsi Wu in the face. He held his claws to his nose.

"Damn woman you have a fist like iron" Hsi Wu joked as he removed his claws away from his nose a second later.

"I didn't mean to do that you just scared me that's all" I replied to the sky demon. He chuckled before coming closer to me.

"I never really got to meet you properly after my release due to that human" Hsi Wu growled meaning Jackie.

"So you decided to follow me huh?" I asked the demon with a smirk.

"You could say that and I must say you're very cute" that comment got my face to turn red and Hsi Wu chuckled again and he patted my head with one of his claws. "I will not overstep my bounds with you Enya, Shendu will kill me if I tried to court you"

"Damn right he would and so would Kumori" I added back at Hsi Wu who snickered.

"I knew I would like you" the sky demon then yawned and I frowned at him.

"Have you not slept since you came to San Francisco?"

"No I haven't remember I want my tail back" Hsi Wu replied back to me with a tired look.

"Then I would recommend you go and find somewhere to nest my friend and also I can't help you get your tail back"

"I have other plans otherwise for how to get my tail back Silver" I arched an eyebrow at his comment.

"Silver?"

"A nickname if that's okay I saw your scales on your wings are silver and I think the name fits you" Hsi explained. "Unless if wish not to be called that"

I shook my head and replied.

"I like it very creative"

"I'm pleased to hear that we'll see each other soon" Hsi Wu then used one powerful arm to bring me towards him and I knew he was about to hug me. I squealed and threw myself on top of him catching him off guard in a glomp both of us falling to the ground. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms were around my waist hugging me

"Sorry I had to do that" I apologized to the sky demon as the two of us got up.

"If only all females did that with me" Hsi Wu joked and that comment got me to burst out laughing. The two of us then broke apart from our embrace and he opened his wings.

"S**t I think my wings are bigger than yours" I said measuring his wingspan.

"Yours are most certainly larger than mine due to you being a dragon Silver" Hsi Wu then patted my head again before he took flight into the night. As he flew away I did another squeal in my mind and I heard Shendu ask.

 _I take it that squeal meant you met Hsi Wu  
_  
 _I did he didn't advance himself on me_ I reassured my mate.

 _Good and he wouldn't do that Little Fire go to sleep I sense you are tired  
_  
 _Yes Mom_ I replied back to my mate. Shendu chuckled through our bond before I summoned my own wings and I took flight heading back towards my apartment.

 **Hsi Wu's POV**

I found a water tower in the city and used that to sleep. In the morning I decided to put my plan into action. I followed the girl I saw last night in that blasted Chan's shop towards her school or whatever it was humans got educated now these days. A young male was teasing her about some dance on Friday and he mocked her about going with a ninja. Smirking I flew from the roof and as I landed on the ground I took a human form of a young male. I wore a green longed sleeves shirt with a gray shirt underneath, my pants were tan and dark red shoes, my hair was grey and short and three spikes meant to represent my horns were my bangs. I rushed out of the crowd and approached the human who taunted the Chan girl.

"Hey Drew who are you gonna go with you're mother?"

"Errrr, No, I" Drew blurted and his fellow students began to laugh the focus now on him at being called

"Mama's Boy"

Drew then sighed and walked away feeling humiliated which delighted me oh how I loved to toy with humans. The other children laughed for a few more minutes before they left leaving me with the Chan girl.

"Thanks, uh" the girl said to me and I turned to me.

"I Hsi W, Seymour Wu, Jahoositz" I greeted.

"Jade Chan you must be new"

"Yeah I just flew into town so Jade is it true?"

"Course what?" Jade inquired confused at my question.

"Do you really fight ninjas?"

"You bet!" Jade's face lit up with excitement and she smiled.

 **Enya's POV**

My shift was close to ending and I knew Jade would be returning from school soon and no doubt Hsi Wu now disguised as a human boy about her age would be tagging along. I was in the front of store sweeping it when the door to the store opened and Jade poked her head in and rung the bell. Her eyes widened when she saw me and I gave her a hello nod and went back to sweeping. Jade sighed in relief before she made a come on gesture and I nearly did a fan girl squeal at the sight of Hsi Wu in his human form he was so cute!

Hsi Wu noticed me and I flashed him a wink before he did the same before calling out to Jade.

"Maybe we shouldn't I wouldn't want to get you into trouble"

"Tccch trouble follows me come on in" Jade invited.

"Okay" Seymour said and he simply walked in. The two of them headed towards the study and Uncle I knew would find them shortly. A few seconds later I did in fact hear Uncle yell.

"JADE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I rolled my eyes and placed the broom down against a nearby antique and saw Uncle coming upon Seymour or Hsi Wu.

"And who are you?" Uncle asked him suspiciously.

"Uncle what's going on?!" Jackie demanded as he and Tohru came into the study behind me.

"Jade opened the box with the you-know-what inside" Uncle said to his nephew. Jackie turned to Jade and gave her a disapproved look.

"Jade you know you're not supposed to open the box with the you-know-what inside"

"Jade didn't open it, I did" Seymour cut it and Jade gasped.

"Hmm bad magic cannot touch good" Uncle muttered before grabbing Seymour's hands. "SHOW ME YOUR BURN MARKS DEMON BOY!"

I hid back a chuckle and I saw Hsi Wu's face blush red before he said.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble sir, I just wanted to see the you-know-what inside" he then turned to the chest containing his tail. Uncle looked at his hands one more time unsure of what to do before wandering off talking to himself.

"This is Seymour" Jade introduced to us all.

"Yo!" I greeted while Jackie and Tohru said "Hello".

"Well it was nice meeting everybody Jade is that Enya you told me about?" Seymour asked suddenly looking to me and I felt my face blush.

"Yep she's Uncle's full time assistant and a major book nerd"

"Jade come on!" I whined at her. Jade only chuckled and winked at me before she and Seymour walked out of the study. I ignored Uncle and Jackie talking about Seymour while Jade conversed with Hsi Wu which was cute. She then let out a dreamy girl like sigh and I knew what that meant before she closed the door.

"You have a crush on him kid" I teased Jade as she came to me.

"What?! Ewww Enya no!" Jade responded back turning to face me with a blush on her face and I laughed.

"It's okay I'm just teasing you but I think he might like you back"

"Oh come on Enya!" Jade's face was really red now.

"Wouldn't you want a boyfriend maybe?"

"Okay I'm so not listening" Jade then began to walk away but then she stopped and turned to me again. "He is kind of cute"

This got Jackie to face palm, Uncle to sigh, and Tohru to laugh and I only smirked. An hour later I left the shop and began to walk home. Sometimes I walked to work due to it being close to my apartment. I suddenly cursed when I felt something snatch me off of the ground and I knew who it was.

"Really Hsi Wu?" I asked the sky demon as he took flight I was in his talons.

"Sorry but I wanted to see you again"

"Then put me down I'm freaking freezing!" I scolded him and he did on the roof of my apartment building.

"Your human form is cute by the way" I said to him. His face turned red and he answered.

"Thanks"

I sensed there was something more going on here and I grinned realizing what it was.

"You like Jade don't you HA! I freking knew it!"

"I DO NOT!" his screech got me to wince.

"No need to yell I'm just teasing you my friend"

Hsi Wu responded with a smirk.

"I knew you were but she is sort of pretty for a human"

"What's up anyway?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to uh hang out for alittle while but I don't want you to freeze"

I flashed him a smirk and told him to wait on the roof for a few minutes before I leapt from it and landed on the ground with ease. I hurried into my apartment and grabbed my leather jacket before leaving it again. I used my own wings to fly myself back onto the roof where Hsi Wu still waited. The sky demon then walked over to me and scooped me into his arms bridal style before taking off.

"Is your mating bond with Shendu closed?"

"No it's not and Shendu doesn't mind me hanging around with you if you don't pull any funny business"

"I won't" the sky demon reassured me before he flapped his wings and the water tower came into sight. He then flapped his wings in a few gusts before landing, true enough it was cold up here.

"I actually really wanted to talk to you about Jade and I think only you could understand it" Hsi Wu suddenly said and I turned to him. His tone sounded serious and also sad.

"What is it?" I asked coming over to his side and sitting next to him.

"Jade is actually the reincarnation of my true mate" this made my eyes widen.

"What happened to her?" I inquired careful to not upset him.

"She died to protect me from being banished by her father" that got me to gasp. I only thought Tso Lan and Tchang Zu had true mates that died apparently that wasn't the case.

"What was her name?"

"Jasmine and she was a beautiful creature her father along with the rest of her village thought it I seduced her, but I did not I loved her with all my heart and the thought she died at her father's hands angered me greatly, at a young she looks exactly like Jade, that's why I feel so drawn to her and I wish to protect her for some reason, Jasmine always played the flute for me and when she died I could no longer bear to hear it"

I stood up and came over to Hsi Wu and wrapped his arms around his neck to comfort him. He placed one hand onto one of mine and the two of us stayed like that until I pulled out my Kindle Fire.

"How about a movie Shendu like this Alien series it's about monsters killing people maybe that will cheer you up hmm?"

Hsi's Wu smirk suddenly came back to his face.

"Sure by the way I have something for you" the sky demon then conjured something and a pair of garnet earrings looked back at me.

"Oh wow those are beautiful"

"They're a wedding gift from me and they're not enchanted" I gave Hsi Wu a brief hug which he returned before I took the earring studs and put them on before we watched Aliens. I actually got cold and Hsi Wu warmed me up by pulling his wings around me to warm me up. By the time the movie was over Hsi Wu wouldn't shut up about the Alien Queen and how awesome she was. I only chuckled at his enthusiasm and the two of us parted ways. When I entered my apartment I heard Shendu growl in my mind.

 _Shendu_ I warned my mate with a warning growl. I felt my him submit and I continued.

 _I was merely spending time with your brother he did not do anything_

 _Good  
_  
 **Next Day**

 **Jade's POV**

Seymour and I were heading back to Uncle's shop. I hated to admit it but Enya was right I did like him.

"So are we going inside to study?" Seymour asked me and the two of us came to a stop.

"Maybe later I have something I wanted to give you first" I then pulled out a friendship medallion. Seymour bowed his head and I put it on so it now hung from his neck.

"See it's a friendship medallion you know, two halves of the same coin" I pointed to one around my neck as well.

Seymour then smirked and I felt my heart got thump, thump.

"Gee I would love to see how I, how we look in them, do you have a mirror inside?" Seymour asked pointing towards the door.

"You really like it?!" I asked happily. "You could wear it to the spring dance" I felt my face turn red and

Seymour turned around his was as well. "Err I'd wear mine but I don't know if I'm going are you?"

Seymour blushed even redder before replying.

"Actually I was thinking about going but I need to call my mother first and get her permission I guess I'll have to go inside to use your phone"

"No prob" I then fished out my cell phone and showed it to him and he had a puzzled look on his face.

The door to the store suddenly opened and out came something disguised as a dog or something like that.

"We got a dog?"

Uncle, Jackie, Enya and Tohru emerged out from the store and Enya held the leash.

 **Enya's POV**

"Interesting camouflage Uncle" Jackie said to Uncle while I held the leash. Uncle thought it would be a good idea since the tail seemed to like me. The tail turned to its left before it went to the right and it froze in mid air recognizing Seymour who stood beside Jade. Uncle looked to Seymour and frowned knowing what he already suspected.

"I smell a spell" I heard Seymour say just as the tail came out of its disguise and Hsi Wu opened his back pack and managed to close it with the tail now inside it.

"Strike" as Jade gasped.

"Hsi Wu!" Uncle gasped as well. "I told you I did not like him"

"You're you're" Jade began as she backed away. Then Hsi Wu turned to her and grabbed her arm.

"A demon?" his face then reverted his true form. "Still wanna go to the dance with me?" He taunted Jade.

"Not!" Jade replied horrified. Hsi Wu then pushed her out of the way as his wings came out. Jackie was about to play the flute when Uncle stopped him.

"No after the tail attaches!"

Hsi Wu's eyes then glowed red and he flapped over to us and used his feet to smack Jackie, Tohru and Uncle down. Then Hsi Wu became his true form and he snatched me into a hand, while he flapped over to Uncle and grabbed him with his claw like feet before taking flight.

"You will remove the spell from my tail dear Uncle or perish"

I heard Jackie and Jade call after us.

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**

 **On Water Tower.  
**  
"And why did you kidnap me Hsi Wu?" I asked the sky demon now back in his human form. Uncle was nearby minding his own business.

"Is it a crime to want to spend time with you?" Hsi Wu asked giving an innocent smile. I merely rolled my eyes while Uncle snapped.

"You leave her alone she has nothing to do with this!" I blushed at Uncle's protectiveness of me. Hsi Wu snarled and walked over to the Chi Wizard.

"What have you done to my tail sly Uncle?" he demanded.

"Ancient proverb none of your bees wax"

Hsi Wu growled before he snatched Uncle in a single claw and held him over the edge of the water tower.

"Don't hurt him!" I begged Hsi Wu and the sky demon gave me a look to reassure me he wouldn't before he turned back to Uncle.

"I am in no mood for games now remove your spell from my tail or you will wish you had wings"

"What hexed cannot be un hexed" Uncle replied simply folding his arms across his chest.

"Then cast another spell!" Hsi Wu growled before he said "Ow!"

Uncle had done his two finger slap on him.

"HOW CAN I CAST A SPELL WITHOUT MY SPELL BOOKS?!" the old man snapped and Hsi Wu pulled him away from the edge and placed him back down on the ground and growled. A half hour passed by and Hsi Wu was pacing back and forth impatient and the two of us turned to see Shendu.

"Greetings brother Wu" my mate called to his brother holding Valmont's cane.

"Did you bring them?" Hsi Wu asked meaning Uncle's spell books. Ratso climbed up to join Shendu and muttered.

"The geezer's books right here" Ratso then pushed the books onto the water tower while I heard Chow say.

"Nosebleed city"

"Where is sister Kumori?" the sky demon asked noticing the demon of darkness was nowhere to be seen.

"She was feeling under the weather" Shendu then eyed me and his eyes frowned at my earrings.

"You gave my mate a gift?!" he demanded at Hsi Wu.

"They aren't enchanted! I wanted to give her something to welcome her into the family you know I wouldn't dare take what isn't mine brother!" Hsi Wu snapped before he turned back to Uncle.

"Well you have your texts seek a spell" he growled at Uncle. Uncle eyes widened when he saw Jackie behind Hsi Wu.

"Uh these are night my reading glasses" the old man said. Hsi Wu hissed and his hand turned into a claw and he was about to attack Uncle when Jackie seized the demon into his legs and he threw Hsi Wu off of the water tower.

"Uncle run!" Jackie shouted. Uncle looked behind him left and right and said.

"Where to?"

"Get Chan!" Shendu shouted and the three of them came upon Jackie all grabbing him. I watched as Jackie was lifted into the air before he tugged his shirt away from them, a flash of his white tank top was seen before he pulled his blue shirt back on. I saw Hsi Wu suddenly flap his way back towards the tower and he landed on top of the bag that contained his tail. Suddenly his medallion hovered in the air and he said.

"Huh? What the?"

"Hey friend wanna dance?" I smirked when I saw Jade holding her medallion with the Tiger Talisman attached to it.

"I'm in as well" I added summoning my own wings. Hsi Wu looked to me and then to Jade.

"Let's" he smirked before he undid the medallion and threw it into the air and his body glowed yellow before taking his true form. He then flapped his wings and went after Jade, using the power of Levitation and Speed she easily dodged out of his way. I then took flight as Hsi Wu turned around and Jade gave him a good kick in the head. Hsi Wu growled and rubbed his head.

"You but how?"

"Talisman math levitation plus speed equals flight" Jade simply answered. Jackie shouted to her but he had to dodge punches and kicks from Ratso, Chow, and Shendu. At one point he used his hands to hold himself onto Shendu and Ratso and he kicked Chow off of the tower. While Hsi Wu went after Jade I saw Uncle struggling with the backpack.

"Jackie zipper is stuck!" Uncle shouted and this got Hsi Wu's attention.

"My tail!" he yelled before he flew towards and Uncle and wrapped his wings around Uncle before he undid them. The sky demon then held the backpack and smirked before throwing Uncle backwards and both Jackie and I cried after him. I took flight from the water tower and saw that Tohru managed to grab Uncle by the collar of his vest.

"Jade you and Enya must work together to release Hsi Wu's tail!" he shouted to us.

"You got it" both the preteen and I said and the two of us then flew away from the sumo and the old man. Hsi Wu took flight as well getting frustrated with the back pack. Jade quickly reassured Jackie Uncle was okay while I flew after Hsi Wu.

"I'll find my own spell"

"Mine!" I grabbed the backpack from him with a quick swipe and Hsi Wu swore. Last night he told me he knew that his siblings pretended to play the enemy and he would do the same with me. I flew at the same rate of speed as Hsi Wu and I saw Jade shout at me.

"Enya!" I threw the back pack towards her and she caught it. Hsi Wu noticed this and he then flew after her. I saw Ratso fall from the water tower and I winced when I heard him land in the gunk in the factory below him. I remained close to Jade and she and I exchanged who held the back pack as we flew in the air. Hsi Wu had finished chasing her around a building before she handed the backpack back to me. I felt sorry for Hsi Wu he was most likely getting a headache.

"Damn thing won't open" I growled to myself as I tried to undo the zipper and I turned around and shouted. "S**t!" I then flapped my wings hard before Hsi Wu tried to attack me. I then tossed the backpack towards Jade again and she caught it. She turned around and saw a billboard and managed to get out of the way before Hsi Wu made a grab for her. I hid back a laugh as Hsi Wu slammed into it. The demon growled before flapping his wings once more away from the billboard.

By now Shendu was inside the water tower and I bet my mate would be ranting later at getting wet. I heard Jade say yes as she managed to finally get the backpack open. She then called Jackie and let him know it was time to play the flute. The sun was setting as she and I flew back towards the water tower.

"I want my tail!" Hsi Wu demanded.

"All yours" Jade shouted to him and opened the backpack and the tail shot out. Hsi Wu's eyes widened and he shouted.

"No wait!"

The tail latched itself back onto Hsi Wu and he looked confused just as Uncle began to chant. The effects of the Chi Spell took a hold on Hsi Wu and he yelled as he was surrounded by a green orb imprisoning him.

"Tails you lose" Jade muttered as I levitated in the air next to her. Uncle finished chanting before letting Jackie know.

"Once more with feeling"

Jackie nodded before played the flute and the green stream of the Chi Spell hit Hsi Wu and I felt tears go down my eyes as my friend was sent back towards his portal. Out of all the demon sorcerers Hsi Wu had been the most welcoming towards me. I saw Jade levitate back to the ground and she grasped her medallion.

"So long Seymour" I heard her say sadly as well.

 **Friday Night  
Uncle's Shop**

Since I was down in the dumps I decided to hang with the crew before I headed home. I was helping Jade and Tohru fold laundry.

"I told you that boy was too polite"

"Uncle, shoo, shoo" Jackie scolded his uncle with a hand. Uncle only rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'm sorry Jade I know you wanted to go the dance tonight"

"Tccch" Jade began. "So I can do the funky chicken with a demon dream on" Jackie sighed before walking away. I leaned against the washer while Tohru sat on a stool.

"You were right about the good and evil thing T" Jade sighed holding a pair of socks one black and one white.

"There will be other dances Jade" Tohru said to her.

"Dance, Smance I am so over Seymour, I just miss having someone who listens" both Tohru and I looked to her.

"Someone like you and Enya" Jade suddenly pulled out a third friendship medallion. It was like hers and she turned to me. I blushed and bowed my head as she put it over my head and it now hung around my neck. She then did the same with the necklace she gave Hsi Wu and placed it over Tohru's head and it hung around his neck as well. He chuckled before Jade added.

"Ying and Yang, Big and Small, the two of you and me" I then gave Jade a hug while she returned the favor while she leaned against Tohru.

 **Later.**

I slammed the door shut to my apartment an hour later. I was beat and I removed the necklace from around my neck and placed it on my dresser before undoing the earrings. I took a quick shower and then brushed my hair and pulled on the same red nightgown I wore the night Shendu marked me. I noticed a note on my nightstand and picked it up. When I opened it a necklace on a gold chain looked back at with a single red garnet pendant hanging from it.

"That is from me" Shendu's voice said and I turned to see my mate enter my sight. He had the usual overnight bag. "I wanted to give you something that matched with Hsi Wu's earrings"

Shendu was still dressed in his robes and he came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You miss Hsi Wu don't you Little Fire?"

"Yes I do he seemed to be most accepting out of all your siblings" I growled when I felt a few tears slide down my face. Shendu wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"You will see him again that note is from him read it perhaps it might make you feel better" I nodded and opened the note.

 _Enya_

Hanging out with was awesome!

If you read this note most likely I got sent back to the damn netherworld. But don't be sad sister we'll see each other again I'm sure!

If you see Jade please tell her that I did like her as Seymour bet your laughing what you would call your ass off. You are both a powerful and graceful creature of the sky and I look forward to having you in the family soon.

Hsi Wu Or Seymour

Whatever you prefer!

Until next time Silver!

I chuckled as I finished reading his note and I placed it on my dresser.

"Turn around I want to put this on you" Shendu ordered holding my necklace he gave me. Blushing I did as he asked and I pulled my hair away as I felt him put the chain around my neck and clasped it on.

"It looks beautiful on you Little Fire now" he then held a contraceptive and I took it from his grasp. I gulped it down and set it on a desk nearby before Shendu seized his lips with mine. Already my claws came out and when Shendu picked me up a bunch of tearing sounds was heard.

"Naughty dragon" Shendu teased before placing me on the bed. He then got on top of me and his lips met with mine once more. With one swipe I used my claws to shred his robe and I was rewarded with Valmont's bare chest, Shendu had on the usual black pants underneath.

"Eager aren't we Little Fire?"

"Quit teasing me mate!" I snapped at Shendu and he chuckled before pulling off my nightgown with one swipe of his hands. I pulled the sheet to cover body but Shendu growled and removed it from me.

"I wish to see all of you before we make love Enya" he however did place the sheet so it covered the lower part of my body. His lips went to my throat and they found my weak spot, he licked the skin and I moaned out in pleasure. I did the same with him, only I nipped his flesh instead and Shendu pulled me up so I was in his lap. I pulled the sheet to cover my front and Shendu didn't pull it away this time. I licked the spot where his mark was and then sank my fangs into his skin. Shendu yelped in excitement as I did this. I jumped when Shendu's tongue went to my mark over my left breast and he licked it before he too bit me hard. I undid Valmont's hair as always and pulled Shendu away from my mark and I cupped his face with my hands on both of his cheeks and I pulled my mate into a kiss.

As our lips moved I shyly moved my mouth away to tease my mate but Shendu smirked against my lips before placing his tongue into my mouth. He held me tightly as my back met with the bed and the two of us then made love again for the third time.

 **I know there are a lot of fans of the Hsi Wu/Jade pairing. But making them a true mating pair would make things in the story's plotline a little more complicated. But I hope making Jade the reincaranation of Hsi's Wu true mate made some of you fans happy. Personally I think Jade and Hsi Wu would make a cute pair.**


	20. The New Atlantis

**Here's Bai Tsa's episode.  
Hopy you guys get a laugh out of it!  
Also I will be taking a rest from writing for a few days so new chapters will have to wait!**

 **Enya's POV**

A few days after Hsi Wu's portal got sealed Captain Black had notified us that Shendu was heading towards Rome, Italy. And that meant only thing that Bai Tsa's portal was about to be opened. So I now was hurrying after Jackie and Uncle in a driver and passenger red scooter, while I drove a single scooter the color of black behind them. I heard Uncle shout to Jackie to hurry up. I knew it would be only be a matter of time before we found my mate along with his entourage.

 **Shendu's POV**

 **Coliseum**

The Pan'ku box shot a green light out holding Bai Tsa's trigram before it floated over the trigram and latched itself onto it before opening. The portal opened and a green wave like light shot out and water followed after. The wind was so intense it made Valmont's hair and Kumori's hair blow like hell. Kumori smirked as did I when Bai Tsa's solid form began to take hold.

"Join us sister dearest!" I shouted.

Finally Bai Tsa appeared before us and she shrieked in glee glad to be freed at last.

"Whoa fish out of water" Ratso said next to Kumori.

"At last liberation and now for some livation" Bai Tsa exclaimed before looking around her surroundings for a few seconds. "Which will require moister climes than this"

"Ah, ah, ah" I said to my second oldest sister. "Now that I have opened the last portal, Sister Bai Tsa, it is time to liberate me from my prison of flesh"

Bai Tsa hissed and snatched me into one of hair like tentacles and pulled me towards her.

"You dare request your freedom?!" she snapped at me.

"Put him down Bai Tsa" Kumori commanded. Bai Tsa's eyes widened at Kumori's voice and she turned to see our older sister looking none to pleased I was being bullied. Bai Tsa at once released me back onto my feet and she slithered towards Kumori.

"My apologies sister I did not see you" Bai Tsa then bowed her head in submission and Kumori merely chuckled and she went over to Bai Tsa. I watched as the two of them shared a long awaited embrace before they broke apart.

"Shendu has kept his promise on releasing everyone" Kumori informed Bai Tsa. "However you cannot blame him for the meddling of Jackie Chan and his entourage"

"You seem to hate this Chan sister" Bai Tsa stated.

"Indeed I do" Kumori hissed. Bai Tsa then looked around again.

"Where is your mate Shendu I was looking forward to meeting her"

I was about to answer when the sound of what sounded like motorcycles filled my ears and the three of us turned to see Chan along with the Chi wizard come to a stop. Enya then pulled in behind them and when she saw Bai Tsa's her eyes went wide. Chan then got out of the motorcycle or whatever the hell it was and pointed towards Bai Tsa.

"Quick, Uncle the Chi Spell!" Chan shouted. The old tried to get out but called to his nephew.

"Jackie I am stuck" Chan then turned around and hurried to help his fellow elder out of the passenger side of the blasted piece of transportation while Enya removed her helmet and got off of hers.

"I will not repeat the mistakes of the others!" Bai Tsa growled before summoning a water orb and tossed it towards the Chan's. Enya's eyes went wide and she dodged the stream of water as did the Chan's.

"Get out of here Bai Tsa now!" Kumori warned and Bai Tsa nodded before turning around and fled.

 **Enya's POV**

After avoiding Bai Tsa's water orb I got back onto the scooter and turned it on and went after her. I drove past Kumori and Shendu.

 _See you later mate_ I said to Shendu through our bond.

Shendu muttered a quick "I love you" before I felt him close his end to the bond. I didn't need a visual to follow Bai Tsa's scent since it was the night of a full moon my dragon half was in full control while my human side was dormant. Bai Tsa's scent led me to a nearby alley and I stopped the scooter at a medium sized puddle. As soon as I got off of the scooter the water moved and began to take form of Bai Tsa. The way she could dissolve into water was pretty bad ass. When she was finally before me my eyes went even wider. She was prettier than I thought she was.

"We meet at last Enya" Bai Tsa greeted me kindly.

"I'm glad to finally be in your presence" I replied to her.

Bai Tsa's eyes searched my body taking in what I looked like physical wise.

"You are strong I can sense the dragon within you what I cannot sense is the human side"

"My human half is dormant due to the full moon" I explained to her and she nodded. I then caught Jackie and Uncle's scents and both the water demon and I had a "Oh S**t" look on our faces.

"I already know you portray as an enemy under others eyes so bear with me" she then snatched me into one of her claw and fin like hands and she began to slither like hell down the streets of Rome.

"For a water demon your fast!" I shouted to Bai Tsa as Jackie and Uncle's scooter appeared behind us. I heard Jackie swear when he saw, Bai Tsa holding me.

"Faster than they are" Bai Tsa replied. The two of us cursed when Uncle's began to chant and Bai Tsa called back to them. "You're spells may have quelled my siblings but I am the slippery one" she then conjured a single orb of water which was pretty big and she made it soar behind her.

"That should slow them down for a few minutes" the water demon chuckled and she continued to slither at a fast rate of speed throughout Rome. It was now nightfall and I felt a damn headache coming on. Suddenly Bai Tsa's came to a halt and she placed me down onto the ground gently. She placed a hand over my head and muttered something. Immediately I felt my headache disappear and I looked at her.

"Thanks"

"You are welcome I am afraid this is where we must depart my friend" I blushed at her comment and she then hurried away. As she did I waited for Jackie and Uncle to come from around the corner before I summoned my wings and followed them from the air. I followed Bai Tsa as she turned around a corner and I hid back a laugh as her eyes widened at a red bus coming towards her. As it hit her she turned herself into her liquid state and water now pooled on the street. I flapped my wings downwards and landed next to Uncle as Jackie stopped the scooter. He got out of the drivers part and he went over to the puddle and bent down over it to examine it.

"Well looks like we won't be needing that Chi Spell after all" I jumped out of my skin when I heard Jade's voice.

"Don't be so sure Jade" Jackie began then his eyes went wide as Jade smiled innocently. "I thought I told you to stay with" Jackie looked up to see Tohru in the driver's part of the yellow scooter. "Tohru"

"She is very persuasive" Tohru added looking guilty.

"Help I must cast the Chi Spell!" Uncle shouted. Jackie and Tohru hurried over to him to help him out of the passenger side of the scooter while I watched as Jade frown with her arms across her chest. My eyes then went bug eyed as the water behind Jade began to form once more and Jade noticed this and shouted.

"Mama Mia!" she exclaimed as Bai Tsa returned to her solid form her back turned to us. Jackie and Tohru ceased helping Uncle who then began to chant like hell and Bai Tsa turned around alarmed. She then shot a small water stream and it hit the gord that Uncle held making it slide away from him. Bai Tsa then turned around about to slither away once more but Tohru managed to grab onto her tail. Bai Tsa turned and looked very annoyed at a mere human holding her down. But that didn't stop her from slithering forward with Tohru still holding onto her tail. The two of them slithered around the corner and Jackie grabbed the gourd and ran after them.

"She's going to get away" I pointed out to Uncle as I helped him out of the scooter finally. "She's smarter than the other demons"

"It would seem so" Jade agreed.

 **Back in San Francisco  
Uncle's Shop**

With Bai Tsa officially MIA we had no choice but to head back to San Francisco.

"The water demon will return to her Undersea Empire" Uncle began to explain as we followed him into his study. "Not even my most powerful Chi Spell will stop her"

Jackie, Tohru, and I held books.

"So forget the books let's pack our flippers" Jade started but Uncle interrupted her by giving her a large pile of book of her own.

"Research Bai Tsa's empire is also known as the Lost Continent of Atlantis"

This got me to widen my eyes as it did with Jackie's.

"Atlantis?" Jackie asked.

"I thought it was merely a myth" Tohru added.

"No one has ever been able to find it" Uncle said to us turning around.

"Heh hence the lost part" Jade stated before she fell over due to the books she held.

 **Bai Tsa's POV**

 **Bottom of the Atlantic**

I swam towards the bottom of what was now the Atlantic Ocean. I came to stop in front of Atlantis which was now destroyed.

"My empire lies in ruins!"

True enough the once beautiful city was now only an ancient graveyard of the people who died here.

"Time has done its worst which means it is time for me to claim a new empire" I then turned around and swam away.

 **Shendu's POV  
San Francisco/Fish Cannery**

After Bai Tsa refused to release me I decided to alter my appearance on Valmont's body. Valmont's skin was now reptile green and single horn protruded out of his forehead.

"Wearing the skirt is demeaning enough Shendu" Valmont ranted. "But this is over the line!"

"Do you think I am pleased with our union Valmont" I roared back at my host. "If I am to remain in your pathetic body, I must make a few cosmetic improvements! Now hold still while I sprout our tail" I then began to drink the potion I held but Valmont fought with me.

"You'll do nothing of the!" the fool snapped.

"Do not try to!" I growled back now fighting over my hold of him. The way we fought made Valmont walk sideways.

"I'll fight you with every last!"

"You will lose!"

 **Kumori's POV**

I watched in amusement as Shendu fought with Valmont. I hated to admit it but their spats were funny. I suddenly noticed water forming behind the enforcers and Bai Tsa's solid form appeared.

"Shendu, Kumori" the enforcers all ran away from her which made me chuckle. Valmont who was now in control once more approached to Bai Tsa.

"Good Madam" I rolled my eyes at the way Valmont begged at my sister. "Free me of Shendu I beg you look what he did to my head" Valmont pointed to his horn and Bai Tsa grabbed him by the collar of the robe.

"My answer to you and my sniveling brother remains no" Bai Tsa then dropped Valmont who grunted as he landed on his rear.

"Ooh, nasty piranha" Finn said to his friends and I snarled at him.

"Watch your tongue human!"

"You!" Bai Tsa hissed turning to Finn.

"Who, him?" Finn inquired pointing to Ratso but she snatched the red head with one her tentacles. "Hey you're a fish, I'm Finn, we're simpatico"

I face palmed at Finn's flirting attempt, Bai Tsa was also not impressed.

"Direct me to a suitable new Empire" she ordered him.

"Uh, mi casa es su casa you're amphibiousness" Finn replied to her.

"A Fish Cannery?!" both Bai Tsa and I growled out together.

"Uh, see you're point, well there's a lot of nice places here in San Fran, and it's all by the water" Finn explained.

"Yeah great town" Chow agreed.

"Except for quakes" Ratso finished. This got Bai's Tsa's eyes to widen in interest.

"Earthquakes?" she asked.

"That's right" Bai Tsa then looked back to Finn."The San Andreas Fault runs right through downtown better idea you should move to the east coast" Bai Tsa then dropped him. She then turned around and boasted.

"So be it, your San Fran shall be the cradle of my new Undersea Empire"

"Sister?!" I blurted out horrified. Mainly I didn't care if she sank this city or not but I was now worried for Shendu's mate. "What about of Enya?!"

Bai Tsa didn't answer because I was interrupted by Chow, the fools were still under the damn glamour spell I casted on them so they wouldn't hear us refer to Enya as Shendu's mate.

"Uh but isn't your undersea empire supposed to be you know?" Ratso asked.

"Undersea?" Chow finished.

"And so it shall be" Bai Tsa turned around."Once I sink this city" Bai Tsa then turned to me. "Make sure Enya is taken somewhere safe I have already met her and I like her very much"

And with that she disappeared turned into her liquid state and flowed through the floors. Valmont's eyes widened in fear.

"She's gonna sink the city?!" Chow exclaimed horrified.

"Uh can we be excused, Shendu and Kumori?" Finn asked to me and Shendu who now was in control of Valmont once more.

"Yeah seeing as how we opened all the portals for ya" Ratso added.

"You don't need us to carry old Pan'ku anymore" Chow finished.

"Never seeing any of you ever again would make Kumori and I two very happy dragons" Shendu answered. I watched as the three enforcers took their leave leaving me with Shendu and Valmont.

"Weren't you listening Shendu!" Valmont snapped walking over to the mirror. "If we stay here we will drown"

"Gah!" Shendu hissed walking back over the chest that held his potions. "Not if we have gills"  
Shendu then picked up a flask and poured more of the potion into it.

"If you change so much as another hair on my head I'll" Valmont growled.

"You will what?" Shendu demanded back. Valmont shook his head once more before turning to his right and he looked right at the Pan'ku box. He then walked towards it but Shendu screeched.

"Do not be a fool! The Pan'ku box is forged of good magic you know we cannot touch it!" Valmont yelped before walking towards the Pan'ku box and he outstretched his hand towards it.

"No you and Kumori cannot touch it!" I swore as I got up to stop Valmont but it was too late. He grabbed hold of the box and when it touched his flesh the box sparked with electricity and I heard Shendu scream in pain. I then watched as Valmont's skin return to normal. He touched his forehead and said.

"My face, he's gone, he's gone" he stood up looking in the mirror hopeful but was silent when Shendu's face looked back at him out cold. "He's out cold"

"You bastard how dare you!" I roared out Valmont who turned to me and he had a smirk on his face. He then picked up the Pan'ku box once more and he pushed it into my human hands and I screamed out just as the same pain Shendu experienced surged through me, and then I fell into darkness myself.

 **Enya's POV**

While we had been looking in the many books in the front of the store, at one point did I feel Shendu scream. I had to excuse myself because his pain was that powerful through our mating bond. By now Valmont was temporally in control of his body and he would be coming to the shop soon for help.

"You okay Enya?" Jade asked as I rejoined everyone in the front of the store.

"Yeah just a little tired" I confessed before returning to the book I held.

"I found Atlanta does that count?" Jade inquired looking to us. Jackie sighed and said to Uncle.

"Uncle, this is impossible, scientists have been trying to find for centuries"

Then the store door opened and I looked up. Uncle gasped when he saw it was Valmont.

"Good evening" the Englishman greeted us. Jackie did a backwards jump and got into a fighting position ready to fight.

"What do you want?" the archaeologist demanded as Valmont held a hand out.

"Shh you will wake Shendu"

"He's napping?" Jackie inquired.

"I rendered him unconscious now please you must help me, I want him exorcised"

"Tch" Jade grunted. "Like we're going to help Shendu get into shape?"

"Ex-or-cised kid he wants Shendu's spirit out of his body" I then narrowed my eyes at Valmont. "Why in the heck should we help you?"

Valmont looked to me before answering.

"Because there is nothing either of us wants more than to be rid of that blasted fire demon" Valmont replied to me just as Tohru snatched Valmont by the scruff of his suit.

"Dark Hand trick" The sumo growled.

"No tricks I will tell you anything you want to know" Valmont began to protest as Tohru began to carry Valmont towards the door. "Our hideout it's the Helms Fish Cannery"

"That's nice but we have bigger fish to try Blondie" I called after Valmont.

"Like finding the demon you unleashed, remember?" Jackie added. Valmont grabbed the sides of the doorway trying to avoid getting tossed out by Tohru.

"She's in San Francisco" he whined. This got everyone but me to shout.

"Bai Tsa?!"

"Here?"

"Where?"

Tohru seeing we had no choice but to trust Valmont put him down. Valmont straightened his suit up before smirking looking towards us.

"You scratch my back I scratch yours"

I snarled and it made everyone jump even Valmont.

"You and I outside now" I pointed out the door glaring at Valmont. "I'll bring him back inside once I'm through talking with him" I reassured the others before I stormed my way towards the Englishman and grabbed his wrist hard dragging him outside. Once outside I pulled the crime lord into an alley and I lightly punched his stomach, his back rested against the alley wall.

"What on earth was that for Enya?!" Valmont demanded.

"For putting my mate out cold I also felt him going through the pain you idiot!" I snapped. "Whatever Shendu feels, I shall feel damn it!"

Valmont suddenly turned the tables and I now was the one against the wall and his lips were upon mine. My eyes went wide and I socked him hard in the jaw.

"Try that again and I'll make sure you get it worse" I threatened him. "And you better not tell anyone Shendu and I are mates am I clear?"

"As much as I want to I'd rather not face your wrath Enya" Valmont answered and he gently brought me into a hug which surprised me. "I might as well tell you I love you and even though you don't feel the same I would never do anything to hurt you"

His confession got me widen my eyes before he left me to go back inside the shop. I actually felt tears go down my face and I swore before wiping them away. Once back inside I saw was finished being checked out by Uncle.

"Bai Tsa's planning to sink San Francisco by causing an earthquake but how?" Jackie asked Valmont who turned to him from the chair he sat in.

"Just because I'm possessed by a demon doesn't mean I can read their minds" Valmont answered truthfully.

"Where is Kumori?" I asked.

"Unconscious like her brother for how long I don't know" Valmont replied before Jackie continued.

"She would need to jar the fault with an explosion or"

"A flood" Jade and I finished. Tohru then came forward and he offered me a cup of tea which I took gratefully, before offering Uncle.

"Tea Sensei?"

"Thank you" Uncle said to Tohru.

Valmont stood up and said.

"Jolly good Tohru, I would love a spot"

Tohru turned to him and growled and Valmont sat back down nervously.

"Eh right then" Uncle then came to Valmont and put the black Chinese symbol on top of his forehead.

"This Hansa will suppress Shendu's spirit until I am able to concoct a true exorcism spell" Uncle stated before walking away, and Valmont looked into the mirror.

"Well it's more becoming than a horn I suppose" Valmont muttered to himself.

"Tohru you must go with Jackie to cast the water demon chi spell" Uncle added giving Tohru the satchel full of chi spell ingredients.

"Yes Sensei" Tohru replied taking the bag from him.

"Enya you go with them" Uncle added looking to me and I nodded.

"Ta, ta best of luck!" Valmont shouted waving a hand.

"Come with us" Jackie said turning around to look back the crime lord.

"Awesome!" Jade said but Uncle pulled her back.

"Not you Jade, you" Uncle stated pointing to Valmont who froze.

"But the exorcism spell" Valmont began to argue but I growled and said.

"You have resources we need them"

 **A Half Hour Later.  
Still Enya's POV  
**  
After a half hour helicopter ride Jackie, Tohru, Valmont, and I were on the ground following the fault line. Jackie made us get behind a corner and I only sighed before ushering Jade around the corner.

"Jade what are you doing here?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Thought you guys looked a little fishy" Jade replied smiling innocently. "Thanks for blowing my cover Enya"

"Sorry kid blame my maternal instincts" I apologized to her and she only rolled her eyes as Valmont came up to us and said.

"So this is why you're niece is always with you and I thought you were highly irresponsible"  
Jade and I rolled our eyes before the two of us said.

"Bai"

"And goodbye to you Jade" Jackie began but I interrupted him.

"Bai Tsa Jackie look!" I said pointing in front of me and the men all turned to see Bai Tsa quickly disappearing into the subway system. The five of us followed her through the subway station to the Bay Aquarium. At the bottom of the escalator we all saw Bai Tsa beginning to draw her spell in black paint chanting.

"Lai Shui Zai, Lau Shui Zai, Lai Shui Zai"

"I have seen such symbols in Uncle's book used for summoning spells" Tohru explained quietly.

"What is she trying to summon?" Jade asked.

"Enough water for a flood?" Jackie questioned looking to me. I nodded before he continued. "The station's lower levels are underground closer to the fault"

"And I can't imagine the subway system was built to withstand the crushing pressure of raging flood waters" Valmont added in a serious manner.

"Quickly Tohru!" Jackie turned to the sumo. "The Chi Spell!"

"I need preparation time" Tohru said.

"Enya and I will run interference" Jackie then turned to me and I nodded. I became invisible while Jackie slid down a statue. I then returned to my solid state once Jackie got to the floor where Bai Tsa was. The two of us snuck behind her and began to mess up her symbols with our feet. Bai Tsa then turned around and she growled.

"Oh S**t" I uttered as Bai Tsa began to use her tail to hit Jackie. The archeologist simply ran for it jumping over her tail to avoid getting smacked. Several times as he landed he smudged up the paint and Bai Tsa only got more pissed off. When Jackie did a snow angel on her paint she used her water magic and shot a stream of water powerful enough to send Jackie backwards and he collided against a column on his back now soaked. Bai Tsa then turned to me and I nodded knowing she and I would have to pretend to be enemies. She then shot water at me and I summoned my wings and flapped them and I took flight.

I flew around the room pretending to taunt her and she shot a small stream of water out at me and I managed to get smacked by it and I fell to the ground, I luckily landed on my all fours. Bai Tsa focused her attention back to Jackie and thrust her tail out at him. Jackie like before merely dodged her blows, until she snatched him with a tentacle and tossed him across the room. I saw Tohru coming down the escalator and chanting. Bai Tsa noticed this too and she hurriedly began to redraw her ruined symbols sadly caused by me and Jackie.

Both demon and human chanted at the same speed, but Bai Tsa was quicker. The water demon then hurried to me and snatched me into her arms just as her spell took hold. The circle then glowed green before it became a geyser and soon the whole room turned into water. Jackie's eyes went wide as the water flow caught Tohru and it hit Jackie as well.

"Are you harmed?" Bai Tsa asked turning to me looking concerned.

"I'm good" I reassured her before a small cloud of smoke uttered from my nose. Jackie and Tohru looked around for the gourd and Bai Tsa hurried over to them and blocked their path.

"Loose something?" she taunted them.

"Let her go!" Jackie shouted but Bai Tsa slapped him away with the flip of her tail. Tohru then tried to punch her, but Bai's Tsa's middle became liquid for a second before Tohru's hand now was stuck in it. Tohru growled trying to get his hand free.

"I want to hold your hand!" the water demon then made her left hand turn into a water hammer and she slammed it right into Tohru's gut making him go flying backwards, crashing into the water. Jackie then shot out of the water onto Bai Tsa's face getting her to drop me. I fell into the water and opened my wings out so they could dry; they had been folded when Bai Tsa's held me. I watched as Jackie quickly tied Bai Tsa's tentacles in front of her eyes before he dove back into the water. The water was starting to rise a little and by the time Bai Tsa's was able to get rid of her tentacles away from her eyes Jackie dove under the water to get the gourd. At that I made my wings disappear.

Bai Tsa slithered towards Tohru but she noticed Jackie was gone and she dissolved into water after him. The water began to rise more and Tohru grabbed me and the two of us were able to get out of the water to avoid drowning. The two of us saw Jackie struggling under the water thanks to Bai Tsa holding his ankle, and Tohru grabbed him pulling him out of the water. Bai Tsa then came out of the water once more ready to attack. She then lunged forward and snatched me again in her grasp, this angered Jackie and Tohru and they leapt back into the water to try and save me. Then Valmont's yell was heard and we all turned to see the Englishman coming straight towards Bai Tsa and he gave her swift kick to the gut. The impact made Bai Tsa's release me and I once more landed back in the water. I got to my feet just as Bai Tsa came out of the water.

"You dare to betray me Shendu?"

"Bai" I called to the water demon and she turned to me.

"Shendu's out cold Valmont is control of his body" since I was next to her only she heard me and no one else.

"Hmmm than perhaps I should punish his host" she then shot water at Valmont who widened his eyes and fell backwards thanks to the impact. Valmont grunted as he struggled to not drown then his body went limp and Jackie hurried over to him. The Hansa then dissolved and shortly Valmont opened his eyes before Shendu's red eyes lit up.

"Chan?" Shendu hissed and he came forward.

"They've been playing tricks on you brother" Bai Tsa called out to my mate.

"Then they shall suffer a dragon's fury" Shendu growled before hissing out flames. Tohru and Jackie then threw Bai Tsa forward and she screamed as she was engulfed in flames most doubtfully hurting her. I was about to swim out of the way when I felt something grip onto my pants and I swore. I dove under the water and saw my pants had gotten caught on a piece of metal. I hurriedly tried to rip my pants off from the metal debris, but I was quickly losing oxygen. I felt my vision get cloudy and then darkness.

 **Shendu's POV**

"Shendu you're mate is dying!" Bai Tsa shouted as she and I surfaced.

"Go and get her I cannot lose Enya!" I demanded looking to Bai Tsa. She nodded before she cursed when she realized her water spell was disappearing and she and I looked up to see the old man with a new gourd. The old man finished chanting before he blew out a stream of green and Bai Tsa quickly dove into the water.

 **Bai Tsa's POV**

I was lucky to avoid getting sucked back into the Demon Netherworld. As I came underwater I saw Enya lifeless. I swore when I heard her heartbeat was slowing, I quickly snatched her into my arms and hurriedly surfaced to a nearby part of the subway station. Shendu joined me a moment later.

"Give her to me" he demanded and I obeyed. Shendu then used his magic to transport us back to the cannery and Kumori was awake.

"What the hell happened to her?!" my sister demanded.

"She was underwater for too long her pants were caught on something" I explained as Shendu hurriedly placed Enya on the floor.

 **Shendu's POV**

"Come on Little Fire breath please!" I called to my mate. I began to do CPR on her first by pressing against her chest, then I leaned her head back and pressed my mouth against hers to supply oxygen into her body. Her heartbeat was faint and I feared I would lose her. I heard Bai Tsa whimper and Kumori shushed her as I continued to repeat pressing Enya's chest and breathing oxygen once more into her body. Finally after what seemed like forever Enya coughed and I breathed a sigh of relief. She was too weak to open her eyes but she would be alright.

"She will need to get out of those clothes" Kumori said and Bai Tsa came over to Enya and picked her up into her arms.

"Kumori and I should do this brother I am too blame"

"Blame Chan he got her involved in all of this mess and thanks to him I almost lost my mate" I explained to Bai Tsa.

"Go and rest brother we will fetch you when the she is decent" then Bai Tsa and Kumori left the room so they could tend to Enya, while I could only wait.

 **Enya's POV**

I don't know how long I had been unconsciousness but when I opened my eyes I saw that I was back in my apartment .

"Thank god" I heard Shendu say and I looked to see my mate standing next to me.

"What happened Shen?" I asked my mate as he slowly helped me sit up.

"You almost drowned you're pants were caught against something when you were underwater" Shendu explained and I looked down to see I was now dressed in a warm pair of white pajama pants and a black t-shirt. "I managed to get you breathing again by using CPR, Kumori and Bai Tsa changed you out of your wet clothing, they'll be dried off in a few days" I noticed Shendu wasn't in his sorcerer robes and instead in Valmont's usual green suit.

"Where is Bai Tsa?" I asked.

"Right here" came the voice of the water demon and she appeared out my flooring from her liquid state into her solid form. "How do you feel?"

"A little tired but over than that I'm fine" I reassured Bai Tsa.

"I'm glad to hear that I feel horrible for endangering your life Enya" Bai Tsa bowed her head and this surprised me. I stood up and walked past Shendu and placed a hand a hand on top of her arm since she was taller than me.

"What matters I am okay Bai Tsa don't continue to beat yourself up about this"

"I thank you Shendu has chosen his mate well" Bai Tsa then suddenly bent her body down lower and she wrapped her arms around my waist hugging me. I responded by wrapping my arms around her neck and I heard Shendu chuckle.

"Holy crap you're skin is cold Bai" I exclaimed as the two of us pulled away and my comment got her to laugh.

"What should you expect I am made of water" Bai Tsa joked before she turned to Shendu.

"Stay with her tonight brother she needs your fire to warm her" Bai Tsa then turned to me.

"I forgot to mention you are a beautiful creature Enya Pierce and you will make a strong sorceress one day and I look forward to having you in our family" Bai Tsa then dissolved into liquid and disappeared through my flooring, it was a good thing I lived on the first floor.

"It would seem now most of your siblings accept me" I said turning to Shendu.

"It would appear so" Shendu agreed before he suddenly seized my lips with his. His arms snaked around my waist and I felt every amount of love he had for me inside his kiss. He broke the kiss before gently pushed me back on my bed and he began to undo Valmont's suit. I turned away as he undressed and he chuckled.

"You don't need to turn away Little Fire" the fire demon teased once he shirtless from the waist up. I blushed and watched him get a pair of black sweat pants out of a bag and he headed into the bathroom. He closed the door and I allowed myself to try and remember what happened when I lost consciousness underneath the water.

All I remembered was the way my lungs burned begging for before darkness air had claimed me. That was the second closest thing I came to death since the night I was first transported into this world. The bathroom door opened and Shendu strode out, Valmont's hair was undone as usual. Shendu frowned when he saw my face looking distressed and he came over to the bed and sat beside me.

"What troubles you my love" my mate asked.

"Just the thought I almost died earlier" I answered Shendu honestly and I felt tears slide down my face.

"The last time I almost lost my life was the night I was being chased by the hunters"

"Shhhh" Shendu whispered before he pulled me into his lap and his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. He kissed my face all over while I buried my head against his chest. "That is all in the past now Enya"

I then removed my face from Shendu's bare chest and kissed his mouth. Shendu was surprised for a second before he gently kissed back. We remained like that before I pulled away and I buried my face against his chest once more.

"You saved my life tonight Shendu"

"I wasn't going to let you go without a fight Enya I have waited for you for centuries" I felt Shendu's wrap his arms around me even tighter. "If you had perished my heart would have been broken you are the only female for me and no other"

His words made me feel special as he held me and safe. Shendu then held me as he lay us down in my bed.

"Let me warm you with my fire, Enya, only think of me now and nothing else" Shendu said and I nodded. The two of us remained like that for a very long time, the two of us in each other's arms not ready to let go.

 **^^  
Hope you guys liked!  
Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter!  
Till next time!**


	21. The Eighth Door

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Sorry for the late update.  
Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy!**

 **Enya's POV**

"Tohru can you please not drive so damn fast!" I yelled after Tohru. I was in a boat with the sumo along with Jackie and Uncle ready to send Bai Tsa back to the Demon Netherworld.

"Sorry Enya!" Tohru shouted over the roaring water. My eyes looked forward and saw the huge tsunami coming our way. I heard the locals yell and running away.

"Nice day for a tsunami" Jackie said sarcastically. "Too nice"

"Why here?" Tohru asked to Uncle.

"The water demon will need a palace to rule her new undersea kingdom" Uncle explained turning towards the palace on the cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Here she comes Uncle" I called to the old man before Jackie could. Bai Tsa came into view from on top of the tidal wave. I cursed as Tohru drove the boat so hard it made a U-Turn heading towards the tsunami.

"Jackie take the gourd!" Uncle shouted to Jackie. "I will prepare the Chi Spell" I then saw Jade holding her camera out from underneath the boat cover. Jackie took the gourd before he yelped taking notice of Jade's camera.

"Jade?" Jackie asked looking into the camera lens.

"Uh no I'm a moose Marlin Moose" Jade replied back imitating her favorite cartoon character. Jackie sighed and pulled back the boat cover and Jade smiled innocently back at him.

"Jade you were supposed to stay back at Section 13" the archaeologist scolded his niece.

"Tcch I've been to every single demon send off so far did you really think I would sit out the last one?" Jade asked rhetorically.

"Shall I turn back?" Tohru asked looking to Jackie.

"No" Jackie then turned to Jade. "Just keep out of harm's way"

Jackie then took the gourd and got ready to use it against Bai Tsa. Jade tried to get closer but I made her stay at the back of the boat. I didn't care what the consequences were but she was not going to be going back to the Demon Netherworld with Bai Tsa under my watch.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao" as Uncle began to chant the gourd Jackie held began to glow green. The boat came to the trough of the tidal wave and the chi spell shot out of the gourd and soared towards Bai Tsa. As soon as it hit her I heard Bai Tsa's defeated shrieks. The tsunami then vanished making the ocean beneath us rocky. I looked to see Jade safely next to Uncle but a second later I fell myself going backwards due to the sea raging beneath the boat.

"ENYA!" Jade and Jackie yelled as I entered the same green light.

"Guys!" I yelled back as the chi spell pulled me away from the boat into the air and I was then following Bai Tsa back towards her portal. Till now I never understood the powers of a chi spell but now I understood. The magic was too strong and too fast for me to shift into my dragon form. As we came upon Rome, I only shut my eyes as both Bai Tsa and I entered her portal and it closing behind us.

 **Uncle's POV**

I felt tears go down my eyes as I took a seat, not believing what just happened.

"Uncle we have to get Enya you have to reopen the portal" Jackie demanded as I dropped my blowfish.

"Chi spell has resealed the portal like it has sealed all of the others forever" and I turned away never feeling so horrible and guilty in my life. Jade gasped while Jackie dropped the gourd.

 **Enya's POV**

Being in the Demon Netherworld was way different from seeing it on the show. The temperature at the moment was comfortable to my standards. I watched as Bai Tsa hissed and she stormed off no doubt going to inform her siblings she was back. When she was gone I walked over to the edge of the rock I stood on and looked down.

"Bloody hell" was all I could say. I then remembered I could communicate with Shendu through our mating bond.

 _Shen?_ I said his name. I waited for a few minutes for a reply but nothing happened.

 _Damn it the bond most only work when we're in the same place_ I said in my mind. Now I was stuck in the Demon Netherworld and I hoped if I was to be found it was by Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa, Dai Gui, and Tso Lan and not the other demons.

 **Jade's POV**

I remembered when Enya made me stay at the back of the boat. Jackie was trying to restart the boat frantically.

"Hurry Uncle we must fly to Rome"

Uncle shook his head before speaking sadly.

"Enya isn't in Rome Jackie she is trapped in the Demon Netherworld"

Jackie growled and placed his hands up to his face.

"I think I know why Enya made me stay back at the boat" I said and this got everyone's attention. "Enya made me stay back to the boat instead of going to the front, I think she was protecting me from being sucked into the portal"

This got Uncle's eyes to widen.

"But why would she do that?" Tohru ask.

"To protect Jade" Uncle and Jackie answered. I felt tears of my own go down my face and Jackie came to me. He placed a hand onto my shoulder to reassure me.

"We will get her back Jade I promise, Enya cares about you too much to put you in danger"

"Which is why we must head to the Eighth Door" Uncle added and this got all of us to look at him.

"We have permanently sealed seven doors belonging to seven demon sorcerers but not the one belonging to Shendu"

"What about Kumori doesn't she have a door?" Tohru questioned as Uncle started the engine of the boat.

"Kumori was sealed away by a petrification spell she can still be banished but she must be banished along with her brother, this is Enya's only escape from the demon realm" Uncle explained.

"We need the Pan'ku box" I added.

"Indeed" Jackie agreed.

"But Shendu has it where do we find him?" Tohru questioned.

"Uh duh remember when Valmont came to us he squealed about his hideout being the Helms Fish Cannery" I answered him with a smirk.

Tohru only blushed before the boat was being driven towards shore.

 **Demon Netherworld**

 **Enya's POV**

I now flew around the demon realm with my wings. My human half was still dormant so my dragon side was still in complete control. The Netherworld wasn't much except for orange sky and many floating rocks. No wonder my future in-laws didn't want to be sent back the place would even bore me. I felt my wings getting tired and I chose landing on a random mass nearby not paying attention due to the fact I was getting tired. When I landed I suddenly the ground underneath me move.

 _S**!_ I yelled in mind realizing I was actually on top of Po Kong's face. The mountain demon was sound asleep on her back.

"Sister Po!" I heard the familiar shouts of Hsi Wu. I turned to see the sky demon flying towards me; I hurriedly leapt over Po Kong's face and landed on top of Po Kong's back. "Sister Po!"

I felt the mountain demon wake up and she used her arms to wipe sleep away from her eyes before she perked her head up at Hsi Wu.

"Dinner time?"

"Meeting time" Hsi Wu corrected his sibling. "Our sister Bai Tsa has returned"

"I see" the mountain demon replied before sitting up. "Perhaps she brought food mmm I love the taste of humans"

I face palmed at Po Kong's comment didn't she ever not think about food.

"Over here!" I heard Hsi Wu shout and I poked my head out.

Tchang Zu was the first to come soaring towards Hsi Wu and Po Kong using his lightning. Then Dai Gui broke through a flying rock, Bai Tsa followed after, then Tso Lan came levitating to a rock on his own, with Xiao Fung using his wind to blow himself onto a rock. Once he landed he faced his siblings.

 **Shendu's POV  
Helms Fish Cannery**

"Sister I am worried about Enya I felt she was in great distress earlier and now I cannot contact her through our mating bond"

Kumori looked back at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Sometimes she tends to shut her part off brother do not fret" I only sighed and hoped she was right. I knew by now Bai Tsa was back in the Netherworld. I turned to Hak Foo my use for him was no longer needed.

"You may take your leave Hak Foo" I said to the Black Tiger with a wave of dismissal.

Hak Foo bowed and turned to leave, and then I felt Valmont gain control.

"I order you to stay!"

Hak Foo looked confused and looked back to me.

"Leave!" I roared out.

"Stay!"

"Leave!" I was not in the mood to deal with Valmont's what Enya would call bullshit.

"Stay!"

"Leave!"

"Stay"

"For the love of god knock it off you two!" Kumori snarled her eyes glowing red in annoyance. I growled before turning heading towards the mirror.

"You're ruffian has outlasted his usefulness to me Valmont get rid of him!" I shouted at my host through the mirror, my dragon face looking back.

"And be left alone with you I think not Shendu" Valmont answered back.

 **Kumori's POV**

"On the contrary" I suddenly heard Bai Tsa say. "The both of you"

"Are far from alone" Tso Lan added.

I walked forward and stood next to Shendu, all seven of our siblings looked back at us from the Demon Netherworld.

"Brothers and sisters so good to see you" Shendu greeted our demon brethren nervously.

"Your sentiment will quickly subside Shendu" Xiao Fung said.

"Once you're punishment is underway" Dai Gui finished.

"No punishment will befall Shendu while I am in his presence!" I snarled and all of my siblings all winced at my authority tone. "It is not his fault all of you got sent back to your portals and I sense you brother Tchang still maintain my role of leader you shall be the one to be punished shall I ever join all of you in the void!"

All of my siblings even Shendu bowed their heads in submission.

"I was just about to secure your release" Shendu suddenly blurted out and this got me to look to my brother with my eyes widened.

"And how will you plan to do that with all of our portals permanently sealed!" Po Kong snapped.

"Why through my portal dear sister" Shendu answered.

"The eighth portal?" both Bai and I asked in unison.

"It remains unsealed all I need do is unlock it with the Pan'ku box" Shendu then turned to Hak Foo. "A task in which I have retained to the services of a mortal servant who can touch good magic"

Hak Foo growled in annoyance.

"What is mine is yours demon brethren" Shendu said before bowing.

 **Enya's POV**

I felt myself sweat drop when Shendu lied his ass off about his portal being available to the other demons. Po Kong suddenly shuddered and I knew I had to either remain still or scratch her back. As she began to use her claws to scratch her back I decided it was wise to hurry towards the lower part, but her claws only got closer determined to satisfy her itching.

"What in the Netherworld is wrong with you Po Kong?!" Bai Tsa demanded at her sister.

"Itch cannot reach!" Po Kong replied.

"Hsi Wu scratch your sister's back so we can get on with our meeting!" Bai Tsa ordered at Hsi Wu. I had to hold back a laugh because I knew Hsi Wu sent her a look that he did not want to do such a task.

"There's a lot of back could take awhile" the sky demon growled before I heard him flap his wings taking flight. My claws came out and I began to scratch hurriedly on Po Kong's back and I heard her sigh out in relief. I saw Hsi Wu's wings around the corner but Po Kong quickly snatched him in her grasp.

"It passed!" Po Kong then used a finger to snap Hsi Wu away and I felt sorry for him.

"That was not necessary Po Kong" I heard Kumori growl at the mountain demon.

 **Kumori's POV**

"Now about the eighth door Shendu it is the door to your banishment only you may pass through it" Bai Tsa said to me.

"That once was true Bai Tsa but now that I am a spirit my portal is vacant ready to be filled by others"

"You mean another only one may pass through each portal" Tso Lan corrected.

"That is the rule" Xiao Fung added.

"Not exactly true you two" I said to moon and wind demon. "I do not have a portal of my own if for some reason I am banished two of you may leave through Shendu's portal"

"Kumori is correct about this I also have discovered a spell" Shendu then grabbed a phone book. "Which will keep the portal until the last of you is freed in fact Kumori and I were about to journey to it when you called Hak Foo!" I turned to Hak Foo who gave me a nod. "Bring me the"

Then I noticed the Pan'ku box was being levitated by a claw like object. I looked up and saw Chan.

"THE PAN'KU BOX!" Shendu shrieked.

"Shark Snatches Bait!" Hak Foo shouted and he leapt forward and grabbed the Pan'ku box and it pulled Chan off of the beam above him.

 **Enya's POV**

"What shark?" Bai Tsa asked.

"What is he talking about?" Xiao Fung added.

I smirked no doubt; Jackie was trying to snatch the Pan'ku box.

 **Kumori's POV**

I quickly turned the mirror around so our siblings wouldn't see what was going on. I watched as Chan came sliding down the rope and he gave Hak Foo a good kick in the gut and the Black Tiger went flying backwards landing against the gong making it ring. He then got back up still holding the Pan'ku box.

"Shendu, Kumori what is happening?!"

"Uh Hak Foo always taps the gong as we take our leave which reminds me" he then smirked pulling a cover. "See you all at my portal!" he then pulled the sheet over the mirror.

 **Enya's POV**

"Shendu, Kumori!" Bai Tsa called as their meeting with the two dragons ended.

"Can he be trusted?" Po Kong asked looking to Dai Gui.

"Kumori yes, with Shendu of course not" Dai Gui replied.

"Yet we have no other options" Xiao Fung said looking to Tso Lan.

"But all eternity to punish Shendu would be satisfactory if he again yet deceives us"

"You heard Kumori she will kick your ass if you do that!" Hsi Wu snapped at the moon demon.

"I'd rather not risk her anger" Tchang Zu finished.

"You're just pissed you are no longer the top dog brother" Bai Tsa sneered at Tchang. The other demons voiced their opinions and Tchang Zu growled.

"I wish Kumori remained in her petrification"

Then all of the demons turned their eyes on Tchang Zu. Bai Tsa shot water at him and he roared out in anger as the cold liquid splashed against his face and armor. All of the other demons laughed and I used that chance to sneak away using my invisibility.

 **Kumori's POV**

Chan avoided Hak Foo's punches and the Black Tiger was nursing his hand due the hard metal of the Pan'ku box. I came upon the human who ran into me holding the box.

"Why the interest in the box Chan you have sealed the portals"

"I wanted a keepsake of our time together" Chan replied and I snarled punching the box away from him in anger. The box went flying and it landed in Hak Foo's grasp. The door behind him then opened and in came the sumo. Hak Foo got back to his feet and pulled the rug from underneath the sumo called Tohru and he fell onto his stomach making the box once more escaping his grasp. Chan leapt into the air and slid across the floor grabbing the box.

"Buffalo Tramples Field Mouse!" Hak Foo roared running towards Chan. Chan was behind the gong so he swung it and he gave Hak Foo the box. I face palmed as Hak Foo's eyes went wide and he was smacked in the face by the gong, the Pan'ku box once more went flying into the air. Shendu went after it just as Chan did. Shendu growled when he tried to touch the box but he couldn't. Chan then looked at Shendu with hate and he picked the box up.

"You want the box Shendu it's yours!" Chan then slammed it against Valmont and I heard my brother scream at being touched by good magic. Valmont went flying and he landed against as wall sliding downwards. I hurried over to my brother just as Hak Foo was knocked unconscious by the Chi Wizard.

"What is taking so long?!" the old man demanded.

"Let's go" Chan began and he and his family were about to leave but I used the magic of my element to freeze them by their shadows.

"I shall release you in a few seconds but know this Chan, Shendu and I will know what you have planned" I warned him before I snapped my fingers and I released the mortals.

"It would a wise decision if you didn't interfere Kumori" Chan growled turning to me.

"You dare threaten me Chan you forget I am the oldest out all of my siblings and all of them are banished except for me and Shendu, and I will not let you send him back without a fight" I stood up and walked over to human. I did a quick look into his mind why he wanted the Pan'ku box another gift I held. My eyes went wide at the reason why and I backed away.

"Hmm it would seem your friend is in the void take your leave me and Shendu will not be far behind" I then walked back towards Shendu who was still out cold. I felt Chan and his family leave and I hurriedly tried to get Shendu awake.

 **Enya's POV**

After I left the other demons I summoned my wings once more and flew around. I knew I was getting lost and I found a rock to rest upon. By now Jackie along with Tohru, Jade, and Uncle must have gotten the Pan'ku box and were on their way to China. I just hoped Shendu would soon learn where I was as well. As much as he did not want to be re banished he wouldn't want me here in this reality. My wings disappeared and I pulled my I-Phone out to listen to music.

 **Shendu's POV**

"We must hurry to my portal Enya must not remain in the Netherworld" I stated to Kumori who sat next to me. After I regained consciousness my sister informed me that the reason Chan stole the Pan'ku box was due to the face my mate was now trapped.

"We will get her out brother" Kumori reassured me and I looked to her. She knew I was worried for my Little Fire.

"Why are we on our way to China anyway?" Valmont suddenly asked looking into the window. I sighed and replied.

"Chan has stolen the Pan'ku box clearly he wants to find my portal so he can seal it"

"Now why would Chan go to all the trouble if he knows you don't need the portal to pass between the realms?" Valmont questioned.

"For good measures I suppose" I answered back.

"Our siblings are expecting for Shendu's door to be opened and two of them may pass through if for some reason I am banished"

"I brought your spell book" Hak Foo interrupted us. Shendu turned around at Hak Foo looked annoyed and he stood up.

"Your brought the phone book you simpleton I was bluffing!" I growled throwing the phone book making it scatter pages around the floor of the plane before I sat back down.

"So there is no way to free all of them unless Kumori is banished with you" Valmont sneered at me.

"Be quiet you fool" I hissed at Valmont.

 **Enya's POV**

I was about to turn on music when I heard Uncle's voice say.

"Enya!"

"Holy S**T!" I yelped and I felt my phone slip away from my grasp as I jumped out of my skin. I looked behind me and saw Uncle's floating green head. No doubt a spell.

"Hey Uncle"

"Are you okay?" the old man asked.

"I'm fine just lost"

"Listen closely we are trying to find Shendu's door, Jade suggested you know where it is" I nodded.

"It's in Hong Kong, Jade is also good with puzzles the trigrams on the box are the key"

"Have the other demons found you?" Uncle then asked getting into his protective mode.

"Not yet but the other demons are also looking for Shendu's door as well, the fire demon said he was going to open it up so all of his siblings can be freed"

"Shendu deceives only one being can pass through that portal and that being must be you"

"What about Kumori couldn't she get banished along with Shendu?" I inquired remembering Kumori's comment about that.

"Indeed she can, if she is also banished another demon may pass through but you must let not any of the demons pass Enya only you" Uncle explained.

"I will"

Uncle then vanished. I smiled but my smile was a sad one. If things went according to plan I would be free but Shendu would be rebanished. The mere thought of being separated from my mate was something I didn't want to think about. Shaking my head I looked around for my phone since I dropped it. But it wasn't on the rock.

"GODDAMINNIT!" I yelled now pissed off, smoke literally came out of my nose.

 **Hsi Wu's POV**

I sat on a floating rock bored out of my skull.

"Time flies when your waiting for a cell door to open" I growled. I then felt something heavy hit me against the back of my head. Pissed I turned around and snatched with whatever hit me. I grabbed the object and looked at it. I recognized it as Enya's phone she and I had watched a video on it.

"Holy S**T" I said learning that comment from her. Her scent was fresh on the phone meaning she was here. I took flight determined to find Silver before she was harmed by Po Kong or worse Tchang Zu.

 **Enya's POV  
**  
"I cannot believe I lost my god damn phone!" I roared and I hissed out a stream of flames from my mouth.

"Ouch!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked behind me and flying toward me was Hsi Wu. My flames accidentally hit his tail. The sky demon shook his tail until the flames were out before he flew towards me and landed on the rock. I squealed and threw myself against him. Hsi Wu caught me this time and the two of us embraced happy to see each other again.

"What are you doing here Silver?" Hsi Wu asked as we pulled away.

"I accidentally got sucked into Bai's banishment spell" I replied. Hsi Wu nodded before handing me back my phone.

"Thanks it looks like it wasn't damaged much did it hit your head?"

"Yes and it hurt too" the sky demon growled used a single clawed hand to rub the back of his head. "Did you get my note?"

"I did that was sweet of you to leave that I was sort of down in the dumps when you got banished again" I confessed.

"Awwwww" Hsi Wu chuckled before pulling me into another hug.

"What on earth is going on here?!" came the voice of Bai Tsa. Hsi Wu growled and placed me behind his back as Bai Tsa, Dai Gui, and Tso Lan came over to the rock where Hsi Wu and I were. Bai Tsa landed in front of Hsi Wu, while Dai Gui set himself on a rock next to the one I was on, and Tso Lan levitated next to Bai Tsa. "Enya is that you sister?"

"Hey Bai" I greeted the water demon coming out from around Hsi Wu. "I was accidentally sucked here by your banishment spell"

"Blood hell this is not good" Dai Gui growled. I turned to the earth demon with my eyes widening.

"Since where did you learn that catchphrase Dai?"

"From me" Hsi Wu answered looking to me with a blush. "I tend to repeat things you have said in front of me"

"None of that is important what is that Enya must be sent out of here" Tso Lan added.

"I agree this is no place for you Enya, as much as I hate to say it you must be the one to go through Shendu's portal" Bai Tsa agreed. I felt myself suddenly begining to cry and this surprised the male demons but not Bai Tsa. She slithered over to me and used one of her hands to wipe my tears away.

"You do not want to parted from Shendu is that why you cry sister?" Bai Ts asked me. I nodded and she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Something will be figured out for you and our brother to be together in the mean time"

Bai Tsa then nodded to Hsi Wu who then gently placed his left clawed hand around me.

"We shall pretend you were found by Hsi Wu Enya, if the others try to even think about harming you" Tso Lan began.

"We shall punish them" Dai Gui and Bai Tsa added in unison before they turned around and left me with Hsi Wu.

"Am I making you uncomfortable sister?" Hsi Wu inquired looking at me with concern.

"No you're fine Hsi Wu" I reassured him.

"Shall we begin this charade?" the sky demon asked with his usual smirk and I replied with a smirk back. He then opened his wings and he took flight.

 **Jade's POV**

Uncle had reassured us Enya was safe and sound and at the moment I took over trying to figure out how the Pan'ku box worked. I had just finished turning the box two times in a quarter way and then a long way before it glowed green.

"Good job Jade" Uncle praised as the Pan'ku box levitated from my grasp. I gave him a smirk as the box opened to show the location of Shendu's portal and my eyes widened. It was in Hong Kong, which was my home town. I haven't seen my parents for almost a year and I hopefully would get to see them after we sent Shendu packing.

"You sure now your puzzles Jade" Tohru praised me next while Uncle stood up and went to the map.

"I know my demons Shendu's portal is in Hong Kong" he pointed at the red dot representing Shendu's portal.

 **A Half Hour Later.  
Cliffside **

When the plane landed we hurriedly made hotel reservations and rented a car and hurried towards Shendu's portal. I sat in the backseat while Tohru drove and Jackie held the Pan'ku box.

"According to the Pan'ku box the eighth door should be at the end of this tunnel" Uncle explained. Tohru drove through the tunnel and the box suddenly glowed.

"It's near" Jackie pointed out the obvious as the box glowed green. We came out of the tunnel and came to a stop in front of.

"You got to be kidding me" Jackie said.

"Cool!" I exclaimed getting out of the car. Shendu's location was Hong Kong, Moose World. From what I read it would be opening later in the day.

"I will alert Enya" Uncle said getting out of the jeep and placing his weird wreath thing he used to communicate with Enya.

 **Enya's POV**

"Brothers and Sisters I bring you the shape shifter called Enya" Hsi Wu boasted as he finally landed with me on a rock in front of the other demons.

"You again?!" both Tchang Zu and Po Kong shouted. Xiao Fung gave me a respective nod which I sent back before I saw Uncle's green head suddenly appear behind Po Kong. He gasped and I knew I had to pretend to be the con artist here.

"Uh if you think you all are getting out? Well I hate to break it to you but Shedu's lying"

The other demons gasped shocked and I winked at Uncle. He did the same before his green head disappeared.

"Only one of you can go through the portal unless Kumori is banished as well"

"One of which should be you Shendu would have our hides if you weren't freed" Xiao Fung stated simply.

"She will remain here with us" Tchang Zu growled. "She isn't worthy to be a demon sorcerers mate"

All of the other demons turned to Tchang Zu and yelled at him.

"You will show respect to her brother!" Bai Tsa snapped.

"I must admit Bai Tsa is right I sense her dragon half is powerful" Po Kong added.

"Not to mention if she was killed by you brother Kumori wouldn't hesitate to punish you"

"Very well I shall make no more comments about Shendu's mate" Tchang Zu growled.

"So if I am to be freed which one of you will join me?" I asked my future in-laws.

"Surely there must be a civil way to resolve this" Xiao Fung suggested waving his claws out in front of him.

"Like what alphabetical order?" Tso Lan asked turning to the wind demon and I looked to Hsi Wu who held back a chuckle as I did the same.

 **Jade's POV**

"Enya awaits us!" I said to the others shaking the wreath off of my head.

"We must open the portal immediately!"

"So that is why you waned the box!" I flinched when I heard Kumori's voice yell. She emerged from the shadows in her beautiful dress, while Shendu in Valmont came upon the top of the entrance building.

"Well I assure you Chan the only thing emerging from my portal will be a demon"

"Jackie look out!" I shouted as I spotted Hak Foo coming towards Jackie and Tohru. The red haired creep managed to grab a hold of the Pan'ku box and he was about to kick Jackie. Jackie had no choice but to duck at the kick, Tohru used that chance to grab a hold of the Pan'ku box, but Hak Foo simply kicked him in the gut. He then did several back flips and landed in the driver's seat of another jeep.

"NO!" I yelled as Jackie began to run forward just as Hak Foo turned the jeep away and drove off.

"Damn it!" I said and I put a hand to my mouth.

"Jackie, Jade!" Jackie and I turned to Uncle. First Uncle threw a sword and Jackie caught it, before he tossed me a bow and arrow.

"There is more than one way to skin a cat and two ways to open a portal" Uncle then began to chant.

"Yu Mo Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zaou"

Both Kumori and Shendu's eyes went wide as the bow and arrow and sword suddenly glow yellow.

"The symbols of the immortals that defeated us!" Shendu yelled horrified.

"Sword slays dragon" Jackie growled before he swung the sword forward and the yellow beam shot out. Valmont had leapt into the air and the yellow beam hit him. I watched as Shendu yelled as his spirit was pulled out of Valmont. Shendu's portal then opened behind him and Shendu was pulled into its grasp.

"Say goodbye Kumori!" I shouted to Shendu's sister and I quickly put the arrow on the bow and strung it. Kumori roared out and she began to run towards me just as I released the arrow which was now glowing yellow as well. The arrow hit her in the shoulder and she roared out like Shendu did. Her human form dissolved and her black dragon form emerged. She then cursed as she went flying back through Shendu's portal.

 **Enya's POV**

I saw Shendu's portal open and my mate shot past me like a bullet, then Kumori followed. She was now in her dragon form. The other demons looked to them.

"Brothers and Sisters" Shendu greeted his siblings nervously.

"Get her out of here now!" Kumori roared and Hsi Wu took flight. The sky demon flew like the wind until he was hit by Tchang Zu's lightning. I summoned my wings and flapped them hard and flew like hell towards the portal. I heard Bai Tsa smack Tchang Zu but then she was turned into water by Po Kong.

"Age before beauty" I heard the moon demon say before he used his power to shot Po Kong out of the way. I felt bad for Xiao Fung who got hit by the Po Kong's weight. Tso Lan who was about to pass me but Dai Gui used his earth magic to crush him, before the earth demon could do anything else. A rock landed on top of him and I felt myself being grabbed by Hsi Wu.

"Hang on sis!" Hsi Wu said and he then threw me like a boomerang into the portal.

"Shen!" I cried as I felt myself sucked out of the demon netherworld. I heard Shendu screech my name as I finally was tossed out of the portal and I yelped as I landed in Jackie's arms.

"Enya!" Jackie greeted me.

"Hey guys sorry I worried you" I greeted everyone. I held back my tears and they weren't tears of being freed of the netherworld, it was being separated from my mate.

 **Shendu's POV**

"God damn it!" Shendu roared out. "I could have gone through the portal again to be with my mate!"  
Kumori flapped her ways to a rock next to me and she bent her face down and gave me an affectionate nuzzle.

"That is number eight" Dai Gui added.

"Which makes us fresh out of portals" my other siblings all turned on me.

"Which means your eternal punishment shall resume" Tchang Zu finished.

"Perhaps we should seek a tear in the time space continuum" I suggested.

Kumori then roared out, her wings and fins opening. Fire shot out of her mouth and my other siblings winced.

"No punishment will happen am I clear?!" Kumori hissed at the others. On instinct my other brothers and sisters bowed their heads in submission.

 **Enya's POV**

Jackie put me down as Uncle hugged me first. Then Jade leapt into my arms.

"Hey kid"

"I thought I would never see you again Enya"

"I'm back kid and don't think I won't sacrifice myself to protect you again" I then kissed her forehead before putting her back to her feet. Tohru gave me one quick hug before Uncle wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"All eight portals are finally sealed forever"

"Whoppee!" we all heard Valmont shout and I remembered my I-Phone. I grabbed it out and began to record Valmont about to do his victory dance. "He's gone; he's gone, gone, gone!"

He then ripped off the Sorcerers robe and shouted again.

"I got my body back" he then began to do his Boom Shacka Lacka dance and I only rolled my eyes. The door to Hong Kong Moose World suddenly opened and a man dressed in a costume gasped surprised to see us.

"Can we Jackie?" Jade asked looking to her Uncle who nodded. Jade then ran forward and stopped in front of the employee.

"Uh we're not really, you're kind of early" the employee began but he caved in at Jade's face. "Awwww" he then put the mask on and began to talk like Jade's favorite moose.

"Guhaw welcome to Moose World" he then patted Jade on the head.

"Through the portal we go" Jackie did a mocking bow and Jade whooped. She ran ahead of us and we all followed. I fought hard not to cry because I was now separated from the one thing that brought me to this world, my mate, the other half of my heart.

 **Later  
Dream**

I was exhausted after a fun filled day in Moose World. By the time we got back to the hotel I was exhausted. After a quick shower I fell upon my bed and sleep overcame me. My dream started as the beach where Shendu and I would used to meet at. I wore only a blood red summer dress and sat myself in the sand.

"Enya" Shendu's voice made me turn around and I stood up to see my mate's spirit form hover in front of me.

"Mate of mine" I hurried to him and placed my arms around his see through form. I began to cry without realizing it.

"Please do not weep my love" Shendu began to comfort me pressing his spiritual forehead against mine.

"You know I have another plan up my sleeve" I looked into his glowed red eyes.

"The Book of Ages" I simply said.

"Indeed but I will not alert this to my siblings as of yet we will be together again soon Little Fire and this time I have no intention of letting you go" Shendu then pressed his ghost like scaly lips against mine.

 **Awwwwww.  
I had to make Enya be the one to be sent through the portal instead of Jade. Don't worry Shenya fans I have a good plot line coming up for our fiery couple. Sucks that Kumori got sucked into the portal with Shendu. Next chapter the beginning of the Book of Ages arc.**


	22. A New Reality

**^^  
Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is part one of the Book of Ages arc. For those who have asked if Enya is Drago's mother that answer will be answered in the next few chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Enya's POV**

"You okay Enya? You look like your sad" Jade asked me as Jackie rung the doorbell to Jade's parent's apartment.

"I just had a rough night sleeping kid" I reassured the preteen as the door opened.

"Surprise!" Jade greeted her parents.

"Jade" both Mr. and Mrs. Chan said happy to see their daughter.

"Mom, Dad!" Jade replied back and she held her arms out and wrapped them around each parent's neck.

"Hope you don't mind us dropping in uninvited" Jackie added placing his suitcase down next to him. Mr. Chan stood up and shook the archaeologist's hand.

"Cousin Jackie it's so good to see you again" Mr. Chan began.

"You have been such a wonderful role model for Jade"

Jackie was about to respond but Uncle finger slapped his nephew.

"You don't take credit for my good influence"

"Uncle!" Mr. and Mrs. Chan exclaimed.

"Tcch is Uncle everyone's Uncle?" Jade asked. Mr. Chan looked to his daughter and answered.

"He's actually our cousin aren't you?" I chuckled at Mr. Chan's question.

"Ahh Enya good to see you again" Mr. Chan came to me and I shook his hand as well. "Jade's grades have improved because of your tutoring"

"Jade's a smart girl no doubt she will be very successful in life" I flashed Jade a wink and she blushed before returning the same.

"What brings you all to Hong Kong?" Mrs. Chan asked.

"We banished the last demon" Tohru answered coming through the door. I elbowed the sumo to shut it as the two parents went.

"Demon?!"

"The Demon is the name of a rollercoaster at Hong Kong Moose World which is why we came in the first place, we were first for the grand opening" I explained to Jade's parents to calm them down.

"Look at the cool watch Jackie got me there" Jade added showing her parents her watch. The two of them chuckled before Mrs. Chan offered.

"Please have a seat we will make tea"

"Wipe your feet"

While Jackie talked with Jade I went to help Mrs. Chan in the kitchen to prepare the tea.

 **Demon Netherworld**

 **Shendu's POV**

"Why are we even having this meeting? Shendu all of our portals are sealed" Tchang Zu demanded. I hovered on a rock next to Kumori. Kumori now had the role of leader again and to Tchang Zu's dismay she made me second in command.

"Admittedly I have failed you my siblings" I began.

"No thanks to Chan" Bai Tsa interrupted. My siblings all voiced their agreement.

"Even with our portals sealed I may yet save you as well we can all regain our freedom and reclaim the centuries wasted in this void if you allow to pursue one last recourse"

"Ha and that would be?" Po Kong asked and I turned to her.

"The Book of Ages" I answered her. Gasps came from all of my demon brethren even Kumori herself.

"Ludicrous!" Dai Gui spoke first.

"Even we never dared to temper with that" Hsi Wu followed.

"You risk altering the very fabric of reality" Bai Tsa finished.

"Am I to assume this reality pleases you sister?" I asked looking to Bai Tsa. Bai Tsa remained silent while Kumori spoke next.

"These are desperate times"

I turned to my older sister and said to her and all of my other siblings.

"Then I will make things right all you need do is allow me to once more depart from this realm and possess a human, the right human"

 **Enya's POV**

I finished drinking my tea and I watched as Mrs. Chan approach Jackie. Any second Shendu would come out from a portal behind Jackie and possess him. Sure enough I saw a red vortex appear from behind Jackie and I saw Shendu's spirit come out of it. Then as quick as lightning he hurriedly pushed himself into Jackie's body.

 _Hello my love_ Shendu greeted me through our mating bond.

 _Hey mate_ I responded back as Jackie groaned and closed his eyes.

"Jackie?" Jade asked concerned for her Uncle. Jackie remained silent before he opened his eyes and Shendu looked back through them. He then dropped the tea cup which made Mrs. Chan yelp.

"A broken teacup is the least of your worri" Jade quickly covered Jackie's mouth so Shendu wouldn't talk. Tohru and Uncle hurriedly got up and Shendu slapped Jade's hand away just as Tohru grabbed Jackie in his grasp covering his mouth with his arms.

"This was fun but we gotta go" Jade began as she started to follow after Uncle, Tohru and I.

"You are leaving?" Mrs. Chan began.

"So soon?" Mr. Chan asked next.

"Jackie's uh"

"Allergic to tea" I finished for Jade. "It makes his eyes go red"

I turned to flash Shendu a sorry look. He was pissed that Tohru was holding him down and I had to hold my hand to my mouth to hide my laugh. Tohru then turned to the door but using Jackie's body, my mate pressed his feet against the door and Tohru fell over. Shendu then high tailed it past Jade's parents who were still confused. Jackie then jumped out the window and I decided now was the best time to leave. Tohru and Uncle followed behind me and once we left the apartment building we began looking for Jackie.

 _Nice performance Shen_ I said to my mate through the mating bond.

 _I aim to please Little Fire_ Shendu replied and I heard the bit of a smirk in his voice.

I searched around for Jackie for about fifteen minutes before rendezvousing with Uncle, Tohru, and Jade.

"Hey kid" I greeted Jade knowing she snuck out of her parent's apartment.

Jade smiled back at me innocently before her cell rung.

"Hello?"

 **Split Screen**

"Jade" I heard Jackie's voice call from the other end of the phone.

"Jackie?!" Jade said in surprise.

"I'm at the airport Shendu is flying to Australia"

"Australia why?" Jade demanded. There was a grunt and Shendu's voice answered her.

"He will find out soon enough!"

 **End of Split Screen**

"Jackie! Jackie!" Jade yelled.

"Call Captain Black kid" I suggested to the preteen and she nodded. She quickly dialed his number and spoke.

"Captain Black requesting satellite surveillance to track Jackie, yeah that's right Jackie and we need a jet a fast one"

 **Later in Australia  
Outback **

**Still Enya's POV**

The cattle truck came to a stop in front of the fortress that guarded the Book of Ages. As we stopped I saw Jackie entering the cavern. We all hurriedly got out of the truck several sheep following after us. Jade and I snuck behind Jackie just as he was finishing opening a portal that led to the Book of Ages. Both Jade and I landed ran in after Jackie through the blue vortex and the two of us landed on our butts in the chamber that held the Book of Ages. As I got to my feet I looked to see the actual book and it was freaking huge!

"Ah here we are" Shendu purred he then picked up the pen and began to write and Jade ambushed him.

"History's lesson over Shendu!" she hissed at him. Shendu turned to her and the two of them struggled for the pen, but my mate simply elbowed her gently in the gut and she unknowingly tore off a piece of the book. I hurried over to Jade and held her just as Shendu said.

"So it is written so it shall be" then the magic of Shendu's altering changed and I had no choice but to close my eyes and wait.

 **Demon World  
Enya's POV**

"Jade, Lady Enya!" both Jade and I looked up to see both of her parents dressed in servants clothes.

"Mom? Dad?" Jade asked in confusion as her mother hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Chan asked her daughter pulling away.

"Uh Hong Kong Moose World?" Jade questioned.

"Why aren't you at the palace with Lady Enya?" Mr. Chan inquired next.

"And where did you two find those strange clothes?" Mrs. Chan finished.

"I wanted to take a walk and some fool using magic and transformed our clothes to look like this, I wished for Jade to accompany me" I explained and Jade flashed me a questioning look. I sent her a look to follow along but the poor thing was confused.

"And what is that you have in your hand?" Mrs. Chan asked next and Jade held the page from the Book of Ages and looked at it briefly. Then a sound got Mr. and Mrs. Chan to pull Jade outside and I had no choice but to follow. I came to a spot next to Mr. Chan and like the other slaves I got down and bowed.

"Jade it is forbidden get down!" I heard Mrs. Chan tell Jade and I knew Jade was now doing the same thing everyone else was doing. I looked up as the first pair of green dragons came forward then a bunch of other humans were helping carrying a palanquin. I felt my face flush red as I saw my mate. Hell it had been awhile since I last saw his true form. I watched as Shendu's palanquin passed us and two more dragons passed us. Well one did, the one closest to me came to a stop in front of me.

The villagers all returned to what they were doing while I looked to the dragon. I held my hand out to it and the creature pressed it's snout against my palm. Immediately I felt a bond open up between me and the dragon. The dragon explained to me through telepathy it was my personal dragon to ride on.  
 _I am Shruikan you're grace_ a male voice said in my mind. I smiled at that. _Why are you out of the palace Lord Shendu has been worried._

 _I am sorry my friend I wished for a walk tell me what position is of the girl?_ I asked meaning Jade.

Shruikan then turned to Jade who was conversing with Jackie. I had to hold back a laugh the outfit Jackie wore throughout this arc was hilarious including the hair. Shruikan then turned back to me.

 _The child is serves both your mate and you milady now come we must return to the palace before your fiancé will throw a firestorm  
_  
 _Fiancé?!_ I thought to myself.

 _Allow me a moment my friend_ I told Shruikan who nodded and I hurried over to Jade. Jackie was already gone most likely heading to the palace.

"Kid" I said to her and Jade turned to me.

"Enya what is going on?!" Jade demanded.

"Shendu has rewritten the past and for now the flow of events must take place" I explained to her.

"But" Jade was about to argue but I shook my head.

"Why does everyone call you Lady Enya anyway?" the preteen asked.

 _Oh S**t_ I cursed in my mind.

Now was not the time for her to know Shendu was my other half. But she would find out sooner or later.

"Never mind I'll see you at the palace" Jade said breaking my train of thought.

"Are you sure you want to be left out here?" I questioned.

"I'll be fine and frankly whatever is going on between you and Shendu I'd rather not know unless I have to" Jade added and I felt guilty.

"Just be safe kid" I then patted her forehead before turning around and walking towards Shruikan.

 _Is everything well with the little one?_ Shruikan asked as he bent down.

 _She's just a little tired I think_ I answered the dragon as I climbed up his scaly leg and got onto his back. I held onto a neck spike and the green dragon then began to walk forward. The ride to the palace wasn't long and as soon as I got there a whole bunch of female slaves dressed in palace attire ambushed me. They demanded where the hell I was and why I was dressed so strangely. I simply told them I had been in the city and I wished to go to my bedchamber. A man dressed what looked like to be stable clothes came to get Shruikan and the dragon followed after him.

Then my servants if that's what they were took me to my chambers. When I entered the room my eyes went wide, my room was in this arc was larger than my whole damn apartment. The rug was colored red while the walls were all a sunset coloring. The bed was a canopied one like the one back at my apartment, and it had the same sheet coloring as well as the comforter. I looked to my right to see what appeared to be a closet of some sort and a big ass walk in one I might add. I saw many different clothes that I liked to wear as well. Next to the closet was a vanity table, and next to that was a table that held a lot of what looked like jewelry. My eyes then followed past the table and saw what had to be a bathing chamber and what not.

"Milady would you like a bath?" one of servants asked me. I turned to the young woman and replied.

"Not now perhaps later"

"May we dress you to meet with the Master?" another slave asked. At that question I shook my head no and sent the women out. I maybe Shendu's fiancée but there was no way in hell I was going to dress myself in front of strangers. So I headed to the closet and looked into it and found what I wanted to wear. A few minutes later I wore a blood red dress with orange sleeves, the dress was exactly like Elsa's from Frozen only the sleeves were orange as was the train. Flame decorations were sewn into the silky material. I then braided my hair and let it hang behind my head, before placing a golden circlet onto my head next.

I then put orange slip on shoes just as I heard the dinner gong. I looked to the jewelry table and saw my garnet earrings and necklace from Shendu and Hsi Wu. I hurriedly put them on before leaving my chamber.

"Whoa Enya nice outfit" Jade's voice said to my ears. I turned to see Jade now dressed in servants clothes. "You look hot"

"Thanks kid we better hurry I don't want Shendu to punish you" Jade nodded in agreement and the two of us heading towards the throne room. It didn't take long to find said room and the two of us peeked over a ledge and held back a laugh.

Shendu was sitting on his throne looked bored out of his skull with his hand resting against a clawed hand. Each member of the Dark Hand was dressed in jester outfits and it was so funny I almost fell on my butt laughing behind my hand so much.

"Dance my jesters! Dance!" Shendu demanded and he used the power of the Pig Talisman to shoot heat rays at the jesters. The Dark Hand members all jumped to avoid being scorched but Chow wasn't so lucky. The heat beams hit him in the rear and he ran back and forth waving his hands around trying to put the flames out.

"Dance!" Shendu roared out again. Shen's eyes glowed red and all of the Dark Hand looked to each other and nodded before they all as one began to do an Irish dance which I had no idea what it was. I chuckled due to the face seeing the Dark Hand even Valmont dancing like that was hilarious.

"No way" Jade said and this got Shendu's attention.

"You!" Shendu eyes then saw me.

"Ahhh my love there you are"

Jade looked to me and a horrified expression was on her face. I shook my head quickly telling her to not question me and she looked forward to see Shendu beckon to us with a talon like finger. I noticed there was another throne like chair only smaller than Shendu's but was the same design and I realized it was mine. Jade chuckled nervously and the two of us climbed over the edge and walked over towards Shen.

"Where have you been my love I was worried and why does your slave not bow?"

I was about to answer but Jackie interrupted and he hurried over to Shendu and bowed before him his hands held together.

"Please your scalyness please excuse my slow witted niece!"

Both Jade and I watched in horror as Shendu picked up Jackie by his braid.

"If she were not excused she would be in flames now fetch our dinner!" Shendu ordered before dropping Jackie.

"Yes Master!" Jackie hurriedly bowed and he signaled Jade to follow him with a nod. Jade hesitantly followed after her uncle while I turned to Shendu.

"Come stand next to me Little Fire" Shendu purred and I felt my face blush and I approached my mate.

As soon as I stood next to him, Shendu bent his head down and licked me affectionately with his snake like tongue.

"How do you like this reality my love?" he questioned.

"For now it will suffice and when you rewrote the book Jade and I were in city you do know she has that missing part of the book mate"

"Indeed I do but she will act on it in a few days time, the two of us will be married in three days Little Fire"

"Yeah Shruikan informed me we were engaged"

"Ahhh I see your pet has found you I named him after that black dragon you told me about" I chuckled while both Jackie and Jade returned with our dinner. While Jackie held a huge platter of disgusting larvae like creatures, Jade had a plate of a well cooked steak the way I liked it, along with mashed potatoes and a biscuit. I walked over to her and took it and thanked her. I went to my throne and sat myself in it before I began to use my fork to eat. Shendu grabbed a handful of the larvae crap and tossed them into his mouth.

"What a good slave you make Jackie Chan" Shendu boasted before taking another handful of the larvae and he once more tossed them into his mouth.

"My joy is to serve you master" Jackie said and I felt sorry for him. I saw Shendu finish chewing his food and then he swallowed it. He licked his mouth with his serpentine like tongue and turned to Jackie.

"Keeping one's enemy close is just not wise it is gratifying"

Jade was in thought to herself and Shendu turned to her.

"Child!" he called to her.

"Uh, yes Master?" Jade asked nervously to my mate. Shendu held his right clawed foot up.

"It's Talons Day"

"SHENDU!" I yelled in annoyance. My yell got everyone to jump and Shendu turned to me looking both surprised and nervous.

"Do not be cruel to her mate, I am trying to eat my love and I do not want to lose my appetite" I said to my other half with a warning tone.

"As you wish my love you are after all the future queen of this domain and my equal you may tell your servant what you would like for her to do"

I turned to Jade and she gave me a thank you look.

"Go home young one and rest for the night" I told her and Jade did a thank you bow before hurrying out of the chamber.

"She seems fond of you Little Fire" Shendu purred from his throne.

"I am fond of her as mate of mine which is why I ask you do not torment her am I clear?" Shendu winced at the warning tone in my voice again and he bowed his head in submission. I chuckled and I continued to eat my meal. Once I was finished Jackie came to me and took the plate. I suddenly felt my eyes get tired and Shendu took notice of this as well.

"Go and take a bath my love I shall meet with you in your chambers" I nodded and stood up. The Dark Hand all curtsied to me as I passed and I chuckled. I returned to my chambers with no problems of getting lost and asked a servant to draw a bath for me. She bowed before heading towards the bath chamber. A few minutes later I enjoyed the warm water of the pool sized bath, I don't know how long I remained in the water, but I got out once my skin began to wrinkle. I shooed out my servants when they tried to offer to brush my hair and I did so myself. Afterwards I chose a blood red nightgown similar to the one I wore the night Shendu marked me only it was longer.

 _Is it alright to enter Little Fire?_ Shendu asked through our mating bond.

 _Yes it is love_ I reassured him.

The doors to my room opened and when I saw Shendu enter my eyes bug eyed. Shendu was in his human form I recognized him due to the spiral markings he had next to his eyes in his true form. And hell he was hot even more than Valmont. His hair was black as night and it was long, longer than Valmont's was. His bangs actually were the same like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. At the moment it was tied back in a pony tail, his eyes were a sapphire blue. He wore a dark blue robe along with the usual attire he wore in his dragon form, the shorts or whatever the hell you called them.

"I take it you are pleased by my human form?" Shendu teased as he came up to me. His human voice was deep and it was sexy as hell, but it still had the hissing.

"Hell yes" I answered feeling my face turn red.

Shendu chuckled as he came up to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his embrace. I replied by placing my arms around his neck and I felt tears go down my face.

"Hush Little Fire" Shendu whispered as he wiped my tears away with his human hand. "We are together again and I am not letting you go this time"

His lips then came upon mine with desire and I eagerly welcomed them. His pushed his tongue into my mouth and as they danced, Shendu picked me up. My legs were wrapped around his waist as he carried me to my bed. He pushed me beneath him and he almost tried to tear off my nightgown but I growled through our mating bond.

 _Not tonight Shendu I am tired  
_  
 _Very well Little Fire_ Shen replied.

He pulled his lips away from my mouth and I used that chance to sit up and straddle his lap. I pulled the robe away from my mate and was rewarded by his well built torso. He had a six pack which pleased me, and his arms were more muscular then Valmont's were. I placed my lips against my mark on his throat and kissed it. Shendu purred as I pulled away and he placed his lips against my mark. I let him pull the straps down off of my arms and my nightgown pooled at my waist exposing my front. Shendu then rested his head against my boobs and wrapped both arms around me.

"You are mine to cherish Enya Pierce" Shendu said as he closed his eyes and I wrapped my arms around his back holding him close to me.

"As you are mine to cherish my mate" I answered Shendu back.

 **Hope I satisfied you Shenya fans!  
Thank you all who favorite,follow or review this story.  
I love reading reviews from you guys!  
Ya'll rock!**


	23. Life in Demon World

**Hello again my beloved readers!  
So the answer to you Drago fans will be addressed at the chapter!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Enya's POV**

The next day two days went by quickly in Demon World and tomorrow I would be getting married to Shendu. Even though Shendu continued to be a jerk to Jackie, he was not that harsh with Jade thanks to me. Jade kept her distance from me and hell I didn't blame her. The next day she asked to talk to me in my chambers and she and I talked then.

 **Two Days Earlier**

"You knew all this time Shendu was your mate and you didn't tell me, Tohru, Uncle or Jackie?!" Jade screeched and I winced at the tone of her voice. I knew it would eventually come to this and I hated the pained expression on the preteen's face. I was dressed in a black tank top with matching pants and slip on shoes. Since I was going to be Queen of Shendu's domain he thought it was time to begin teaching how to use magic, meaning the arts of Demon Sorcery.

"How could you do this Enya to me, to Jackie, to people who care about you?!"

"Kid I have no control who my mate would be and you must understand that one's true mate is precious"

"I thought you were my friend Enya" Jade then added her voice both angry and sad. I stood up and walked over to her and bent down. I pulled her into a hug and I felt tears slide down my face.

"Jade I am your friend which is why I ask you not to push me away kid" Jade didn't say anything but she did wrap her arms around my neck in a return hug. As I pulled away from her it was myself who decided.

"Perhaps we should take some time off from one another this Demon World thing will not last you know that"

"You're right" Jade agreed. She already had found Uncle in the library to deliver a message to him yesterday. She got chewed out by a female servant and I made that servant get fired due to the way she treated Jade. Nobody on my watch will mistreat the young girl in my presence, not even Shendu himself unless he wanted to risk my wrath.

 **Present**

That conversation happened two days ago and it would be soon Jade would be making her plans to rewrite the Book of Ages. At the moment I was heading towards the stables to get Shruikan because I had to go into the city to see my wedding dress. Shendu had informed me he picked it out and I had to go in to make sure the dress was to my satisfaction. Shruikan was already saddled and ready for me as I approached. A smile broke from my lips as I saw Jade next to the dragon looking nervous. Several other of my female servants were waiting. Even though I could fight well it made Shen feel better if I had an entourage following me into the city.  
"Hey kid" I greeted Jade.

"Whoa Enya you look well wow" she greeted me taking notice of what I was wearing. I blushed at her comment. I was wearing a blood red dress styled in the same style as Daenerys's wedding dress from Game of Thrones. I wore two golden bracelets in the exact same spots where Daenerys's wore hers. My hair was loose and I had the same gold circlet I liked on. I wore my earrings and necklace.

"You know I saved that dress from when you were the Queen of the Shadowkhan" I teased Jade.

"I thought you threw that away!" Jade whined and I chuckled at her outburst. Jade then looked nervously to Shruikan.

 _Tell the child I will not harm her_ my pet said in my mind.

"What did he say?" Jade asked I had explained to her that the dragons communicated with those they thought were worthy.

"He will not hurt you kid I think he likes you actually compared to the other dragons"

To prove his point Shruikan bent his head down and gave Jade a gentle nuzzle against her face and she blushed. Then the green dragon bent down and he allowed the preteen to get on first before I followed after. I grabbed the reins and nudged Shruikan with my thighs to let him know to start moving. The dragon roared out hissing flames before he began to walk. Jade held onto the saddle horn while I controlled the reins on Shruikan.

"Where's Jackie anyway?" I asked Jade as we left the palace grounds my entourage following.

"Clipping Shendu's talons" Jade replied and I heard a smirk in her voice. Jade had actually thanked me for sparing her that chore. "He's also prepping for Shendu's sibling's quarters"

Kumori, Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu, Dai Gui, and Tso Lan would be attending the ceremony which was going to be small and private. Both Shendu and I didn't like the idea of big ceremony. Tso Lan would me doing the officiating, I chose no bridesmaid too lame in my opinion. While passing through town several many people either bowed or curtsied as I passed on Shruikan's back. We finally arrived at the shop where my dress was. Like before Shruikan bent down and Jade slid off first before I followed.

The shop keeper immediately pulled me in and began to bark orders at her employees. A few minutes later I was in a beautiful strapless gold dress with a red train flowing behind. Shendu did well in picking out the dress, afterwards one of servants notified me I had to be seen by a physician and this made me and Jade turn red. An hour later I was came out of the physican's hut blushing red. The physician was actually a middle aged woman who Shendu respected and wanted her and only her to make sure I was healthy and I meant in the ways of well ya know.  
"So how did it go?" Jade asked as we got back onto Shruikan.

"Dull but the doc says I'm healthy enough for well you know"

"Thanks for not going into detail" Jade shuddered. She knew I left out healthy enough to have a child. Due to the fact if I was half dragon, if I were to get pregnant the pregnancy itself would be eighteen months long. And if I conceived I would be the mother of Drago. The thought of the character made a smile come to my lips. When I first saw him in Season 4 of the show I was like who the hell was that. But later on I learned Drago was Shendu's son and I always thought who his mother was.

"You okay Enya you look lost in thought?" I looked down to the preteen and smiled.

"Just thinking kid by the way remember Hsi Wu?" I thought it would be a little fun to tease her.

"Oh god don't remind me of him!" Jade whined but a blush came to her face.

"Many fans from the show think you and him make a cute pair"

"EWWWWWWWW!" Jade screeched and I burst out laughing. When she yelled her face turned even redder. I actually think she liked the sky demon even though she denied it. Finally we came back to the palace and Shruikan stopped outside of the stables. Like before I allowed Jade to get off first before I followed.

"Welcome back milady" Jackie greeted us. "I trust all went well in the city?"

"Everything went smoothly" I responded kindly back to Jackie. "Any news from my soon to be in-laws?"

"Lady Bai Tsa, Lord Tso Lan and Lady Kumori will be arriving tomorrow, Lord Hsi Wu and Dai Gui are already here but they were exhausted from the journey and they retired for the evening"

At the mention of Hsi Wu Jade frowned.

"Good I look forward to seeing them you may head home if wish"

"I came to fetch Jade milady" Jackie added and Jade sent me a see ya look and I returned the favor before we parted ways. I returned to my chambers to find Shendu in true form, he most likely entered in his human form.

"Did you like the dress Little Fire?" Shendu asked as he walked over to me.

"I did thank you mate of mine" Shendu bent down and he pressed his scaly lips against mine and I felt my face turn red as our lips touched. It would take some getting used to having Shen kiss me in his true form. The kiss lasted for another moment before Shendu pulled away.

"I wish to hunt" I said feeling the desire for fresh meat. I haven't hunted in awhile and to be honest I want something else to feed on.

"If that is what you wish my love we shall go" he then reverted to his hot human form and offered me his arm which I took.

"How are Dai Gui and Hsi Wu I was informed they arrived safely"

"They are well but both are tired, Dai Gui almost fell flat on his face due to being so exhausted from his journey"

The thought of the earth demon falling asleep on his face was funny.

"Which reminds me Hsi Wu has made a request" this got me to arch an eyebrow.

"What does our brother wish?"

"He wants to mark the child as his mate" that comment got me to stop dead.

"Shendu Jade is too young to be claimed!" I almost yelled and I put a hand to my lips.

"Hsi Wu wants to court her for the time being I've seen the way he looked at Jade when he was in the real world, Enya, the child is after all Jasmine's reincarnation"

That was true I also seen the way Hsi Wu had eyed Jade. Shendu had explained to me some demon sorcerers chose to have another mate if their true one died.

"Jade has to be the one to decide if she wants to be courted by Hsi Wu, Shendu, if she doesn't consent then Hsi Wu will only get his heart broken again"

I cared for both the sky demon and Jade and I didn't want either to be heartbroken.

"I'm sure in time the child will accept Hsi Wu's courtship he maybe a demon but he would never force himself on a female against her wishes, unlike other male demon sorcerers have"

The thought of another male demon sorcerer raping an innocent human or unnatural creature angered me. My thoughts of the conversation left my mind as the two of us came outside of the palace. The sun was starting to set and Shendu was the first to revert to his true form. Some of the slaves bowed and Shendu responded to them with a nod. I then closed my eyes and called to my inner dragon and I felt my limbs change. My wings were the first to come out with my tail following next. Then I stood on all fours in my dragon form. At the sight of my dragon state all of the servants in the courtyard bowed. I opened my wings which were in fact larger than Hsi Wu's and took flight. Shendu using the power of the Levitation Talisman followed after me. This was the second time he and I were hunting together.

The scent of a herd of deer caught my nose and I followed the scent towards the mountains behind the palace. Night fell when I finally spotted the herd and I came to a spot in mid air flapping my wings in a repeated motion so I would remain in the air. I spotted a huge buck that looked injured and I flapped my wings and surged towards the ground in a nosedive. The other deer fled as my sharp fangs pierced into the buck's hide.

I landed on all fours and began to shake the buck like it was a doll in my mouth sideways. Blood sprayed on the ground as I continued to shake the buck until it became limp in my mouth. I then dropped the herbivore to the ground with a plop and Shendu landed next to me. He then shot out a stream of fire to cook the meat. Once the meat was cooked to perfection, Shendu allowed me eat first. I sank my fangs into the back hide of the buck and literally tore the deer in two due to the fact I was starving.

Shendu did his usual hiss and he came upon the other half of the buck like lightning, both halves were the same size. The two of us ate in silence greedily feeding from our prey. My stomach became full once my half of the deer was now only bones. Shendu was still eating while I licked away the smalls bits of my blood on my scaly chest. Shendu was the doing the same thing only his lips were the only thing that blood soaked. I then reverted to my human form my dress completely spotless.

"Are you satisfied my love?" Shendu purred walking over to me.

"I am" but that was actually a lie. The next thing I felt was a powerful feeling that I was too familiar with.

"You are in heat Enya I can smell your desire for me" Shendu then suddenly returned to his human form.

He of course was right, my dragon side tended to enter its heating phase whenever she wished and now she wanted to mate and badly. I suddenly walked over to Shendu and my lips crashed against his. Shendu didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me back. My claws came out and they were ready to shred the robe off of Shendu.

"Easy Little Fire" Shendu said suddenly breaking the kiss. "Let me make us comfortable first"

He then removed his robe and placed it on the ground, then he attacked my lips fueled by his desire to make love to me as well. He gently guided me so my back now lay against the robe; he first pulled up the hem of my dress so it rested at my thighs so nothing else would be exposed at the moment. He began to kiss his way down from my thigh all the way to my ankle, before he used his human tongue to travel from my right ankle up to my thigh. I lifted my body up so he could slide the straps of the dress I wore off my shoulders. The dress revealed the tops of my boobs and Shendu kissed the top of each one.

"Quit teasing me Shendu" I growled impatiently. Shendu's blue eyes turned red and he attacked my lips once more with his.

 _You must learn patience Little Fire I intend to make you scream tonight.  
_  
That comment got me to blush as his tongue licked at my lips begging for entry. My tongue eagerly met with his, the both of them dancing for dominance. I then felt my dress being tugged at and a second later I was completely exposed to Shendu. Then the two of us became one and made love for the fourth time. True to his word he did make me scream, and this time my screams were louder. At one point I actually sank my fangs into Shendu's neck on the right side of his throat. The bite wasn't hard enough to break his skin, but he would have a serious hickey later.

My claws latched themselves onto Shendu's back which would probably leave a few claw marks on it. We made love for what seemed to be like forever before the two of us were spent from such an intense and wonderful moment.

"I told you I would make you scream Little Fire" my mate teased before giving my mouth a quick peck.

"You weren't lying about making me scream but you now have a visible bite on your neck from me and your back most likely has scratch marks" I teased Shen back as he got back into the short like things he wore. His hair was loose at the moment and I grabbed my dress and held it over my chest covering my whole front. Shendu sat back down and was about to hold me in his arms when he suddenly stopped. His eyes looked confused and he suddenly returned to his dragon form.

"What is it Shen? Your kind of worrying me" I asked my mate. Shendu didn't answer; he only poked his huge head in front of my stomach and sniffed. Then a delightful hiss came from his mouth.

"It would seem you now carry life within you Little Fire"

"MATE OF MINE SAY WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Shendu was about to answer me again but I shushed him with a wave of my hand so I could use my inner dragon to confirm this. Sure enough a new scent entered my nose and it was scent of new life. But something else was out of wack.

"Shendu I maybe wrong but I think I smell another scent"

Shendu's eyes widened and he sniffed my middle again this time his head closer.

"You are correct Enya you carry two within your womb my love"

"Is that even possible?" I was shocked. I knew I was now carrying Drago inside me, but another?

"It has happened before my love and it pleases me greatly now you carry our children"  
He then wrapped his tail around me before pulling his head down and he nuzzled my face, while one of his hands touched my stomach. I placed my human left hand over his; now that I was pregnant for real I was going to protect my children, no matter what the cost was.

 **XD  
I hope the ending has satisfied you guys!  
I can literally her screams of excitement!  
Till next time.**


	24. End of Demon World

Hey **guys I'm so sorry for not updating this story in so long. Writers block is to blame anyway enjoy the latest chapter "Little Fire"**

 **Enya's POV**

After Shendu and I returned to the palace we parted ways so we could sleep in our separate rooms as couples usually did before they got married. Even though I was ecstatic to be a mother, Shendu and I agreed that the pregnancy should be kept secret for now. When I had entered my rooms my servants again ambushed me wanting to prep me for bed but I shooed them out. After changing into comfortable night clothes I settled in for the evening. The next eighteen months were going to be long and I would need to be patient. It didn't take long for sleep to come to me and soon I was in its embrace. Then a loud boom soon added by Shendu's pissed off roars woke me up. I immediately got out of bed and pulled on a dark red robe and followed after my mate's scent. Up ahead Shendu was looking through a massive hole through the palace wall with two of his dragons flying in the air.

"Oh s**t" I swore realizing Jade had finally decided to act up on her plan.

"Centuries of history altered" Shendu hissed as I came beside him. "Your very memory erased and still somehow they dare defy me, I will you find you Chan and your family, and I promise you I shall erase more than your memory"

"We need to act fast before they find the Book of Ages" I told Shendu.

Immediately Shendu turned to see me next to him.

"Little Fire you should be resting" my mate stated.

"F**k rest" I growled. "As much as I don't want to go after Jade and the others, you and I have our children to worry about"

Shendu growled knowing I was right.

"What the hell was that noise?!" Hsi Wu demanded as he flew over towards us.

The sky demon looked irritated that he had been woken up from his sleep and Dai Gui came to a stop in front of us.

"We have a problem brother" Shendu explained to his two siblings. "The human female you wish to claim has escaped along with her uncles, worse her memory hadn't been erased before I rewrote the Book of Ages"

"SAY WHAT?!" Dai Gui protested.

"It's supposed to happen like this" I interrupted getting the attention of the three male demons. "But as much as I hate to say this she needs to be stopped"

"Damn right!" Hsi Wu agreed. "I refuse to return to the void again!"

"Calm down Hsi" I told the sky demon coming over to him.

I placed a hand onto his arm and immediately he calmed down.

"Enya this isn't like you sister" Dai Gui said to me.

It was then the earth demon red eyes widened. Hsi Wu's did too.

"Figured it out huh?" I teased the two males with a smirk.

"How far along are you?" Hsi Wu asked.

"We are not sure" Shen answered. "We only found out earlier and it's not one she carries, but two"

"Holy crap!" Hsi Wu exclaimed.

I smirked at the sky demon's reaction.

"For now it would be smart for you two to return to your domains and warn our siblings" Shendu continued.

Dai Gui nodded in agreement before he turned around and took his leave.

"Damn this sucks!" Hsi Wu complained. Then the sky demon patted my hair.

"Make sure she's well cared for Shendu"

Shendu gave his brother a warning growl and Hsi Wu smirked. I was quick to press a quick kiss against the sky demon's cheek which got Hsi Wu to blush. He then opened his wings and flew out of the castle so he could head back to his home.

"You know how this ends Shen" I told my mate in a grave tone.

"Not all will go to that child's plan" Shendu replied and I saw his smirk.

"What do you have planned?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Patience my love and you will see" Shendu purred. "For now we must prepare to leave"

After gathering some necessary supplies Shendu and I took our leave from the palace. I would go on ahead in my dragon form while Shendu would gather information along the way from the other domains. I hope Dai Gui and Hsi Wu were smart enough to notify their siblings about what was going on. I followed Hsi Wu's scent and after an hour of flight his tower came into sight. I could hear Hsi Wu thankfully and I hoped it wasn't too late. The sky was pacing around looking stressed as I came upon the highest level of the tower. His tower was actually large enough for me to land my dragon form and I returned to my human form. I wore the same dress from yesterday minus the gold armbands and my hair was in a pony tail.

"Oh thank goodness!" Hsi Wu exclaimed as he came over to me.

"Did you warn the others?" I asked.

"Yes however it's too late for Po Kong and Xiao Fung" His Wu answered.

"F**k" I swore. "You need to get out of here now Jade and the others will be here to banish you soon"

"I was just about to do that" the sky demon said. "Just be safe"

He then pressed a kiss against my cheek before he opened his wings and flew off.

I breathed a sigh of relief glad I was able to save at least one of the nine demon sorcerers. Lightning suddenly crackled the sky and I swore realizing that none other than Tchang Zu was coming. It didn't take long for the thunder demon to arrive and he looked surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"To warn Hsi he's already gone and you should be fleeing as well"

"As much as I appreciate your warnings Enya I am not afraid of those humans so I will fight"

I sweat dropped knowing this was to be expected from the thunder demon.

"Enya what are you doing here?!" Jade called out. I swore and turned to see that Jade finally managed to find the other members of the J-Team. Tchang Zu growled before he unleashed his lightning at them. They scattered and the thunder demon said to me.

"I will hold them off while you escape"

I was shocked to hear those words coming from Tchang Zu's mouth.

"And I wish you victory" I told the thunder demon before I shifted into my dragon form once more and I took flight. I didn't want to leave him behind but I had no other choice as I flew to a safe distance away from the tower. Lighting flashed here and there until before I caught the scent of a demon portal opening. I heard Tchang Zu's yells before all was quiet at the tower. I then saw something falling towards the ground and I did a nosedive flying after it. I grabbed the object in my mouth and felt it was one of Shendu's talismans. On the ground on the back of one of his dragons was Shendu with Hsi Wu flapping his wings to remain in flight. I landed on the ground making it shake beneath me and I turned my head to Shen. I opened my mouth and dropped the Ox talisman into his palm.

"Thank you Little Fire" my mate said to me.

Before I could reply I growled and my feet went out underneath me. I returned to my human form alarming both Shendu and Hsi Wu. The sky demon flew to the ground and scooped me into his grasp before taking flight and placing me in front of my mate on the dragon's back.

"It must be the pregnancy making you tired" Shendu stated.

"It is" Hsi Wu agreed. "You need to rest Enya"

"For once I agree" I told my mate and his brother with a reassuring wave. Shendu suddenly roared and I looked up to see the rest of the J-Team flying away on the carpet.

"They are now heading towards the Book" Shen growled.

"There you are!" Kumori's voice rang out.

Shendu turned the dragon around to face the astral projection of Kumori, Bai Tsa, Dai Gui, and Tso Lon's faces hovering in the air.

"About time you guys called!" His Wu protested.

"We had to flee our domains!" Bai Tsa roared out.

"Enough!" Kumori shouted. "Where are Chan and the rest of his friends heading now brother?"

"To the Book of Ages" Shendu growled.

"This isn't good" Tso Lon stated.

"Well when we arrive there someone needs to be with Enya!" Hsi Wu protested. "If you heard the news she carries twins inside her!"

"I will aide you with that" Bai Tsa told Hsi Wu. "Kumori, Tso Lon, Dai Gui, and Shendu can fend off Chan and his allies"

"Thank you Bai Tsa"

Bai Tsa flashed me a smile before her face disappeared along with her other siblings. Shendu then suggested I rest because the flight towards Australia would be a few hours and sleep could replenish my strength. I did as my mate suggested and rested my eyes. After what felt like forever Shen managed to wake me up and below us was definitely the Australian outback.

"This was definitely a wise place to put the Book of Ages" I told my mate.

"It didn't stop me from finding it" Shendu stated.

"There they are" Hsi Wu shouted pointing down below us.

Sure enough right in front of the Book of Ages fortress was Jade and the others about to enter. However Dai Gui suddenly appeared behind them catching the others off guard. A funnel of water shortly appeared a second later to reveal Bai Tsa. Kumori was the third to land in her true form making the ground shake underneath her. Tso Lon used his magic to land next to Kumori, and lastly Shendu landed the dragon on the ground. Hsi Wu chose that moment to scoop me into his grasp and flew me away from harm.

"Quick the spells!" Jade said turning to Uncle.

Uncle held two green pouches up ready to use but Shendu's red eyes lit up and using the power of the pig talisman the pouches got destroyed.

"Aiyah!" Uncle exclaimed.

"What spells?" Shendu taunted.

He then started to laugh along with his other siblings. The others then started to run towards the fortress and Shendu continued to unleash his laser beams at them. The J-Team managed to get into the fortress before Shendu blasted the rest of the wall with the power of the pig talisman.

"Destroy them!" Kumori shouted.

"Hold on!" I shouted getting the demon's attention. "They are gonna split up to find the Book of Ages, it would be wise to do the same"

"You have a smart mate brother" Bai Tsa praised Shen.

Shendu's face turned slightly red in embarrassment which got me to smirk.

"I will go after that fool with the rabbit talisman" Dai Gui stated. He then used his arms to dig into the earth and a second later he went after Tohru. Tso Lon chose to chase El Toro, while Kumori would go after Viper.

"I will go after Chan myself" Shendu explained. "The three of you must find the Book of Ages before that girl does"

Shendu then turned to me.

"And my Little Fire must make an adjustment"

"What adjustment?" I asked.

Shendu chuckled darkly before he suddenly conjured what looked like to be a piece of parchment. It was another missing piece from the Book of Ages.

"How the hell did you get that?!" Bai Tsa protested.

"I knew this would fall into place" Shendu explained. "However if Chan and his family does manage to defeat us, I had to make sure there was a back up plan, which Enya must write"

Hsi Wu placed me down on the ground and Shendu bent his face down and whispered what I to write into my ear. My eyes widened but I nodded nonetheless. He then handed me the parchment and we shared a quick kiss before he headed after Jackie.

"I know where the book is" I told Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu. "I trust you two can manage to get me there?"

Both the water and sky demon smirked which got me to smirk in return. Bai Tsa then gently grabbed me into her grasp and she placed me onto her shoulder.

"Hold on sister" she said to me before she took off using her speed. Hsi Wu had to flap his wings fast so he could keep up with Bai Tsa. I never understood how Bai managed to even move so damn fast. Thanks to the parchment I told the water demon the direction to follow and it wasn't long until she came to a stop in front of the aqua colored portal.

"That's it" I told her.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so damn fast Bai" Hsi Wu growled in a pant as he landed on the ground.

"Shut up brother" Bai Tsa scolded.

I sighed shaking my head before I walked forward and entered the portal. I ignored the surroundings as I came upon the book. I turned the pages until I found the page that had been ripped out. Next to the page which Jade had accidentally taken out was another large gap. Sure enough there had been another piece taken from the Book of Ages when Jade tried to stop Shendu. Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu appeared on both sides of me. Bai Tsa muttered a spell which would allow me to write what I needed to in Chinese. I grabbed the ink brush and carefully wrote down what Shendu told me to while Hsi Wu and Bai kept a look out. It took me fifteen minutes to write what I needed to before I finished and I carefully placed the ripped page where it belonged.

"We have company" Bai Tsa said with a hiss.

I turned to see Jade standing alongside Uncle and Paco.

"Enya what are you doing?!" Jade demanded.

"What needs to be done kid" I replied.

"As much as I don't want to I have no choice but to fight you!" Jade shouted.

Immediately Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu hissed. Jade however managed to land a solid kick in Hsi's Wu's face which made the sky demon shout in protest. Bai Tsa' immediately pulled me away.

"Why is she protecting you?!" Jade demanded.

"Never mind her!" Uncle protested. "Hurry and fix the problem"

"Get away from that book!" Shendu shouted making Jade, Uncle, and Paco jump.

Bai Tsa slithered over to where Shendu arrived with her other siblings. My mate held an unconscious Jackie in his right claw. The other J-Team members were unconscious as well being held by Kumori, Dai Gui, and Tso Lon.

"Surrender your team has been neutralized" Shendu suggested to Jade.

"Big whoop" Jade said before she went to the Book of Ages.

"Bai help them" I told the water demoness.

"But Enya"

"They will need you I can take care of myself now"

"As you wish" the water demon hesitantly agreed before she released me. Jade then wrote in the Book of Ages and it glowed green. Then the green make shot out from the book and hit Jackie. Jackie went from being small to being large. This made my eyes go wide. Jackie got into a fighting position before Shendu turned around to storm towards Jade. Jackie then called Shendu's name and my mate turned out and he received a round house kick to his face. My mate landed on his back and I immediately rushed over to him while Jade quickly wrote in the book again. Green magic hit Tohru and he turned into a super hero which got Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu to do an anime fall while Dai Gui began to fight with Tohru.

Then Viper got zapped by green magic and she turned into Robo Viper. Viper held her laser out towards Kumori and the dragoness got zapped in her face. She shrieked and shook her head trying to find relief from her pain. Paco had enough and wrote in the book so he could turn El Toro into something cool. Shendu opened his eyes to see me next to him just as Jackie came upon him. Instinct made him push me away and the two foes began to fight. Hsi Wu suddenly shrieked and I saw him crash to the ground and Bai Tsa rushed over to him.

"What the hell?" I asked coming over to the injured demon siblings.

"I'm fine I just got zapped by that chick in the robot suit" Hsi Wu replied.

"You want to defeat the demons? Yes? Then write that Uncle banishes the demons already!" Uncle yelled.

"F**k" I swore as Jade and Paco looked to one another before they quickly wrote in the book again. Green magic hit Uncle and his outfit changed into banishment robes. He then began to chant and a green circle of magic hovered in front of him. Then a sword, gourd, lotus pod, flower, bow and arrow, and a flute each went to Viper, Jackie, El Toro, Tohru, Paco, and Jade. Jackie got the sword and said.

"Bad day for demons"

I gave Bai Tsa a quick hug along with pecking a kiss on Hsi Wu's cheek before I ran out of the way. Each of the banishment items glowed green and they hit each demon sorcerer. A demon portal opened above us and one by one each of the remaining demon sorcerers got sucked into it. Well all of them except for Shendu. Shendu used all of the strength he had within him to get over to me and he coiled his body around mine just as the magic from the spell from the page I wrote on activated. Soon all was quiet and the demon portal was gone.

"It is done" Shendu said.

He removed his body from mine and my eyes went wide to see that everyone was unconscious.

"Are they?"

"They are alright Little Fire now you must take the page from Jade" Shendu instructed. "When we return all will return as it was before all of this happened"

"And what about you?" I asked my mate looking to him.

"As soon as you reunite that page where it belongs I will be forced to my human form and I won't have my magic, the memories from these fools will be erased, I did this for us, for our children because I cannot bear to be separated from you and them"

I felt a few tears slide down my face and Shendu bent his face down and used his serpentine tongue to lick them away. I then went to Jade and took the page from her and went to the Book of Ages. I turned the pages until I found the right page. I then placed the page back where it belonged and the Book of Ages magic activated.

 **Later.**

True to his word the memories of the others were erased alongside my mate gaining his human form. We spent a day and a half in Hong Kong before flying back to San Francisco. Even though he didn't have his magic I was glad Shendu gave up so much so he was able to be with me now. To Jackie and the others he was my fiancé named Ezra. It would take some time for Shendu to get used to being human but he didn't care as long as he was with me. At the moment I was watching a video of Abridged Weevil and Rex Raptor on YouTube while Shendu was finishing his shower. I tried hard not to laugh at the video because it was hilarious. Weevil and Rex were watching Silent Hill and their comments were funny.

"What is so funny Little Fire?" Shendu asked getting into bed next to me.

My mate's long black hair was still wet and I tried hard not to admire his muscular abs since he was shirtless. He only wore pajama pants which fit him perfectly.

"I was just passing time" I replied turning my flustered face back towards my Kindle.

"I saw the blush on your face Enya" Shendu purred.

My mate tried to sneak his hand under the night gown I wore and I smacked his hand away.

"Not tonight" I warned him with a growl.

"As you wish my love" my mate said before kissing my forehead. I placed my Kindle on the night stand and coiled my body next to his. My mate wrapped his muscular arms around me and I looked into his sapphire blue eyes.

"What about your powers?"

"For the time being we shall wait about the talismans" Shendu answered. "I don't want Chan and his family knowing I wasn't banished nor can they learn of the pregnancy"

My mate then gently leaned his head against my stomach which was still flat.

"I can sense our little ones" Shendu said.

"Can you hear heartbeats?" I asked.

"No if I were to guess you are only a month along" Shendu said. "I will find a physician that will able to monitor the pregnancy carefully"

"That's going to be hard" I said.

"Not if you look hard enough Little Fire" Shendu reassured me. My mate then kissed my forehead.

"It is late my love let us sleep"

Sure enough I felt my exhaustion come to me and I closed my eyes clutching my mate close to me. Shendu fell asleep not long after me and for now we wouldn't fret about what was to come in the future.

 **And that wraps up Season 2!**

 **Stay tuned for Season 3.**


	25. The Powers Unleashed

**Enya's POV**

Two months passed after my mate's failed attempt to rewrite history. Even without his magic Shendu didn't care as long as he was with me. My beloved was successful with finding a OG/GYN that specialized in dragon shifter pregnancies. Her name was Sheila and she was a dragon shifter herself in her early forties. I already had an appointment and so far the pregnancy was going smoothly.

Shendu for the moment found a part-time job in a herbal shop near Uncle's. My mate was very skilled when it came to herbs. In fact Shendu had me drink some special tea that helped with nausea which I was still dealing with.

My cell phone rang early in the morning waking both me and Shen up at the same time.

"Who is calling you so bloody early?"

I shrugged before answering my phone.

"Enya it's Captain Black sorry to wake you so early"

Captain Black never called unless he had good reason.

"What happened?" I demanded gently.

"The talismans have been destroyed" Black replied.

Immediately I was out of bed much to Shendu's annoyance. Black wanted me to go into Section 13 and help Jackie and Uncle something I couldn't refuse. After hanging up with Captain Black I turned to my mate.

"The talismans have been destroyed" I explained.

Shendu snarled in anger and he stood up.

"Who destroyed my talismans?" he asked.

"Wanna take a guess?"

My mate growled knowing that Jackie had been the one who destroyed the talismans on accident.

"With the talismans being destroyed they will seek hosts" Shendu explained.

"Yep and this dark chi wizard by the name of Dao Long Wong desires your rightful magic"

"Then make sure my love he doesn't obtain my powers"

Smirking I went over to my mate and pressed a quick kiss against his lips which he happily returned. An hour later after going by a McDonald's I finally met up with the Chan clan. Uncle's locator spell was able to find the first talisman power which was the power of immortality. So it was why all of us were in the middle of a dog show. Dao Long Wong wasn't here yet than fully which gave us a little time to look at the different dogs.

I came upon a German Shepherd and focused on sensing the power of immortality. Since I was half mage I could sense magic. The shepherd gave my hand a lick and I chuckled while I stroked his head. He didn't have the talisman power so I gave the dog a quick scratch behind the ears before going on to the next dog.

"So how are things with Ezra?" Jade asked.

"Things are good we plan on getting hitched in a year" I replied to her.

"Makes sense" Jade agreed.

She suddenly gasped and pointed ahead. Dao Long Wong finally arrived and he took notice of me and Jade. A smirk came upon his lips and I made Jade get behind me. I felt my fangs elongate and I growled at the dark chi wizard not to approach any closer.

Jackie suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he jumped into that air giving Wong a kick to the stomach.

The dark chi wizard went flying backwards and he landed against a giant bowl of dog food that fell on top of him. Jackie then went over to the dog owners who were participating in the show, grabbed the leashes of their dogs and promised to return them later. A small dog that had grey fur and white markings appeared next to Jackie.

Wong emerged from the dog food and he called out.

"Oh crap" I said as Finn,Ratso, and Chow appeared out of blue smoke. Only they weren't human anymore.

They now had orange skin and blue markings thanks to Wong turning them. I quickly ran for it as did Jackie, Jade, and Uncle. When we got outside the building Tohru closed the doors hurriedly. They accidentally smacked themselves into the door while Tohru chose that moment to push a vending machine against the door.

"You can trap the Dark Hand guys in another urn right?" Jackie asked looking to Uncle.

"There is already one urn and it's already occupied!" Uncle yelled just as the doors were literally blown off thanks to Chow.

"I am so buff!" the enforcer exclaimed. Finn and Ratso joined Chow a second later. Thanks to their new powers they could glide. They then leapt into the air ready to attack but Tohru chose that moment to block their path.

"Let's go!" I shouted before taking off.

Jackie, Uncle, and Jade quickly ran after me before Dao Long Wong and his new goon squad could follow. We ran until we entered a nearby park and we came to a stop so we could catch our breath. The dogs Jackie was walking were well behaved until they saw a Frisbee being thrown around. The whole group took off running dragging poor Jackie on the ground. Nearby Scruffy the noble dog wielding the power of immortality saw the Frisbee before emerging from a bush.

He grabbed the Frisbee in his mouth just as a Doberman grabbed the other end starting a tug of war battle. I shook my head while Uncle began to look for the right dog. As he searched I felt a wet nose nudge my hand. It was the same German Shepherd from before and I patted his head.

 _Lady Enya its me Shruikan_ the familiar voice said in my mind.

My eyes went wide and before I could reply Dao Long Wong finally showed up. Immediately Shruikan growled baring his teeth and he got in front of me in all protective mode. Scruffy was being held by Jade and had been almost zapped with Wong's magic.

Jackie got in front of Jade and handed over the many dog leashes to Uncle.

"Uncle walk the dogs" Jackie told him.

The dogs suddenly saw a cat which meowed and it took off with the group of dogs going after it with Uncle shouting.

"Aiyah!"

Wong's staff lit up again and Scruffy left Jade running towards the dark chi wizard. Jade tried to go after the small dog but Jackie grabbed a hold of her. Scruffy teeth sank into the bottom of Wong's robes and the wizard got mad.

"Mongrel be gone!" he shouted before zapping the mutt with his magic much to Jade's horror. However it didn't work because Scruffy escaped from being killed and he glowed a light purple aura and Wong's eyes widened when he realized the dog before him was the one who wielded the gift of immortality.

Wong picked up Scruffy while Jackie said not believing his eyes.

"That is the noble dog we have been looking for?"

Wong simply smirked before the enforcers appeared behind him. They got into fighting stances and Jackie made Jade move making her groan before the enforcers came head on. Well one of them did and it happened to be Finn. Shruikan snarled and he ran at Finn sinking his fangs into his right foot.

"OW! That hurts!" the enforcer shrieked.

Shruikan seemed to smirk until Finn shoved the disguised dragon aside with his foot. Shruikan made another bite attempt but this time Finn kicked him in the gut making Shruikan whine and he fell onto the grass on his side. I snarled before lunging myself at Finn. The enforcer was ready and the two of us exchanged punches and kicks against one another.

Nearby Chow yelped when he got smacked in the face thanks to a swing which made me smirk before I returned to my fight with Finn. He then tried to use his weapon to attack and the blade cut my arm. Having enough I summoned my lighting magic which crackled in my fist and I punched Finn hard in the jaw. He was thrown into the air and he crashed into the ground looking dizzy. Electricity crackled around his body.

I then went over to Shruikan who was struggling to get up. I felt his bones and breathed a of relief when I felt nothing was broken. Nearby Wong held his palm out ready to take the power of immortality from Scruffy. But the little dog opened his mouth and bit hard into Wong's hand hard enough to stop the dark chi wizard. Wong dropped the pup after being bitten and he rushed into Jade's arms.

"Cute too bad you gotta hand him over" Ratso said standing over Jade.

"Stay the f*k away from her Baldie!" I shouted running towards Ratso.

I jumped into the air and round house kicked him in the chest. The end result made the enforcer to go flying and he landed on his back with a groan.

Suddenly an electric blue whip surrounded Jade and Scruffy. I turned to see Wong was the culprit and I was about to react when I heard Uncle chant.

"Yu Mo Gui Fai De Sao, Yu Mo Fai De Zao"

A green whip made from Uncle's magic formed around Wong. The wizard growled before he disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. Jade fell back onto the grass unharmed with Scruffy in her grasp.

Uncle's Salamander charm stopped glowing green as he blew on it.

"I maybe an old dog but I have new tricks" he bragged.

I shook my head and went back over to Shruikan. The dragon in disguise gave a bark and he buried his head into my side.

 **Later.**

"So the dog talisman has been located?" Shendu asked after I returned home. My mate didn't know how Shruikan was able to avoid being erased by the Book of Ages rewrite but was glad to see he was back at my side. I already paid my landlord a dog deposit and the shepherd was asleep on the floor near the couch.

"Yes" I answered. "Until we find all twelve of the Chinese zodiac your magic will remain inside the animals"

"All except for the power of combustion which requires a noble dragon" Shendu pointed out.

"Dao Long Wong has a plan for that" I told my other half. Immediately his blue eyes lit up in interest. "He will plan on offering to return you to your true form"

"Or he could use a dragon shifter" Shendu added.

I mentally slapped myself in my head. I didn't even think about that.

"Nonetheless I have no desire to return to my true form only to be sealed in stone again I can't risk that especially with you pregnant" Shendu said in a serious tone.

"Just because I'm carrying our offspring doesn't mean I can't take care of myself" I told my mate in a disapproving tone. Shendu chuckled before coming up to me.

"There's that fire that drew me to you" my mate teased.

I rolled my eyes while Shendu placed a quick kiss on my mouth. The kiss made me forget scolding him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My tongue went into his mouth which surprised him. However his tongue danced with mine wanting to see who was the dominant mate and which one was the submissive.

I had no desire to be the submissive partner which explained why I broke the kiss and I bit into his weak spot on his throat. My mate froze and I had him where I wanted him. I removed my lips from the bite and used my tongue in a teasing manner. Finally Shen shivered which was a sign of his submission.

"I need to take a shower" Shendu said. "Care to join me Little Fire?"

"Perhaps next time I'm hungry" I responded.

"Very well love I won't be long" Shendu playfully nipped my neck and I chuckled before he strode off to the bathroom.

 _I didn't know he could be so affectionate_ came Shruikan's teasing voice.

"Oh hush" I told the German Shepherd before I went into the kitchen to start dinner.


End file.
